A Força do Destino
by Mary Spn
Summary: Forçado a conviver com pessoas de uma cultura completamente diferente, Jensen terá que aprender a lidar não só com o desconhecido, mas com seus próprios sentimentos. - Padackles - AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** A Força do Destino

 **Autora:** Mary SPN

 **Casal:** Jared Padalecki / Jensen Ackles

 **Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, tudo aqui é ficção, fruto da minha linda imaginação. O lugar também é fictício. Só utilizei as montanhas da Islândia porque é o lugar onde a Riley da série de Sense8 se acidentou. Não creio que haja alguma aldeia ou vilarejo perdido por lá... rsrs.

 **Sinopse:** Forçado a conviver com pessoas de uma cultura completamente diferente, Jensen terá que aprender a lidar não só com o desconhecido, mas com seus próprios sentimentos.

* * *

 _ **A Força do Destino.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

A viagem até a Islândia tinha sido extremamente cansativa, e Jensen sabia que ainda teriam muito chão pela frente, o que era bastante desanimador. Ainda não sabia por que havia atendido àquele chamado. Com certeza outros médicos que moravam mais próximos ao local poderiam ter feito, sem maiores problemas.

Tinha recebido uma ligação e aceitado a tarefa num impulso, talvez porque precisasse passar um tempo longe de tudo. Mas agora, analisando friamente, não tinha uma boa explicação; só conseguia pensar que aquilo tudo era uma grande loucura.

\- Você sempre carrega tanta bagagem? - Jensen brincou enquanto ajudava Sarah, uma jovem médica, a carregar suas malas do pequeno avião que os tinha trazido do aeroporto de Keflavík até a mini van que os aguardava.

\- Você está brincando? - A mulher loira colocou as mãos na cintura. - Nós vamos encarar muita neve, meu amigo, melhor manter esse corpinho aquecido - Sarah deu um tapinha na bunda de Jensen, piscou e saiu arrastando mais uma das malas até o automóvel.

Com seus 34 anos, formado e atuando como médico pneumologista, era a terceira vez que Jensen Ackles participava de uma expedição com uma equipe de médicos sem fronteiras. Tinham sido notificados sobre um possível surto de gripe em um vilarejo próximo às montanhas nórdicas, e Jensen foi um dos primeiros a se prontificar a atender.

O caminho era bastante ígreme, com curvas perigosas e estradas cobertas pela neve, de causar arrepios. Jensen passou a mão direita pelo vidro embaçado do carro, tentando enxergar lá fora, mas não podia ver nada além da neve. Olhou para os outros dois companheiros, Sarah e Brian, e percebeu o quanto estavam tensos também.

O motorista, islandês, parecia tranquilo e falava o tempo todo, em um inglês muito ruim, sem receber qualquer resposta. Tudo o que Jensen conseguiu entender era ele resmungando sobre três loucos virem dos Estados Unidos para aquele fim de mundo, e por ter que dirigir com aquele tempo horrível.

Jensen ouviu Sarah rezando baixinho, e se deu conta da loucura que estavam fazendo. Deveriam ter esperado o clima melhorar, mas como suas agendas eram apertadas, tinham decidido enfrentar o tempo ruim. Não sentia medo, talvez porque não tivesse muito a perder.

Não tinha família, seus pais haviam falecido quando ainda era adolescente e quase não tinha contato com seus outros parentes. Tinha passado por um divórcio há três anos, e não tivera nenhum relacionamento sério desde então. Era um homem de hábitos simples e bastante reservado. De temperamento difícil, solitário e de poucos amigos, gostava muito do seu trabalho e principalmente dos trabalhos voluntários que fazia. Sentia-se realizado ao poder ajudar as pessoas, por isso não se importava em largar tudo e viajar para lugares desconhecidos, como o que estava fazendo agora.

\- Você acha que estamos no caminho certo? - Sarah quebrou o silêncio.

\- Não faço ideia - Jensen respondeu, sem querer se alarmar.

\- Estamos nesta estrada há mais de seis horas e não encontramos uma alma viva sequer - Brian falou. Estivera quieto durante toda a viagem. - Eu não acredito que haja algum vilarejo neste lugar. Estamos perdidos.

Contornavam a montanha quando o carro deu um solavanco forte. Jensen ouviu Sarah gritar e o motorista chamar um palavrão, ou pelo menos imaginou que fosse, pois ele estava xingando em islandês. Por instinto, verificou o seu cinto de segurança e nesse mesmo instante sentiu o carro rodar na estrada. O motorista tentava recuperar o controle, mas a mini van deslizava, atravessada no que era para ser uma estrada, até dar outro solavanco e por fim capotar.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi uma sessão de gritos, desespero, dor… Jensen sentia cada pancada e continuava consciente, enquanto o carro capotava e deslizava pela neve. Não sabia quanto tempo durou, mas os segundos pareceram horas. Quando o veículo finalmente parou, colidindo com uma árvore, Jensen apagou.

Acordou algum tempo depois, confuso, e a dor em seu braço esquerdo e abdômen fez com que se lembrasse do acidente. Tocou em sua cabeça, fazendo um auto exame, e sentiu o gosto ferroso de sangue em sua boca.

O carro estava tombado de lado, então chamou o nome de seus colegas, esperando que eles estivessem em melhor estado que o seu. Soltou o cinto de segurança com dificuldade e tentou ficar de pé, apesar da dor que sentia.

Alcançou Brian primeiro, e tomou seu pulso, constatando o que tanto temia. Seu colega estava morto. Era um homem negro, jovem, cheio de disposição. Jensen acabara de conhecê-lo, então não sabia nada sobre a sua vida, apenas que tinham seguido naquela viagem com o mesmo propósito.

Com dificuldade, chegou até Sarah, e nem precisaria tomar seu pulso para constatar que também estava morta, assim como o motorista da van.

Sentiu seu sangue quente encharcando sua própria camisa e então o desespero começou a tomar conta de sua mente. Suas mãos tremiam, as lágrimas embaçavam seus olhos e o instinto de sobrevivência o fez perceber que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível e encontrar ajuda.

Com grande esforço, tentou empurrar a porta da van, mas esta estava emperrada. Jensen sentia-se tonto e tinha muitas dores, mas reuniu forças para quebrar o vidro traseiro do veículo e conseguiu sair por ali.

Já do lado de fora, seu desespero somente aumentou. Não havia nada no local além de árvores e a nevasca castigava ainda mais o seu corpo. A umidade e o frio eram insuportáveis e era impossível enxergar mais de dois metros à sua frente. Com a voz fraca, Jensen gritou por socorro, mas sabia que seria em vão. Pegou o celular no bolso da calça e só constatou o óbvio: não havia nenhum sinal por ali.

Caminhou mais alguns passos e sentiu seu corpo ceder, caindo de joelhos. Tombou para a frente, sentindo a neve em seu rosto e de repente aquilo lhe pareceu reconfortante. Suas pernas estavam dormentes pelo frio e já não sentia mais dor. A última coisa que viu foi o seu próprio sangue tingindo a neve de vermelho. Estava tudo acabado.

\- x -

Tendo crescido naquele vilarejo, Jared já estava habituado com o frio e com a neve, apesar desta atrapalhar a sua visão e tornar o caminho muito mais difícil. Após andar por quase uma hora na neve, parou diante da pequena capela de pedras, onde o seu povo costumava rezar, e ajoelhou-se diante da cruz.

Não era exatamente um crente. Tinha muitas dúvidas sobre aquilo que o seu povo pregava, mas acreditava em Deus. No seu Deus, aquele que era bom e generoso e que sempre sabia o que era melhor para si.

Fez uma pequena oração que tinha aprendido quando criança, mas gostava realmente era de conversar com Ele, do seu jeito. Isso sempre o fazia sentir-se mais leve e lhe dava coragem para seguir em frente.

Sua vida nunca fora fácil, mas não era de se lamentar. Se era aquele o seu destino, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Talvez a felicidade plena estivesse reservada para uma outra vida.

\- Faz tempo que eu não venho aqui, eu sei - Jared sorriu, constrangido. - Não é que eu tenha perdido a fé, eu só… tenho tido muitas coisas pra fazer. Pode ser cara de pau minha vir aqui pedir, mas será que dá pro senhor facilitar as coisas um pouquinho só? Nem caçar eu estou conseguindo, parece que os bichos todos se esconderam em algum lugar. E isso só faz com que as pessoas fiquem ainda mais desapontadas comigo - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo. - Eu também queria pedir que… Bom, talvez eu esteja destinado a ficar sozinho, ou quem sabe eu seja mesmo amaldiçoado, como todos dizem, e… Bobagem. Eu não acredito em nada disso, na verdade. Eu sei que ele deve estar por aí, em algum lugar. O amor da minha vida, minha alma gêmea, ou sei lá… Então, eu sei que estou pedindo muito, mas será que dá pra eu conhecê-lo logo? Porque os dias sozinho tem sido difíceis, sabe? Claro, o senhor sabe de tudo - Jared sorriu com tristeza. - Mas tudo bem - Se levantou, fazendo o sinal da cruz. - O senhor sabe o que é o melhor pra mim, então… Muito obrigado por tudo.

Deixou a capela e continuou o caminho em direção à montanha, e logo avistou um cervo correndo entre as árvores.

\- Certo. Uma coisa de cada vez - Sorriu, agradecido, e perseguiu o animal, tomando todo o cuidado para não ser visto. Quando o cervo finalmente parou no pé da montanha e lhe deu uma boa vantagem, Jared se ajoelhou atrás de um arbusto, com o arco em punho, mirando firmemente o seu alvo.

Estava prestes a soltar a flecha quando ouviu um estrondo ao longe. Olhou para a direção do barulho rapidamente e, quando voltou o olhar para o cervo, este havia desaparecido. Bufou, frustrado, e se levantou, xingando um palavrão. Dentro de algumas poucas horas anoiteceria, teria que deixar a caçada para o dia seguinte.

Curioso para saber do que se tratava aquele estrondo, que pensou ser uma avalanche, Jared caminhou até o local. Apressou o passo ao ver que havia um veículo tombado em meio à neve.

Se aproximou, receoso, e olhou pelo vidro quebrado na parte de trás, percebendo que havia pessoas lá dentro. Largou o arco e flechas no chão e entrou no automóvel, constatando que não havia sobreviventes.

Saiu do carro e olhou para a montanha, tentando entender como aquele automóvel tinha vindo parar ali. Era impossível.

Com pesar, mas sem ter o que fazer por aquelas pessoas, Jared apanhou suas coisas e pensou em voltar para o vilarejo e avisar alguém, quando viu que havia um homem estirado na neve. Correu até ele e segurou seu pulso, percebendo que, apesar de fracos, ainda tinha batimentos cardíacos.

Virou o homem de frente e o apalpou, avaliando a gravidade dos seus ferimentos. Tentou acordá-lo, mas ao não obter resposta, colocou-o sobre o seu ombro e iniciou o caminho de volta para o vilarejo, em busca de ajuda.

\- x -

Ao finalmente recobrar a consciência, Jensen tentou se mover e gemeu alto, sentindo todo o seu corpo reclamar pela dor. Ouviu vozes ao seu redor e mãos apalpando o seu corpo, então forçou-se a abrir os olhos, apesar da claridade que ofuscava sua visão.

Não sabia que lugar era aquele, e ficou ainda mais confuso ao ver que à sua frente havia um homem forte, com uma manta de peles cobrindo parcialmente o seu peito, os cabelos um tanto compridos e desgrenhados e a barba por fazer. As feições um tanto rudes, que destoavam dos seus olhos esverdeados curiosos, o encarando muito de perto, e um sorriso quase infantil, formando covinhas em seu rosto.

\- Um pesadelo - Jensen voltou a fechar os olhos. - Só pode ser um pesadelo.

 _ **Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

\- Ele disse alguma coisa. Deve estar recobrando a consciência.

\- Foi só um delírio. Ele não vai sobreviver.

\- Ele aguentou por três dias. Vai sobreviver sim - Jared olhava para o homem que salvara, sem perder as esperanças. Apesar de aparentar ser forte, ele parecia tão frágil ali, deitado em sua cama, lutando contra a febre que não cedia.

\- A febre não baixou ainda. É perda de tempo o que você está fazendo. Deveria estar caçando, ou cuidando da própria vida - Jeffrey, o irmão mais velho de Jared, o olhou com desprezo.

\- Eu não vou abandoná-lo.

\- Devia tê-lo deixado onde estava. Só um louco como você pra carregar um moribundo por mais de uma hora em seus ombros. Nem sabemos que tipo de gente ele é.

\- Foi Deus quem o enviou pra mim.

\- O quê? – Jeffrey franziu o cenho, sem entender.

\- Eu tenho rezado. Tenho pedido por um companheiro, ele pode ter ouvido minhas preces – Jared falou, cheio de esperanças.

\- Claro – O irmão mais velho gargalhou. – Há alguns quilômetros daqui um vilarejo quase inteiro morreu por causa da pneumonia, mas Deus resolveu atender as suas preces, afinal, você pedindo por um macho pra copular é muito mais importante do que a vida de dezenas de pessoas decentes.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso, eu só...

\- Havia uma mulher naquele carro - Jeffrey o interrompeu. - Você já parou pra pensar que pode ser a esposa dele? Você é uma vergonha, Jared. Uma aberração. Ainda vai fazer o nosso pai morrer de desgosto, desse jeito.

\- Não importa quem ele seja – Jared tentou ignorar o comentário maldoso do seu irmão. Já estava cansado de ouvir aquilo. - Se não for quem eu espero, poderá ir embora quando a neve derreter e as passagens se abrirem.

\- E até lá você vai fazer o quê? Mantê-lo amarrado na cama e estupra-lo? – Jeffrey gargalhou outra vez, debochando.

\- Eu só quero ter certeza que ele vai ficar bem. Só isso - Jared suspirou, cansado. Não dormira quase nada nas últimas três noites, zelando pela saúde do homem loiro que salvara.

\- Faça o que você quiser. Só não conte com a minha ajuda. E você terá que dar explicações ao nosso pai sobre isso, então prepare-se - Jeffrey falou e saiu, deixando Jared a sós com o homem ferido.

\- x -

Jensen já estava consciente e ouviu boa parte da conversa. Tentou mover seus braços, mas além da dor, percebeu que suas mãos estavam amarradas ao lado do seu corpo. Manteve os olhos fechados, tentando controlar o seu pânico e raciocinar.

Estava amarrado e totalmente vulnerável nas mãos de um psicopata, estuprador ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não conseguia pensar direito, sua mente ainda estava confusa. Pensou em fingir estar inconsciente por mais algum tempo, mas e se o maluco resolvesse molestá-lo de qualquer jeito?

Arriscou abrir os olhos, devagar. O homem estava parado ao seu lado, o olhando muito de perto.

\- Hey - Jared tocou o braço do loiro, chamando a sua atenção.

\- Onde… onde eu estou? - Jensen perguntou com a voz fraca, fingindo que não acabara de ouvir aquela conversa bizarra.

\- Você está na minha aldeia. Não sei como veio parar aqui, mas parece que sofreu um acidente de automóvel nas montanhas. Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

\- Eu… Eles estão mortos - Jensen se sobressaltou de repente, as lembranças do acidente voltando aos poucos. - Estão… mortos.

\- Eu sinto muito. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer por eles - Jared falou com pesar.

\- Eu... eu preciso – Jensen tentou erguer seu tronco, soltando um gemido de dor.

\- Você não pode se levantar. Levou pontos e está muito ferido, precisa repousar.

\- Pontos? - Jensen olhou para o próprio abdômen, só então percebendo que estava nu. - O que você fez comigo? Me costurou feito um... açougueiro? - Reclamou, ao ver os pontos mal feitos. - Eu vou ficar com uma cicatriz horrível.

\- Eu não sou médico, está bem? Fiz o melhor que pude - Jared falou, chateado. - E de nada por salvar a sua vida.

\- Eu não pedi a sua ajuda. Eu só preciso de um telefone, e cair fora desse lugar o mais rápido possível - Jensen olhava ao redor, percebendo que estava em uma cabana de madeira rústica, deitado sobre uma cama de madeira com um colchão que deveria ser de palha, sem nenhum conforto.

\- Não há telefone por aqui.

\- Tem pelo menos um carro pra me levar até a civilização?

\- Não. Até temos um jipe e um caminhão, mas...

\- Que porra de lugar é esse? - Jensen explodiu.

\- Você ainda está com febre. É melhor descansar - Jared colocou um manto sobre o corpo nu de Jensen e se afastou para colocar mais lenha na lareira. Fazia muito frio.

\- Espera… - O loiro se arrependeu por ter sido tão rude. Era melhor ir devagar, pois não sabia com quem estava lidando. - Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

\- Três dias.

\- Três dias? E ninguém procurou por mim?

\- Eu não acho que alguém realmente saiba que esse lugar existe. Eles não irão saber onde procurar.

\- Droga! - Jensen fechou os olhos, tentando manter a calma.

\- Qual é o seu nome? - Jared voltou a se aproximar, curioso.

\- Ackles. Jensen Ackles.

\- Eu sou Jared. Como vocês… Como vieram parar aqui? Se o carro despencou da montanha, é impossível você ter sobrevivido. É quase... um milagre - O moreno arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu não sei. Havia muita neve. Num momento nós estávamos na estrada, e no outro estávamos capotando… Eu não me lembro de muita coisa.

\- Deve ser por causa do trauma. Você é de onde? Não parece islandês.

\- Do Texas.

\- Texas? - Jared parecia confuso.

\- Fica nos Estados Unidos.

\- Ah, eu… eu já li sobre o seu país - Jared ajeitou a manta sobre o corpo do loiro, que se esquivou, com medo. - Você precisa descansar.

\- Espera Jared, você… Eu agradeço por você ter salvado a minha vida, mas… Eu preciso voltar. Eu preciso levar os corpos dos meus colegas pras famílias deles, e… Será que você pode me desamarrar?

\- Os corpos foram incinerados.

\- O quê? - Jensen o olhou, incrédulo. - Quem lhe deu permissão pra fazer isso? Você não podia…

\- Não fui eu, e isso sequer depende de mim, Jensen. Não foi uma decisão minha, eu sinto muito. É o que fazemos com os mortos aqui, assim a alma deles fica livre pra recomeçar uma nova vida.

\- Vocês… - Jensen apertou os punhos. - Eu quero ir embora daqui. Agora! - Aumentou o tom de voz, forçando mais uma vez as amarras do seu pulso.

\- Você não entende… Não tem como sair desse lugar até a primavera.

\- Como? - Jensen arregalou os olhos.

\- As entradas ficam cobertas de neve durante o inverno, e ele mal começou. Você só vai poder sair daqui dentro de uns quatro meses, se tiver sorte.

\- O quê? Não, eu não posso…

Jared levou uma caneca com chá até a boca de Jensen que, com sede, bebeu tudo, caindo no sono logo em seguida.

Enquanto o loiro dormia, Jared aproveitou para cozinhar uma sopa de legumes, pensando que ele provavelmente acordaria com fome. Foi até o galpão buscar mais lenha seca para a lareira, precisava manter o loiro aquecido.

Depois de tudo pronto, foi lavar-se e e se sentou na beirada da cama, esperando Jensen acordar. Estava curioso para saber mais sobre ele, mas não queria importuná-lo com perguntas enquanto ainda não estivesse bem.

Jared colocou a mão sobre a testa do loiro, sentindo que a febre persistia. Pegou toalhas e uma bacia com água fria, umedecendo e colocando uma delas sobre a testa do loiro, enquanto esfregava a outra pelo corpo dele.

Jensen era lindo. A pele branquinha, apesar de alguns hematomas do acidente, era pontilhada por sardas em alguns locais específicos. Os braços fortes, as coxas grossas, a bunda redonda e firme… Jared não deveria estar tendo aqueles pensamentos, mas era impossível olhar para tamanha beleza e não imaginar coisas.

Molhou a toalha mais uma vez e passou pelo pescoço e peito do loiro, fazendo a pele dele arrepiar. Chegou mais perto e olhou bem para o seu rosto. O cílios grandes, as sardas sobre o nariz e a boca carnuda… Era perfeito. Sem conseguir se conter, Jared tocou o lábio dele com a ponta do dedo, sentindo sua textura. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mas jamais se aproveitaria de um homem inconsciente. Não, isso não seria certo...

\- Que porra você está fazendo? - A voz grossa de Jensen tirou Jared de seus devaneios, o fazendo saltar de susto.

\- N-nada - Jared respondeu, envergonhado. - Eu só… A sua febre não está baixando, e… eu estava… - Jared apontou para a tolhinha sobre o peitoral do loiro.

\- Você pode por favor me desamarrar? - Jensen estava com medo. Não se sentia confortável estando nu e amarrado naquela cama. Muito menos depois da conversa que ouvira. Será que Jared o havia molestado enquanto dormia?

\- Claro - Jared pegou um canivete e cortou a corda que prendia os pulsos do loiro à lateral da cama. - Você estava muito agitado, por isso eu te amarrei - Justificou. - Tive medo que você arrancasse os pontos, ou algo assim.

\- Obrigado - Jensen esfregou os punhos, aliviado.

\- Eu fiz sopa de legumes, e… - Jared engoliu em seco quando Jensen puxou a manta, cobrindo o próprio corpo até a cintura. - Você está com fome?

\- Estou faminto. Mas eu ainda não me sinto muito bem.

\- Deve ser fraqueza. Você não come nada há três dias, então…

\- É melhor eu tomar só um pouco de caldo, pra começar - Jensen concordou.

\- Certo. - Jared foi até o fogão à lenha e serviu uma concha de caldo em uma caneca, levando até Jensen, que foi bebendo aos poucos.

\- Está muito gostoso. Obrigado - O loiro achou melhor ser cordial. Para fugir dali, precisava primeiramente de um plano.

\- Olha Jared, você está fazendo a coisa certa, mas eu vou precisar de antibióticos.

\- Nós não temos quase nada por aqui. Só um curandeiro, que… Bom, na maioria das vezes não serve de muita coisa - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Tem uma mala com medicamentos lá no carro, é tudo o que eu preciso. Será que você pode ir buscá-la pra mim? - Jensen arriscou. Se Jared o deixasse sozinho, seria a sua grande chance.

\- Claro. Mas fica longe daqui, eu vou demorar um pouco. Preciso chamar alguém para ficar aqui com você primeiro.

\- Longe, quanto?

\- Uma hora pra ir e uma pra voltar, se a nevasca não aumentar.

\- E como você me trouxe até aqui? - O loiro ficou curioso.

\- Eu te carreguei em meus ombros - Jared respondeu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Uau! - Jensen ficou mesmo surpreso. - Você deve estar machucado, não?

\- Só um pouco dolorido - Na verdade seu ombro esquerdo doía muito, mas Jared não queria demonstrar qualquer tipo de fraqueza.

\- Eu sinto muito. Bom, você não precisa chamar ninguém pra ficar comigo, eu vou ficar bem.

\- E se a febre piorar?

\- Eu estou bem. Pode ir - Jensen insistiu.

\- Você não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem, vai? - Jared o olhou, desconfiado.

\- Eu estou ferido e com dores, Jared. Que tipo de bobagem eu poderia fazer? - Forçou um sorriso.

\- Está bem - Jared ainda não estava completamente convencido. - Eu vou deixar uma jarra com água aqui do lado da cama e mais uma caneca de sopa, caso você sinta fome. Se precisar, tem um banheiro ali fora, só não temos energia elétrica. Mas é melhor você não se levantar por enquanto.

\- Será que você pode me dar as minhas roupas também? Eu vou me sentir mais confortável.

\- Tudo bem - Jared pegou as roupas em uma prateleira. - Eu as lavei, mas estão um pouco rasgadas e as manchas de sangue não saíram completamente.

\- Tem mais roupas no automóvel também, se as malas não tiverem caído fora dele durante o capotamento.

\- Eu trarei tudo o que encontrar. Só… fique deitado, está bem? - O coração de Jared estava aflito por ter que deixá-lo sozinho.

O moreno calçou suas botas de andar na neve, suas luvas de couro, e colocou uma manta de peles sobre os ombros, para se aquecer. Caminhou o mais rápido que conseguia, mas a nevasca e o vento castigavam o seu rosto, tornando sua jornada mais difícil.

Quando finalmente chegou ao local, ficou ainda mais frustrado ao ver que boa parte do carro estava coberta pela neve. Xingou a si mesmo mentalmente, por não ter trazido nenhuma ferramenta consigo. Teria que escavar a neve com as próprias mãos.

\- x -

Jensen esperou algum tempo e, quando achou que Jared estava longe o suficiente, se levantou da cama, sentindo-se um pouco tonto, vestiu suas roupas e sapatos e seguiu para fora da cabana. Foi atingido em cheio pela fina nevasca, o vento frio fazendo até mesmo os seus ossos doerem. Mas estava decidido, não poderia desistir.

Olhou ao redor, tentando se localizar, e tudo o que via era neve. Mais ao longe, havia outros chalés de madeira, um pouco maiores que o de Jared, e Jensen se perguntou por que o moreno morava tão isolado, enquanto os outros eram todos próximos, como uma vila.

Resolveu seguir na direção oposta, para não correr o risco de ser visto por alguém. Conseguiu caminhar apenas algumas centenas de metros. Seu corpo inteiro tremia pelo frio, a fraqueza e o cansaço faziam suas pernas pesarem toneladas e era difícil até mesmo respirar.

Caiu a primeira vez e usou todas as suas forças para se levantar. Seu abdômen doía, e já não sentia mais as suas pernas. Lembrou-se da hipotermia... Não, não queria morrer ali. Tinha sobrevivido ao acidente, não morreria por pura estupidez, precisava voltar. Caiu mais uma vez no caminho de volta e se arrastou alguns metros, sem forças para se levantar. Alcançou a porta do chalé de Jared e apagou ali mesmo, sem conseguir entrar.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas quando despertou, estava novamente deitado na cama, nu e amarrado. Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o sorriso de Jared.

\- Você é tão bonito - Os olhos esverdeados o analisavam; Jared estava sentado na beirada da cama, o rosto muito próximo do seu, e Jensen voltou a sentir medo.

\- Me solta! - Jensen forçou os punhos, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi sentir dor.

\- É melhor eu manter você amarrado por enquanto - Jared se levantou, ficando de pé ao lado da cama. - Assim você não faz nenhuma estupidez.

\- Você não tem o direito de me manter amarrado. Seu... pervertido! - Jensen cuspiu as palavras, com raiva.

\- O quê? - Jared franziu o cenho.

\- Deus não me mandou pra cá pra satisfazer suas... perversões ou sei lá o que você está planejando fazer comigo - Jensen falou, muito bravo. - Eu vim em uma missão.

\- E o que você acha que eu estou planejando fazer com você? - O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, curioso.

\- Eu posso estar amarrado, mas eu acabo com você antes de você me molestar, ou fazer qualquer bizarrice comigo. Eu juro! - O loiro se debatia na cama.

\- Tudo o que eu tenho feito nos últimos três dias é cuidar de você, eu salvei sua vida por duas vezes, você deveria ser um pouco grato. Se não te encontrasse há tempo hoje, você já estaria morto. O que diabos estava pensando? Que ia conseguir fugir daqui? Você não é meu prisioneiro, pode tentar ir embora a hora que quiser, mas você não está acostumado, não vai durar mais do que algumas horas lá fora, com essa nevasca. E se acha que eu estou mentindo sobre as passagens estarem fechadas, pergunte a qualquer um – Jared estava visivelmente magoado, mesmo assim pegou o canivete e cortou as cordas que prendiam as mãos de Jensen. – Vá, faça a estupidez que você quiser. Eu não vou tentar te impedir.

\- Me desculpe – Jensen ponderou, se dando conta do quanto realmente estava sendo ingrato e grosseiro. – Eu sei que isso foi uma estupidez, mas é que... Eu não sei quem é você, não sei que lugar é esse e quando eu despertei pela primeira vez, eu ouvi uma conversa sua com seu irmão, e ele falava sobre você me estuprar e sobre Deus ter me enviado pra você, e eu estava amarrado nessa cama... O que você queria que eu pensasse?

\- Eu não sou nenhum estuprador, ou pervertido... E jamais faria qualquer coisa com você desacordado, seu idiota! O meu irmão me odeia, ele fala essas coisas com o intuito de me machucar, mas eu já não me importo mais.

\- E o que fez você pensar que o seu Deus me enviou aqui pra você? – Jensen ficou curioso. - E por que você precisa pedir um homem pra Ele? Você ainda é muito jovem, e... sei lá... Se você curte homens, deve ter muitos caras por aí esperando por alguém como você.

\- Eu não pedi por sexo, eu pedi por um amor. Mas seria pretensioso demais esperar que Deus me ouvisse, não é? Com certeza ele tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer - Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos, envergonhado por estar admitindo aquilo. - Eu sei que parece idiotice, mas quando eu vi você pela primeira vez, eu tive a sensação que... Eu senti como se algo tivesse me guiado até você, não sei explicar.

\- Eu sinto muito por dizer isso, mas... Acho que você se enganou. Eu não sou o amor que você procura. Eu nem mesmo gosto de homens - Jensen achou melhor deixar isso bem claro.

\- É, parece que sim – Jared forçou um sorriso. – Os seus remédios estão ali – Mudou de assunto, apontando para a maleta em cima de uma mesinha de madeira.

\- Ótimo – Jensen se vestiu rapidamente e levantou da cama, ainda sentindo dores.

\- Consegui resgatar algumas roupas também. Estão ali na prateleira.

\- Obrigado, Jared – Jensen sorriu.

\- Você disse que veio numa missão. Qual era?

\- Nós estávamos procurando por um vilarejo onde havia um surto de gripe, mas infelizmente não conseguimos chegar ao nosso destino.

\- Chegariam tarde, de qualquer maneira – Jared falou com pesar.

\- Por quê? Você conhece o lugar?

\- Fica há uns sessenta quilômetros daqui. Poucos sobreviveram à doença.

\- Droga - Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto, inconformado, então abriu a maleta, aliviado ao constatar que as vacinas ainda estavam intactas, embora já não tivessem mais nenhuma serventia. – Tudo isso em vão. - Jensen abriu uma das caixas de antibióticos e tomou dois comprimidos. Sua infecção não era grave, mas caso não tratasse, poderia ser fatal.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho. Você deveria ir dormir, fez muito esforço hoje.

\- Certo - Jensen fez o que Jared sugerira, sem discutir desta vez. Era médico e sabia que precisava de cuidados, caso não quisesse que a sua situação piorasse. Precisava recuperar suas forças, para tentar ir embora daquele lugar o mais breve possível.

Estava acordado na cama e ouviu Jared colocar água na banheira, tirar suas roupas e entrar dentro dela. Só não podia vê-lo porque estava virado para o outro lado, já que o chalé de madeira não tinha nenhuma divisória, a não ser o banheiro. Era constrangedor.

Depois de algum tempo, ouviu o moreno sair da água, secar-se e se deitar ao seu lado na cama.

\- Espera… Você vai dormir aqui? - Jensen não havia se dado conta de que havia apenas uma cama no ambiente.

\- Onde você espera que eu durma? No chão? - Jared o encarou com o cenho franzido.

\- Você dormiu aqui nas outras noites? - O loiro realmente não se lembrava.

\- Dormi e você não reclamou - Jared sorriu, divertido.

\- Talvez porque eu estivesse inconsciente! - Jensen resmungou.

\- Se você quiser dormir no chão, fique à vontade. Essa cama é minha e eu irei dormir aqui.

\- Você é um péssimo anfitrião - Jensen puxou a manta e se cobriu até o pescoço.

\- Um péssimo o quê?

\- E além de tudo é ignorante - Bufou. - Será que você pode pelo menos se vestir? - Jensen estava incomodado com aquele homem enorme e nu deitado ao seu lado.

\- Eu não uso roupas pra dormir - Jared puxou uma das pontas da manta sobre o próprio corpo e se virou de costas para o loiro. - Boa noite.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Nota da autora:**

Fanfic sem beta, perdoem meus erros e sintam-se à vontade para apontá-los, assim eu posso corrigi-los.

Pra quem leu o primeiro capítulo logo que postei, cometi um equívoco ao colocar Irlanda ao invés de Islândia. Já está corrigido, desculpem minha falta de atenção.

Sei que estou em débito com a atualização das minhas outras duas fanfics, mas prometo atualizá-las em breve. Beijocas à todos!

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Anaas:** Obrigada! Espero que continue gostando… rs

 **Guest:** Pode perguntar por aqui mesmo, eu respondo quando postar o próximo capítulo. Ou me contate no twitter: MarySpnJ2

 **Clara Padackles:** Pois é, eu estou em débito com minhas outras fanfics, mas pretendo atualizá-las em breve. Não tenho jeito, não… kkkk. Mas que bom que gostou. Obrigada! Beijos!

 **Luluzinha:** Olá! Jensen nem imagina onde ele foi parar, tadinho! Hahaha! Sim, com certeza tem muita coisa pra acontecer, mas ouso arriscar que você irá gostar… rs. Beijos! Obrigada por comentar!

 **Gabi:** Obrigada! Bom, a primeira atualização até que foi rápida, né? Mas ainda tenho outras duas fanfics pra me dedicar… rs. Abraços!

 **Guest:** Adoro deixar meus leitores ansiosos! Abraços!

 **Apom1:** Levinha, mas nem tanto… rsrs. Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo. Obrigada! Bjos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Jared saía sempre cedo pela manhã, e Jensen aproveitou a sua ausência para tomar um banho. O primeiro banho decente depois de três dias inconsciente, sendo lavado por um estranho com uma toalhinha.

Improvisou uma corda e pendurou um lençol em frente à banheira, pois não queria os olhos curiosos de Jared sobre si enquanto se banhava.

Quando o moreno entrou no chalé, Jensen ouviu a sua gargalhada e teve que sorrir. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Jared rir abertamente. Apressou-se e saiu da banheira com a toalha em volta da cintura.

\- Você pode… olhar para o outro lado, por favor? - Pediu, um tanto constrangido.

\- Não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto, mas ok... Se isso te deixa confortável - Jared cruzou os braços e se virou para o lado oposto.

\- Obrigado - Jensen se vestiu rapidamente e caminhou até o fogão à lenha. - O que tem pro café?

\- Pão e ovos.

\- Ovos? Vocês tem galinhas por aqui?

\- Galinhas, porcos, ovelhas... Tudo o que comemos é plantado aqui também. É muito difícil sair da aldeia pra comprar alguma coisa fora, só fazemos isso depois da primavera, e quando necessário. Algumas coisas precisam ser estocadas – Jared abriu uma gaveta, onde havia algumas escovas de dentes novas e dezenas de caixas de creme dental, de diversas qualidades e cores. - Alguns usam ervas pra limpar os dentes, mas eu gosto disso aqui - Abriu uma bisnaga e colocou um pouco no dedo, lambendo em seguida.

Jensen riu. Jared algumas vezes parecia tão ameaçador, mas agora parecia uma criança de seis anos.

\- A chuva parou. Quando você estiver melhor, eu posso te mostrar a aldeia - Jared sugeriu. - Mas eu sugiro que não saia por aí sozinho.

\- Por quê? O lobo mau pode me atacar? - Jensen brincou.

\- Não é seguro - Jared estava muito sério. - Agora coma. Eu preciso sair pra caçar, e espero não encontrar você caído pela aldeia quando voltar.

\- Caçar? - Jensen arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era tão... primitivo.

\- Aqui cada um contribui com uma parte. E nós não temos carne o suficiente pra alimentar a todos durante o inverno - Jared justificou.

\- Entendo.

\- Jensen… posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Jared estava curioso e já esperara tempo demais.

\- Claro.

\- A garota que estava no carro… Era sua namorada?

\- Era - Jensen mentiu. Talvez assim Jared parasse de alimentar esperanças.

\- Mas você não a amava - Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

\- Por que você está dizendo isso?

\- Se você a amasse, ia querer ter morrido junto com ela.

\- Você é mesmo um romântico, não? - Jensen sorriu, balançando a cabeça. - Certo. Ela não era minha namorada, apenas trabalhamos juntos nesta missão. Eu mal a conhecia, na verdade. Bom, você já pode ir caçar, prometo que não vou tentar fugir desta vez.

Jensen achou melhor encerrar o assunto. Apesar de quase não conhecê-los, era difícil, pra não dizer assustador, pensar que estavam todos mortos. Por que justamente ele havia sobrevivido?

\- x -

Três dias depois, Jensen acordou se sentindo bem mais disposto. Como de costume, tinha café e ovos sobre o fogão à lenha e o loiro comeu com vontade, pensando que teria que verificar o seu colesterol quando retornasse à civilização.

Lavou sua louça, pois já tinha percebido que Jared gostava de manter tudo em ordem. Apesar de não ter nenhum conforto ali, o lugar era sempre muito limpinho e com cada coisa em seu devido lugar.

Ficou curioso sobre o que Jared poderia estar fazendo àquela hora da manhã, então vestiu suas roupas e arriscou fazer um passeio pelo local. Não sabia se era boa ideia, pois as poucas pessoas com quem tinha tido algum contato além de Jared, não tinham lhe dado nenhum sinal de boas vindas.

Ao sair do chalé, ouviu sons vindo da direção contrária ao vilarejo e caminhou em sua direção.

Jensen ficou ligeiramente surpreso ao se aproximar. Cerca de uma centena de homens, incluido Jared, estavam dispostos em fileiras, usando uma vestimenta que era uma espécie de quimono e treinando luta com espadas - que na verdade eram longos bastões de madeira.

\- Ele é lindo, não é? – Uma garotinha com longos cabelos negros divididos em duas tranças parou ao lado de Jensen, cruzando os braços e suspirando.

\- Quem?

\- O Jay. Quem mais poderia ser? Você vai se casar com ele? - Virou-se para Jensen, o encarando com o cenho franzido.

\- O quê? Não, claro que não – Jensen respondeu, indignado. De onde ela havia tirado aquela ideia?

\- Eu me casaria. Ele é tão... alto e forte... Você já reparou naqueles braços? No jeito que os músculos se movem e como os cabelos dele ficam esvoaçando ao vento enquanto ele luta? – A garotinha suspirou novamente. – Uma pena ele gostar de homens, então eu não tenho nenhuma chance. De qualquer forma o meu pai não permitiria, porque diz que ele é um fracassado - Fez um muxoxo. - O que eu discordo, mas isso parece não fazer diferença. Dizem que ele é amaldiçoado também, mas eu não me importaria.

\- Como assim, amaldiçoado? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- As pessoas que se aproximam dele morrem, ou vão embora, ou... Mas você não morreu, né? Meu pai disse que você só vai trazer desgraça pra essa aldeia. Que o Jay deveria ter deixado você lá pra morrer, e não salvado a sua vida.

\- Acho que eu não sou muito bem vindo por aqui, então – Jensen sorriu amarelo. – Eu ouvi dizer que as passagens estão fechadas. Existe alguma outra maneira de sair desse lugar?

\- Não. Nós ficamos completamente isolados aqui durante o inverno. A não ser que você saiba voar – A garotinha riu, debochada.

\- Certo... engraçadinha.

\- Mas você não tem com o que se preocupar. O Jay vai te proteger.

\- Oh, eu já me sinto bem mais seguro agora – Jensen ironizou.

\- Você ainda irá amá-lo, é só uma questão de tempo – Sorriu, provocando Jensen. – Oh, hão! – A menina colocou as mãos sobre o rosto ao ver os lutadores trocarem de pares e Jeffrey, o irmão mais velho de Jared, o desafiar. – Os dois se odeiam, ainda vão acabar se matando.

Jensen ficou curioso para ver onde aquilo iria dar, e percebeu que não era o único, pois os outros lutadores também pararam para observar, formando um círculo de expectadores ao redor dos irmãos.

A luta começou bem equilibrada, ambos tinham a mesma altura, eram fortes e muito ágeis tanto no ataque corporal, como no manuseio da espada, ou bastão de madeira.

Jared se saíra muito bem, até o momento em que seu irmão lhe disse algo, fazendo com que perdesse a concentração.

\- Que tal se exibir um pouco pro seu novo namorado? – Jeffrey debochou. – Ele está na plateia.

E neste momento Jared, que até então não sabia da presença de Jensen, desviou o olhar do seu oponente, e acabou perdendo a batalha.

Jeffrey aproveitou sua pequena distração para acertar-lhe o ombro esquerdo, que sabia ainda estar machucado. Quando Jared se deu conta da besteira que fizera, já era tarde. A segunda pancada o acertou em cheio nas costas e o moreno caiu de joelhos. Seu irmão não parou de bater até que ele estivesse estirado no chão e levantasse a mão direita, em sinal de rendição.

\- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer – A garotinha falou, ligeiramente assustada, enquanto as demais pessoas se retiravam do local, deixando Jared, que teve que fazer um esforço desumano para se levantar, apoiado no bastão de madeira.

\- Deixe-o – A menina impediu, quando Jensen fez menção de ir ajuda-lo.

\- Eu sou médico.

\- E daí? Você não vai poder curar a humilhação que ele está sentindo, então é melhor deixa-lo sozinho.

\- Que idade você tem, afinal? - Jensen por fim perguntou.

\- Tenho doze. Meu nome é Hannah, a propósito.

\- Um pouco precoce pra sua idade, não? – Jensen franziu o cenho. – Deveria estar brincando de bonecas. Ou na escola, de preferência.

\- Nós só temos aulas três vezes por semana - Hannah falava enquanto caminhavam de volta, agora que Jared já deveria ter chegado em casa.

\- Tem uma escola por aqui?

\- Tem sim. Por quê? Você acha que nós somos burros?

\- Eu não quis dizer isso, eu só... Esse lugar parece ter parado no tempo, eu não consigo entender. Vocês vivem como índios, lutam como Samurais... Que diabos? - Jensen não estava entendendo nada.

\- Índios? Cê tá brincando, né? - Gargalhou. - E eu não sei de onde vem isso, mas nosso povo mantém algumas tradições. Com certeza não são Samurais - Hannah riu novamente - mas é melhor você respeitá-las, pro seu próprio bem.

\- Isso é algum tipo de ameaça? - Jensen a encarou, incrédulo.

\- Não, apenas um conselho. Meu pai me disse que muitos imigrantes, de vários países se refugiaram aqui no passado. Compartilharam conhecimentos, tradições, criaram regras de convivência... Depois brigaram entre si e se dividiram em várias tribos, mas todas mantêm os mesmos costumes, e continuam guerreando entre si. Por isso os homens estão sempre treinando. Pra nos defender, no caso de um ataque.

\- Ataque? - Jensen olhou ao redor, assustado. - E eles lutam pelo quê?

\- Comida, terras, poder… Essas coisas de adultos que eu nunca irei entender. Dizem que as terras deste lado do rio são muito férteis, por isso as outras tribos tentam invadir, ou roubar nossa comida.

Jensen sentiu como se tivesse feito uma viagem no tempo. Era difícil acreditar que ainda haviam civilizações vivendo daquela maneira em pleno século XXI.

Chegaram ao chalé de Jared e encontraram o moreno sem camisa, com marcas da luta muito visíveis nos ombros e nas costas.

Quando os viu, Jared disfarçou, fazendo de conta que estava tudo bem.

Hannah pegou uma toalha e foi para fora, correu até onde podia recolher um pouco de neve e voltou, segurando sobre o ombro ferido de Jared.

\- Tem analgésicos na minha maleta, se estiver sentindo muita dor - Jensen ofereceu.

\- Eu estou bem - Jared pegou a toalha com gelo das mãos de Hahhah e segurou ele mesmo sobre o ombro.

\- Foi uma surra e tanto, hã? - Jensen provocou e recebeu um olhar atravessado de Jared e uma cotovelada de Hannah. - Você até estava indo bem. Eu não pude ouvir o que o seu irmão falou, mas com certeza foi algo que te desconcertou. Foi nesse momento que você baixou a guarda e deixou que ele acertasse o seu ombro machucado. Ele com certeza conhece os seus pontos fracos.

\- Dá pra você calar essa sua boca só um pouquinho? - Jared perguntou, mau humorado e Hannah gargalhou, olhando para Jensen. - E você deveria estar em casa, ajudando a sua avó - Jared se dirigiu à garotinha.

\- Você está mau humorado hoje, que saco! - Hannah saiu bufando. - E de nada pela bolsa de gelo!

\- Você tem uma admiradora e tanto, hã? - Jensen ficou olhando Hannah se afastar. - Não deveria dar esperanças a ela - Brincou.

\- Ela é uma criança, Jensen, tenha santa paciência.

O loiro gargalhou. - Quando eu irei conhecer a aldeia?

\- Podemos ir agora mesmo. - Jared foi até diante da prateleira de roupas, tirou sua calça que estava suja de terra - sendo que não vestia mais nada por baixo - ali mesmo, sem qualquer constrangimento e vestiu uma limpa, assim como uma camisa de algodão.

Enquanto o moreno estava de costas, Jensen não pode deixar de dar uma olhada naquela bela bunda, mas logo desviou o olhar, pois teve medo que Jared percebesse e interpretasse aquilo de maneira errada.

Caminharam pela aldeia, e Jared foi mostrando tudo a Jensen, inclusive apresentando algumas pessoas que encontravam, mas que olhavam para o loiro de um jeito desconfiado. Jensen se sentia um estranho. Apesar de nunca ter sido muito sociável, sentia falta das pessoas com quem convivia.

\- Hey! - Duas garotas e um rapaz se aproximaram. - Então esse é o seu novo pretendente, Jay? - Uma das garotas perguntou e Jensen encarou Jared de cara feia.

\- E ele ainda não fugiu? - O rapaz perguntou.

\- Não sei não, hein. Acho que ele gosta mais é disso aqui - A morena abriu a blusa e mostrou os peitos para Jensen, sem nenhum pudor.

\- Cassie! - Jared cobriu os olhos de Jensen com uma das mãos e com a outra fechou a blusa da garota, a repreendendo.

Os três jovens gargalharam e Jared ficou extremamente sem graça, pegando Jensen pelo braço e o levando para longe do grupo.

\- O que foi Aquilo? - Jensen perguntou, bravo, se desvencilhando da mão de Jared.

\- Desculpe, a Cassie é mesmo sem noção.

\- Eu quis dizer o que foi você me arrastando de lá como se eu fosse sua propriedade!

\- Ah, é que... eu só… - Jared não sabia o que dizer, tinha agido por impulso.

\- E que história é essa de pretendente? Eu não sou gay, e na primeira oportunidade irei cair fora desse lugar. Será que você consegue entender isso? - Jensen falou, ríspido, então foram interrompidos por um grupo de crianças, empurrando um deles numa cadeira de rodas.

\- Ei Jay. Vamos lá? - O garoto da cadeira de rodas pediu, com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto.

\- Agora não, David - Jared respondeu, visivelmente chateado.

\- Só uma vez, por favor. - O garoto, que não parecia ter mais do que dez anos, insistiu.

\- Okay - O coração de Jared amoleceu. - Mas só uma.

O moreno pegou o garoto em seus braços e o carregou até o topo de uma montanha de neve, com os outros garotos o seguindo, animados. Ao chegar lá, colocou David sentado em um carrinho de madeira, afivelou o cinto na cintura do garoto e o impulsionou, fazendo-o escorregar pela neve.

Jensen observava a tudo lá de baixo. Pode ouvir Jared gargalhar, enquanto o garoto gritava, empolgado e feliz.

\- Pegue a cadeira e vá buscá-lo - Jared falou pra um dos garotos e os demais o acompanharam, obedecendo.

O moreno desceu a montanha e voltou a caminhar ao lado de Jensen, a discussão já havia ficado para trás.

\- Você não acha isso perigoso? - O loiro perguntou.

\- Por quê? Ele pode quebrar uma perna? - Jared ironizou. - É um dos poucos momentos de diversão diária dele.

\- O que houve com ele?

\- Paralisia infantil, quando tinha dois anos.

\- As crianças daqui não são vacinadas?

\- Não eram, na época. Alguns ainda não são hoje em dia.

\- Por que vocês vivem nesse lugar, afinal? - Jensen não conseguia compreender.

\- E iríamos pra onde?

\- Pra civilização, talvez.

\- Esse é o nosso lar, Jensen. Você não entenderia...

\- Certo. Se você chama isso de lar... - O loiro comentou e recebeu um olhar atravessado de Jared.

Continuaram a caminhada em silêncio. Vez ou outra Jared lhe explicava algo que julgava necessário sobre as pessoas ou sobre o funcionamento da aldeia, e Jensen ouvia com atenção.

Era tudo muito estranho para o loiro. Parecia que o lugar tinha realmente parado no tempo, de alguma maneira.

Percebeu também que Jared era diferente de todos. Apesar de seguir os mesmos costumes, ele parecia ter a mente aberta. Também tinha um bom coração, e Jensen se sentiu mal por tê-lo julgado sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo.

Quando retornaram ao chalé, Jared tirou novamente a camisa e voltou a colocar gelo sobre o seu ombro, que doía muito.

\- Posso dar uma olhada? - Jensen se aproximou. Sabia que o moreno deveria estar sentindo muita dor, apesar de ele não reclamar.

\- Eu estou bem - Jared não queria demonstrar fraqueza.

\- Eu vi você levar a maior surra hoje, não faz sentido você ficar querendo bancar o machão na minha frente - Jensen debochou, rindo, e tirou a toalha com gelo do ombro de Jared, o examinando.

Apalpou o local com cuidado, ainda assim Jared gemeu, devido à dor que sentia.

\- Eu posso colocar seu ombro no lugar, mas vai doer muito… Você aguenta? - Provocou.

\- Eu aguento qualquer coisa - Jared o encarou, desafiando.

\- Okay - Jensen riu. - No três. Um… dois… - Empurrou o ombro do moreno com força e precisão, fazendo-o urrar de dor, xingando vários palavrões para o loiro.

\- Eu avisei que iria doer. Mas vai melhorar, é isso o que importa, não? - O loiro deu um tapinha no ombro bom de Jared e foi até a porta, onde deu de cara com Jeffrey, o irmão mais velho do moreno, que o encarou de um jeito um tanto assustador.

\- Ainda bem que eu peguei leve com você - Jeffrey comentou ao se aproximar de Jared e ver o moreno esfregando o próprio ombro, ainda com dor.

\- É, ainda bem - Jared concordou, forçando um sorriso.

\- O pai quer falar com você. Está te esperando, na sala do conselho - Jeffrey falou e saiu, deixando Jared preocupado.

Tinha adiado aquela conversa com seu pai, com medo de saber o que ele pensava à respeito da presença de Jensen. No fundo, temia que o loiro não fosse aceito ali.

Deixou Jensen no chalé e caminhou até a vila, indo até o local onde os mais velhos da aldeia tomavam as decisões. Seu pai o esperava, sozinho, e isso deixou Jared um tanto aliviado.

\- Pai - O moreno se aproximou de onde seu pai estava sentado, receoso.

\- Você trouxe um estranho pra dentro da nossa aldeia, sem aprovação - Gerald foi direto ao assunto.

\- Ele estava muito ferido, pai. Eu estive ocupado salvando a sua vida, não pude deixá-lo sozinho enquanto a febre não baixava. Me desculpe.

\- O que nós menos precisamos aqui é de mais alguém pra sustentar durante o inverno. E ele não tem nenhuma serventia, a não ser pra você.

\- Ele é médico. Pode ajudar a...

\- Nós não precisamos de um médico aqui - Gerald o interrompeu. - Já temos um curandeiro, e o filho dele que está aprendendo a profissão.

\- Mas pai, ele...

\- Sem mas. Coloque-o pra fora daqui hoje mesmo.

\- Não! - Jared entrou em pânico. - O senhor sabe que não existe passagem, e que ele não vai durar mais do que algumas horas na neve, ele...

\- Não me importa. Assim como ele veio, terá que partir.

\- Eu não vou deixá-lo ir - Jared respondeu, decidido. - Eu não passei três dias tentando salvar sua vida pra deixá-lo morrer de frio e de fome.

\- Jared, meu filho. Seu irmão me falou sobre suas intenções. Se você quer um companheiro, é aqui na aldeia que deve procurar, e não um forasteiro que irá embora na primeira oportunidade. Você já nos deu desgosto suficiente, eu não quero que esta cena se repita, para o seu próprio bem.

\- O senhor também acredita que eu sou amaldiçoado? - Jared perguntou num fio de voz, mas não obteve resposta. - Eu vou ensiná-lo a caçar e a lutar. Assim ele poderá ser útil enquanto estiver por aqui. - O moreno insistiu.

Gerald encarou o moreno por um instante, contatando que, infelizmente, seus dois filhos tinham herdado a sua teimosia.

\- Seja breve. Porque se ele não tiver nenhuma utilidade, não poderá permanecer aqui.

\- Sim senhor.

\- E Jared... Nunca mais tome qualquer decisão sem consultar os superiores da aldeia antes. Não me coloque novamente nesta situação, ou você é quem será expulso daqui - falou de um jeito ameaçador.

\- Sim senhor - Jared engoliu em seco e saiu.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Apom1:** Olá! Tem toda uma história a ser contada ainda, não é bem preconceito o problema com a família do Jared. Jensen é turrão… rsrs. Jared vai ter trabalho com esse loiro lindo. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Luluzinha:** Ah, que bom que está gostando, essa fanfic é bem louca mesmo… kkk. Jensen vai dar trabalho, viu? Mas justamente por terem personalidades tão diferentes, ambos irão aprender muito um com o outro. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

 **Lana:** Olá. Jensen é bastante teimoso, mas tem uma história por trás das atitudes de ambos. Talvez ele não resista para sempre, não é? Afinal, ele terá que conviver com Jared por algum tempo… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Anaas:** Jared tem uma história sofrida, que será mostrada aos poucos. E Jensen também tem seus motivos para ser tão cauteloso (pra não dizer birrento… rs). Eles terão bastante tempo para conhecerem um ao outro. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar… rs. Obrigada por comentar! Abraços!

 **Clara Padackles:** Olá! Jeffrey tem um gênio difícil. Aliás, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo o irmão do Jared assim, geralmente ele é um fofo nas minhas fanfics (como eu o vejo… rs). Haverá muita implicância entre Jared e Jensen, mas eles terão muito tempo para se acertar. Acho que Jensen estava um pouco assustado, afinal, tudo ali é novo e estranho demais para ele. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Lena:** Olá! Pois é, dá pra entender o receio do Jensen, né? Tudo é muito novo e estranho pra ele naquele lugar. E tadinho, ficou muito assustado com aquela conversa entre os irmãos. Eu também ficaria… hahaha. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Jensen estava cansado de ficar sozinho no chalé, já tinha anoitecido e Jared tinha saído há algum tempo, dizendo que ia se banhar.

Lembrou-se que o moreno lhe falara de um lugar ali perto, onde havia uma piscina natural de águas termais. Caminhou naquela direção e, ao se aproximar, avistou Jared completamente nu, sob uma pequena queda d'água. A luz do luar refletia sobre a pele molhada do moreno, causando uma visão digna de ser apreciada.

Jensen se aproximou e se escondeu atrás de um arbusto, para poder observá-lo mais de perto, sem que o moreno notasse a sua presença. Logo sentiu a excitação crescendo em seu corpo e uma necessidade muito grande de se tocar, mas resistiu e voltou correndo para a cabana.

Tentara ignorar o jeito que Jared lhe olhava, a proximidade do corpo dele na cama durante as noites, tentara não sentir... Mas na verdade ele estava trazendo de volta todos os sentimentos que um dia tentara enterrar dentro de si, e ao mesmo tempo em que era bom sentir-se daquela maneira, também trazia de volta toda a dor e a humilhação... Não. Jensen não se permitiria sentir. Precisava sair daquele lugar o mais breve possível. E se não fosse possível deixar a aldeia antes da primavera, então precisava se manter distante de Jared.

O loiro ainda estava do lado de fora do chalé, pois precisava de ar puro, quando viu Hannah nas proximidades. Chamou a garota, que veio correndo em sua direção.

\- Já é noite. O que você ainda faz pelas ruas? – O loiro questionou. Aquela garotinha parecia não saber o que eram limites.

\- Eu estava acompanhando a Cassie – A garota deu um sorrisinho, que Jensen não entendeu.

\- Você devia ir pra casa. Pode ser perigoso andar por aí durante a noite.

\- Aqui todo mundo me conhece, doutor – Hannah rolou os olhos. – Você me chamou por algum motivo, ou só pra me dar uma bronca? - Colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Eu... na verdade eu queria saber se... Existe alguma pousada aqui na aldeia? - Jensen se amaldiçoou por não ter pensado nisso antes.

\- Pousada?

\- É. Um lugar onde as pessoas ficam hospedadas, e...

\- Eu sei o que é uma pousada – A garota bufou e balançou a cabeça, indignada. – Mas por que você precisa de uma? Já não tem onde morar?

\- Não é isso, é que...

\- Não, nós não temos nenhuma pousada, porque não costumamos receber estranhos. Você devia estar agradecido por ter onde ficar, se dependesse dos outros, estaria na rua – Hannah falou e saiu, deixando Jensen sem saber o que dizer.

Jared chegou naquele momento e, apesar de ter ouvido parte da conversa, não disse nada à respeito. Sabia que Jensen não queria estar ali, e não podia culpa-lo por isso, mas doía saber que ele lhe achava tão repugnante a ponto de querer sair de sua casa de qualquer maneira.

\- Jared, não me entenda mal, eu não quis ser mal agradecido, eu só não quero te dar trabalho, e... - O loiro seguiu Jared para dentro do chalé, tentando se desculpar. - Bom, eu poderia pagar por um quarto, assim não iria te atrapalhar, e... – Jensen parou de falar, ao ver Jared pegar uma manta e se sentar em frente à lareira. Seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados pelo banho, e tinha recém feito a barba, o que lhe dava um ar menos selvagem, e o deixava ainda mais lindo.

\- Está tudo bem, Jensen. Eu entendo, você não precisa se explicar.

O loiro percebeu que nada do que dissesse iria reverter a besteira que fizera, então simplesmente se calou. Jared acabou adormecendo em frente à lareira e o loiro se debateu na cama durante a noite inteira, sem conseguir dormir. Não sabia se o que lhe incomodava mais era o fato de ter magoado Jared, ou a falta dele ao seu lado na cama, do calor do seu corpo, do som da sua respiração...

Aquilo não era nada bom, mas tudo o que Jensen podia fazer era esperar que as passagens se abrissem em breve, para poder ir embora daquele lugar e tirar todas aquelas dúvidas da sua cabeça.

Pela manhã, o assunto ficou esquecido e depois do café, Jared foi carregar a madeira que havia cortado no dia anterior, para o depósito. Hannah estava sempre por perto, brincando com Tobby, um Husky Siberiano de pelo cinza, e Jensen estava sentado há alguns metros dali, fazendo algumas anotações em seu caderno.

O loiro havia se oferecido para ajudar Jared com a lenha, mas o moreno recusara a ajuda, dizendo que ainda era muito cedo, que os ferimentos de Jensen ainda não estavam completamente sarados.

Apesar de Jensen ser médico e saber de suas limitações, de nada adiantava argumentar com aquele gigante teimoso.

\- Eu estive observando o doutor, e... Eu não acho que ele seja do tipo que se impressione com força ou músculos – Hannah falava, enquanto Jared continuava a carragar a madeira.

\- Hannah, você tem prova amanhã. Por acaso já estudou?

\- Estou esperando por você, preciso de ajuda com os cálculos.

\- Eu já estou quase terminando.

\- Eu já disse, não adianta você ficar carregando toda essa madeira sozinho, ele não está nem olhando.

\- Eu não estou fazendo isso pra me exibir, mas porque a madeira tem que ser colocada em um local seco - O moreno respondeu, bravo.

\- Claro – Hannah rolou os olhos. Só não precisava fazer isso sozinho.

\- E com o que você acha que ele se impressiona? – Jared parou por um momento e se sentou sobre um tronco de madeira, cansado.

\- Ele vive anotando coisas naquele caderninho, desenhando... Acho que a inteligência deve impressioná-lo – Hannah cruzou os braços, como quem acabou de chegar à uma grande conclusão.

Jared ficou muito sério de repente e voltou a carregar a madeira, sem dizer nada.

\- O que foi? Falei alguma besteira?

\- Não, você tá certa. Mas isso só prova que… - Jared suspirou, desanimado.

\- Prova o quê? Você é muito inteligente, Jay.

\- O Jensen é letrado. Ele é doutor, Hannah. Enquanto eu sei pouco mais do que ler e escrever.

\- Nem sempre aquele que mais estuda é o mais inteligente. Eu sou um exemplo disso. Quase não frequento a escola, mas sou um gênio, não sou? – A garota piscou, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

\- Você é uma espertinha, isso sim – Jared riu. – Hannah não tinha jeito, mesmo.

\- Você não vai desistir do doutor, vai?

\- Não é essa a questão, eu só... Não quero ficar sonhando. As diferenças são gritantes, ele vive em outro mundo, Hannah. Isso jamais daria certo. Além do que, ele sequer quer ficar sob mesmo teto que eu.

\- Mas você disse que ele era a sua alma gêmea.

\- Ele é. Eu tenho certeza disso, mas isso não quer dizer que nós estejamos destinados a ficar juntos. Talvez não nesta vida... – Jared suspirou, triste.

\- Besteira. Você mesmo me falou que somos nós quem fazemos o nosso próprio destino – A garota balançou a cabeça, indignada.

\- É no que eu acredito. Mas algumas coisas não podem ser mudadas.

\- Como o quê?

\- O fato de ele não gostar de homens, por exemplo – Jared deu de ombros.

\- Pfff – Hannah gargalhou.

\- O que é tão engraçado?- Jared perguntou, zangado.

\- Eu vi o doutor espiando você, ontem à noite.

\- Você viu o quê?

\- Quando você se banhava, lá na queda d'água, ele estava atrás de um arbusto, te espiando. Nenhum homem que é cem por cento hétero olha pro corpo de outro daquela maneira.

\- Hannah, já estava escurecendo àquela hora, o que diabos você estava fazendo por lá?

\- Eu não olhei. Eu juro! – Hannah cruzou os dedos na frente dos lábios, em sinal de juramento. – Eu só fui acompanhar a Cassie.

\- E o que a Cassie foi fazer lá?

\- Ela queria ver...

\- Ver o quê?

\- Ela disse que você tem o corpo lindo e forte, e que...

\- E o quê?

\- Que é bem dotado. Eu nem sei o que ela quis dizer com isso – Hannah fez cara de inocente.

Jared ficou vermelho de vergonha, não só por saber que havia sido observado, afinal, nunca sentira vergonha do próprio corpo, mas por ouvir aquilo da boca de Hannah. Cassie não tinha juízo algum.

\- Nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria, mocinha – O moreno parou o que fazia e se sentou em frente a ela.

\- Vixi! – A garota fez uma careta. Sabia que estava encrencada.

\- Hannah, você só tem doze anos ainda, e...

\- Quase treze.

\- Certo. Quase treze, mas ainda assim você não devia... Tem coisas que... - Jared não sabia exatamente o que dizer. - Você é muito criança ainda pra entender, eu não acho que...

\- A minha avó já me contou tudo - Hannah o interrompeu.

\- Tudo? – Jared arregalou os olhos.

\- Aham.

\- De qualquer maneira, eu não quero que você fique falando essas coisas por aí, nem espiando os outros, e nem acompanhando a Cassie nessas aventuras, entendeu bem? Ou então eu terei que falar com a sua avó, e aposto que ela não vai gostar de saber.

\- Tá bom. Só não conta nada pra ela, por favor?

\- Promete que não vai mais fazer isso?

\- Prometo.

\- Okay – Jared sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos da garota. – Vamos até lá, eu vou te ajudar com os cálculos.

\- x -

A chuva e a nevasca castigaram a aldeia por dois dias consecutivos. Jensen não se arriscou a sair de perto do calor da lareira e Jared saiu algumas vezes, apenas para cumprir com suas obrigações, mas logo retornava, devido ao frio.

\- Quando a chuva parar, eu vou ensinar você a caçar e a lutar também - Jared estava sentado na cama, com as pernas para fora e tinha uma manta sobre elas.

\- Eu não preciso disso. Sou médico, esqueceu? - Jensen estava de pé em frente à janela, olhando para fora, sem saber o que fazer para passar o tempo.

\- Eles não precisam de um médico aqui, precisam de comida e de segurança. E você não tem escolha, foram as imposições pra que você pudesse ficar aqui.

\- Claro. Como se ficar aqui fosse escolha minha – Jensen bufou.

\- Podia ser pior – Jared olhou para fora, onde a chuva caía abundantemente.

Jensen engoliu em seco e concordou.

\- É, eu sei. Se pelo menos tivesse wi-fi... Ou energia elétrica, assim eu poderia jogar alguma coisa, pra passar o tempo – O loiro pegou o celular que ainda carregava no bolso em sua mão e o olhou, frustrado. Estava completamente sem bateria e não tinha como recarrega-lo. – Você joga cartas, ou sei lá... qualquer outra coisa?

\- Eu não tenho um baralho. Até posso conseguir um, mas não agora – Jared deu de ombros.

\- Certo. E o que você faz pra passar o tempo?

\- Podemos fazer sexo, se você quiser.

Jensen estava prestes a xingar um palavrão, bravo, quando olhou para Jared e viu que o moreno tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

\- Não teve a menor graça – Resmungou.

\- Você é mau humorado.

\- Sim, eu sou – Jensen caminhou até a frente da lareira, entediado.

\- Me conte um pouco sobre você. O que você fazia lá na sua cidade?

\- Eu era médico – Jensen se sentou em uma cadeira, esfregando as mãos nas próprias coxas.

\- Okay – Jared sorriu. - Tudo bem se você não quiser falar, mas é uma boa maneira de passar o tempo.

\- Eu não sou bom em falar de mim mesmo. O que você quer saber, exatamente?

\- Qualquer coisa. Se você tinha família, amigos, namorada... Me fale sobre eles.

\- Meus pais faleceram quando eu ainda era adolescente e eu não tenho ninguém que possa chamar de família, a não ser alguns parentes distantes, com os quais eu já não tenho contato.

\- Como eram os seus pais?

\- Meu pai também era médico, neurocirurgião. Eu não posso reclamar, porque eu sempre tive de tudo, mas... Ele não era o tipo de pai presente, carinhoso, ou... Ele tinha um gênio bastante difícil e não era uma pessoa acessível. Tudo ficava bem, desde que eu seguisse as regras.

\- E você era um garoto obediente?

\- Na maior parte do tempo, eu acho.

\- E a sua mãe?

\- O que eu mais me lembro é do sorriso dela... – Jensen sorriu, saudoso. – Ao contrário do meu pai, ela era doce, e... Acho que ela meio que tentava compensar o que ele não me dava.

\- Você era filho único?

\- Sim.

\- E amigos?

\- O que tem?

\- Você não parece ser uma pessoa muito sociável.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu estou aqui há pouco mais de uma semana, você sequer me conhece – Jensen respondeu, bravo.

\- Foi só uma impressão, me desculpe, eu não quis ofender - Jared falou com sinceridade.

\- Eu tenho amigos. Não muitos, mas... Okay... Talvez eu seja um pouco antissocial, mas é o meu jeito, eu sempre fui bastante reservado, e...

\- Tem dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas.

Jensen não respondeu, apenas ficou pensativo por um momento, olhando para as próprias mãos.

\- Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira saber? - Olhou para o moreno, com o cenho franzido.

\- Você tem uma namorada?

\- Não.

\- Por que não?

\- Relacionamentos são complicados.

\- Não teria graça se fossem perfeitos – Jared sorriu.

\- Eu fui casado por dois anos. Não deu certo e desde o divórcio eu não quis mais nenhum compromisso. Melhor assim.

\- Por que não deu certo?

\- Você é mesmo curioso, não?

\- Nós teremos que ficar aqui até a chuva parar. Conversar…

\- Ajuda a passar o tempo, eu sei - Jensen completou. – Eu não sei... Apenas não deu certo. As brigas começaram depois de um ano, quando a minha esposa queria ter um filho e eu achava muito cedo pra isso.

\- Por que você achava cedo?

\- Eu não me sentia preparado pra ser pai. Quero dizer, não é só colocar um filho no mundo, você precisa educar, precisa... Eu não sei se nasci pra isso.

\- E ela não quis esperar?

\- Isso foi só o começo. Depois qualquer coisa era motivo pra uma nova discussão e eu passava horas a mais no trabalho, pra evitar as brigas. Então ela passou a reclamar que eu não tinha tempo pra ela, que eu só pensava no trabalho e não lhe dava valor, essas coisas. Cobranças e mais cobranças, até que tudo se tornou insuportável demais e resolvemos nos separar.

\- Você a amava? Era feliz com ela, quando não estavam brigando?

\- Que pergunta! É claro que sim!

\- Então por que desistiu tão fácil?

\- Você já teve uma namorada, Jared? Ou um namorado? Ou você passou todos esses anos pedindo ao seu deus que o seu amor caísse dos céus? - Jensen perguntou, ácido.

\- A chuva diminuiu um pouco. Eu vou levar o almoço pro senhor Jacob. – Jared desviou o assunto rapidamente, pegou a panela sobre o fogão à lenha e saiu.

Quando o moreno voltou, já havia escurecido e Jensen já estava deitado na cama, fingindo dormir.

Jared tomou seu banho, comeu um pedaço de pão e as sobras de sopa do almoço, escovou os dentes, e foi se deitar também.

\- Eu não era feliz – Jensen de repente falou, virado de costas para Jared. – Eu trabalhava demais porque o trabalho era a única coisa que fazia com que eu me sentisse realizado. E ela queria tanto um filho, provavelmente pra suprir a carência que tinha de mim. Eu fui um péssimo companheiro, Jared. Essa é a verdade.

\- Você só não encontrou a sua alma gêmea – Jared comentou.

\- Você acredita mesmo nisso? – Jensen se virou de frente, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo.

\- Acredito. Tem que existir algo que faça tudo valer à pena, não?

\- Você não precisa de alguém pra fazer a vida valer à pena, Jared. Você só precisa encontrar algo que te faça feliz, sem depender dos outros.

\- Sozinho? Ninguém é feliz sozinho, Jensen.

\- Eu discordo.

\- Nem mesmo você.

Jensen riu. Jared era mesmo um romântico. – E você, nunca pensou ter encontrado a sua alma gêmea por aí? Porque eu com certeza não sou.

\- Eu não sei. Eu pensei ter encontrado uma vez, mas eu não tenho certeza. Eu me sentia amado. É muito bom se sentir amado, ter alguém que se importe, que cuide de você.

\- E o que aconteceu? Onde ele está?

\- Já fazem sete anos, Jensen. A aldeia foi invadida, e… Nós estávamos lutando, quando atiraram uma flecha em minha direção, e ele… ele se jogou na minha frente. Morreu algumas horas depois, em meus braços - A voz de Jared embargou e o moreno se virou de costas, não querendo que Jensen visse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Jensen sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que sentia muito, mas sabia que nada que dissesse poderia ajudar. Sabia bem como era se sentir responsável pela morte de alguém que amava e aquela era um dor que nada, nem ninguém poderia curar.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **evysmin:** Jared não foi exatamente expurgado pela aldeia, e não, não é por ele ser homossexual que é repudiado por alguns. Prometo que loguinho tudo será explicado, ok? Pois é, Jensen está esnobando um partidão, hein! rs. Obrigada por comentar, linda! Beijos!

 **Love always. Ally:** Olá! Sim, Jensen é uma graça. Acho que a grosseria é meio que um mecanismo de defesa, ele ainda está se ambientando ao lugar e às pessoas. O passado e as motivações de ambos será mostrado aos poucos, espero que continue gostando. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Anaas:** Os costumes da aldeia são bem diferentes do mundo em que Jensen vive, né? Tadinho… rs. Sobre o irmão do Jared e o que dizem ser uma maldição ainda será explicado, mas não posso dar spoilers... Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

 **Sandra:** Que fofa você! Obrigada! Eu também curto a personalidade oposta dos dois… rs. A história de ambos será mostrada aos poucos, espero que continue gostando. Beijos!

 **Apom1:** Acho que estão todos curiosos pela maldição do Jared, né? É mais uma questão de crença, afinal, eles vivem em uma pequena aldeia, mas logo tudo será explicado. Jensen tem um gênio difícil, será que Jared vai conseguir domá-lo? rsrs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **gabrieL:** Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Obrigada. Bjos!

 **Luluzinha:** Acho que Jensen não terá muita escolha. Terá que caçar, sim! Jay saidinho? hahaha. Não é sempre que cai um loiro lindo do céu, né? kkkk. Nem sou má, estou postando rapidinho… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Clara Padackles:** Jared é muito amado pelas crianças, afinal, elas tem a alma pura e o coração grande, como ele. Os motivos do Jeffrey serão mostrados em breve. Mas eu não vejo Gerald como sendo injusto, afinal, não é ele sozinho quem toma as decisões pela aldeia, e Jared o colocou em uma situação difícil perante os outros. Sim, os dois são fofos e Jensen tem um gênio difícil… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Era o seu terceiro dia de treinamento com o arco e flecha, e Jensen ainda não tinha feito nenhum progresso, para o total desespero de Jared.

\- Meu deus Jensen, você não tem nenhum senso de direção. Deve ser um perigo pros seus pacientes - Jared brincou, olhando a direção da flecha que o loiro lançara.

\- Eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso, okay? - O loiro respondeu, fazendo uma carranca. - E eu nunca precisei atirar uma flecha nos meus pacientes - Bufou.

\- Não, você só não está se esforçando o suficiente.

\- Não estou? - Jensen o olhou, incrédulo. - Parece fácil pra você, que provavelmente faz isso durante a vida toda - Resmungou.

\- Eu aprendi aos oito anos, com o meu irmão. E pode apostar que ele não tinha tanta paciência quanto eu tenho com você.

\- Oito anos? Você devia estar brincando de carrinhos com essa idade, e não aprendendo a usar uma arma.

\- É a lei da sobrevivência, Jensen. E vamos lá, até mesmo a Hannah sabe atirar, e ela nem precisa, por ser uma garota. Você também pode conseguir, não é tão difícil assim - Jared o incentivou.

\- Filho da… - Jensen não concluiu a palavra, mas apertou os punhos, muito bravo, ao ver a flecha cair logo à sua frente, sem força suficiente para atingir o alvo.

\- É simples, você só precisa segurar o arco com firmeza, esticar a corda e soltar a flecha. Na direção do alvo, de preferência - Jared fez uma demonstração e acertou bem no meio do alvo, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

\- Presunçoso - Jensen resmungou e pegou uma nova flecha, atirando-a a uns dois metros longe do alvo.

\- Presun… - O quê? - Jared franziu o cenho.

\- Nada, Jared, nada - Jensen falou, puto, largando o arco e as flechas no chão. - Quer saber? Eu desisto!

\- Não, desistir não é uma opção - O moreno se aproximou e apanhou o arco e uma das flechas, colocando-os nas mãos de Jensen. - Eu vou te mostrar - Jared se posicionou atrás do loiro, encostando seu peitoral forte nas costas dele. Com uma mão o ajudou a segurar o arco, e a com a outra a flecha, mantendo Jensen entre os seus braços.

\- Eu não vou conseguir - O loiro falou, ligeiramente incomodado com a posição em que se encontrava, mas de certa forma, se sentindo seguro.

\- Agora… respire fundo, mire o alvo, e solte o ar dos pulmões junto com a flecha - Jared falou baixinho, próximo ao seu ouvido, e fez os movimentos junto com o loiro, mas ainda assim a flecha não atingiu o alvo.

\- Droga - Jensen xingou e fechou os olhos por um momento, ainda sentindo os braços fortes do moreno em volta de si.

\- Você prendeu a respiração - Jared sorriu. - Não se esqueça de soltar o ar junto com a flecha - O moreno por fim se afastou e Jensen se amaldiçoou por isso. Principalmente por ter gostado tanto daquela proximidade.

\- Vamos parar agora? - O loiro se voltou para o moreno, que recolhia suas coisas.

\- Eu tenho outros afazeres, mas você fica aqui, treinando por mais algumas horas.

\- Algumas horas? - Jensen olhou, incrédulo, vendo Jared se afastar.

Jensen não era de desistir fácil das coisas, mas sentiu vontade de largar tudo e voltar para o chalé. Só não o fez porque, no fundo, não queria decepcionar Jared.

O que aquele povo queria, afinal? Ele era um médico, tinha dedicado anos da sua vida a estudar medicina, e de repente estava ali, desperdiçando o seu tempo com um arco e uma flecha, enquanto deveria estar salvando vidas. Era frustrante, ainda mais porque não conseguia acertar uma maldita flecha perto do alvo e aquilo o fazia se sentir um completo inútil.

Apesar de toda a frustração, Jensen continuava em sua missão de tentar acertar a maldita flecha no alvo, e estava ficando cada vez mais irritado, principalmente ao ver que havia dois garotos ali perto, o observando.

\- O que vocês querem aqui, moleques? Não tem o que fazer, não? – Por fim perguntou, bravo.

\- Você vai fazer os testes pra se casar com o Jay? – O garoto mais alto, que deveria ter em torno de dez anos, perguntou.

\- Claro que não. Por que você está perguntando isso? – O loiro ficou curioso. De onde ele havia tirado aquela ideia?

\- Porque o Jeremy também vai fazer, por isso ele está treinando todos os dias.

\- O Jeremy quer se casar com o Jared? – Jensen arregalou os olhos.

\- Não. O Jeremy vai se casar com a Lisa. Dãh! – O garoto rolou os olhos. - Mas todos os homens da aldeia, antes de se casar, tem que passar por esses testes e provar que sabem caçar e lutar, pra mostrar que podem sustentar e proteger a pessoa com quem estão se casando.

\- Ah, então é isso?

O garotinho deu de ombros.

\- Agora vão. Sumam da minha frente! – Jensen falou com autoridade e os garotos saíram correndo pra longe.

Muito bravo, o loiro apanhou o arco, as flechas, e caminhou de volta para o chalé de Jared. Aquele maldito gigante teria que lhe dar uma boa explicação.

\- Hey! - Jared o recebeu com um sorriso, quando o loiro entrou no chalé. - Você chegou bem na hora, a comida está quase pronta.

O cheiro do ensopado lhe atingiu o estômago faminto em cheio, mas Jensen estava puto demais para aceitar.

\- Eu não estou com fome - Respondeu, azedo.

\- Você está sempre com fome, Jensen - Jared brincou, estranhando a carranca do outro. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Se aconteceu alguma coisa? - O loiro largou suas coisas na prateleira, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. - Você achou mesmo que ia conseguir me fazer de idiota?

\- Do que você está falando? - Jared franziu o cenho, não estava entendendo nada.

\- Você ia me fazer aprender a caçar e a lutar pra quê? Por acaso acha que vai conseguir me obrigar a me casar com você, ou sei lá o que você está querendo? - O loiro levantou a voz, muito bravo.

\- O quê?

\- Eu já sei dos seus planos. Que fique claro que eu não vou mais atirar uma única flecha sequer. E eu não sou a sua maldita alma gêmea, nem seu pretendente, nem porra nenhuma. Não vou me casar com você, nem agora nem nunca, entendeu? - Jensen bufava de raiva, e ficou ainda mais puto ao ver que Jared sorria. - Do que diabos você está rindo?

\- Você fica muito fofo quando está bravo.

\- Eu não sou fofo. Ora, cala essa boca! - O loiro se virou de costas, antes que acabasse socando a cara de Jared, pra arrancar aquele sorriso do seu rosto.

\- É uma pena. Eu me casaria com você. E faria você gozar gostoso todas as manhãs, assim você levantaria sempre de bom humor.

\- Você… o quê? - Jensen voltou a encará-lo, indignado, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir o moreno dizer aquilo. - Você só pode ter problemas mentais, não é mesmo?

\- Jensen… - Jared suspirou, balançando a cabeça. - De onde você veio com essa história de casamento?

\- Os garotos me falaram sobre os testes. Crianças não mentem, Jared - O loiro cruzou os braços, esperando uma explicação.

Jared gargalhou. Jensen ficava fofo demais com aquela carinha emburrada, mas o moreno não ousou repetir aquilo.

\- De fato, existem os testes. Todo cara tem que fazer antes de se casar.

\- Está vendo só? Admita! - Jensen provocou.

\- Mas não é por este motivo que você precisa aprender a caçar e a lutar, Jensen. Aqui todo mundo ajuda com uma parte. Eu sei que você é médico, mas não tem permissão pra exercer sua função aqui, então tem que ajudar de alguma maneira. Foram as condições impostas pra que você pudesse continuar aqui, então por favor, colabore! - Jared falou, já sem paciência. - Você achou o quê? Que eu iria te obrigar a fazer os testes e depois te amarrar e te obrigar a se casar comigo?

\- Algo assim - Jensen deu de ombros. No fundo, tinha que admitir que a ideia era mesmo ridícula. Jared nunca o forçara a nada, sempre tinha respeitado suas vontades. - Okay, eu… eu me precipitei, e… Me desculpe - Falou, ligeiramente sem graça. - Talvez a gente deva começar pela luta. Quem sabe eu me saia melhor do que com as flechas… - Jensen se sentou em uma cadeira, frustrado.

\- Tudo bem. Eu começo a te ensinar amanhã. Quer comer agora? - Jared mudou de assunto.

\- Eu estou faminto - Jensen lavou as mãos e sentou à mesa, junto de Jared. O observou por um instante, enquanto ele lhe servia o prato, e não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no coração. Tinha sido injusto com ele na maior parte do tempo, e ainda assim o moreno tinha uma expressão tão leve no rosto, como se nada fosse capaz de atingí-lo.

\- Aqui - Jared lhe entregou o prato, contendo mandioca e carne ensopada, que o loiro comeu com vontade.

\- Que bom que você é um ótimo caçador, porque se dependesse de mim, nós morreríamos de fome - Brincou. - Obrigado.

\- Eu sei que isso tudo é frustrante pra você - Jared o olhava, muito sério. - Mas pense que serão só alguns meses, depois você estará livre pra viver a vida que gosta novamente - Sorriu, embora triste.

Jensen comia em silêncio, pensativo. "A vida que gosta" não era exatamente o que podia descrever a vida que levava em seu país. Embora sentisse falta da sua rotina e dos poucos amigos que tinha, sempre se sentira deslocado, em busca de um propósito para a sua vida.

\- A comida está ruim? - Jared estranhou o fato de Jensen estar tão sério, olhando fixamente para o prato.

\- Está delicioso. - Elogiou, sorrindo e voltando à realidade. - Ainda é estranho pra mim, comer de colher. Um garfo e uma faca viriam a calhar.

\- Viriam o quê?

\- Seriam úteis - Jensen sorriu, olhando Jared comer a carne com a mão, o que parecia pré histórico, na sua opinião. - Você precisa de algumas aulas de etiqueta. - Brincou. Na verdade aquilo não o incomodava. O jeito bruto e algumas manias irritantes, era o que fazia Jared ser quem era, e ele era perfeito, à sua maneira.

\- Aulas de etiqueta? Isso não faz sentido. Etiquetas não são…?

Jensen gargalhou, divertido.

\- Sim, você não está errado. Mas a palavra tem duplo sentido. Existe a etiqueta que serve pra identificar as coisas e a etiqueta… que na verdade são algumas regras, maneiras de como se comportar à mesa. O jeito de comer, de andar… essas coisas.

\- Humm - Jared ficou pensativo por um instante. - Se eu fosse pro seu país… Você sentiria vergonha de mim?

\- Não, não sentiria - O loiro falou com sinceridade. - Quem sabe você possa ir me visitar algum dia. Você realmente não iria embora desse lugar, Jared? - Perguntou, curioso.

\- Não, eu não deixaria essas pessoas.

\- Algumas parecem não se importar.

\- Mas as que se importam, fazem tudo valer à pena - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Se você fosse pro meu país, eu te ensinaria os nossos costumes. Você é muito inteligente, aprenderia muito rápido.

\- Você acha? - Jared sorriu, satisfeito.

\- Okay, agora pode tirar esse sorriso convencido da cara - Jensen deu risadas e continuou a comer.

Continuaram a refeição em silêncio, lavaram a louça e deixaram a casa limpa, então Jared se preparou para sair, pegou uma panelinha de cima do fogão à lenha e pediu que Jensen o acompanhasse.

\- Aonde vamos? - Jensen vestiu seu casaco, luvas e um gorro de lã que por sorte havia trazido.

\- Na casa do senhor Jacob. Não fica muito longe.

\- É pra ele que você leva o almoço todos os dias?

\- Sim.

\- Ele tem algum problema, ou…? - Jensen perguntou enquanto caminhavam pela neve.

\- Ele perdeu a esposa há alguns meses, e desde lá não é mais o mesmo. Eu não quero que você o examine, não é permitido, só quero que o observe e me dê a sua opinião como médico, está bem? - Jared falou ao pararem na porta da casa do homem.

\- Okay - Jensen concordou e seguiu Jared para dentro da casa.

\- Hey senhor Jacob. Como se sente hoje? - Jared foi entrando, sem esperar convite.

O homem estava sentado em uma poltrona com o tecido muito gasto, os olhos fixos nas chamas da lareira à sua frente.

\- Eu fiz um ensopado, acho que o senhor vai gostar. Vou deixar na cozinha, está bem? - Jared falava, enquanto ia até a cozinha, mas o homem continuava em silêncio. Tudo o que Jensen o viu fazer foi consentir com a cabeça e esboçar um quase sorriso, como se estivesse agradecido.

\- Senhor Jacob, esse é o Jensen. É o doutor que eu lhe falei, que... caiu do céu há algumas semanas - Jared brincou e o homem olhou muito sério para Jensen.

\- Hey - Jensen sorriu. - Na verdade eu não caí do céu, eu sofri um acidente nas montanhas, e… Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Jacob.

\- O senhor não quer sair conosco pra um passeio? - Jared arriscou perguntar, mas sabia exatamente qual seria a resposta. - Está fazendo frio lá fora, mas pelo menos não está chovendo.

O homem fez sinal nagativo com a cabeça, confirmando o que Jared esperava.

\- Certo. Eu já imaginava - Jared sorriu e segurou a mão do homem por um instante. - Nós precisamos ir agora, mas eu volto amanhã pra lhe trazer o almoço, está bem? Coma enquanto ainda está quente - Jared fez um breve carinho nos cabelos do homem e lhe beijou a testa, antes de saírem.

\- Por que você não me falou que ele é mudo? - Jensen perguntou assim que deixaram a casa.

\- Ele não é. Parou de falar quando a esposa faleceu. Ele era muito ativo, alegre, vivia brincando com todo mundo, e de repente… Ele só sai de casa pra cortar lenha e cuidar da horta, não conversa com ninguém, não sorri. Fisicamente ele parece bem, mas eu acho que a alma dele está doente.

\- Alma doente… Nós chamamos isso de depressão. Ele deveria receber tratamento médico, embora eu não tenha a medicação que ele precisa comigo. Mas o que você está fazendo por ele, com certeza ajuda muito. Ele não tem filhos ou parentes?

\- Não, eles não tiveram filhos, e o único parente é um primo, que não está nem aí pra ele.

\- Mas ele tem você - Jensen sorriu.

\- Eu ainda irei até a casa do David, mas você pode voltar, se quiser - Jared falou, mudando de assunto.

\- Não, eu vou acompanhar você - Jensen já estava cansado de ficar dentro do chalé, sem fazer nada. Por sorte a chuva tinha dado uma trégua.

Caminharam por mais de meia hora, algumas vezes com neve até as canelas, e Jensen ficou aliviado por ter aceitado a sugestão de Jared e calçado um par das suas botas, apesar de ficarem grandes.

Quando finalmente chegaram, Jared foi recebido por Ellen, a mãe do garoto, com um caloroso abraço.

Jensen percebeu que as casas, exceto a de Jared, que era menor e sem divisórias, eram todas de madeira, construídas no mesmo padrão. Tiraram as botas e entraram; depois de andarem pela neve, o calor dentro da casa era extremamente aconchegante.

\- Senhora Ellen, esse é o Jensen, ele…

\- O seu doutor? - A mulher sorriu abertamente. - Já ouvi falar muito sobre ele. É um prazer conhecê-lo - A mulher estendeu a mão, cumprimentando Jensen.

O loiro apertou a mão dela, retribuindo o cumprimento, mas não gostou do termo "seu doutor" que a mulher usou.

\- Não é sempre que um homem lindo desse jeito cai do céu, hã? - A mulher piscou para Jared, que sorriu, tímido, e não ousou olhar para Jensen, pois sabia que o loiro deveria estar puto.

\- O David está no quarto? - Jared resolveu mudar de assunto. Era mais seguro.

\- Ele já está no banho. Os meninos vieram vê-lo e me ajudaram a colocá-lo na banheira.

O moreno seguiu até o banheiro e saiu de lá com o garoto nos braços, envolto em uma grande toalha felpuda. Colocou-o sobre a cama com cuidado. O quarto possuía apenas uma cama e um armário de madeira, mas era aquecido por uma lareira.

\- Você está cada dia mais pesado, tem que parar de comer doces - Jared brincou, fazendo cócegas nas costelas do garoto, que se debateu na cama, gargalhando.

\- E deixá-los todos pra você? - David perguntou, rindo.

\- É claro. Por que você acha que eu venho até aqui? - Jared fez cara de indignado.

Jensen sorria, observando-os da porta do quarto. Jared tinha muito jeito com crianças, talvez porque ainda era uma delas. Uma criança gigante, com quase trinta anos de idade - O loiro pensou.

Jared esperou que David vestisse um calção e uma blusa de moletom, então passou a massagear suas penas magras e exercitá-las, enquanto conversava animadamente com o garoto.

\- Se você for sair com os meninos, coloque uma roupa mais quente, está fazendo muito frio lá fora - Jared falou quando terminou e cobriu as pernas do garoto com um cobertor.

\- Está bem, mamãe - David zoou e estendeu os braços para abraçar Jared.

\- Engraçadinho - Jared resmungou, mas lhe deu um abraço carinhoso. - Cuide-se. E obedeça sua mãe - Piscou e saiu do quarto, acompanhado por Jensen.

\- Tome. Eu fiz pra você - Ellen entregou um saco de doces para Jared. - É pouco para agradecer o que você tem feito por nós, mas…

\- Não precisava - Jared a abraçou. - Mas obrigado - Sorriu, olhando para os doces.

Jensen também se despediu e ambos saíram para a rua, tendo que atravessar uma montanha de neve para poderem voltar para casa.

\- Você sempre faz isso? - Jensen ficou curioso. Quanto mais conhecia Jared, mais se supreendia com ele.

\- A Ellen é viúva, e ela recentemente caiu no banheiro. Está com o braço dolorido, então fica difícil pra ela carregar o garoto.

\- Eu não sou ortopedista, mas poderia dar uma olhada no braço dela - Jensen ofereceu.

\- O que eu te falei sobre você não ter permissão…

\- Pra exercer a medicina, eu sei - Jensen completou, bufando.

\- Então me faça um favor, e esqueça que você é médico enquanto estiver por aqui, ok? Vai evitar que você se meta em encrencas, e eu também.

\- Certo - Jensen sabia que não adiantava argumentar.

Continuaram caminhando em silêncio sobre a montanha de neve quando Jensen colocou a mão dentro do saco de doces que Jared segurava, tentando pegar um.

\- Tire a mão daí - Jared lhe deu um tapa estalado na mão, dando risadas.

\- Sério que você não vai dividir comigo? - Jensen o encarou, indignado.

\- Ela fez pra mim. Você não ouviu? Porque eu não ouvi a Ellen mencionar o seu nome - Jared tentou parecer sério.

\- Tomara que você ganhe uma bela de uma dor de barriga - Jensen emburrou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - E que fique gordo. Redondo. Enorme!

Jared gargalhou, divertido. Jensen era engraçado mesmo quando não queria, e sem ter qualquer senso de humor.

Caminharam mais um pouco e Jensen fez uma nova tentativa de apanhar os doces, e quando não teve sucesso, passou a perna em Jared, que conseguiu se equilibrar na última hora e por pouco não caiu no chão.

Mas o loiro não teve tanta sorte, ou estava destreinado, porque quando Jared fez o mesmo, ele se espatifou, caindo de cara na neve.

Jared se arrependeu ao vê-lo cair e o ajudou a se levantar, então, num gesto muito rápido, Jensen saltou sobre o moreno, o fazendo se desequilibrar e cair. O loiro só não contava é que ele fosse cair junto e ambos rolaram pela montanha de neve.

Quando finalmente pararam, Jensen estava deitado sobre Jared, suas pernas enroscadas umas nas outras e ambos gargalhavam, parecendo crianças.

\- É bom ver que o seu treinamento está sendo produtivo - Jeffey, o irmão mais velho de Jared, apareceu ali, cruzando os braços e os olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

Jensen se levantou muito rapidamente, limpando a neve de suas roupas, sem coragem de encarar o homem. Era muito azar terem caído justamente perto de onde ele estava.

\- Nós só estávamos… - Jared pigarreou, se levantando também, e tentou ficar sério, mas foi em vão e começou a rir. - Rolando na neve - Tentou pensar em algo para justificar a cena, mas não teria uma explicação convincente.

\- Certo - Jeffrey olhou de um para o outro mais uma vez e saiu, balançando a cabeça, indignado.

\- Você podia ter inventado uma desculpa - Jensen falou baixinho, assim que o irmão de Jared se afastou.

\- E você acha mesmo que ele iria acreditar? - Jared riu e voltou a subir a montanha.

\- Hey. Aonde você vai?

Jared não respondeu, mas logo voltou, trazendo o saco de doces junto de si.

\- Nós lutamos por isso. Não acha mesmo que eu iria deixar lá, não é? - Deu risadas, oferecendo o saco para que Jensen pegasse um.

\- Ah, então agora eu posso pegar? - Jensen falou, mas pegou um doce rapidamente, antes que Jared mudasse de ideia.

\- Achou mesmo que eu não ia te dar? - Jared gargalhou, divertido. - Eu só queria negociar com você.

\- Negociar? Sério? - Jensen o olhou, indignado. - E o que você pediria em troca?

\- Eu não sei. Um beijo, talvez - Jared provocou, brincando. - Ou…

Jensen gargalhou, o interrompendo. - Eu ia preferir ficar sem os doces.

\- Tudo bem. Eu rolei com você pela neve, já ganhei o meu dia - Jared piscou, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Nota da autora:**

Estou postando esta fanfic sem betagem, então se acharem alguma mancada ou erro muito grande, por favor me avisem, tá? Assim eu posso corrigir.

Sei que tenho outras fanfics para atualizar, e me desculpem pela demora, mas no momento, a inspiração só está ajudando esta aqui... rs.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo. Abraços!

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Anaas:** Hannah é mesmo uma fofa, né? E sim, tem muita coisa pra ser revelada. Segure sua curiosidade, aos poucos, tudo será esclarecido… rs. Obrigada por comentar! Abraços!

 **Liv:** Obrigada por me deixar saber, fico muito feliz! Abraços!

 **Luluzinha:** Pois é, se eu visse um homem desse tomando banho ao ar livre, não responderia pelos meus atos… hahaha. Sim, a confiança está nascendo, apesar de Jensen ter um gênio difícil, né? rs. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **SunShine:** Ah, obrigada por me deixar saber que está gostando. Fico bem feliz. Sou suspeita pra falar, mas estou amando escrever esse Jared um tanto inocente e romântico e esse Jensen todo arredio e teimoso… rs. Tem muita coisa pra ser mostrada do passado de ambos ainda. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Ana:** Começa a ler do final? Really? HAHAHA! Okay! Sim, Jared teve um passado bem sofrido, mas ainda assim, ele carrega uma leveza de espírito, não? Eu não sei, mas é isso o que ele me passa. Jensen é complicado, vamos ver por quanto tempo ele vai resistir... rs. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Shindou:** Ambos tem suas feridas e podem aprender muito um com o outro. Jensen é do tipo que prefere guardar o que sente para si mesmo, enquanto Jared não consegue manter sua boca fechada… hahaha. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **July:** Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber. Abraços!

 **Joana:** Feliz em saber que descobriu minhas fanfics e gostou. Tenho vergonha das minhas primeiras, que eram muito mal escritas, mas a gente tenta melhorar com o tempo… rs. Não é que Jensen esnobe o Jared, acho que é meio que um jeito de ele se defender, já que caiu em um mundo completamente diferente do que ele vive. Ele mal conhece Jared, e depois da conversa que ele ouviu quando acordou, isso pode ser um pouco assustador, né? rs. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Apom1:** Não posso confirmar nem negar sua teoria pra não dar spoilers, mas a história do Jensen será mostrada mais pra frente. Mas ele com certeza tem seus motivos pra não confiar nas pessoas e se autoproteger. Hannah é uma fofa, eu também gosto das alfinetadas dela. Crianças são sempre sinceras e falam o que pensam, né? por comentar! Bjos!

 **Clara Padackles:** De nada pela imagem. Acho que eu não dormi depois de escrever/imaginar Jared se banhando ao ar livre… hahaha. As brincadeiras do Jared sempre tem um fundo de verdade, né? Ele tenta, tadinho… rs. Em meio aos pitis do Jensen, eles vão se entendendo… rs. Tem muito pra ser mostrado do passado deles ainda, espero que continue gostando. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Evysmin:** A padaconda deve ter assustado o Jensen! hahaha. Ou não. Talvez essa pose de hétero do Jensen seja uma maneira de ele se autoproteger, não? Afinal, na sua primeira impressão, ele viu Jared como uma ameaça à sua porta dos fundos… kkkkkkk. Todas as súas dúvidas/curiosidades serão esclarecidas… algum dia. rs. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

\- Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso? - Jensen olhou desanimado, quando Jared apanhou os bastões de madeira para treinarem, logo cedo.

\- Jensen…

\- Okay! - O loiro ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição. - Eu não estou reclamando, eu só… Não sei se serei capaz de fazer isso.

\- Vamos tentar, ninguém nasceu sabendo, Jensen.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso - O loiro bufou, enquanto caminhavam. - Jared, eu estive pensando… Você disse que o vilarejo que eu procurava ficava há uns sessenta quilômetros daqui, não é?

\- Mais ou menos isso. Por quê?

\- Não é muito longe. Se eles foram infectados, a gripe pode se espalhar e chegar até aqui.

\- Não vai chegar.

\- Você não pode ter certeza. Eu tenho as vacinas, acho que vocês deveriam…

\- Esqueça, Jensen - Jared o interrompeu. - Eles não vão permitir. Se a doença vier, alguns irão morrer, outros irão sobreviver, como sempre foi.

\- Mas você tem a mente aberta. Poderia tomar a vacina, e talvez a Hannah e as outras crianças…

Jared parou de caminhar e encarou Jensen com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Tudo bem. Eu não vou insistir - O loiro se deu por vencido, pelo menos por enquanto.

Jared atirou um dos bastões para que Jensen o apanhasse, e partiu pra cima dele, simulando uma luta.

\- Você me pegou desprevenido - Jensen se desculpou, depois de deixar seu bastão cair pela terceira vez.

\- Segure o bastão com firmeza, como se fosse uma espada verdadeira - Jared falava calmamente, enquanto Jensen o deixava cair, cada vez que era atingido pelo bastão de Jared.

\- Você falando assim, até parece que é fácil - Jensen reclamou.

\- A espada é bem mais pesada do que isso, Jensen. Vamos lá, você pode fazer isso - Jared o incentivou e bateu contra o bastão de Jensen com menos força desta vez, esperando que o loiro pegasse o jeito.

Pacientemente, lhe mostrou todos os movimentos, a postura ao segurar uma espada, e a maneira de acompanhar os movimentos do seu oponente, para conseguir antever e estar preparado para os seus golpes.

Mostrou-lhe também a luta corporal, sem a espada. Fez com que Jensen chutasse contra um saco de areia, e em poucos minutos o loiro estava cansado, e com seu corpo reclamando de dores.

\- Você tem que se exercitar mais. Precisa adquirir força nos braços e nas pernas - Jared apertou o braço de Jensen enquanto falava.

\- Sério? - Jensen debochou. - Você realmente não precisava dizer isso.

\- Acho que você não nasceu pra ser um guerreiro - Jared sorriu e passou um de seus braços pelo ombro do loiro, caminhando de volta para a cabana.

\- Você me acha um fracote? - Jensen o olhou, sério.

\- Não. Você só precisa aprender a direcionar a sua força. Pode começar cortando aquelas madeiras e as carregando para o galpão durante a tarde - Jared apontou para uma pilha de troncos de árvores, depositados no chão. - Vai deixar os seus braços mais fortes, com o tempo.

Jensen olhou desanimado para o local, mas sabia que precisava contribuir de alguma maneira.

À tarde, quando Jared saiu para cuidar de outras coisas, o loiro treinou primeiramente os golpes que aprendera, depois foi cortar a madeira. Sentiu calos se formarem logo nas primeiras machadadas, então voltou para a cabana e apanhou um par de luvas em sua mochila.

Estava exausto e com os braços doendo, mas a vontade de se sentir útil era mais forte do que a sua vontade de desistir.

Quando Jared voltou, no final da tarde, treinaram mais alguns golpes com os bastões de madeira, e de repente, Jensen percebeu que havia uma plateia os observando.

\- Esqueça os garotos, Jensen. Você tem que se concentrar na sua própria espada e nos meus movimentos. Só isso.

\- Claro. Só isso - O loiro ironizou.

\- Quer saber de uma coisa? Vem comigo... – Jared caminhou até a sua cabana, onde deixaram os bastões de treinamento, apanhou seu arco e flechas, mais algumas coisas que achou que seriam úteis, e caminhou montanha acima, um lugar que Jensen ainda não conhecia.

\- O que tem aqui? – Jensen reclamou quando estavam quase no topo, se inclinando e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, completamente sem fôlego.

\- Olhe – Jared apontou para o lado oposto, onde podia ver o rio parcialmente congelado e, com exceção de algumas árvores, só havia neve por todo o lugar.

\- É lindo – Jensen observou a paisagem por algum tempo, de certa maneira, aquela visão lhe dava uma sensação de paz, não saberia explicar.

\- Você sabe pescar?

\- Err... não exatamente.

\- Nós podemos ir lá qualquer dia, quando não chover – Jared apontou para o rio. – Agora sente-se aqui – O moreno estendeu um pequeno manto de pele de animais que havia trazido.

\- Sentar aí? Pra quê?

\- Dá pra você fazer o que eu peço sem reclamar, pelo menos uma vez? - Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Okay! – Jensen se sentou.

Jared fez o mesmo, se sentando há mais ou menos um metro de distância do loiro.

\- Agora mantenha a coluna ereta, feche os olhos e respire fundo. Tente esvaziar a sua mente, preste atenção apenas no som da corredeira do rio bem ao fundo...

\- Eu não consigo ouvir a corredeira do rio.

\- Consegue sim, só precisa se concentrar - Jared bufou.

\- Ah, ótimo – Jensen debochou, mantendo os olhos fechados.

Jared abriu os olhos por um momento e sorriu. – Eu posso fazer você desligar a sua mente de outra maneira, se você quiser. – Sugeriu.

\- Você não desiste mesmo, hã? – Jensen riu.

\- Ainda temos em torno de três meses. Eu ainda não considero você uma causa perdida.

\- Está perdendo o seu tempo.

\- Certo. Agora cala essa boca e se concentre.

\- Não dá pra me concentrar com você aí...

\- Tudo bem – Jared se levantou. – Você vem sozinho amanhã. Não desista, Jensen, a meditação vai ajudar você tanto na luta, quanto na caçada.

\- Não pareceu ter ajudado quando você levou uma surra do seu irmão – Jensen provocou.

\- Justamente porque eu estava pensando em outras coisas, e não concentrado na luta, idiota - Jared riu.

\- Por que você trouxe o arco e as flechas? – Jensen ficou curioso.

\- Porque... se um peixe pulasse lá no rio, eu poderia acertá-lo daqui e nós teríamos o jantar garantido – Jared brincou, apontando a flecha em direção ao rio que ficava ao longe.

Jensen gargalhou. – Engraçadinho.

\- Certo. Então escolha um alvo.

\- Oh, você está querendo se mostrar, não é? Okay, então eu vou escolher um... – O loiro olhou ao redor. – Lá. Está vendo aquelas duas árvores?

\- Estou.

\- Entre elas, mais atrás, tem aquela árvore menor, está vendo? Eu quero que você acerte o galho dela.

\- O da direita ou da esquerda?

\- Tanto faz! – Jensen rolou os olhos, achando aquela distância impossível de ser alcançada, ainda mais que a árvore ficava entre outras duas, tornando quase impossível uma flecha alcançá-la em linha reta.

\- Está bem – Jared mirou o alvo.

\- Espera! Precisamos apostar alguma coisa... – Jensen ficou pensativo. – Se você errar, vai ter que me deixar aplicar a vacina em você.

\- Sério? – Jared franziu o cenho. – Você não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor pra pedir, não? E se eu acertar?

\- Aí você pode pedir qualquer coisa – Jensen estava certo de que Jared não acertaria.

Jared sorriu, confiante, segurou o arco firmemente, respirou fundo duas vezes seguidas e disparou.

A flecha fez uma curva para o alto e foi caindo, exatamente na direção da pequena árvore que Jensen indicara.

\- Maldição! - O loiro colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, não acreditando quando o galho da árvore balançou, devido à força da flecha. - Você só pode ter um pacto com o capeta. Não é possível.

Jared gargalhou. - Você é um péssimo perdedor.

\- Tudo bem. O que é que vai ser?

\- O quê?

\- Eu perdi a aposta. Você tem direito a um pedido - Jensen deu de ombros.

\- Eu quero um beijo - Jared falou com toda a naturalidade.

\- O quê? Você está brincan… - O loiro não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois Jared o puxou pela nuca e o beijou, de uma maneira possessiva.

Se Jensen pensou em resistir, foi apenas uma fração de segundo, pois logo suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro, num beijo quente e demorado.

Quando o beijo foi encerrado, ficaram apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro por um instante, as respirações ainda muito próximas, então Jensen quebrou o silêncio, com medo que aquilo acabasse indo longe demais.

\- Isso foi golpe baixo - Se afastou, um pouco sem graça. Aquele beijo havia mexido com cada célula do seu corpo, e estava se amaldiçoando mentalmente por ter permitido aquilo.

\- Foi incrível - Jared sorriu e apanhou suas coisas para irem embora.

Já estava escurecendo enquanto caminharam em silêncio até a cabana de Jared, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

Jared só conseguia pensar no quanto a boca de Jensen era deliciosa e no quanto queria beijá-lo novamente e Jensen estava intrigado com algo, além do fato de ter gostado muito daquele beijo. Gostado demais...

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Jensen falou enquanto jantavam, depois de voltarem pro chalé.

\- Claro.

\- Por que um beijo? Quero dizer, você poderia pedir qualquer coisa, eu pensei que...

\- Pensou que eu ia pedir pra fazer sexo com você? Ficou decepcionado? – Jared sorriu, brincando.

\- Não, eu não fiquei decepcionado, apenas curioso – O loiro rolou os olhos.

\- Eu jamais faria sexo com você contra a sua vontade.

\- E me beijar, tudo bem? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu venci a aposta e pedi um beijo. Não disse que tipo de beijo, podia ter sido um selinho, ou você podia ter interrompido a hora que quisesse. Mas você não demonstrou nenhuma resistência, muito pelo contrário, eu acho que você gostou. Estou errado? – Jared cruzou os braços, o encarando.

\- Fazia muito tempo que eu não beijava ninguém na boca, então… - O loiro deu de ombros.

\- Admita.

\- Deixe de ser convencido – Jensen brincou e recolheu as louças da mesa, para lavá-las.

\- Eu vou dormir. Preciso de uma boa noite de sono, afinal, amanhã terei que ficar de vigília durante a noite toda – Jared falou, depois de ajuda-lo com a louça.

\- De novo? - Jensen estranhou. Jared já tinha ficado de vigília há poucos dias.

\- Sim - Jared tirou suas roupas, colocou-as dobradas sobre uma cadeira, perto da lareira e foi se deitar.

Jensen sorriu, observando-o. Andar nu pela casa era tão natural para Jared quanto qualquer outra coisa.

Ainda era bastante cedo, mas o loiro sentia-se cansado, devido ao treinamento, então também foi se deitar.

A noite estava muito fria e o calor da lareira já não era o suficiente. Jensen acordou durante a madrugada e percebeu que estava dormindo de conchinha com Jared, então se afastou rapidamente, indo para o outro lado da cama.

O frio o atingiu em cheio e seu corpo tremia compulsivamente. - Está muito frio, Jensen. Você não precisa se afastar, eu não vou te morder. A não ser que você queira – Jared falou ao acordar, depois de sentir o movimento na cama.

\- Eu estou bem aqui, obrigado – Jensen respondeu, apesar de estar sentindo muito frio. Como o corpo de Jared podia ser tão quente?

\- Do que você tem medo, afinal? – Jared perguntou, curioso.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Você finge que não está nem aí, mas eu sinto o quanto o seu corpo estremece quando eu me aproximo demais, ou o jeito que você me olha às vezes, sem contar que...

\- Sem contar o quê?

\- Você foi me espionar no outro dia, enquanto eu me banhava lá na queda d'água.

\- Claro que não. Você ficou doido, ou o quê? – Jensen se virou de frente e o encarou, indignado.

\- O vilarejo é pequeno, Jensen. Todo mundo sabe da vida de todo mundo, aqui – Jared sorriu.

\- Eu não estava te espionando, eu só estava... Eu estava passando por lá, e... – Jensen suspirou, sabendo que não tinha saída. - Certo. Eu não posso negar que você me confunde, às vezes, mas... Olha Jared, eu já tive uma experiência com um homem, e não foi uma boa experiência, então eu... Eu só não quero que você fique aí sonhando, ou criando esperanças, está bem?

\- Não foi uma boa experiência?

\- Não.

\- Em que sentido?

\- Como assim?

\- Você foi estuprado, ou o que aconteceu? Alguém te machucou? - Jared perguntou, preocupado.

\- Não, não foi nada físico. Eu não estou dizendo que não gostei, mas é que... Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso, certo? É algo que ficou enterrado no meu passado e vai continuar lá. Eu quero que continue assim.

\- Okay.

\- Okay então – Jensen ficou aliviado por Jared não insistir no assunto.

\- É esse o motivo de você ter tanta dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas?

\- Qual a parte do _"eu não quero falar sobre isso"_ você não entendeu? – Jensen falou, aborrecido. É melhor a gente dormir.

\- Tá - Jared concordou, segurando a sua curiosidade de fazer mais perguntas. – Boa noite.

\- Boa noite. – Jensen se virou novamente de costas e puxou a manta até o pescoço, mas continuava tremendo de frio.

Jared não disse mais nada, apenas sorriu devido à sua teimosia e puxou o loiro para perto do seu corpo novamente. Desta vez Jensen ficou e ambos voltaram a dormir tranquilamente.

\- x -

Dois dias depois, quando Jared voltou da vigília, ficou sem reação ao encontrar Cassie saindo da sua cabana logo cedo, fechando os botões da própria blusa, que estava semi aberta.

\- Oi Jay. Teve um bom dia? - A garota lançou um sorriso provocativo ao passar por ele, na porta de casa, e o moreno sequer respondeu.

Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em Jensen e Cassie passando a noite juntos e transando em sua maldita casa, enquanto esteve ausente, e isso tinha sido uma punhalada em seu peito. Encostou-se na parede por um momento, antes de entrar. Era difícil até mesmo respirar, apesar de saber que não tinha nenhum direito sobre o loiro.

\- Hey. Como foi a sua noite? - Jensen perguntou assim que Jared entrou, um tanto sem graça por quase ter sido flagrado.

Jared guardou o arco e flechas, sua espada e um colete de couro que usava sobre as roupas, como uma espécie de armadura, então voltou a sair para a rua. Se dissesse qualquer coisa, acabaria entregando o nó que tinha na garganta, era melhor guardar o que sentia para si mesmo.

Tentando esfriar a cabeça, o moreno caminhou até a casa do senhor Jacob, para ver se ele precisava de alguma coisa. Na volta, já estava próximo de seu chalé quando encontrou Hannah, correndo feito uma louca em sua direção.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Jared perguntou, preocupado.

\- Jay, eu sei que você vai ficar bravo por eu ter espionado, mas…

\- Hannah, o que está acontecendo?

\- Eu estava passando na frente da casa do seu pai, e… - Hannah ofegava, quase sem fôlego, devido à corrida.

\- E o quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu pai?

\- Não. Mas a Cassie, ela estava dizendo ao seu pai que o doutor a consultou, e... ela até entregou a ele uma caixa de remédios, e… Ele estava com aquela cara de mau que ele sempre faz quando tem algo errado, e eu… Eu não acho que isso vá acabar bem.

\- Tinha mais alguém com eles?

\- Não, estavam só os dois.

\- Certo. Só volte pra sua casa agora, está bem? - Jared deu um beijo na testa da menina, tentando acalmá-la. - Eu vou cuidar de tudo.

Hannah obedeceu e Jared entrou no chalé, muito puto. Já tinha até se esquecido sobre ter pensado que Jensen e Cassie estavam transando. Aquilo era muito mais grave.

\- Que diabos, Jensen? - Jared socou a parede de madeira da casa, fazendo um estrondo que fez o loiro se sobressaltar. - O que eu te falei sobre você não ter permissão pra consultar ou medicar as pessoas?

\- Jared, espera… - Jensen se aproximou, cauteloso. - A garota veio me procurar hoje cedo com uma micose na pele do ombro, eu só dei a ela um antialérgico e uma pomada. O que há de errado nisso?

\- O que há de errado nisso? São as malditas regras, Jensen. Isso pode custar a porra da sua vida! – O moreno estava enfurecido e o loiro de repente ficou assustado. Nunca o tinha visto bravo antes.

\- E eu achando que vocês estavam transando enquanto eu estive fora! Mas isso... Isso é muito pior! - Jared se sentou em uma cadeira, colocando as mãos na cabeça, tentando se acalmar e pensar com clareza.

\- Vá até a casa dela e faça o possível pra trazer a Cassie até aqui - Falou, já um pouco mais calmo. - Eu vou falar com o meu pai - Jared saiu, completamente desolado e deixando Jensen com o coração apertado, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

De qualquer maneira, o loiro fez o que Jared pedira, e levou Cassie, mesmo contra a sua vontade, até o chalé de Jared.

Quando Jared bateu na porta da casa do seu pai, foi atendido por Jeffrey, e seu irmão parecia realmente aborrecido. Provavelmente já sabia de tudo.

\- Eu sabia que você ia pisar na bola, e dessa vez você não tem argumentos, Jared. O pai tem provas que o doutor desrespeitou as ordens. Será que você não é capaz nem mesmo de manter o seu homem sob controle? - Jeffrey o repreendeu, puto.

\- Onde está o pai? – Jared ignorou as palavras do seu irmão.

\- Estou aqui – Gerald Padalecki entrou na sala, com uma expressão severa no rosto. – Estava me vestindo pra ir falar com os outros membros do conselho.

\- Pai...

\- Como o seu irmão acabou de falar, não há argumentos desta vez, Jared.

\- Alguém mais sabe a respeito disso? - Jared perguntou, cauteloso.

\- Ainda não. Mas eu cuidarei disso agora mesmo – Gerald respondeu. - Vai caber a eles a decisão sobre o que será feito.

\- Ele não fez por mal, pai. O Jensen não estava ciente das complicações, eu…

\- Era seu dever deixá-lo ciente – Gerald o interrompeu. - Agora ele irá pagar pelo seu erro.

\- Não. Ele só quis ajudar a Cassie. O que há de errado nisso?

\- Talvez ela também deva ser punida então, por procurar por ele, ao invés dos nossos curandeiros.

\- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, é só que... Por que o senhor não pode simplesmente esquecer? Isso não vai voltar a acontecer, eu prometo.

\- Eu já passei a mão na sua cabeça da outra vez, Jared. Quando você o trouxe pra cá sem a autorização do conselho. Existem regras a serem cumpridas e não é porque você é meu filho que vai ter privilégios. Se eles decidirem que o doutor deve ser banido, ele será banido e ponto final.

\- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer - Jared falou num fio de voz.

\- Você não pode impedir.

\- Mas eu posso assumir a culpa e ser banido no lugar dele - Jared falou com raiva. – Está no meu direito. Eu sou o responsável por ele.

\- Pelo amor de deus, Jared. – Jeffrey se manifestou pela primeira vez. - Por que você faria isso? Por amor? – O irmão mais velho balançou a cabeça, indignado. - Você mal conhece o cara... Isso é ridículo.

\- Eu tenho chances de sobreviver lá fora, ele não - Jared falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- E por que você se importa tanto? – Gerald perguntou.

\- Jensen só cometeu um erro, pai. Ele não precisa pagar com a sua vida por isso. Por favor? - Jared implorou. – Será que vocês não conseguem entender isso? É de uma vida humana que nós estamos falando, nem mesmo isso importa mais pra vocês?

\- Eu me importo em manter a nossa família e a nossa aldeia a salvo. Você deveria fazer o mesmo – Gerald respondeu, firme.

\- Jensen não é uma ameaça.

\- Não é? Quem garante que quando ele sair daqui, não vai voltar com outras pessoas e transformar esse lugar num inferno?

\- Por que ele faria isso? Ele veio pra cá numa tentativa de salvar pessoas, por causa de um surto de gripe. Se vocês pelo menos tentassem conhece-lo, eu tenho certeza que iriam mudar de ideia.

\- Nós não precisamos de um forasteiro, que além de ser um peso morto, se acha no direito de tomar a posição de outras pessoas. Como você acha que o nosso curandeiro vai se sentir se souber o que ele fez?

\- Isso não vai se repetir, eu prometo. Ninguém precisa saber, pai. Só depende de vocês. Jeff, por favor... - As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jared. - Eu sei que você ainda tem um coração, mesmo que tente de toda maneira esconder. Por favor - Jared caiu de joelhos na frente de ambos. Nada mais importava naquele momento, muito menos o seu orgulho.

\- Pai, o senhor não vai mesmo permitir que o Jared seja expulso, vai? – Jeffrey perguntou, com a voz embargada.

\- Não se meta nisso, Jeffrey – Gerald respondeu, sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos.

\- Se ele for banido, eu irei com ele - Jeffrey respondeu com firmeza e Jared o olhou, surpreso com sua reação.

\- Você não faria isso - Gerald pensou que o filho mais velho estivesse blefando.

\- Sim, eu faria - Jeffrey o encarou, decidido.

\- Saia daqui, Jared - Gerald fechou os olhos e se virou de costas. - Eu não quero mais olhar pra sua cara hoje e eu juro pra você, que se ele cometer outro deslize, não vai haver perdão. - Gerald pegou os remédios e os entregou a Jared. - Agora levante-se e caia fora.

\- Eu... - Jared pegou os remédios e se levantou, ainda atordoado com os acontecimentos. - Obrigado, Jeff - Abraçou seu irmão muito brevemente, antes de deixar a casa do seu pai.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto no caminho de volta para o chalé, mas desta vez era alívio o que sentia. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos quando voltou para casa e tanto Jensen quanto Cassie estavam lá sentados, num silêncio mortal.

\- Jensen, você pode nos dar licença um minuto? - Jared pediu e o loiro não contestou, apenas foi para o lado de fora da cabana e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- Por que você fez aquilo, Cassie? - Jared se aproximou, olhando bem dentro dos olhos da morena.

\- Me desculpe. Eu não sabia que…

\- Sim, você sabia - Jared levantou o tom de voz, seco. - No momento em que você foi procurar o meu pai, você sabia exatamente as complicações que aquilo iria trazer. Eu só me pergunto por que, Cassie? Eu já nem sei se eu ainda conheço você - Jared se virou e foi até a janela, sentindo seus olhos marejarem mais uma vez.

\- Por quê? - Cassie agora chorava. - Porque ele destruiu todos os meus sonhos, Jay. Você sabe por que. Depois de tudo, eu… eu tinha esperanças de que você se casasse comigo, e então ele chegou, e… Você está aí, morrendo de amores por um estranho qualquer, enquanto eu…

\- Nada disso justifica o fato de você colocar a vida do Jensen em risco. E uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, será que você não consegue ver? O fato de eu me apaixonar pelo Jensen não muda o que eu sinto em relação a você. Em poucos meses ele vai embora, você sabe disso. E independente disso, eu não me casaria com você, Cassie. Eu já deixei isso bem claro, não deixei?

\- Eu tinha esperanças de que você mudasse de ideia. Mas agora você só tem olhos pra ele, e nada mais - Cassie agora soluçava. - Eu estive sempre aqui, Jay. Sempre estive do seu lado, eu não entendo… O que foi que você viu nele? É só por que ele é bonito? Por que tem aqueles olhos verdes e aquela boca perfeita? Ele não passa de um sujeito metido e arrogante.

\- Não tem nada a ver com a beleza dele, Cassie. Eu não sei explicar - Jared se sentou na cama, ao lado da morena. - É como se… desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, eu senti como… como se nós estivéssemos conectados. Eu sei que isso parece ridículo - Jared explicou, diante do olhar de Cassie. - Mas é mais forte do que eu. E depois, ele… eu sei que ele… essa arrogância que você diz, é só uma maneira de ele se proteger. Ele caiu aqui por acaso, num mundo ao qual ele não pertence, Cassie. Cheio de pessoas estranhas, de costumes diferentes, onde ele sequer é aceito. O Jensen está fazendo o melhor que pode, e no fundo ele… Ele tem um coração enorme, puro… Jensen saiu do seu país e viajou pra tão longe, enfrentou uma estrada perigosa, arriscou a própria vida, pra tentar salvar algumas pessoas. Você acha mesmo que alguém que faz algo tão grandioso, pode realmente ser mau, ou egoísta, ou qualquer coisa do tipo? Ele só está assustado, e tentando se adaptar.

\- Uau - A garota forçou um sorriso. - Você o ama de verdade, não é? - As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu também amo você Cassie - Jared passou um braço pelo ombro da garota. - Só não do jeito que você quer. E não é por não querer, mas é o que eu sou. Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria desejar você, eu não faria você feliz. Não completamente. E você merece muito mais do que isso - Jared a apertou junto de si e beijou o topo da sua cabeça. - Tente olhar ao redor e ver quantos caras dariam tudo pra ficar com você.

\- Você me perdoa?

\- Só vamos esquecer isso, está bem? Eu te conheço desde menina, lembra? Só não permita que esses sentimentos ruins tomem conta de você. Você é muito melhor do que isso.

\- Eu sei que existem outros caras, mas nenhum igual a você - Cassie se levantou e segurou a mão de Jared por algum tempo.

\- Nem sempre se pode ter tudo o que se quer - Jared sorriu triste e olhou para a porta do chalé, onde sabia que Jensen estava.

\- É, eu sei - A garota suspirou. - Mas assim como você não desite dele, eu não vou desistir de você.

\- O quê? - Jared a olhou confuso.

\- Eu vou manter a minha boca fechada, pra que o seu doutor não seja expulso da aldeia, mas… Com uma condição. - A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

\- Que condição?

Cassie se inclinou e cochichou algo no ouvido de Jared, então saiu do chalé, se sentindo vitoriosa.

Jensen, que estivera o tempo todo encostado à porta, pode ouvir boa parte da conversa, e estava ao mesmo tempo emocionado e surpreso com as palavras de Jared.

Depois que Cassie saíra, Jensen ainda ficou alguns minutos ali parado, do lado de fora, tentando processar aquilo tudo. Tinha feito besteira mais uma vez, sem pensar nas consequências que poderiam vir.

Tinha sido um idiota desde o primeiro dia em que acordara na aldeia, como Jared poderia amá-lo?

Quando finalmente entrou, o moreno ainda estava sentado na beirada da cama, com o olhar distante.

\- Jared, eu… - Jensen se sentou ao seu lado, querendo se desculpar. - Eu não queria ter causado isso tudo, eu só não… Droga! Eu sou mesmo um idiota. Me desculpe por te colocar nessa situação, eu realmente não pensei, eu...

\- Você não fez nada de errado, Jensen. Eu nunca pensei que a Cassie fosse capaz de algo assim, de planejar isso tudo, de querer te prejudicar de propósito - Jared passou as mãos pelo rosto e suspirou, cansado. - Nós crescemos juntos, corríamos por essas montanhas, eu, ela e o John... Como ela pode ter mudado tanto? E por quê? - O moreno se sentia desolado.

\- Ela é apaixonada por você, não é?

\- Isso não justifica nada. O amor não pode mudar o seu caráter, senão… Qual o sentido?

\- Ela pode estar se sentindo traída, abandonada… Eu não sei. As pessoas fazem loucuras em nome do amor.

\- É engraçado… - Quando eu vi ela saindo daqui, com a blusa um pouco aberta, eu… Eu pensei que vocês tivessem… que tivessem passado a noite juntos.

\- Eu e a Cassie? - Jensen arregalou os olhos. - Eu não faria isso, Jared.

\- Eu fiquei muito puto e enciumado, mas… eu não sou o seu dono, afinal - Jared o olhou, com um sorriso triste. - Então a Hannah apareceu e me contou sobre ter ouvido a Cassie falando com o meu pai sobre você tê-la consultado, e… Eu fiquei com tanto medo… Medo de chegar tarde demais e não poder fazer nada. Na verdade eu não sei o que seria de mim se algo ruim acontecesse com você... mas com o resto, eu posso lidar.

Jared se levantou e saiu do chalé, caminhando em direção à montanha, e Jensen não o seguiu, pensando que ele provavelmente precisava ficar sozinho por um momento.

O loiro sentia-se confuso. Tentara por tanto tempo não se envolver com as pessoas, não sentir… E de repente estava ali… aquele sentimento pulsando no peito como se quisesse sufocá-lo a qualquer momento.

" _Você ainda irá amá-lo, é só uma questão de tempo"_. Jensen se lembrou das palavras de Hannah, logo nos primeiros dias em que estivera na aldeia. Ela estava certa. Já não podia mais ignorar o que sentia. E não era apenas desejo, era algo que vinha da alma… Quanto mais conhecia daquele homem que temera tanto no início, mais o amava e admirava.

Mas Jensen tinha uma vida lá fora e só restavam em torno de três meses até que as passagens da aldeia se abrissem. Como poderia se entregar a esse amor, sem magoá-lo quando partisse? Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, e guardar aquele sentimento para si. Jared merecia muito mais, merecia alguém que pudesse fazê-lo feliz para sempre...

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Guest:** Obrigada! Abraços!

 **Luluzinha:** Oi. Também estou amando esse Jared. Ele e Jensen são meio que o oposto um do outro, apesar de terem muita coisa em comum também. Mas calma, o loiro tem seus motivos pra não confiar tão facilmente nas pessoas, não fique brava com ele... rs. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Liv:** Sempre tem algo pra atrapalhar, não é? rs. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Clara Padackles:** Deve ser mesmo frustrante pro Jensen, né? E ainda ter que aprender a lutar e caçar, coisas que com certeza não estão entre as suas habilidades. Sim, o irmão do Jared é um chato, mas essa história ainda será contada, só aguarde mais um pouquinho... rs. Eles estão começando a se entender sim, só vamos ver até quando Jensen irá resistir... Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Evysmin:** Fica fria miga, o Amell não vai aparecer nesta fanfic... rs. Sou suspeita pra falar, mas amo escrever esse Jensen meio esquentadinho e birrento (e fofo... rs). Ainda mais que, sendo médico, ele é uma pessoa totalmente centrada, mas Jared tem esse efeito sobre ele. Não acho que seja recalque não, mas espere só mais alguns capítulos, você logo irá saber a história dos irmãos. Beijocas!

 **Ana:** Eu sei que o irmão do Jared é um pé no saco, mas a história dele ainda será explicada. Talvez ele só esteja tentando proteger o Jared de alguma maneira, coisa de irmão mais velho... Acho que ele precisa de algumas lições com o Dean, hã? Kkkk. Olha, também tenho trauma com fanfics em andamento, dificilmente eu leio, mas fique tranquila que todas as minhas fanfics serão concluídas, ainda que demore um pouco. Não sei deixar um trabalho inacabado. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Apom1:** Sim, os opostos se atraem, mas ao mesmo tempo em que eles tem personalidades tão diferentes, eles também tem muito em comum. Jensen está se rendendo aos encantos do Jared aos poucos, mas ele tem seus motivos para querer se manter afastado. Só não sei se ele irá resistir por muito tempo, hã? Jeffrey não é uma pessoa ruim, logo você irá entende-lo, mas não posso dar spoilers aqui... rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **LANA:** Oi. Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Acho que Jared está conseguindo descongelar o coração do Jensen aos poucos. né? Na verdade, eu não sei como ele consegue resistir, dormindo na mesma cama... rs. Obrigada pelas boas vibrações, elas ajudam muito. Abraços!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Já tinha anoitecido e Jensen andava de um lado para o outro dentro da cabana, preocupado. Depois de toda a confusão que causara pela manhã, Jared havia saído e ainda não voltara, nem mesmo no horário do almoço.

Não achava que era seguro sair pela vila atrás dele, pois não sabia exatamente o que o moreno tinha feito para resolver a sua situação, e também não tinha sequer uma ideia de onde procurá-lo, então só lhe restava esperar.

Por mais que já estivesse acostumado com o lugar, aquela cabana, apesar de pequena, parecia vazia demais sem Jared por perto. Jensen não gostava de admitir, mas ficava contando os minutos para o moreno retornar, cada vez que ele saía para caçar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Quando Jared finalmente apareceu, ele estava com os cabelos molhados e não disse nada, como se tivesse simplesmente saído por alguns minutos para ir se banhar, e isso deixou Jensen muito puto.

\- Onde diabos você esteve até essa hora? - O loiro perguntou, aborrecido. - Eu já estava a ponto de enlouquecer aqui sozinho, sem ter notícias suas e sem saber sequer onde te procurar. Então quando você quiser ir nadar ou se exibir pelado naquela queda d'água, ou sei lá o que você estava fazendo até essa hora, será que pode pelo menos me avisar pra onde vai?

Jared não deu nenhuma resposta, apenas avançou dois passos em direção ao loiro e segurou seu rosto com as mãos, beijando seus lábios com vontade.

Toda a raiva e frustração de Jensen se esvaíram quando sentiu o toque dos lábios e da língua do moreno em sua boca. Nem mesmo se quisesse, poderia resistir.

Quando o beijo foi encerrado, Jared permaneceu muito próximo, ainda segurando o rosto de Jensen.

\- Acho que eu não devia ter feito isso - Jared tinha agido por impulso. Jensen era tão adorável às vezes, que era impossível resistir. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de afastar o loiro ainda mais.

O moreno foi surpreendido quando Jensen o agarrou pela nuca e voltou a beijá-lo. Sentiu o baque das suas costas na parede de madeira quando o loiro o empurrou contra ela, sem separar suas bocas por um segundo sequer.

As mãos ágeis do loiro praticamente arrancaram a camisa de algodão cru que Jared vestia, a necessidade de contato de repente se fazendo urgente…

Jared inverteu as posições, colocando o loiro contra a parede e o ergueu pelas coxas. Jensen envolveu suas pernas em torno da cintura do moreno e podia sentir a ereção dele pressionada contra a sua a cada movimento.

Seus corpos se esfregavam enquanto Jared beijava o pescoço e ombros de Jensen, que também já havia se livrado da própria camisa.

Com medo de acabar machucando as costas de Jensen contra a parede de madeira, Jared o carregou até a cama, jogando o loiro sobre ela e se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

\- Gosto das suas roupas - Jared passou as mãos pelas coxas de Jensen, demarcadas dentro da calça jeans um tanto apertada, depois sobre a sua virilha, apertando levemente o volume que havia ali.

Jensen gemeu com o toque e deixou que o moreno abrisse seu cinto, botão e zíper, puxando sua calça junto com a cueca para baixo.

\- Mas eu prefiro assim - Jared olhou o corpo de Jensen de cima a baixo, passando a língua pelos lábios; seu olhar era puro desejo.

Jensen sentiu seu corpo esquentar ainda mais ao ser olhado daquela maneira; já não podia mais lutar contra os seus desejos, ou talvez simplesmente não quisesse mais lutar.

Ajudou Jared a se livrar da própria calça. O moreno não usava roupas de baixo, então sua ereção já era bem evidente, mesmo quando ainda estava vestido.

Ambos gemeram entre o beijo quando Jared se deitou sobre o corpo de Jensen. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo delicioso sentir o membro duro do moreno pressionado contra o seu. Jensen queria mais…

Beijou o pescoço de Jared enquanto acariciava a pele quente das suas costas largas. Todo o corpo do moreno era firme, com músculos definidos pelo trabalho. O loiro abriu as pernas, permitindo que o outro se encaixasse entre elas e agarrou as nádegas de Jared com firmeza, o puxando contra si, fazendo suas ereções roçarem juntas com o movimento dos seus corpos.

Jared desceu beijando Jensen, desde o pescoço até o peitoral, onde se deteve por mais tempo, sugando e lambendo seus mamilos. Continuou o caminho pelo abdômen do loiro, até chegar em sua virilha, onde segurou o pênis de Jensen pela base e passou a língua, provando o seu gosto, antes de abocanhar tudo o que podia.

Jensen arqueou as costas e gemeu alto ao sentir a boca quente, molhada de Jared o chupando. Ergueu a cabeça para poder olhar e ficou ainda mais louco ao ver seu pau sendo engolido daquela maneira obscena. O jeito que o moreno ora chupava, ora lambia seu pênis, deslizando a língua por toda a extensão, assim como a forma que ele chupava suas bolas enquanto o masturbava, faziam Jensen perder toda a sua sanidade.

O loiro gemeu em frustração quando Jared parou o que fazia, virando-o de bruços de uma maneira brusca e quase selvagem.

O moreno ergueu seu quadril, puxando-o para cima e deixando Jensen em uma posição um tanto embaraçosa, embora o loiro realmente não estivesse se importando com aquilo no momento.

Ao se ver de quatro e com os cotovelos apoiados na cama, Jensen enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, apertando os olhos e os punhos, esperando pela dor da penetração. Mas ao invés da dor, o que sentiu foi a respiração quente de Jared, beijos e leves mordidas em suas nádegas, e a língua quente dele deslizando entre elas, causando sensações que Jensen nunca pensou ser capaz de sentir.

Os gemidos do loiro eram abafados pelo travesseiro e logo Jensen se viu rebolando e pedindo por mais.

Jared só parou quando substituiu a língua pelos seus dedos, que, lambuzados com muita saliva, fizeram o trabalho de preparar Jensen, abrindo-o e lhe causando um misto de dor e prazer.

Depois de beijar e morder as costas do loiro, Jared finalmente posicionou seu membro e entrou devagar, esperando que Jensen se acostumasse com a invasão.

Jensen era tão deliciosamente apertado; Jared teve que se segurar para não fodê-lo de uma vez, mas não queria machucá-lo, queria que ele sentisse o mínimo de dor possível.

A dor que Jensen sentiu no início foi diminuindo aos poucos, e o loiro não podia conter seus gemidos, cada vez que sua próstata era atingida, lhe causando um prazer indescritível.

Os gemidos de ambos e o som dos seus corpos se chocando a cada estocada preenchia o ambiente; Jared saiu de dentro de Jensen apenas para virá-lo de frente. Beijou a boca do loiro mais uma vez antes de colocar uma das pernas dele sobre o seu ombro, voltando a meter forte, enquanto bombeava o membro do loiro no mesmo ritmo.

O rosto de Jensen estava afogueado, a boca semiaberta, avermelhada pelos beijos, e poder olhar em seus olhos enquanto o fodia era a melhor sensação do mundo. Jared não aguentaria muito tempo, então aumentou a pressão no membro do outro, que gozou com um gemido tão gostoso que Jared queria poder guardar para sempre em sua memória.

Jared gozou logo em seguida, gemendo o nome de Jensen e desabando sobre o seu corpo.

\- Deus, isso foi… incrível - Jensen falou, ainda sem fôlego e sentindo o tremor em seu corpo.

\- Perfeito - Jared sorriu, olhando em seu olhos e o beijou de um jeito ainda mais apaixonado.

Depois do beijo, saiu de cima de Jensen e se deitou ao lado dele, fazendo com que o loiro deitasse a cabeça em seu peito.

Ficaram por um momento apenas ali, deitados, enquanto Jared acariciava levemente as costas do loiro. Não era a sua intenção, mas o moreno acabou pegando sono muito rapidamente.

Jensen tinha os olhos fechados e estava concentrado no som das batidas do coração de Jared, ao mesmo tempo em que apreciava o leve carinho em suas costas, quando se deu conta que Jared parou.

Levantou a cabeça para dizer alguma coisa, e só então percebeu que o moreno já dormia a sono profundo. Não ousaria reclamar; Jared tinha passado a noite anterior em claro, fazendo vigília, e seu dia tinha sido bastante estressante. Deveria estar mesmo esgotado, tanto física, quanto psicologicamente.

Jensen ficou observando-o por um instante, enquanto Jared dormia. Os braços fortes, peitoral e abdômen definidos, o pênis, agora flácido, descansando sobre a coxa direita… Era lindo. Um gigante com o coração puro como o de uma criança.

O destino parecia estar lhe pregando uma peça... Tudo parecia tão surreal que Jensen às vezes duvidava de sua própria sanidade. Por que tinha que se apaixonar logo por ele? Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil, e ao mesmo tempo Jared fazia tudo parecer tão fácil e simples?

Jensen ouviu uma respiração mais forte de Jared e decidiu que não queria pensar. Apesar de não enxergar uma solução, não queria estragar a noite perfeita que tiveram pensando no sofrimento futuro.

Aconchegou-se novamente no peito largo do moreno e deixou que o sono o levasse.

Jared foi o primeiro a acordar pela manhã. Ainda era muito cedo e não quis se levantar antes que Jensen acordasse. Não sabia que tipo de reação esperar do loiro depois do que acontecera na noite anterior. Tinha sido maravilhoso. Talvez até mais do que esperava, mas Jensen vivia em negação e tinha um puta de um gênio difícil. De qualquer maneira, seja qual fosse a sua reação, Jared teria que lidar com isso e quanto antes conversassem a respeito, melhor.

Alguns minutos depois, o loiro bocejou e abriu os olhos devagar, percebendo o olhar fixo e ansioso de Jared sobre si.

\- Bom dia - Jared sorriu, receoso. Sua vontade era de beijar os lábios de Jensen e envolvê-lo em seus braços, mas não ousou fazer nenhum movimento neste sentido.

\- Bom dia - Jensen respondeu e se espreguiçou, bocejando novamente.

\- Dormiu bem?

\- Como uma pedra.

\- Humm - Jared não sabia como tocar no assunto. - Eu não me lembro de termos conversado ontem, depois de… Acho que eu apaguei, não foi?

Jensen riu - Sim, você apagou. Acho que podemos conversar agora - O loiro sugeriu.

Jared se remexeu na cama, ajeitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

\- Você não vai me dizer que está arrependido, ou que isso foi um erro, não é? – Perguntou, apreensivo.

\- Eu não estou arrependido - Jensen falou com sinceridade, olhando em seus olhos. - Eu faria tudo de novo, mas… - Mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber como explicar o que sentia. - Eu tenho medo.

\- Medo? - Era a última coisa que Jared esperava ouvir.

\- Medo do que pode acontecer se nós continuarmos com isso.

\- Eu não entendo…

\- Eu sei que você já foi machucado demais pela vida, e… Eu não consigo parar de pensar que... Jared, eu tenho uma vida lá fora, tenho um emprego, amigos, compromissos... Por isso eu tentei, eu juro que tentei me manter longe de você e fugir disso tudo que eu estou sentindo, mas... De repente… - Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior. - E agora eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei.

\- Jensen…

\- As coisas estão ficando cada dia mais intensas entre nós dois, e... Como vai ser quando eu for embora daqui? Às vezes eu sinto como se tivesse vivendo um sonho, como se isso aqui não fosse real, eu não sei. Mas eu não me imagino vivendo aqui para sempre, entende?

\- Entendo. Por isso eu jamais pediria pra você ficar. Assim como eu também não me imagino vivendo fora desse lugar - Jared falou simplesmente.

\- Então o que vai ser? Sexo casual com o companheiro de quarto, ou o quê? – Jensen tentou brincar, mas falhou terrivelmente. O que sentia não era apenas físico e jamais poderia ser chamado de casual.

\- Você pode chamar do que quiser – Jared sorriu. – Isso não importa. Por que a gente não tenta só viver esse momento, aqui e agora... E deixa pra se preocupar com a sua partida só quando esse dia chegar?

\- Você consegue fazer isso?

\- Eu faço isso o tempo todo. Você carrega muito peso do seu passado nas costas, Jensen. Se algum dia conseguir deixar isso tudo pra trás e viver o presente, vai ser libertador.

\- Você me ensina a fazer isso?

\- Não sei se é algo que se possa ensinar. Eu aprendi sozinho e da pior maneira – Jared forçou um sorriso. - Passei tempo demais sofrendo pelo passado e achando que não tinha um futuro, até aprender a viver um dia de cada vez.

\- É difícil não pensar no passado. Tem coisas que eu queria muito poder esquecer, mas elas estão sempre ali… as lembranças. Eu tinha jurado pra mim mesmo que jamais me envolveria com um homem novamente. Mas eu não consegui cumprir minha promessa. Não só agora com você, eu… Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe. Quando eu ainda era casado, eu… teve um dia em que… - Jensen pigarreou. - Eu te falei que eu e minha mulher tivemos problemas, mas não foi só isso o que aconteceu. Eu descobri que ela estava tendo um caso com outro homem. É algo que fere o seu orgulho, sabe? Nessa noite eu fiquei transtornado, fui pra um bar, bebi muito, e… Eu acabei pagando por… sexo. Eu encontrei um garoto de programa nas ruas e… e paguei pra ele… - O loiro gesticulou, tentando explicar. - Foi só um boquete, sabe… mas…

\- Qual o problema em se envolver com um homem, Jensen? É por causa do que aconteceu no seu passado?

\- Na verdade não faz sentido, porque ambas as experiências, homem e mulher foram ruins pra mim, é só que… Algumas coisas me marcaram, e… - Jensen suspirou, percebendo que não tinha outra saída, senão se abrir com Jared de uma vez. - Eu tinha 17 anos quando me apaixonei pela primeira vez. Estávamos último ano do ensino médio e embora eu estivesse apaixonado, esse garoto, o Tom, nunca tinha dado nenhum sinal de que correspondia. Já estávamos quase no final do ano e de repente um dia ele me chamou no final da aula, em segredo, me disse que era louco por mim e me convidou pra ir até a sua casa no final de semana, já que os pais estariam viajando. Eu aceitei, pensando que seria minha grande chance, mas eu estava nervoso por que… embora eu não fosse mais virgem, eu nunca tinha saído com um homem, então… Mas de qualquer maneira eu fui, nós conversamos, tomamos algumas cervejas do pai dele, e… acabamos transando - Jensen deu um meio sorriso, triste. - Não foi nem de longe o melhor sexo da minha vida, mas também não foi ruim. Eu saí da casa dele tão feliz, eu… Você sabe como é, quando se está apaixonado, não sabe?

Jared sorriu, concordando.

\- Nada mais importava. Mas então chegou a segunda-feira e quando eu cheguei na escola, todos me olhavam, riam, cutucavam uns aos outros e cochichavam… Eu estranhei, mas não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Então eu entrei na sala de aula e o notebook do Tom estava sobre a mesa dele, e ele exibia um vídeo de nós dois… transando.

\- Que filho da puta! - Jared apertou os punhos.

\- O vídeo havia sido editado e ninguém conseguia ver o rosto dele, mas a minha cara estava lá… chupando, de quatro sendo fodido... - Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Jensen e Jared a secou com o polegar. - Foi a maior humilhação da minha vida, Jared. E na hora, eu… eu não consegui fazer nada. Eu queria pelo menos ter socado a cara dele, mas fiquei completamente sem reação, em estado de choque. Então os meus pais foram chamados, e o meu pai me levou pra casa sem dizer uma palavra. Ele sequer olhava nos meus olhos depois daquilo. Dias depois nós nos mudamos de cidade, porque provavelmente era vergonha demais pra que ele pudesse suportar.

\- Não consigo imaginar alguém capaz de fazer uma crueldade dessas. Você não merecia isso. Eu sinto muito, Jensen - Jared falou com lágrimas nos olhos, segurando firmemente a mão do loiro.

\- Algumas semanas depois que nós nos mudamos, os meus pais morreram num acidente de automóvel, Jared. Se eu não tivesse… Se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, provavelmente eles ainda estariam vivos - Jensen falou com a voz embargada, sem conseguir segurar um soluço.

\- Não, Jensen… Foi um acidente, você não pode se culpar por isso.

\- A minha vida acabou naquele dia, Jared. Por muito tempo eu só quis morrer, porque eu achava que eu merecia, não eles. Então o tempo foi passando, eu fui pra universidade, já que o grande sonho do meu pai era que eu me tornasse médico. Eu me esforcei muito… Fui o melhor aluno, sempre tentei ser o melhor profissional… Mas nada era suficiente. Então eu comecei a fazer trabalhos voluntários, tentando encontrar o meu lugar no mundo, e acabei aqui. Quanto mais eu tento entender, menos as coisas fazem sentido pra mim.

Jared não disse nada, apenas envolveu Jensen em seus braços e o deixou ficar, sentindo as lágrimas silenciosas molharem seu peito. Sim, podia entender perfeitamente o que o loiro estava sentindo, pois já tinha se sentido da mesma maneira por muito tempo. Sua vida havia virado de cabeça pra baixo; tanta vergonha, tantas decepções… E agora tudo não passava de um passado distante. Só esperava que um dia Jensen pudesse se encontrar, e olhar para trás da mesma forma… Quem sabe assim ele pudesse encontrar a felicidade novamente.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Ana:** Nem demorei pra postar, né? rs. Então, o irmão do Jared não é má pessoa, nos próximos capítulos você vai entender o por que dele ser assim. Hahaha… tadinho do Jensen! Ele pode não servir pra caçar ou lutar, mas ainda mostrará a sua utilidade. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Luluzinha:** Jensen pisou na bola, né? Mas tadinho… ele só quis ajudar a Cassie. O Jay é muito fofo, e eu já estou querendo que essa fanfic não termine nunca, porque amo demais esses personagens… kkkk. Autora doida! Mas sério… tem muita coisa linda pra acontecer nesta fanfic ainda. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Apom1:** Que bom que está gostando! Bom, agora que você leu o capítulo, viu que Jensen não resistiu tanto assim, não é? rs. Cassie jogou sujo, enquanto o Jensen só queria ajudar. Se você tomou um susto, imagina o Jared, tadinho! Mas esse menino tem um coração enorme, né? Lindo de viver. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Clara Padackles:** Todo mundo odeia a Cassie… kkkk. Compreensível, mas acho que ela não será uma ameaça. Sim, eles se beijaram! Demorou pra sair o primeiro beijo, né? Foi o primeiro passo, agora é esperar o que está por vir. Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada! Abraços!

 **Anaas:** A Cassie é apenas uma garota apaixonada, lutando com as armas que tem… rs. Mas eu não acho que ela seja uma real ameaça, já que Jared gosta da mesma fruta que ela… kkkk. Tudo é sempre complicado, né? Mas se as coisas fossem fáceis, não teriam a menor graça. Obrigada por comentar! E já vou aproveitar pra responder um comentário seu em "As Estranhas Faces do Amor", já que não tenho mais como responder por lá: Em primeiro lugar, eu jamais classificaria uma fanfic como Padackles pra angariar leitores. Desculpe, mas achei ofensivo o seu comentário. Se não gostou do enredo, deveria ter simplesmente abandonado a leitura, é o que eu faço quando não curto uma fic. Em segundo, o amor de Jared e Jeff não foi forçação de barra. Estava nos avisos que haveria dois casais principais na fanfic. Pode ser sim que o amor deles tomou uma dimensão maior do que eu previa no começo, mas toda fanfic é assim, a história vai ganhando vida, conforme você escreve. Ela foi classificada como Padackles, porque desde que surgiu o plot em minha mente, estava decidido que Jeffrey morreria no final, deixando o caminho livre para que Jared e Jensen pudessem ter um novo começo. Optei por deixar o final em aberto, ao invés de mostrar o romance deles se desenvolver, porque achei melhor assim. Mas, é claro, você tem todo o direito de não gostar, só achei que deveria deixar clara a minha posição. Obrigada.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

\- É sempre assim? – Jensen perguntou, seguindo Jared pelo meio da mata e tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho.

\- Sempre assim, como?

\- Nós estamos perseguindo este animal por quase duas horas, Jared.

Jared abaixou o arco e sorriu. – Você precisa aprender a ter paciência.

\- Que bom que eu tenho você pra me alimentar, ou eu morreria de fome – Jensen brincou e puxou o rosto de Jared para poder beijá-lo.

\- Você pode pagar suas refeições com sexo – Jared o olhou de cima a baixo, passando a língua pelos lábios. – Droga! – Jared olhou na direção do cervo que perseguiam, e Jensen olhou na mesma direção, vendo que era uma fêmea com um filhote.

\- Você não vai matar a mãe do bambi, vai? – Jensen o olhou, esperançoso.

\- Claro que não – Jared bufou. – Voltamos à estaca zero.

Continuaram caminhando pela mata, à procura de outra caça, até que encontraram um javali. Jared o perseguiu por algum tempo, até conseguir um bom ângulo para lançar uma flecha, o acertando em cheio. Como o couro do javali era duro e o animal muito violento, atirou uma segunda flecha antes de se aproximar.

Depois de se certificar que o animal estava mesmo morto, Jared amarrou suas patas com uma corda e o arrastou pela neve, fazendo o caminho de volta para a vila.

\- Se eu não te conhecesse, podia confundir você com um homem das cavernas – Jensen brincou, observando Jared por um momento. Ele vestia um gorro e um manto de peles de animais por cima da camisa para se aquecer.

\- Homem das cavernas? – Jared gargalhou. – É a melhor maneira de me proteger da neve, Jensen. Você devia fazer o mesmo, ou vai acabar ficando doente.

\- A minha jaqueta é forrada, Jared. Ela me aquece o suficiente. Mas confesso que eu gosto desse seu look meio selvagem – O loiro se aproximou e segurou Jared pela cintura fazendo com que ele largasse a corda e fez com que se encostasse no tronco de uma árvore. – Você fica muito sexy assim – Jensen apertou o corpo do outro contra o seu e beijou seus lábios, sorrindo ao perceber que Jared ficara ligeiramente sem graça, pela primeira vez.

\- É melhor você parar com isso – Jared falou entre os beijos. A boca de Jensen era algo irresistível. – Eu preciso levar a caça pra ser carneada, antes que ela estrague.

\- Isso pode esperar só alguns minutos, não pode? – Jensen levou sua mão por dentro da calça do moreno, acariciando o seu membro, que já estava desperto.

O loiro beijou e mordiscou o pescoço de Jared, enquanto sua mão fazia o trabalho de deixa-lo completamente duro, então se ajoelhou na neve à sua frente, puxando seu pênis para fora da calça e o segurando pela base, enquanto colocava tudo o que podia na boca.

Jared sorriu de satisfação e gemeu alto, sentindo a língua de Jensen trabalhar por todo o seu membro. O jeito que ele sugava forte e o bombeava ao mesmo tempo deixavam Jared completamente louco.

\- Porra - O moreno segurou os cabelos curtos do outro, sentindo que estava no seu limite. - Jensen eu vou…

Mas o loiro continuou chupando-o, até sentir o líquido quente jorrar em sua garganta.

Jared gemeu longamente e sentiu suas pernas tremerem pela intensidade do orgasmo.

Jensen se levantou, satisfeito consigo mesmo, puxou a calça do outro para cima, já que Jared parecia incapaz de se mexer naquele momento, e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Ainda era cedo e quando finalmente voltaram, Jared levou a caça para que as pessoas responsáveis a cortassem e para que fosse armazenada, e voltaram para o chalé, onde almoçaram e fizeram amor sem pressa.

\- O que é feito com a caça? - Jensen perguntou curioso, deitado ao lado do moreno na cama.

\- Temos uma espécie de açougue, onde eles limpam e cortam em partes. Uma parte fica pro caçador, de direito, e outra parte é distribuída pros demais.

\- Isso funciona?

\- Sempre funcionou. É como uma troca, então eu pego uma parte em grãos, verduras, outras coisas que preciso.

\- Vocês não usam dinheiro?

\- Só pra comprar o que não podemos produzir aqui.

\- É engraçado - Jensen sorriu. - Às vezes eu sinto como se tivesse voltado no tempo.

\- O que mais você sente falta, lá da sua terra? - Jared o olhou, curioso.

\- Do meu trabalho, eu acho. Do contato com as pessoas, já que aqui quase ninguém fala comigo... Do conforto da minha cama, embora eu goste muito de estar na sua – Jensen sorriu e beijou o peito de Jared. – Do meu celular, televisão, tecnologia em geral. Mas agora, neste exato momento, eu daria qualquer coisa por uma barra de chocolate.

\- Chocolate? – Jared sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim, chocolate. É quase tão bom quanto sexo – O loiro suspirou, passando a língua pelos lábios.

\- Você tem algum dinheiro com você? – Jared perguntou.

\- Tenho. Por quê? Você tem algum esconderijo secreto e vai me vender algum?

\- Não. Mas eu sei onde você pode conseguir.

\- Mesmo? - Jensen se sentou na cama, animado.

\- Vista-se e pegue o dinheiro - Jared falou, se vestindo também. - Eu te levo até lá.

Caminharam cerca de meia hora pelo vilarejo, e encontraram uma casa, não diferente das outras, mas nela havia uma placa muito pequena, escrito Mercearia.

\- Você não vem? – Jensen estranhou quando Jared parou do lado de fora da porta.

\- Não. É melhor você entrar sozinho.

\- Okay – Jensen percebeu que Jared deveria ter seus motivos para não querer entrar, e não insistiu.

Entrou no local, onde havia prateleiras nas paredes e um balcão nos fundos, onde um casal de meia idade conversava sobre algo, sem lhe dar a menor atenção.

O loiro murmurou um bom dia e olhou pelas prateleiras, de onde pegou duas barras de chocolate, um pacote grande de mashmallows e, em meio a alguns produtos de higiene, encontrou dois tubos de lubrificante íntimo. Era o seu dia de sorte.

Na hora de pagar pelos produtos, o senhor que o atendeu balançou a cabeça, provavelmente num gesto de desaprovação, mas Jensen fingiu não perceber.

Depois de pagar, ao pegar seu troco, o loiro foi surpreendido quando a mulher o segurou pelo pulso.

\- Você é o doutor que está vivendo com ele, não é? – Jensen sentiu um calafrio ao olhar nos olhos daquela mulher. – O amaldiçoado.

\- Eu... Com licença – Jensen tentou se desvencilhar da mão dela, mas ela segurou seu braço com mais firmeza.

\- Vá para longe dele enquanto há tempo. John já morreu e nosso filho foi embora por causa dele. Você pode ser o próximo – A mulher terminou de falar e finalmente soltou seu braço.

Jensen apanhou sua sacolinha de compras e saiu quase correndo de dentro do local.

\- Hey. Eu pensei que você fosse comprar apenas chocolate – Jared sorriu ao ver a sacola que Jensen carregava, mas o loiro passou por ele e foi caminhando de volta para o chalé, sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Espera – Jared tentou segurar seu braço quando estavam diante da porta da sua casa, mas Jensen puxou o braço, o afastando, e entrou no chalé, seguido pelo moreno, que o olhava, sem entender nada. – O que foi que ela te disse? – Jared tinha tristeza no olhar, quando Jensen finalmente o encarou.

\- Que merda de maldição é essa? – Jensen largou a sacola sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esperando uma explicação.

\- Jensen... – Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado.

\- A Hannah já tinha me falado sobre isso. Sobre as pessoas morrerem ou irem embora. Eu sei que o seu namorado morreu, mas... quem é que foi embora, Jared? O filho daquela mulher?

\- A Hannah tem uma imaginação fértil – Jared caminhou até a janela, e Jensen percebeu que ele não queria falar sobre aquilo.

\- Eu me abri com você. Eu só esperava que... – Jensen parou no meio da frase, ponderando.

\- Eu... eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer – Jared pegou seu arco, pendurando-o sobre o ombro e saiu.

Jensen ficou olhando para a porta fechada, se amaldiçoando por ter tocado no assunto. Aquilo provavelmente era algo que machucava Jared, não devia ter insistido ou feito cobranças.

Para se distrair até que o moreno voltasse, Jensen limpou a casa e foi cortar e armazenar lenha. Já estava anoitecendo quando voltou para o chalé, pegou a água quente de cima do fogão há lenha e encheu parcialmente a banheira, se permitindo tomar um banho relaxante.

O loiro estava se servindo das sobras do almoço quando Jared chegou, então pegou mais um prato e o serviu também.

\- A minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci - Jared se encostou na parede e começou a falar. - Houveram complicações no parto, ela teve uma hemorragia, e... Ela só pode me segurar no braços por alguns minutos, antes de...

\- Eu sinto muito - Jensen largou seu prato e se virou para escutá-lo.

\- Algumas pessoas, as mais antigas principalmente, acreditam que quando isso acontece, é porque a criança carrega uma maldição.

\- Você acredita nisso? – Jensen sabia que era um absurdo, mas queria saber no que Jared acreditava.

\- Não. A morte do John foi uma fatalidade. A flecha veio na minha direção, eu é quem devia ter morrido, mas o fato de ele ter me protegido, foi... Eu não consigo ver isso como uma maldição, mas sim...

\- Um gesto de amor – Jensen completou. – Jared, muitas mulheres morrem por causa de complicações no parto, e isso no meu país, onde existe todo o tipo de tecnologia. Eu imagino que aqui na aldeia, com essa falta de recursos médicos, isso é muito mais comum do que você pode imaginar. É ignorância ver isso como uma maldição.

\- Ainda assim, é o que muitos acreditam. Quando eu era criança, algumas crianças eram até mesmo proibidas de brincar comigo. Algumas vezes eles tentavam me expulsar de alguma brincadeira e o Jeffrey me defendia. Ele comprou muitas brigas com a vizinhança por minha causa – Jared sorriu com a lembrança.

\- Engraçado. Eu pensei que o seu irmão te odiasse.

\- Não é isso, ele só... teve uma infância difícil. Ele tinha apenas seis anos quando a minha mãe morreu. Num momento ele tinha a mãe que ele amava, e no momento seguinte tudo que ele tinha era um bebê chorão pra cuidar, já que o meu pai inventava todo o tipo de desculpas pra ficar fora de casa e não ter que cuidar de nós.

\- O Jeffrey teve que tomar conta de você, sozinho?

\- Tinha uma vizinha que ajudava de vez em quando, principalmente enquanto eu era bebê, mas enquanto eu crescia, na maior parte do tempo éramos só eu e ele. Ele sacrificou praticamente toda a sua infância por mim.

\- Deve ter sido difícil pra ele, mas isso geralmente torna o laço dos irmãos mais forte. O jeito que ele trata você, parece demonstrar o contrário.

Jared sorriu. – Ele pode não ser muito bom com demonstrações de carinho, mas é o jeito dele de cuidar de mim.

\- Um pouco estranho, não? - Jensen sorriu.

\- Ele acha que eu sou fraco, e que algumas pessoas se aproveitam disso. Que eu confio demais nas pessoas, e isso me deixa vulnerável. Mas é algo que eu não consigo mudar. Acho que eu nem quero mudar.

\- E não deve mesmo. É isso que torna você quem você é. Talvez ele é quem deva tentar mudar e ser um pouco mais como você.

\- Não dá pra tirar sua razão. Como naquele dia em que eu e ele estávamos lutando, foi só ele falar que você estava lá assistindo e eu fraquejei.

\- Foi só uma distração, Jared. Você não pode se culpar por isso.

\- Se estivéssemos no meio de uma guerra, eu teria morrido.

\- E ele te deu uma surra pra provar isso? – Jensen balançou a cabeça, indignado.

Jared sorriu. – Você se divertiu com aquilo, não foi?

\- Eu fiquei preocupado, na verdade. A Hannah me impediu, senão eu teria ido socorrer você.

\- Por falar em Hannah, não é estranho ela não ter aparecido aqui nos últimos dias?

\- Visto que ela é mais uma grande admiradora sua, sim, eu acho estranho.

\- Mais uma grande admiradora? – Jared estranhou.

\- Eu ouvi uma parte da sua conversa com a Cassie aquele dia, Jared. Eu ouvi ela dizer com todas as letras, que não desistiria de você.

\- Oh – O sorriso do rosto do moreno desapareceu. – Mas você sabe que ela não tem nenhuma chance, não sabe?

\- O que foi que ela te pediu?

\- O quê?

\- Ela te pediu algo pra ficar de boca fechada. Eu não toquei no assunto porque não achei relevante no momento, mas agora...

\- Jensen, a Cassie muda de ideia o tempo todo, ela provavelmente vai esquecer isso tudo, e...

\- O que foi que ela te pediu? - Jensen o interrompeu.

\- Ela quer... quer uma noite comigo.

\- Sexo? – Os olhos de Jensen se arregalaram.

\- Sim.

\- E você concordou com isso? - O loiro demonstrou mais cuiúmes do que pretendia.

\- Jensen, eu sei que é loucura, mas eu não tinha outra saída. E ela não me disse quando, provavelmente já se esqueceu disso.

\- Você acha mesmo que alguém que pede algo assim vai esquecer? E se amanhã ela vier cobrar sua dívida, você simplesmente...? – Jensen bufou, indignado. - Você devia ter deixado que me expulsassem daqui.

\- Não. – Jared colocou o dedo sobre a boca do loiro. – Eu jamais permitiria isso. Jensen, a Cassie é como uma irmã pra mim. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, eu prometo – O moreno o envolveu em seus braços fortes, fazendo Jensen esquecer qualquer ameaça.

\- Certo – O loiro o beijou, confiante. – Você fala as coisas de uma maneira que sempre consegue me fazer acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu devo ser um idiota mesmo – Brincou.

\- Não. Você é muito esperto por confiar em mim – Jared respondeu, convencido.

\- Claro – Jensen rolou os olhos. – Ah, quase eu ia me esquecendo... – Apanhou a sacola que estava em cima da mesa. – Eu comprei algumas coisinhas pra nós.

\- Pra nós? – Jared ficou curioso. – O que é?

\- Chocolates – Jensen tirou as duas barras da sacola e as colocou sobre a mesa. – Mashmallows...

\- Isso é pra comer? – Jared apertou o pacote. – Parece de borracha.

\- São doces, você vai gostar – Jensen riu diante da careta do outro. – Mas o mais importante... – O loiro colocou o tubo de lubrificante sobre a mesa.

\- Isso também é pra comer? – Jared pegou o frasco na mão e o cheirou, estranhando.

\- É... mais ou menos – Jensen riu. – Vem comigo pra cama que eu vou te mostrar pra que serve – O loiro pegou a mão de Jared, sorrindo de um jeito safado.

\- Pra cama? – O moreno levantou as sobrancelhas, animado. Nenhum dos dois se lembrou de jantar, a comida ficou esquecida sobre a mesa.

Pararam diante da cama e tiraram suas roupas com pressa. Quando nus, Jared agarrou Jensen pela cintura, de uma maneira possessiva, e distribuiu beijos pelo seu pescoço, chupando e deixando marcas na pele branquinha.

Numa inversão rápida, Jensen assumiu o controle, derrubando Jared por sobre a cama e se deitando em cima dele. Ambos já estavam duros, seus corpos eram puro fogo, enquanto se esfregavam e Jensen beijava, lambia e mordiscava o peitoral forte do outro.

Jensen rolou seu corpo para o lado e pegou o tubo de lubrificante, colocou um pouco do gel em sua mão direita, sob o olhar atento de Jared, e passou a massagear o membro duro do outro.

\- É frio – Jared reclamou no primeiro contato.

\- Shhh – Já vai esquentar. – Jensen sorriu e continuou massageando; em instantes Jared estava se empurrando contra a mão do loiro, apreciando muito a sensação.

\- Está vendo como deslisa gostoso? – Jensen falou antes de beijar a boca do moreno, que agora gemia sem nenhum pudor.

\- Vai ficar melhor ainda quando o meu pau deslizar pra dentro de você - Jared falou entre os beijos e gemidos.

\- É mesmo? - Jensen se sentou sobre o quadril do moreno, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, e passou a massagear seus membros juntos.

Jared pegou o tubo de lubrificante e colocou uma quantidade em seus próprios dedos, levando-os até a entrada do loiro, que gemeu ainda mais com o contato.

Os dedos de Jared entravam e saíam de uma forma habilidosa, fazendo Jensen gemer e pedir por mais. O loiro ergueu um pouco o seu quadril e posicionou o membro de Jared em sua entrada, então desceu devagar, até sentir-se completamente preenchido.

Passou a mover seu corpo, subindo e descendo, as mãos de Jared agarradas firmemente em seu quadril, ditando o ritmo dos movimentos.

Jensen colocou suas duas mãos espalmadas no peito largo do outro, para ter apoio, e gemia descontroladamente cada vez que sua próstata era atingida.

Jared agarrou o membro duro de Jensen, que pedia por atenção, extasiado com o jeito que o loiro rebolava sobre o seu quadril, lhe causando um prazer indescritível.

Jensen tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta; Jared ergueu suas costas, ficando sentado, para poder beijá-lo, enquanto seus corpos dançavam no mesmo ritmo.

O orgasmo veio como uma explosão, o prazer de Jensen respingando o peito e abdômen de ambos, seus corpos estremecendo e se tornando um só…

Ficaram algum tempo abraçados, apenas curtindo o calor do corpo um do outro e falando bobagens, quando Jensen se lembrou dos chocolates.

Buscou um deles e o quebrou em pedacinhos, colocando um na boca e oferecendo outro para Jared.

\- Não. Eu prefiro sentir o gosto dele na sua boca - Jared beijou o loiro, se deliciando com o seu sabor e a maciez dos seus lábios. - É realmente delicioso - Confirmou.

\- Mas você já comeu chocolate antes, não comeu? - O loiro franziu o cenho.

\- Uma vez quando eu era criança, o Jeff trouxe pra mim, no meu aniversário. Eu nunca soube de onde ele conseguiu dinheiro, já que o meu pai nunca nos dava - Jared sorriu com a lembrança. - E quando o John ainda era vivo, de vez em quando ele roubava da mãe dele, que comprava o chocolate pra fazer doces - Jared riu.

\- Então você foi cúmplice de um roubo. Poderia ter sido preso - Jensen brincou.

\- Não existe prisão aqui. Quem faz algo muito ruim é banido da aldeia, mas eu acho que roubo de chocolate não se enquadra no código criminal.

\- Sorte sua - Jensen pegou mais um pedaço de chocolate e colocou na boca do moreno, que rolou por cima do seu corpo.

\- Eu sou um cara de sorte - Jared o beijou demoradamente. - Tenho você aqui comigo, não tenho?

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Guest:** Gostou da cena? Feliz em saber, eu estava bastante insegura, por ser a primeira vez deles juntos. Dá mesmo vontade de pegar o Jensen no colo, né? Talvez o Jared faça isso... rs. Bom, conforme combinaram, eles vão tentar viver o momento, sem pensar no futuro. Se vai funcionar? Eu não sei... kkk. Mas tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda, e você vai se apaixonar cada vez mais pelos dois. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Apom1:** Sim, aconteceu! rs. Pois é, acho que da forma intensa que as coisas vinham acontecendo entre os dois, não tinha como o Jensen resistir por muito tempo, né? Ele também não é de ferro, tadinho. Os próximos capítulos mostram o passado do Jared, e a maneira com que ele aprendeu a lidar com suas dores. Talvez eles possam ajudar um ao outro, não? Tem tanta coisa linda pra acontecer ainda... rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Clara Padackles:** Finalmente! Hahaha! Ah, nem demorou tanto assim, vai? Mas o Jensen também não é de ferro, né? Não tinha mais como resistir. Que bom que gostou da cena! Fico bem feliz. Eu não mencionei, mas também pensei no Tom Welling, então você acertou! rs. Deixe pra sofrer com a separação (ou não) apenas quando chegar a hora. Como disse o Jared: um dia de cada vez. Kkkkk. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Ana:** Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que gostou do capítulo. Eu estava bastante insegura quanto à ele, principalmente em relação à primeira vez dos dois. Os próximos capítulos mostram o passado do Jared, e quem sabe eles possam curar suas feridas juntos, não é? Embora Jared tenha aprendido a lidar com suas dores, não quer dizer que elas estejam esquecidas. Um abraço!


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Não passou despercebido por Jensen que Jared lhe falou sobre a tal maldição, mas sequer mencionou sobre o tal filho do casal de comerciantes que havia ido embora. Ele teria ido para onde? E que tipo de relacionamento ele tinha com Jared? Seriam namorados?

Uma pontada de ciúmes perturbou a mente de Jensen por um momento. Será que Jared ainda sentia a falta dele, e por isso não queria tocar no assunto? Ou não confiava em Jensen a ponto de lhe contar algo mais íntimo? O loiro sabia que não podia exigir nada, afinal, dentro de alguns meses iria embora da aldeia. Talvez por isso Jared achava que não valia à pena falar sobre o seu passado; logo Jensen também faria parte dele e provavelmente seria esquecido.

Entediado, e sem ter o que fazer enquanto Jared saíra para falar com o pai, Jensen andava de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno chalé. Precisava manter a sua mente ocupada, para não ficar pensando bobagens, então arriscou abrir uma gaveta, tentando encontrar papel e lápis, assim poderia escrever ou desenhar algo para passar o tempo.

Encontrou um bloquinho de anotações e uma caneta, e ficou surpreso ao abrir o bloco e ver as anotações que Jared fizera ali. Tinha uma relação de palavras escritas com uma letra bastante descuidada, e ao lado o significado delas, provavelmente copiado de algum dicionário.

Jensen sorriu, reconhecendo que eram palavras que ele mesmo dissera e o moreno provavelmente não compreendera. Ele podia ter perguntado, mas preferiu buscar o significado delas por si próprio. Jared sempre o surpreendia de alguma maneira.

Olhou o restante do conteúdo da gaveta, curioso, e encontrou um livro, com as páginas muito desgastadas pelo tempo e pelo uso, e ao folheá-lo, caiu de dentro dele um pedaço de papel dobrado.

Mesmo sentindo-se mal por estar invadindo a privacidade de Jared, já que não fazia ideia do que se tratava o bilhete, Jensen o abriu.

" _Jay,_

 _Eu sei que você vai me odiar depois de ler isso, e com toda razão. Mas eu não posso..._

 _Eu amo você, cara, nunca duvide disso, mas eu não posso ficar preso a esse lugar. Existe um mundo de oportunidades lá fora e eu nunca me perdoaria se eu ao menos não tentasse._

 _Por favor, me perdoe. Eu sei que você tem um bom coração e que um dia irá compreender._

 _Prometo que assim que eu conseguir construir uma vida decente lá fora, eu voltarei pra te buscar._

 _Com todo o meu amor,_

 _Peter."_

\- Que merda você está fazendo? – Jared tinha acabado de entrar, sem que o loiro percebesse, e arrancou o bilhete das suas mãos, furioso.

\- Eu... – Jensen engoliu o nó na garganta, tentando manter a voz firme. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. – Eu estava procurando por um papel e uma caneta, e...

\- Você não devia ter mexido nisso – O moreno falou com raiva, enfiou o bilhete de volta na gaveta e a fechou, usando força demais.

\- Me desculpe, Jared, eu... – Jensen tentou tocá-lo, mas o moreno se desvencilhou do toque, saindo de casa sem dizer mais nada.

Sem saber o que fazer para consertar o estrago, Jensen se sentou na cama e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, livremente. Agora tudo estava explicado. Peter. Mas as dúvidas martelavam ainda mais em sua cabeça… Será que Jared ainda o amava? Será que ainda esperava por ele? Era por ele que Jared pedira a Deus, quando rezara pedindo por um companheiro? A cabeça de Jensen era pura confusão.

Queria poder conversar e esclarecer tudo, mas provavelmente Jared nunca mais tocaria no assunto. Talvez o pouco de confiança que conquistara havia se perdido, depois de xeretar em sua vida sem autorização. Tudo o que lhe restava agora era esperar.

Sem aguentar mais ficar sozinho dentro daquele chalé, Jensen pegou o arco, flechas e foi para o campo treinar. Era difícil conseguir se concentrar em algo, nem mesmo a raiva que sentia de si próprio o fazia acertar o maldito alvo.

\- Acho que você não nasceu pra ser um caçador, ou um guerreiro – A voz de Jeffrey Padalecki assustou o loiro. – Ou talvez você deva tentar usar uma lança. Jared demorou mais para aprender a lutar com elas, mas pode ser mais fácil pra você.

Jensen não disse nada, apenas parou o que fazia e encarou o homem, esperando pelo que ele tinha a dizer.

\- Eu fiquei curioso...

\- Com o quê? – Jensen se escorou no palanque da cerca de madeira que havia ali.

\- O meu irmão sempre foi muito diferente de mim. Ele confia demais nas pessoas, vive fazendo bobagens e se metendo em encrencas, mas desta vez... O que há com você, afinal?

\- Como? – Jensen não estava entendendo.

\- Ele salvou a sua vida, cuidou de você, enfrentou o meu pai duas vezes por sua causa, fica de vigília no seu lugar, pra que você não corra nenhum risco, e com certeza ele daria a própria vida por você, sem hesitar. Eu me pergunto: O que diabos você tem de tão especial? - Jeffrey o encarava, muito sério.

\- Nada, eu... Eu sou só um cara comum – Jensen ficou ligeiramente surpreso, sem saber o que dizer diante daquilo.

Jeffrey forçou um sorriso. – Eu só consigo olhar pra isso tudo e ver toda a história se repetindo. Infelizmente eu já cansei de tentar mudar a cabeça do meu irmão. Ele é um caso perdido – Bufou e saiu, deixando Jensen ainda mais transtornado.

O loiro juntou suas coisas e voltou para casa, pensando sobre tudo o que Jeffrey dissera. Talvez por isso o irmão de Jared não ia com a sua cara. Jared devia ter sofrido muito quando Peter se fora, e provavelmente sofreria quando Jensen partisse também.

\- x -

Depois que saiu de casa, Jared caminhou pelo arredores da aldeia, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. No minuto em que pisou fora da porta, já estava arrependido por ter tratado Jensen daquela maneira. Ele não tinha culpa. Nada daquilo tinha a ver com ele.

Por um momento o moreno pensou em voltar, mas percebeu que não estava pronto para falar sobre aquilo. Queria que algumas coisas simplesmente pudessem ficar enterradas no passado, mas Jensen merecia uma explicação.

Jared caminhava pelo meio da mata e entrou na gruta, onde costumava rezar. Se ajoelhou por um momento e sentiu as lágrimas embaçarem seu olhos. Da última vez que estivera ali, se sentira tão sozinho, que chegara a pedir a Deus por um companheiro. Sorriu consigo mesmo, envergonhado. Mas então Jensen tinha aparecido e mudado completamente a sua vida. Ela era a melhor coisa que lhe tinha acontecido nos últimos anos, e embora doesse demais pensar que dentro de poucos meses ele iria embora, deixando a sua vida vazia novamente, Jared sentia que tudo valia à pena.

Queria poder tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ele. Queria que Jensen pudesse exercer a sua profissão ali, e que se sentisse útil, ao invés de ser forçado a aprender a caçar ou a lutar, coisas que não faziam parte da sua vida. Infelizmente, algumas decisões não eram da sua alçada e tinha que simplesmente aceitar. De qualquer maneira, nada seria capaz de fazer Jensen ficar na aldeia. Ele tinha a sua própria vida lá fora, e apesar de não demonstrar, Jared sabia o quanto ele ansiava em voltar para ela.

Jared fez uma oração, mas não pediria nada desta vez, pois só tinha o que agradecer. Secou suas lágrimas e se levantou, sabendo que não podia mais fugir, teria que enfrentar Jensen e contar-lhe tudo. Por todo esse tempo, tinha guardado suas mágoas só para si. Nunca falara com ninguém a respeito, nem mesmo depois do seu irmão tentar fazer com que falasse, inúmeras vezes. Mas Jensen tinha aberto o seu coração, e Jared sentia que precisava fazer o mesmo.

Passaram-se algumas horas até que o moreno voltou e a paciência de Jensen já havia se esgotado.

\- Eu estava aqui pensando que é difícil encontrar um defeito, ou algo em você que eu realmente não goste, mas... Essa sua mania de desaparecer por horas, sem que eu saiba onde está, isso... Isso é realmente irritante – Jensen falou, puto, enquanto Jared tirava seu casaco e suas botas de andar na neve.

\- Você podia simplesmente perguntar – Jared falou com toda a calma do mundo, o que fez o loiro se sentir péssimo. Ele não parecia zangado, mas deveria estar. Não deveria?

\- Eu fui caminhar por aí... Precisava de um pouco de ar puro. Depois fui até a gruta, rezar.

\- Rezar?

\- Sim, eu costumo fazer isso.

\- Você foi pedir que Deus te envie um namorado decente, já que o que caiu do céu é um idiota, vive fazendo burradas e se metendo onde não é chamado? – Jensen tentou sorrir, mas só saiu um entortar de lábios. Seus olhos marejaram, pensando na besteira que fizera.

\- Não – Jared se aproximou. – Eu fui agradecer, já que o que ele me enviou, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, é muito mais do que eu podia esperar, ou do que eu mereço – O moreno o envolveu com seus longos braços, fazendo Jensen se sentir tão seguro e tão amado quanto nunca se sentiu antes.

\- Você merece muito mais, Jared – Jensen beijou seu ombro, por sobre o tecido da camisa. – Me desculpe.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu nem sei por que ainda guardo isso – Jared foi até a gaveta, pegou o bilhete, o amassou e jogou no fogo da lareira.

\- Você não precisa falar sobre isso. Eu sei que deve ser doloroso, eu só... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Claro.

\- Você ainda o ama? Ainda espera por ele?

Jared sorriu, embora triste. – Não, Jensen. Eu nem sei se algum dia o amei de verdade, e eu nunca esperei que ele voltasse. Nem mesmo por um dia.

\- Mas isso tudo... Eu tenho a impressão que machucou muito você.

Jared se sentou na cama e passou as mãos pelo rosto, suspirando.

\- Não é o fato de ele ter ido embora que ainda machuca, mas… Tudo o que aconteceu por conta disso. Foi um tempo difícil pra mim.

Jensen se aproximou e se sentou na cama ao lado de Jared, colocando a mão sobre a sua coxa e esperando pelo que ele tinha a dizer.

\- Depois que o John morreu, eu fiquei por muito tempo sozinho. Eu não conseguia sequer pensar em ficar com outra pessoa, porque não parecia justo, sabe? Então há uns dois anos eu conheci o Peter. Ele estava sempre sorrindo, sempre de bem com a vida e isso me fazia bem, de alguma maneira. O meu irmão não gostava dele... Sempre me alertou que ele não era confiável, que eu iria me machucar, mas eu não ligava. Ele era bom pra mim e isso era tudo o que importava. Depois de uns oito meses de namoro, nós... – Jared forçou um sorriso. – Nós decidimos nos casar. Eu não fazia questão, mas ele queria muito, e acabei concordando, embora o meu pai ainda esperasse que eu me casasse com uma mulher e o meu irmão estivesse puto.

Jensen ficou surpreso pelo fato do casamento entre dois homens ser permitido na aldeia, mas não comentou nada. Em algumas questões, eles pareciam estar a frente de boa parte do mundo.

\- Então, faltava uma semana pro nosso casamento, quando... Ele simplesmente foi embora. Não disse nada, só deixou aquele bilhete sobre a minha cama. Os homens que tinham ido de jipe até a cidade disseram que ele ficou por lá, e... Foi isso - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Ele só deixou o bilhete, não te disse mais nada, nem se despediu?

\- O pior de tudo, Jensen, é que ele nunca sequer mencionou que tinha vontade de sair da aldeia. Nunca. Se ele tivesse me falado, eu seria o primeiro a apoiá-lo, jamais tentaria segurar ele aqui. Eu fiquei muito tempo tentando entender... Depois desisti. Eu morava com o meu pai na época, e as pessoas da vila passaram a me olhar como se eu fosse uma aberração. Digno de pena. Outros diziam que era por causa da tal maldição. Os pais do Peter me culpam até hoje por ele ter ido embora, você mesmo viu isso.

\- Deve ser mais fácil acreditar que é culpa de uma maldição, do que assumir que o filho é um idiota sem caráter – Jensen comentou, conseguindo arrancar um breve sorriso de Jared.

\- E o meu pai achava que isso tudo era uma vergonha, já que ele tinha acabado de se tornar membro do conselho. Então eu me isolei aqui. Esta cabana tinha sido construída pra estocar madeira, mas estava vazia, então eu a reformei e vim morar aqui, sozinho. Muitas vezes eu chegava a me perguntar se essa tal maldição realmente existia…

\- Mas você conseguiu seguir em frente.

\- Eu tive ajuda de algumas pessoas, mas mesmo assim eu demorei muito pra perceber que era com elas que eu devia me importar, e não com os outros. Eu me sentia doente, só saía de casa quando realmente precisava, não sei explicar, era como se eu tivesse perdido a vontade de viver.

\- Depressão - Jensen supôs.

\- A esposa do senhor Jacob, que ainda era viva na época, vinha aqui todos os dias, pra ver como eu estava e sempre trazia comida - Os olhos de Jared marejaram com a lembrança. - Teve outras pessoas também, e a Hannah… ela trazia alguns livros da escola, ficava lendo, contando histórias, ou pedia ajuda com a lição de casa, e ficava aqui, me fazendo companhia e tagarelando o tempo todo, tentando me animar. Ela tinha menos de dez anos, mas eu acho que ela sentia que eu precisava daquilo.

\- A Hannah é uma garota incrível.

\- Sim, ela é. Então um dia ela veio até aqui, dizendo que o David precisava de ajuda - Eu saí correndo, desesperado, imaginando que ele tinha se machucado, ou algo assim… Por fim ele estava lá, no pé da montanha, com a sua cadeira de rodas, esperando que alguém o levasse lá pra cima pra escorregar no carrinho. Na hora em que eu vi que era só aquilo, eu fiquei puto com a Hannah, mas o carreguei pra cima do mesmo jeito, prendi ele sentado no carrinho e o impulsionei pra que ele escorregasse pela montanha de neve. Eu faço isso quase todos os dias, até hoje - Jared sorriu. - Mas naquele momento, ver o David lá, gargalhando e se divertindo, apesar de não poder andar ou sequer mover as pernas, foi o que me fez parar de sentir pena de mim mesmo e seguir em frente.

\- Você é mesmo um guerreiro, Jared - Jensen o abraçou. - Sem dúvida o melhor homem que eu já conheci.

\- Não, eu não sou melhor do que ninguém - Jared sorriu e beijou os lábios do loiro, muito suavemente. - O nosso passado é mesmo uma merda, não é? - Sorriu, tentando brincar.

\- É sim. Mas como você mesmo falou, temos que viver o presente. Um dia de cada vez.

Jared sorriu – É.

\- Embora eu não posso deixar de pensar que...

\- O quê? – Jared percebeu que algo estava incomodando o loiro.

\- O seu irmão me disse que está vendo a história se repetir, e no fundo, eu sei que ele tem razão.

\- Jensen...

\- Você ficou tão mal quando o Peter se foi, como eu posso saber que não vai acontecer o mesmo quando eu for embora? – Jensen não conseguiu esconder a dor em sua voz.

\- É diferente. Não se compare a ele, por favor.

\- Não é tão diferente assim.

\- Você não está me enganando, Jensen. Você foi sincero o tempo todo. Eu sei que você vai embora, desde o primeiro momento. A escolha é minha.

\- E o que as pessoas vão dizer? Vão culpar a maldição, mais uma vez? Vão sentir pena de você? – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do loiro e Jared a secou com a ponta do dedo.

Era como estar numa corda bamba. O que Jensen sentia por Jared era muito maior do que pensou algum dia ser capaz de sentir. Mas como se jogar de peito aberto a um amor que estava com os dias contados? Por mais que Jared insistisse que iria ficar bem, Jensen sabia que não era verdade. Sabia que uma avalanche estava por vir, mas já era tarde demais para evitar.

Não tinha sido forte o suficiente para se manter distante, e agora muito menos. Jared era como um raio de sol na sua vida. Pela primeira vez, depois de muitos anos, sentia-se amado e querido, sentia que era parte de algo muito grande, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia como lidar com seus próprios sentimentos.

\- Eu não me importo mais com o que as pessoas pensam, Jensen. Eu já sobrevivi a muita coisa, posso sobreviver a isso também – Jared sorriu, tentando confortá-lo.

\- Sim, você pode - Jensen concordou. Queria tanto acreditar...

\- Eu vou ficar bem – Jared levantou o queixo do loiro, fazendo-o olhar em seu olhos e beijou seus lábios, demoradamente. – Mas sabe o que pode fazer eu me sentir melhor, neste exato momento? – Olhou-o com malícia, puxando Jensen pra que se sentasse em seu colo.

\- Eu acho que você está levando bem a sério esse negócio de aproveitar o momento – Jensen sorriu, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Jared e fazendo-o se deitar sobre a cama. – Mas eu não vou reclamar – Tomou os lábios do moreno num beijo possessivo. Era impossível lutar contra aquilo. Cada vez que as mãos de Jared tocavam seu corpo, ou cada vez que se beijavam, Jensen se esquecia que havia um mundo lá fora. Nunca tinha sentido tamanha conexão com alguém antes, mas talvez devesse parar de tentar entender algumas coisas, e simplesmente aceitar.

Jared adormeceu depois do sexo e depois de algum tempo, Jensen se desvencilhou dos seus longos braços e se levantou da cama, procurando algo para comer, quando se lembrou dos mashmallows. O loiro pegou alguns do pacote e os espetou em um espeto de carne.

Quando Jared acordou, minutos depois, encontrou Jensen sentado em frente à lareira, e se juntou a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Sabe, não é muito cortês você cochilar depois do sexo - Jensen brincou.

\- Deus Jensen... você me deixou esgotado – Jared sorriu e se inclinou para beijar o seu pescoço.

\- Isso é uma reclamação?

Jared gargalhou e Jensen ficou aliviado em vê-lo feliz e sorrindo novamente. – Jamais.

\- Eu quero que você experimente isso.

\- Jensen, eu não acho que isso seja mesmo comestível - Jared fez uma careta.

\- Cale essa boca e experimente - O loiro colocou um mashmallow na boca de Jared, depois de tostá-lo no fogo da lareira, e riu ao ver a cara que ele fez ao sentir sua textura. - E então? Não é bom?

\- É, você tem razão. Não é ruim.

\- É delicioso, Jared. Admita.

\- Delicioso é você – Jared beijou a boca do loiro.

\- Jared... seu irmão me disse que você está ficando de guarda no meu lugar. Isso é verdade? - Jensen precisava saber.

\- Quando foi que você falou com o meu irmão?

\- Hoje, quando você desapareceu.

\- O que ele queria?

\- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta – Jensen o olhou, sério.

\- Sim, é verdade – Jared respondeu sem rodeios.

\- Você acha que eu não sou capaz?

\- Eu acho que você é capaz de muitas coisas, Jensen. Eu só não quero que você se machuque.

\- E por que eu iria me machucar?

\- Deixa eu te explicar como as coisas funcionam, Jensen. Na verdade eu já devia ter explicado – Jared falou, pacientemente. – Quando a aldeia é invadida, os soldados não vem todos de uma vez. Primeiro eles mandam os batedores.

\- Batedores?

\- Batedores são geralmente dois homens, que vem primeiro pra abrir caminho. E o objetivo principal deles é derrubar a pessoa que está de guarda, pra que ele não possa avisar o restante da aldeia. Assim eles podem pegar todos de surpresa.

\- E como o cara que está de guarda avisa os demais? – Jensen se deitou no chão, com os joelhos dobrados, e a cabeça no colo de Jared.

\- Com uma espécie de uma corneta. Então se algum dia você estiver por aqui e ouvir o sinal, largue tudo o que estiver fazendo e corra para o abrigo. Fica na montanha logo atrás da casa do senhor Jacob. Eles construíram um abrigo subterrâneo lá.

\- Então é isso o que você faz quando fica de vigília? E depois que o cara toca a corneta, ele sai correndo, ou o quê?

\- Depende. Se achar que tem alguma chance, ele luta, se não, é melhor sair correndo mesmo – Jared sorriu. – Não adianta querer bancar o herói sozinho.

\- Já aconteceu enquanto você estava de guarda?

\- Não. Não é algo que acontece com frequência, mas temos que estar sempre preparados.

\- E você correria?

\- Com certeza não.

\- Foi o que eu imaginei - Jensen bufou. - _"Não adianta querer bancar o herói sozinho"_ – Imitou a voz de Jared, fazendo o outro gargalhar. – Eu posso fazer isso, Jared.

\- O quê?

\- Ficar de guarda. Junto com você, talvez.

\- Você me distrairia, e eu preciso estar atento. Não dá pra fazer isso com você por perto.

\- Então eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

\- Não, Jensen. Enquanto eu puder te proteger, eu não vou permitir que você coloque a sua vida em risco. A única coisa que você vai levar daqui é essa cicatriz – Jared levantou a camisa de Jensen e tocou no local, fazendo um leve carinho. – E me desculpe por ela. Eu nunca tinha costurado ninguém antes.

\- Você salvou a minha vida, não tem do que se desculpar – Jensen olhou para a cicatriz. – Eu tenho um amigo que é cirurgião plástico... Ele vivia dizendo que até os meus pés de galinha deixam o meu rosto mais bonito, e ficava bravo porque não tinha nada pra consertar em mim... Se ele ver essa cicatriz, ele vai adorar.

\- Como é o nome dele?

\- Sebastian.

\- Sebastian... – Jared repetiu. – Eu tenho que concordar com ele que tudo em você é lindo, mas... Eu não gosto de imaginar ninguém colocando as mãos em você – Jared falou, sério.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, ele não vai colocar. Essa cicatriz vai ficar pra sempre comigo, eu jamais irei removê-la. Ela é a prova de que o que eu vivi aqui com você, é real.

\- x -

Na manhã seguinte, Jared foi até a casa onde Hannah vivia com o pai e com a avó, pois a ausência da menina já o estava deixando preocupado.

\- Hey - Se aproximou da casa e se sentou nos degraus de madeira da varanda, onde Hannah estava sentada, com um livro nas mãos.

\- Oi - A menina respondeu sem desviar o olhar das páginas do livro.

\- Seu pai e sua avó estão em casa? - Jared perguntou, tentando puxar assunto. O que era muito estranho, porque Hannah costumava falar o tempo todo.

\- Meu pai saiu cedo pra pescar, e a minha avó está na cama, com dor de cabeça.

\- E você, está doente, ou o quê?

\- Pfff - A garota bufou, sem dizer mais nada.

\- Hannah… você quer me falar o que está acontecendo?

\- Nada. Eu estou tentando ler, aqui - Ela apontou para o livro, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Por que você não apareceu mais lá em casa? Está de castigo?

A menina finalmente largou o livro sobre o degrau da escada e olhou Jared nos olhos.

\- Você sentiu minha falta? - Perguntou com uma timidez que não era típica dela.

\- Claro que senti. Por que você acha que eu estou aqui?

\- A minha avó disse que eu não devo ir lá te perturbar, agora que você está namorando com o Jensen - Falou, sem conseguir esconder sua tristeza.

\- E desde quando você virou essa neta obediente? - Jared brincou, já que Hannah vivia aprontando.

\- Vocês estão mesmo namorando?

\- Eu… acho que sim. Pelo menos enquanto ele estiver por aqui - Jared deu de ombros. - Hannah, eu pensei que você estivesse torcendo pra eu e o Jensen ficarmos juntos. Você até mesmo me ajudou, por que isso agora?

\- Nada. É só que... - Hannah baixou a cabeça, um tanto envergonhada. Como dizer que apesar de querer ver Jared feliz, estava com ciúmes do amor que ele sentia por Jensen? Que sentia medo de ser deixada de lado e de que Jared já não se importasse mais com ela? Sabia que era um sentimento egoísta, mas não podia evitar.

\- Hannah... Você sabe que isso não muda nada, não sabe? - Jared segurou o queixo da menina, fazendo-a olhar em seu olhos. - O Jensen também gosta muito de você, e você será sempre bem vinda em minha casa, como sempre foi.

\- Ele gosta? - Hannah sorriu pela primeira vez. - Mesmo?

\- E existe alguém que não goste de você, sua pirralha? - Jared a abraçou e deu um beijo em sua testa. - Agora pare de frescuras, isso não combina com você - O moreno bagunçou os cabelos dela, provocando.

\- Você ainda vai me ensinar a lutar com espadas? - Perguntou, esperançosa, quando Jared se levantou para ir embora.

\- Claro. Aí talvez você possa mostrar pro Jensen como é que se luta feito um homem. Ele é um desastre com a espada - Jared brincou, e deu uma piscadinha para Hannah antes de ir embora.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Como vocês tem sido uns amores comigo, estou atualizando mais rápido, ok? Acreditem ou não, mas seus comentários ajudam muito na inspiração. E como essa fanfic não tem beta, eu vou postando logo que escrevo. Por isso, me avisem se eu cometer alguma gafe muito grande. E se eu por acaso esquecer de responder a alguém, podem puxar a minha orelha. O tempo é corrido, então, às vezes acontece.

Só pra avisar, a fanfic "Me Encontrei em Você" vai ficar em hiatus por algum tempo. Sei que eu costumava atualizar mensalmente, mas esta fanfic não depende só de mim. Espero que compreendam.

Obrigada a todos pelo carinho.

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Luluzinha:** Eles precisam gastar essa energia toda de alguma maneira, né? Kkkk. Sim, Jensen está bem mais receptivo (em todos os sentidos... rs) e Jared tem um coração enorme, apesar de também ter problemas em lidar com algumas dores do passado. Eles meio que completam um o outro, não é? Se a paz cai ser duradoura? Bom, pelo menos por enquanto é só love mesmo... rs. Mas com certeza alguns problemas surgirão mais pra frente. Obrigada por comentar! Abraços

 **Apom1:** Depois que ele provou da "Padaconda", não tem por que ficar fazendo koo doce, não é? Tem mais é que aproveitar, mesmo. Sobre o irmão do Jared eu concordo, talvez ele deva ter umas lições com o Dean, sobre como ser um irmão mais velho. Apesar de que ele teve uma vida bem sofrida. Ainda tem um pouco mais sobre ele pra ser mostrado. Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Obrigada! Bjos!

 **Ana:** Jensen tem mais é que aproveitar, eles tem muita energia pra gastar juntos. Kkkk. Ainda tem mais um pouco sobre o Jeffrey pra ser mostrado, mas ele sabe mesmo ser detestável algumas vezes. Uma pessoa amarga. Ele e o Jared tem personalidades totalmente diferentes, o que um irmão tem de doce, o outro tem de azedo. Mas eles se amam, apesar de tudo. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Clara Padackles:** Sim, Jensen está bem mais soltinho agora. Acho que ele percebeu que não adiantava fugir, né? A Cassie é muito sem noção, mesmo. Só o fato de ela saber que Jared é gay, já devia ser o suficiente para saber que não tem nenhuma chance. Agora com o Jensen, então... Coitada. Acho que Jared não tinha acesso a muitas coisas, já que não frequentava a mercearia, por causa do jeito que a mulher o trata. Mas o lubrificante veio a calhar, não? Principalmente pro Jensen, tadinho. Kkkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

Jared voltava do riacho, onde costumava lavar suas roupas, quando passou em frente à casa de Sarah, que andava de um lado para o outro com o seu filho de três anos no colo. A criança chorava o tempo todo e a expressão cansada no rosto da mãe, denunciava uma noite sem dormir, senão mais.

Jared já tinha escutado o garoto chorar algumas horas antes, e não conseguia ficar simplesmente assistindo, sem poder fazer nada. Sabia que Jensen podia ajudar, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia colocá-lo em risco.

\- Hey – se aproximou, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos do garoto. – O que é que o Dudu tem? – Perguntou, preocupado. O menino se chamava Edward, mas todos o chamavam de Dudu.

\- Ele está há dois dias reclamando de dor no ouvido. Eu já não sei mais o que fazer. Duas noites inteirinhas sem pregar o olho – A mulher choramingou.

\- O curandeiro já o consultou?

Sarah bufou. – Sim, ele receitou um chá que não adiantou pra nada, tenho vontade de manda-lo enfiar... Desculpe - A mulher corou, de repente. - Acho que eu já estou enlouquecendo com essa choradeira em meus ouvidos – Sarah já estava no seu limite, Jared podia perceber.

\- Eu não tenho muita coisa pra fazer agora, posso leva-lo pra dar uma volta, assim a senhora pode descansar por algumas horas.

\- É muito gentil da sua parte, Jared, mas pode deixar que eu dou conta. E depois, ele não para de chorar por um minuto, você vai querer jogá-lo no rio – A mulher tentou brincar, mas uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face.

\- Eu tenho muita paciência com crianças – Jared não estava mentindo. – Vá lá, Sarah, descanse um pouco. Se eu não der conta, prometo que eu volto correndo.

\- Está bem então, eu... Obrigada, Jared. Você é mesmo um anjo.

\- Hey Dudu, o que você acha da gente ir dar um passeio? Tem um doce lá em casa que eu aposto que você vai gostar – Jared estendeu os braços e o garotinho se atirou em seu colo, parando de chorar por alguns instantes.

Ao entrar em sua cabana, Jared pegou o pacote com os poucos mashmallows que ainda restavam.

\- Eu sei que parece nojento, mas é muito bom, eu prometo – Falou ao entregar um deles ao garoto, que o experimentou, desconfiado.

\- Que coisa feia chamar de nojento, quando você comeu quase o pacote inteiro – Jensen brincou ao entrar na cabana, estranhando o fato de Jared ter trazido o garotinho chorão com ele. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- A Sarah falou que ele está há dois dias com dor no ouvido – Jared se sentou em uma cadeira e colocou o garoto sentado em seu colo.

\- E você quer que eu...? – Jensen ficou na dúvida, depois do que tinha acontecido com Cassie.

\- Ninguém vai sabe se você só der uma olhada, não é? – Jared também tinha medo, mas não podia ver o garoto sofrendo e não fazer nada.

Jensen procurou por um otoscópio em sua maleta, e por sorte não havia quebrado durante o acidente, então pode examinar o ouvido do garoto com mais precisão.

\- Ele vai precisar de antibióticos, Jared.

\- Não.

\- Não? – Jensen o olhou, inconformado.

\- A Sarah é uma mulher incrível, mas eu não a conheço o suficiente, não posso ter certeza que ela não vai sair falando pros outros. Nós não podemos arriscar – Jared falava baixinho, para que o garoto não ouvisse.

\- Certo. Então por que você o trouxe aqui, afinal? Pra fazer eu me sentir ainda mais inútil? - O loiro questionou, frustrado.

\- Pode ter outro jeito - Jared se levantou, carregando o garoto, agora adormecido em seus braços, junto consigo.

\- Que outro jeito? – Jensen o seguiu, sem entender nada.

\- Caminharam por mais de vinte minutos, então Jared entrou em uma picada pelo meio da mata.

\- Jared, mas que diabos? – Jensen não fazia ideia de para onde estavam indo.

\- Shhh... Não faça barulho – Jared resmungou e finalmente parou diante de um portãozinho de madeira, que dava acesso à uma estufa, com todos os tipos de plantas, raízes e ervas cultivadas. – Deve ter alguma coisa aqui que sirva, se você conhecer essas plantas, é claro – O moreno olhou para Jensen, esperançoso.

\- Eu não sou botânico, muito menos farmacêutico, mas... Tive um professor na faculdade que vivia relatando suas experiências quando ele viveu em uma comunidade indígena, por alguns anos, e eu aprendi muito com ele. Tem muita coisa útil aqui, Jared - Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam. - São essas plantas que os curandeiros da aldeia usam?

\- Sim.

\- Talvez eles só não estejam administrando direito, então. Essa plantinha aqui, por exemplo – Jensen colheu algumas folhas e as cheirou. – Devem servir pra curar a infecção do garoto.

Quando voltaram para a cabana, Jared brincou com o menino por algum tempo, enquanto Jensen preparou um pouco do chá e deu para ele beber.

\- Você tem muito jeito com crianças – Jensen os observava, sorrindo.

\- Deve ser uma bênção, não é? Ter um filho – Jared o olhou por um momento.

\- Sim – Jensen concordou, pensativo, imaginando o quão maravilhoso seria criar um filho com Jared. – Mas se você sonha com isso, acho que está no caminho errado – O loiro brincou.

\- Eu não sonho em ter filhos. Ainda mais que aqui a adoção só acontece quando uma criança fica órfã.

\- Mas você já tem uma legião de fãs mirins, pelo que eu vejo. Não precisa de filhos - Jensen sorriu.

\- Eu sou um cara de sorte – Jared piscou. – Agora vou levar esse garotinho de volta, antes que ele volte a chorar.

Jensen acompanhou Jared até a casa de Sarah, mas esperou do lado de fora, enquanto o moreno entrou para deixar Dudu em sua cama, e entregar as ervas para a mulher.

\- O que você disse a ela? - Jensen perguntou, curioso, quando Jared voltou para fora.

\- Tive que inventar alguma coisa. Eu disse que o Jeff costumava me dar esse chá quando eu era criança e tinha dores de ouvido.

\- Que belo mentiroso você está se tornando, hã? - Jensen brincou, dando um soco de leve no braço do moreno.

\- Não - Jared gargalhou. - Eu nem pude olhar nos olhos dela, ou ela saberia que eu estava mentindo.

\- É bom saber disso - Jensen sorriu, mas aquilo não era nenhuma novidade. Jared era transparente demais.

No dia anterior, Jensen havia conversado com Jared sobre as lanças, que Jeffrey havia sugerido, então caminharam até um pequeno galpão de madeira, onde esse tipo de armas eram guardadas. Jared falou com o homem que ficava de guarda na porta do local e ele lhe trouxe duas lanças, então caminharam até a beira do rio.

Jensen olhou ao redor e viu que o irmão de Jared e mais outro homem que não conhecia, pescavam na margem do rio, e Cassie e Hannah patinavam na neve mais ao longe, usando uma espécie de patins improvisados com suas botas.

\- Por que tão longe? - Jensen perguntou.

\- O lugar é plano e só tem neve, sem vegetação. Todos vem treinar aqui, assim não há risco de acabar ferindo alguém por acidente.

\- Bem pensado - Jensen estava sério, sem saber exatamente como segurar a lança.

Jared lhe mostrou como segurá-la com firmeza, e o movimento de se inclinar para trás e girar o corpo ao mesmo tempo, ao lançá-la no ar.

Quando o moreno lançou a primeira vez, demonstrando, a lança foi muito longe e caiu em pé, se enterrando parcialmente na neve.

\- Uau - Jensen ficou admirado com a precisão de Jared.

\- Sua vez - Jared ajudou Jensen a se posicionar, e o loiro ficou com as bochechas vermelhas quando sua lança caiu deitada há uma curta distância de onde estavam.

Jared não riu, apenas correu para buscar as lanças e mostrou todo o processo novamente, com toda a paciência que sempre tinha.

A lança de Jensen foi mais longe desta vez, mas novamente não caiu em pé. O loiro bufou e começou a rir de si mesmo.

\- Você vai conseguir arremessar cada vez mais longe se continuar treinando, mas não é com a distância que deve se preocupar, e sim com a precisão. Escolha um alvo, pode ser alguma daquelas pequenas elevações na neve - Jared apontou para elas - e tente acertá-lo.

Jensen fez uma careta, e voltou a se posicionar.

\- E Jensen - Jared tocou em seu ombro, lhe passando segurança. - Esqueça as pessoas lá atrás. - Se concentre no peso da lança e na direção do vento. Esvazie a sua mente do resto.

\- Certo - Jensen lançou mais uma vez, conseguindo fazer a lança fincar na neve, mas longe do alvo que havia escolhido.

Jared o observava, com um sorriso no rosto. Sabia que Jensen não levava o menor jeito e provavelmente odiava tudo aquilo, mas ele se esforçava e não parecia disposto a desistir.

\- Você precisa aprender a meditar, Jensen. Vai ajudar com a concentração - Jared sorriu e beijou o loiro, enquanto caminhavam para buscar as lanças.

\- Sai daqui - Jensen empurrou Jared, brincando. - Seus beijos não vão ajudar na minha concentração.

\- Aí depende do tipo de lança em você quer se concentrar - Jared riu, malicioso.

Jensen voltou a empurrar o moreno, tentando derrubá-lo na neve, mas Jared segurou suas mãos, o puxando para perto e beijando seus lábios novamente.

Quando Jensen conseguiu se afastar, Jared viu Hannah fazendo algo perto da margem do rio e gritou com a garota para que se afastasse. Jensen aproveitou sua pequena distração e partiu para cima dele.

Começaram uma luta corporal, e Jared ficou feliz em ver que Jensen cada vez mais conseguia se defender dos seus golpes. Claro que ele estava pegando leve com o loiro, mas ainda assim, já era um começo. Não esperava que ele se tornasse um guerreiro, nem nada parecido, mas aprender a se defender, era algo essencial no lugar em que viviam.

Jared tinha acabado de derrubar Jensen e imobilizá-lo no chão, sob o peso do seu corpo, quando ouviu o grito de Hannah.

Se levantou num pulo e correu na direção do rio, onde a menina pedia por socorro.

\- A Cassie está se afogando - Hannah chorava, apontando para o rio, e Jared pode ver a morena se debatendo na água gelada.

Num movimento rápido, Jared tirou suas botas, pensando em pular na água, quando seu irmão Jeffrey segurou seu braço.

\- Eu vou - Jeffrey empurrou Jared para trás. - Vá pegar uma corda.

Jared olhou apenas um momento enquanto Jeffrey mergulhava no rio e saiu correndo até onde tinha deixado suas coisas. Por sorte, sempre carregava uma corda consigo.

Jensen abraçava Hannah, que chorava e tremia, observando enquanto Jeffrey nadava até onde Cassie estava. Ele a alcançou, no momento em que a morena afundava e a trouxe à tona novamente.

Jared atirou a corda, que Jeffrey conseguiu segurar e Jensen o ajudou a puxá-los para fora do rio. Ao chegarem na margem, Jenseu puxou Cassie para fora da água e a deitou no chão, verificando seus sinais vitais, enquanto Jared ajudava o irmão a sair da água também.

Ao perceber que ela não respirava, Jensen alternou entre respiração boca a boca e massagem cardíaca, até que a garota começou a tossir, liberando a água de seus pulmões.

\- Ela vai ficar bem? - Hannah perguntou, ainda chorando, desesperada.

\- Ela vai sim - Jared sorriu e a abraçou, tranquilizando-a.

\- Eu vou levá-la para casa - Jeffrey pegou Cassie no colo e a carregou em seu braços. - Obrigado - Tocou o ombro de Jensen, num gesto de gratidão.

Jared e Jensen levaram Hannah até a casa da avó, depois foram devolver as lanças e voltaram para o chalé, onde Jared preparou um banho quente para o loiro, que havia se molhado na hora de salvar Cassie.

\- Será que ela está bem? Talvez devêssemos passar na casa dela depois, pra verificar - Jensen comentou, enquanto Jared lhe servia uma tigela de sopa e se sentava diante da mesa, para comerem.

\- Ela vai ficar bem. Se eu bem conheço o Jeff, ele não vai sair de lá enquanto não tiver certeza disso - Jared sorriu. - Eu acho que ele sempre teve uma queda pela Cassie, mas… Eu não sei, o Jeffrey é estranho - Jared ficou pensativo.

\- Seu irmão é seis anos mais velho do que você, certo? Ele nunca se casou?

\- Sim, ele se casou uma vez.

\- O que aconteceu? Ficou viúvo?

\- Não. Depois de dois anos, eles ainda não conseguiram ter filhos, então… Ela o deixou - Jared falou com tristeza.

\- Uau! - Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Algum tempo depois ela se casou com outro, já fazem mais de três anos, e também não tiveram filhos, então… - Jared deu um meio sorriso. - Jeffrey não teve ninguém depois dela. Simplesmente se fechou e ficou ainda mais amargo, eu não sei…

\- Posso confessar uma coisa? - Jensen largou sua colher e olhou nos olhos de Jared.

\- Claro.

\- Eu sei o quanto isso pode soar egoísta, mas eu fiquei aliviado quando Jeffrey pulou no rio pra salvar a Cassie, ao invés de você. Não só por medo de você se afogar também, ou ficar com hipotermia, mas porque… - Jensen pigarreou. - Se ela já era apaixonada por você, depois desse ato heróico, as coisas só iriam piorar.

\- Ciúmes? - Jared sorriu.

\- Não seja presunçoso - Jensen riu, mas sim, Jared tinha razão.

\- Eu não sei se ela é mesmo apaixonada por mim, Jensen. Às vezes eu acho que ela só colocou na cabeça que deveria se casar comigo, e…

\- Se eu fosse uma mulher e vivesse nessa aldeia, eu também iria querer me casar com você - Jensen brincou. - Não posso julgá-la.

Jared gargalhou.

\- Posso confessar uma coisa também? - Jared olhou bem nos olhos de Jensen.

\- Claro.

\- Eu não gostei nada de ver você fazendo respiração boca a boca nela. Tive vontade de jogá-la de volta no rio - Jared brincou, mas a parte de não ter gostado era verdadeira.

\- Ciúmes? - Jensen devolveu a provocação.

\- Não seja presunçoso - Jared deu risadas e se inclinou sobre a mesa, para poder beijá-lo.

\- x -

Alguns dias depois, Jared voltou para a cabana quando já estava anoitecendo, e Jensen tinha voltado um pouco mais cedo, pois estava ajudando na contrução de uma casa na vila, e acabou machucando seu dedo com o martelo.

\- Hey. Seu dedo melhorou? - Jared olhou preocupado quando viu que ele estava enfaixado.

\- Sim, eu só cobri o machucado pra que não entrasse sujeira - Jensen sorriu. - Eu estou bem.

\- Ótimo. Eu acabei de encontrar a Sarah pelo caminho e ela me abraçou, agradecendo pelas ervas. Disse que o Dudu já está bem melhor.

\- Isso é uma ótima notícia, naõ é? - Jensen sorriu. - Então por que você está com essa cara?

\- Por nada, é só que… Eu me senti mal com isso. Quer dizer, é você quem ela deveria agradecer, e não eu.

\- Foi você quem o trouxe até mim e encontrou uma solução, Jared. E depois, isso não importa - Jensen o abraçou pela cintura. - O que importa é que o garoto está bem, e você pode retransmitir o abraço. Com certeza eu vou gostar mais do seu abraço do que do dela - O loiro brincou.

\- É mesmo? - Jared envolveu o loiro num abraço de urso, antes de beijá-lo.

Ambos estavam cansados e foram dormir cedo naquela noite. Mais cedo do que o habitual, porque, como não havia energia elétrica, toda a aldeia costumava ir para a cama logo que escurecia, algo que Jensen teve dificuldade para se acostumar no início.

Quando o loiro acordou, ainda era madrugada. Se levantou para beber água, e tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono. Deixou uma vela acesa ao lado da cama e ficou observando Jared dormir por algum tempo.

Seu rosto parecia tão sereno e ele ressonava baixinho, mas os olhos de Jensen logo percorreram seus ombros largos e a linha da sua coluna. Jared estava de costas para o loiro, com o corpo um pouco inclinado para a frente, e uma manta o cobrindo até o quadril. Jensen removeu a manta de cima do corpo do moreno e deslizou sua mão pelas costas, até chegar em suas nádegas. A carne era firme e a pele lisinha; Jensen sentiu vontade de acariciá-lo mais profundamente, mas não o faria com Jared desacordado.

Apertou seu próprio pau, que já estava duro feito uma rocha. Mesmo dormindo, Jared tinha o poder de deixá-lo assim, cheio de tesão. Jensen não se lembrava de ter sido assim com alguém antes. Tudo entre eles era tão forte, tão intenso…

Voltou a se deitar e abraçou Jared pela cintura. Beijou seu pescoço e sentiu a pele do moreno arrepiar. Continuou beijando a região da nuca e ombros e levou sua mão direita até o membro flácido de Jared, o estimulando. Sorriu ao ouvir o primeiro gemido, mas Jared ainda não estava completamente acordado.

Jensen então colou seus quadris, encostando seu membro na bunda do moreno. Tinha sido o passivo em todas as vezes que transaram, e jamais reclamaria, pois Jared sabia muito bem o que fazia, mas desta vez, queria diferente.

Se empolgou um pouco mais com as carícias e passou a se esfregar, devagar, quando sentiu todo o corpo de Jared enrijecer de repente.

O moreno se levantou quase de um pulo e começou a vestir suas calças, deixando Jensen sem entender nada.

\- Jared, por que você está se vestindo? - Jensen sorriu. - Não vamos precisar de roupas pro que eu quero fazer com você - O loiro também se levantou e o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço, mas ficou surpreso quando Jared se afastou.

\- Eu só… eu preciso ir caçar, eu… - Jared tentou inventar uma desculpa, mas falhou terrivelmente.

\- Você está fugindo de mim? É isso? - Jensen tentava entender. Não conseguiu esconder a decepção em sua voz.

\- Não, eu só…

\- Não, você não precisa ir caçar. Não há essa hora - O loiro falou, aborrecido. - Se você não quer fazer sexo comigo basta dizer, não precisa fugir de mim dessa maneira.

\- Eu não disse que eu não quero fazer sexo com você. Eu só não quero… desse jeito - Jared falou, gesticulando, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos do loiro.

\- Oh, então é isso - Jensen forçou um sorriso. - Qual é o problema, Jared? Por que não?

\- Não tem nenhum problema. Eu só... não quero - Jared olhou nos olhos do loiro, querendo que ele desse o assunto por encerrado.

\- Por que não quer? Você não confia em mim, ou o quê? - Jensen podia simplesmente deixar pra lá, mas agora precisava saber.

\- Claro que eu confio, não tem nada a ver com isso.

\- Então o quê? Você teve pelo menos dois namorados, não teve? Você quase se casou, então por que você pode fazer com eles e comigo não? - Sabia que estava exagerando, mas simplesmente não podia parar. - É por que eu vou embora, então você não está disposto a se entregar? Acha que eu não valho a pena?

\- Eu não fiz - Jared baixou os olhos, constrangido.

\- O quê?

\- Com o John e com o Peter... eu não fiz.

\- Você está querendo me dizer que ainda é virgem? - Jensen arregalou os olhos, sem querer.

\- Eu não sou virgem! – Jared respondeu, indignado. - Eu sou homem, eu não preciso disso, entendeu?

\- Você é homem? Entendi. E isso faz de mim o quê? - O loiro se aproximou, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Jared.

\- Jensen… - Jared tentou tocar o loiro, sem saber o que dizer para consertar a situação. Estava nervoso e tinha usado as palavras erradas, sem conseguir se fazer entender.

\- Não me toque - O loiro pegou uma manta e um travesseiro e se afastou.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Eu vou dormir aqui no chão. Não quero ficar perto de você - Falou, decidido.

Jared sabia que não adiantaria discutir. Pegou o loiro pelo braço, mesmo contra a vontade dele e o levou até a cama, empurrando-o sobre ela, embora com cuidado para não machucá-lo.

\- Pode ficar com a cama, eu durmo no chão - O moreno pegou a manta e o travesseiro e se deitou diante da lareira.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite; Jared acabou cochilando e quando acordou, pela manhã, percebeu que Jensen não estava no chalé.

Como não o encontrou pelas redondezas, caminhou pela vila e foi até a casa do senhor Jacob.

\- Hey - Jared cumprimentou quando o homem abriu a porta e fez sinal para que entrasse. - Como o senhor está? - Sorriu ao vê-lo sinalizar que estava bem. Mas seu sorriso não alcançava os olhos e o homem logo percebeu.

\- O senhor tem tomado o chá que eu lhe trouxe? - Jensen havia receitado algumas ervas que poderiam ajudar com a depressão, e Jared queria se assegurar que ele estivesse mesmo tomando.

Jacob apontou para a caneca em cima da mesa, afirmando.

\- Que bom - Jared queria puxar assunto, mas estava se sentindo tão triste por causa da briga com Jensen, que nem sabia o que dizer. - Acho que eu já vou, eu… Eu só queria saber se o senhor precisava de algo, ou…

Jacob segurou a mão de Jared e fez com que o moreno se sentasse na poltrona ao seu lado, sinalizando para que ele não fosse embora.

\- Eu não sou boa companhia hoje - Jared sorriu triste, baixando os olhos. - Se eu não pudesse falar, às vezes isso poderia ser uma benção, sabe? Eu só falo bobagens, e… acabei estragando tudo. Agora o Jensen está bravo comigo, e com toda a razão. E eu nem sei o que fazer pra tentar consertar isso. Eu sou mesmo um idiota - Passou as mãos pelo rosto, bufando.

\- Não - Jacob falou de repente, estranhando o som da própria voz. - Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, Jared. Tenho certeza que vai fazer a coisa certa.

\- Oh meu deus! O senhor está falando - Jared se ajoelhou na frente do homem e o abraçou. - Eu não acredito que o senhor está falando - Repetiu, emocionado. As lágrimas embaçando seus olhos.

\- Depois que ela morreu, eu nunca mais senti vontade de falar. Mas ver você desse jeito, eu não podia… - Jacob falava com a voz ainda um pouco rouca e segurou o rosto de Jared, fazendo o moreno olhar em seus olhos. - Agora vá lá e se entenda com o seu homem. Não deixe pra depois, Jared. Às vezes pode ser tarde demais.

\- Okay, eu vou. Mas eu tenho certeza que nada do que eu disser vai adiantar. O senhor não imagina o quanto aquele loiro consegue ser teimoso - Sorriu, se levantando, e abraçou Jacob mais uma vez antes de sair. - Obrigado por tudo.

Jared caminhou por algum tempo, até encontrar Jensen na montanha. O loiro estava sentado na neve, com as pernas cruzadas, no mesmo lugar onde Jared tentou ensiná-lo a meditar no outro dia.

\- Está muito frio aqui fora, Jensen. O que você está fazendo?

\- Estou olhando para a passagem, e tentando derreter a neve com o poder da minha mente. Quem sabe assim eu possa voltar logo pra casa - Jensen falou sem olhar para o moreno.

\- Jensen, eu não quis dizer aquilo, eu… Me desculpe se eu sou um ignorante e não sei usar as palavras, eu… Eu só quis dizer que não preciso, porque nunca tive vontade de fazer isso antes, mas eu jamais pensaria que sou mais homem do que você por causa disso - Jared respirou fundo e engoliu o nó na garganta. Não se importaria de implorar para que Jensen o perdoasse, mas ao mesmo tempo não entendia por que o loiro estava fazendo tanta questão de magoá-lo por causa daquilo.

Quando percebeu que Jensen não diria nada, achou que era melhor simplesmente ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho.

\- Sabe, a cada ano a neve tem derretido mais cedo. Dizem que é por causa do aquecimento global - Jared falou, lutando para manter a voz firme. - Quem sabe você tenha sorte.

A mágoa na voz de Jared era nítida demais. Jensen fechou os olhos por um momento, segurando a vontade de correr atrás dele, pois se fizesse isso, acabariam se magoando ainda mais. Precisava de um tempo para pensar e esfriar a cabeça.

" _Eu sou homem, eu não preciso disso, entendeu?"_. As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça, mas Jensen sabia que não tinha nada a ver com Jared. Jamais duvidaria do seu caráter, Jared tinha o coração puro e livre de preconceitos, já tinha lhe dado provas o suficiente da sua boa índole.

Na verdade, ouvir aquilo tinha trazido à tona as palavras duras do seu pai, há tanto tempo esquecidas, que Jensen ouvira sem querer, enquanto ele e sua mãe brigavam: _"Eu criei o meu filho pra ser homem, e não pra ser fodido pelos outros, feito uma bicha qualquer"._

Essas lembranças doíam bem no fundo de sua alma, ainda mais porque foram ditas pouco antes dos seus pais se acidentarem e de perdê-los para sempre.

Quando pensou que já tinha superado a culpa e as dores do seu passado, Jensen percebeu que estava completamente enganado.

Se levantou, ao sentir que o frio já estava se tornando insuportável e voltou para a cabana, disposto a fazer as pazes com Jared, mas para sua decepção, percebeu que seu arco, flechas e objetos de caça não estavam lá.

Passou o restante do dia sozinho, cortou lenha e limpou a casa, mas nada do que fizesse diminuía o seu arrependimento. Esperava que Jared voltasse logo, mas já tinha escurecido e o moreno ainda não voltara. Quando finalmente voltou, Jensen já estava na cama.

Escutou Jared guardar suas coisas, escovar os dentes, tirar suas roupas, e se sentiu ainda pior quando notou que ele se deitou no chão, perto da lareira, onde havia dormido na noite anterior.

\- Jared... você pode vir pra cama comigo. Vai acabar ficando todo dolorido se dormir no chão novamente – Jensen falou, quebrando o silêncio.

O moreno se levantou, sem dizer nada, e se deitou na cama, mas se manteve do seu lado, afastado de Jensen.

\- Você pode chegar mais perto também, a noite está fria – Jensen falou e o moreno se aproximou, ainda um pouco hesitante.

O loiro pegou então o braço de Jared e o puxou por cima de sua cintura, fazendo-o abraça-lo.

\- Eu pensei que você não me quisesse por perto – Jared por fim falou, enfiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Jensen e aspirando o seu cheiro. Como amava aquele cheiro...

\- Eu sei que eu fui um idiota agindo daquela maneira com você. Pra começar, você não precisa fazer nada que você não queira, e eu não tinha que ter levado as coisas pro lado pessoal. Me desculpe por isso – Jensen entrelaçou seus dedos da mão direita com os de Jared e beijou as costas da mão do moreno.

\- Tá tudo bem – Jared puxou o loiro mais apertado em seus braços e beijou seu rosto, com carinho. – Me desculpe por ter falado daquela maneira. Eu realmente não queria…

\- Eu sei. Na verdade eu não sei por que fiquei tão aborrecido - Jensen sabia, mas não queria tocar neste assunto agora. - Nós podíamos simplesmente ter conversado, mas eu agi feito uma criança birrenta. Me desculpe - Jensen olhou nos olhos de Jared e sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

\- Eu amo você, mesmo quando age como uma criança birrenta - Jared sorriu e beijous os lábios do loiro.

\- Obrigado por isso. Eu também amo você, Jared - Beijou-o de um jeito suave. Era a primeira vez que diziam aquilo um pro outro, e mesmo que estivessem juntos por tão pouco tempo, Jensen sentia que era verdadeiro. Com certeza o amor mais verdadeiro que tivera em sua vida.

\- Jensen… você ainda está chateado por que eu não quis…?

\- Eu não sei se chateado é a palavra, mas… eu queria muito foder você, Jared - Jensen falou olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos, e mesmo com a pouca luz, podia perceber que o moreno corou. - Pelo menos uma vez. E principalmente… eu queria que você sentisse o mesmo que eu sinto quando você está dentro de mim.

\- Uma vez? Quero dizer - Jared pigarreou. - Uma vez estaria bom pra você?

\- Isso quer dizer sim? - Jensen sorriu abertamente.

\- Talvez… Mas não tem que ser hoje, não é? - Jared franziu o cenho.

Jensen gargalhou e beijou a boca do moreno apaixonadamente. - Não, não precisa ser hoje.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Luluzinha:** Pois é, a vida do Jared nunca foi fácil, né? Ele superou muita coisa, da maneira que pode, é claro. Mas agora ele tem um loiro lindo (que vive dando bola fora... rs) pra compensar. Ou pelo menos por enquanto... rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Ana:** Jensen sempre fazendo caca, né? Mas por um lado foi bom, assim Jared finalmente conseguiu falar sobre o seu passado. Sobre o Peter... não coloque ideias na minha cabeça, você pode se arrepender. Kkkk. E nada de pegar o Jay no colo, só a autora pode! Humpf! A Hannah vai aparecer de vez em quando pra pentelhar, não se preocupe. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Apom1:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Nossa, se tem uma coisa que eu detesto é quando alguém faz comigo o que Jared fez com Jensen. Mas tem que dar um desconto, já que ele morou por muito tempo sozinho naquela cabana, então não está mais acostumado a dar satisfações dos seus atos... kkkk. E por que estava puto também, né? Tadinho. Sim, Peter e Tom são farinha do mesmo saco, né? Como eles ousam fazer nossos Js sofrerem? Aff! Também gosto da interação da Hannah com eles, ela irá aparecer de vez em quando... rs. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Clara Padackles:** Peter é um idiota egoísta, é bom que ninguém tenha gostado dele mesmo. Acho que o Jeffrey já viu o Jared sofrer tanto, e está meio que prevendo o que pode acontecer, não é? Coisa de irmão mais velho, sendo chato... rs. Sério que sentiu ciúmes do ciúmes da Hannah? (Hã? Kkk) Não se preocupe, o ciúme dela é apenas porque antes ela tinha toda a atenção do Jared pra ela, e agora ele está o tempo todo com Jensen. Bem normal de criança isso, minha filha tem ciúmes até quando eu acho alguma outra criança fofinha... kkk. Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Obrigada! Bjos!

 **shindou0:** Toda boba com seu review! É muito bom saber que gosta das minhas fics. Quanto à sua teoria, não posso negar nem confirmar... rs. E sim, Me Encontrei em Você está no final, e provavelmente sem volta. Prefiro deixar meus leitores imaginarem o que acontece depois... rs. Seu e-mail não apareceu no review. Tem que colocar espaço depois do ponto e do sinal de arroba, senão o site bloqueia. Obrigada por comentar! Apareça quando puder. Beijos!


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

A chuva finalmente tinha dado uma trégua, e Cassie olhou pela janela da casa dos seus pais, tentando criar coragem para sair. Sempre se achara forte, e não tinha medo de quase nada, mas depois de ter se sentido tão perto da morte, algo dentro de si havia mudado.

Já fazia mais de uma semana, mas não tinha saído de dentro de casa, desde então. Jeffrey Padalecki vinha até ali quase todos os dias, para saber como estava, mas além dele e de Hannah, parecia que ninguém mais se importava. Nem mesmo Jared.

Mas não tinha nem mesmo o direito de reclamar. Depois do que tinha feito para ele, o moreno deveria mesmo odiá-la. E no entanto, Jensen tinha salvado a sua vida. Era mesmo muita ironia do destino.

E Jeffrey, que para Cassie, nunca passara do irmão mais velho e chato de Jared, tinha arriscado a própria vida ao se atirar no rio para salvá-la. Talvez aquilo tivesse feito com que finalmente abrisse seus olhos, e passasse a vê-lo de uma maneira diferente.

Jeffrey era um homem forte e talvez não tão lindo quanto Jared, mas era muito bonito. O problema é que ele era muito reservado, e suas conversas não passavam de poucas palavras, mas havia algo em seu olhar, que Cassie não havia reparado antes. E era algo bom, que a fazia se sentir especial, de alguma maneira.

A morena caminhou até a porta da casa e a abriu, sentindo o vento frio em sua pele, e secou uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu pelo seu rosto. Seus pais tinham saído logo cedo e se sentia tão sozinha… A solidão a obrigava a pensar sobre a sua vida, e sobre o que tinha feito dela até agora.

Se lembrou de quando ainda era uma garotinha, que corria com Jared e John pelas montanhas, ambos um pouco mais velhos do que ela. Jared era aquele que sempre parava para lhe esperar, quando Cassie, por ser menor, acabava ficando para trás; e que lhe estendia a mão para ajudá-la a subir em algum lugar mais ígreme. Sempre gentil, sempre com aquele sorriso lindo no rosto. Lembrou-se também de um dia, em sua adolescência, quando ficou observando-o de longe, e decidiu que era com alguém assim que deveria se casar um dia. Alguém que a tratasse como uma princesa.

Mas seus sonhos não duraram muito. A primeira decepção veio quando, num dia qualquer, flagrou Jared e John se beijando, perto da gruta. E embora soubesse que não era, e provavelmente nunca seria correspondida, continuou mantendo aquele sonho guardado por muito anos.

Viu Jared sofrer quando John se fora, e mesmo estando por perto o tempo todo, o moreno nunca tivera olhos para ela. E então, anos depois, veio Peter, e quando ele abandonou Jared, pouco antes de se casarem, Cassie viu o pior de si mesma, quando achou que estava sendo vingada e que Jared merecia todo aquele sofrimento.

Agora só conseguia enxergar o quão patética e injusta tinha sido esse tempo todo. Jared fora o seu melhor amigo durante muito tempo, e apesar de Cassie insistir em algo impossível, ele tentara manter esta amizade, acima de tudo.

Mas Cassie tinha sido egoísta demais. E quando tentara fazer Jensen ser expulso da aldeia, o efeito da sua tentativa tinha sido o contrário. Jared estava disposto a sacrificar a si mesmo para salvar Jensen, e aquela era uma prova de amor que Cassie não podia contestar.

Aquele era o tipo de amor que queria para si mesma, e era mais do que evidente que nunca o teria com Jared. Agora tudo parecia tão óbvio e só conseguia sentir vergonha de si mesma, pelas suas atitudes.

Respirou fundo, e decidiu que hora de deixar tudo aquilo para trás e parar de sentir pena de si mesma. Não era mais nenhuma garotinha e muito menos uma princesa, precisava encarar seus medos e lutar pela própria felicidade, caso contrário acabaria sozinha e amarga.

Calçou suas botas e vestiu um gorro de lã, então saiu pelas ruas, à procura de Hannah, quando encontrou Jeffrey pelo caminho.

\- Hey - O homem se aproximou, sorrindo. Cassie teve a impressão de nunca tê-lo visto sorrir assim antes. - Eu estava mesmo à caminho da sua casa, pra ver como você estava.

\- Eu estou bem, Jeff. Não tem mais por que você se preocupar - Falou, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

\- Certo - O sorriso de Jeffrey desapareceu. - Eu vou parar de importuná-la, então.

\- Não! Quero dizer, não tem por que você se preocupar com minha saúde, mas eu não quis dizer que não o quero por perto.

\- Oh… É mesmo? - Jeffrey de repente se sentia um adolescente, tentando conquistar sua primeira namorada, mas sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

\- Sim, eu acho que… - _"Que você deveria se casar comigo"_ , Cassie pensou, mas não queria assustá-lo. - Nós podemos ser amigos, não podemos?

\- Amigos? Claro - Jeffrey sorriu. Não era bem o que esperava, mas já era um começo, não era?

Depois de passear com Cassie pela aldeia e deixá-la na casa da avó de Hannah, Jeffrey foi até a cabana de Jared.

Quando chegou lá, encontrou seu irmão consertando algo do lado de fora, e parou para conversarem.

\- Hey - Jeffrey cumprimentou e ajudou Jared a carregar algumas tábuas. - Pra que é isso?

\- Pra reforçar a parede dos fundos. Ela cedeu um pouco na ultima tempestade.

\- E onde está o Jensen? Vocês ainda estão brigados?

\- O quê? - Jared parou o que fazia e arregalou os olhos.

\- Me disseram que vocês não estavam se falando. Por que brigaram, afinal?

Neste momento Jensen apareceu na porta do chalé e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sorrindo e esperando pelo que Jared iria dizer.

\- Não é da sua conta - Jared bufou.

\- Hey Jeffrey - Jensen cumprimentou, e deu risadas. - Você pode dizer a ele porque nós brigamos, Jared - O loiro provocou e recebeu um olhar assassino do seu namorado.

\- Quem te falou que nós estávamos brigados, afinal? - Jared ficou curioso. - O senhor Jacob?

Jeffrey riu - Você sabe que aqui todo mundo sabe da vida de todo mundo, não sabe? E o senhor Jacob não fala, você sabe disso.

\- Ele falou ontem. Eu fui lá logo cedo, e… Ele falou. Você acha que as ervas já fizeram efeito? - Jared olhou para Jensen.

\- Não. É muito cedo pra isso - Jensen ficou surpreso com a notícia.

\- Que ervas? - Jeffrey franziu o cenho.

\- Chá de camomila. É calmante - Jared tentou disfarçar, percebendo que falara demais. - Como vai a Cassie? - Resolveu mudar de assunto, era mais seguro.

\- Ela está bem. Eu estive com ela agora há pouco.

\- Esteve, é? - Jared sorriu, malicioso.

\- Não é nada do que você está pensando. Nós somos amigos - Jeffrey corou ligeiramente. - Eu preciso ir - Largou as tábuas e foi embora, o mais rápido que pode.

Jared deu risadas e olhou para Jensen - Esse é o meu irmão.

\- Vocês são o oposto um do outro - Jensen sorriu.

\- É, parece. Você quer ir comigo até a casa do senhor Jacob? Eu posso deixar isso aqui pra depois - Jared queria que Jensen desse uma olhada no seu velho amigo; tinha esperanças de que ele ter voltado a falar pudesse ser um sinal de melhora.

Jensen concordou e depois de colocarem suas botas e gorros, foram até a casa do homem, mas para tristeza de Jared, ele tinha voltado a se fechar.

\- A depressão é assim mesmo, Jared. Talvez ele só não tenha mesmo vontade de falar, como ele disse a você ontem. Você já passou por isso, deve saber bem como é - Jensen tentou consolar o moreno, depois de saírem da casa de Jacob.

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu só queria vê-lo feliz novamente, sabe? Mas deve ser mesmo difícil perder alguém que você ama desta maneira.

\- Ele vai ficar bem, Jared. Pode levar algum tempo, mas ele vai.

Jensen não queria pensar no que aconteceria com ele e com Jared quando fosse embora dali, então achou melhor mudar de assunto.

\- Eu sinto falta do meu carro – O loiro falou ao passarem por um dos jipes que estava sendo consertado. – Muitas vezes eu só saía dirigindo, sozinho, sem rumo... é uma sensação muito boa de liberdade.

\- Não tem muito pra onde ir aqui, é quase só montanhas e neve por todo lugar nessa época do ano. Mas se você quiser dar uma volta por aí, acho que eu posso conseguir um jipe pra você dirigir.

\- É mesmo? – Jensen sorriu, empolgado.

\- Fique aqui. Só me dê um minuto – Jared sorriu e foi até o homem que estava mexendo no motor do jipe.

Jensen apenas os observava de longe, quando o homem, muito bonito por sinal, limpava as mãos em uma pequena toalha, e conversava com Jared, todo animado. Animado demais. Percebeu que o moreno se encostou na lateral do automóvel e prestava atenção no que o outro falava. De vez em quando ele perguntava alguma coisa, ou simplesmente sorria. Aquele sorriso todo covinhas que Jensen queria que fosse só seu.

Ciúmes. Sentiu seu estômago queimar e se arrependeu imediatamente de ter comentado sobre dirigir. Péssima ideia.

Então Jared apertou a mão do cara e voltou, todo animado.

\- Tudo certo. O Milo está terminando de consertar o jipe, mas podemos pegá-lo amanhã no final da tarde. Por uma hora.

\- Eu imaginei que sim, ainda mais depois de ele ficar dando em cima de você esse tempo todo - Jensen falou, carrancudo.

\- O quê? – Jared franziu o cenho. – Eu falei com ele por menos de cinco minutos.

\- Eu vi o jeito que você sorria pra ele, enquanto ele estava naquela empolgação toda. E isso em cinco minutos, imagina se vocês conversassem por mais tempo, onde isso iria acabar.

\- Jensen... – Jared riu. – Ele estava me falando sobre a tração do carro, a potência do motor, essas coisas que eu não entendo nada. Então ele disse que pode me dar umas aulas qualquer dia.

\- Está vendo? Eu sabia. Ela está louco é pra te mostrar como trocar o óleo – Jensen falou, puto.

\- Mas antes disso, ele perguntou de você. Se nós estamos juntos ou… Se você está disponível - Foi a vez de Jared fazer uma carranca.

\- E o que você respondeu?

\- O que você acha? – Jared sorriu e puxou Jensen para perto enquanto caminhavam, envolvendo seu braço pela cintura do loiro, de um jeito possessivo. – É bom que fique bem claro que você já tem dono. Afinal, não é todo dia que um loiro lindo desses cai do céu. Eu tive a sorte de te achar primeiro.

\- Ei! Pare de falar como se eu fosse propriedade sua – Jensen tentou falar sério, mas sorria por dentro. – Não é só por que você me encontrou, que pode achar que é meu dono.

\- Claro que é. Eu peguei você pra mim, você é só meu, e que ninguém se atreva a tentar roubá-lo de mim – Jared envolveu Jensen em seus braços e o beijou.

Quando se soltaram e Jared deu um passo à frente, distraído, deu de cara com o seu pai, parado próximo aos dois, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

\- Pai? – Jared ficou um pouco sem graça, mas Jensen ficou vermelho feito um tomate, e queria encontrar um buraco para se esconder. – É... eu acho que o senhor ainda não conhece o Jensen. Jensen, esse é o meu pai... Gerald.

\- Muito prazer, senhor Padalecki – Jensen estendeu a mão, mas quase não pode sustentar o olhar no homem à sua frente. Apesar de não ser alto como Jared, ele podia ser bastante intimidador. Um homem de presença.

\- Então você é o famoso doutor – Gerald continuava encarando Jensen, como se quisesse ler sua alma. – Eu soube que caçou um javali na semana passada.

\- Eu não... é... – Jensen recebeu uma cotovelada de Jared e entendeu que deveria confirmar. – Quero dizer, sim. Eu cacei.

\- É um animal violento, além de ter o couro muito duro. Você deve ter uma pontaria muito boa pra conseguir derrubar um animal daquele tamanho, sem que ele te atacasse primeiro.

\- Pois é – Jensen sorriu amarelo. – O seu filho me treinou muito bem – Jensen devolveu a cotovelada em Jared, quando Gerald desviou o olhar.

\- Percebo – O homem olhou de um para o outro. – Quem sabe você consiga caçar outro amanhã.

\- Se tivermos sorte – Jared respondeu, querendo que seu pai sumisse logo dali.

\- Estão precisando de homens para desencalhar um trator lá perto da ponte. Se vocês não estiverem muito ocupados, talvez possam ir até lá dar uma mão – Gerald falou com um tom de ironia.

\- Sim, senhor – Jared respondeu e ficou olhando enquanto o homem se afastava.

\- O que você tem nessa cabeça? - Jensen perguntou, puto, quando Gerald já estava longe. – Que ideia foi essa de dizer que eu cacei o javali?

\- Toda vez que eu me encontro com ele, ele pergunta se você já aprendeu a caçar, então assim pelo menos ele cala a maldita boca.

\- Claro. Isso foi uma ótima ideia. Quem sabe amanhã eu possa caçar outro, não é? - Jensen ironizou.

\- Okay... talvez não tenha sido uma grande ideia, mas... Eu não pensei que ele fosse te confrontar, ele dificilmente vem pra esses lados.

\- Ele é sempre assim?

\- Assim como?

\- Eu não sei, mas ele me pareceu... amargo.

\- É, eu acho que sim. Desde criança, eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto de outro jeito – Jared falava enquanto caminhavam. – Eu acho que falta amor na vida dele. Ele nunca teve outra mulher depois da minha mãe. Acho que por isso ele não é feliz.

\- Parece que o seu irmão teve a quem puxar - Jensen brincou. - Mas ele tem dois filhos. Não é amor o suficiente?

\- Ele nunca foi muito ligado na gente. Às vezes eu o vejo como um estranho - Jared deu de ombros. - Jeffrey é muito mais meu pai do que ele. Quando eu era criança, meu pai estava sempre ocupado demais e quando cresci e descobri que era gay, ele… Ele nunca escondeu sua decepção. Vivia dizendo que queria uma família grande, muitos netos… - Jared bufou.

\- Mais uma coisa que temos em comum, hã? - Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Jared sorriu e puxou Jensen para perto, sem parar de caminhar, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

\- Que bom que eu fui apresentado à sua família da maneira mais constrangedora possível, não? – Jensen deu risadas, não queria ver Jared triste. – O Jeffrey nos pegou rolando na neve, o seu pai nos flagrou aos beijos... Maravilhoso.

Jared gargalhou – Você ficou todo envergonhado, isso é muito fofo. Eu tive que me segurar pra não te beijar outra vez.

\- Você não tem jeito, Jared – Jensen balançou a cabeça, mas teve que rir também.

Quando chegaram nas proximidades da ponte, encontraram seis homens tentando desencalhar o trator que Gerald havia falado.

\- Isso não vai funcionar – Jensen falou e de repente todos pararam para olhá-lo. – O pneu vai atolar cada vez mais – Continuou, tentando ignorar o fato de todos o olharem como se ele fosse algum ser de outro mundo.

\- O que você sugere? – Jared perguntou, ignorando os olhares, pois também já estava se sentindo mal com a situação, embora já estivesse acostumado a ser tratado daquela maneira por alguns.

\- O melhor é cavar a neve na frente das rodas e colocar alguns pedaços de madeira, pra então empurrar. Assim os pneus terão onde se firmar pra sair do atoleiro.

Jared correu para pegar alguns pedaços de madeira que pareciam servir, e os colocou ao lado do trator.

\- O que vocês estão esperando? - Mitch perguntou, quando ninguém se mexeu, e se agachou ao lado de Jared, que estava ajoelhado em frente a uma das rodas do trator, cavando a neve com as mãos.

\- Certo, vamos lá - Mark Pellegrino concordou e começou a cavar também, e logo os demais homens, assim como Jensen, fizeram o mesmo.

Depois de cavarem a neve, colocaram os tocos de madeira e Jared gritou para o motorista ligar o trator e arrancar, enquanto todos empurravam.

O trator saiu do atoleiro na primeira tentativa, e alguns homens gritaram, comemorando.

\- Obrigado doutor! - O motorista acenou da cabine.

\- Eu podia ter pensado nisso - Mitch sorriu, olhando para o veículo em movimento e deu um tapinha nas costas de Jensen, sorrindo em agradecimento. - É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, doutor. Eu sou Mitch Pileggi - Apertou a mão do loiro, ao se apresentar.

\- Jensen Ackles - O loiro retribuiu o cumprimento. - O prazer é meu.

Dois dos homens simplesmente lhe deram as costas e foram embora, mas os outros pararam para conversar brevemente. Mark, o mais curioso, se apresentou e queria saber o que Jensen fazia lá fora e por quanto tempo iria ficar. Outros só queriam contar como tinham encalhado o trator e reclamar sobre o tempo em que perderam ali, tentando inutilmente desencalhá-lo.

Quando os homens voltaram ao trabalho, o loiro olhou para Jared, que sorriu e pegou sua mão para irem embora. Tinha sido algo tão bobo, como o senhor Pileggi dissera, qualquer um podia ter pensado naquilo; mas poder ajudar, fazer parte de algo, de repente fazia Jensen voltar a se sentir útil.

Era dessas pequenas coisas que sentia falta. Por mais que nunca tivesse sido um homem muito sociável, estava sempre em contato com as pessoas, seja seus colegas de trabalho ou seus pacientes, ou até mesmo os poucos amigos que tinha. Enquanto ali, na aldeia, por mais que Jared estivesse ao seu lado quase todo o tempo, as pessoas não pareciam dispostas a conhecê-lo. Talvez por isso, o simples fato daqueles homens terem apertado sua mão e lhe dado alguma atenção, o tinha deixado feliz como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo novo.

\- Eles não estão acostumados com forasteiros aqui na aldeia, Jensen - O moreno parecia ter adivinhado seus pensamentos. - E o fato de você estar com o cara amaldiçoado - apontou para si mesmo -, também não ajuda muito as pessoas a se aproximarem - Jared deu um meio sorriso.

\- Eu gostei do Mitch. E do Mark. Parecem ser boas pessoas. - Jensen comentou, tentando tranquilizar o moreno.

\- A propósito, o senhor Pileggi faz parte do conselho da aldeia.

\- É mesmo? Você devia ter me dito isso antes - Jensen ficou ligeiramente preocupado.

\- Ele é um bom homem, não tem por que você se preocupar. Nem todos são como o meu pai - Jared falou com uma pontada de decepção.

\- x -

No final do dia seguinte, depois de terminarem todos os seus afazeres, Jensen e Jared foram até a garagem que ficava na casa de Milo Ventimiglia. Desta vez Jared levou o loiro consigo para conversarem e pegarem as chaves, mas o tempo todo com seu braço em volta da cintura dele, demarcando seu território.

\- Então você é o doutor que caiu do céu? - Jensen detestava quando o chamavam daquela maneira, mas sorriu educadamente e apertou a mão de Milo.

\- Ackles. Jensen Ackles.

\- É um prazer, Jensen - Milo sorriu e olhou de Jensen para Jared, que apertou o braço ainda mais em volta da cintura do loiro.

\- Então, você vai nos emprestar as chaves? – Jared foi direto ao ponto, não queria muita conversa com o cara.

\- Isso pode ser negociado – Milo sorriu, olhando para Jared, e aquilo foi a gota d'água. Jensen já estava no seu limite.

\- Jared, pensando melhor... eu não quero mesmo dirigir – Jensen falou, olhando para o seu namorado.

\- O quê? – Jared estranhou.

\- Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, será que podemos ir embora? – Jensen não esperou uma resposta, apenas pegou a mão de Jared e o levou para fora, caminhando de volta para casa, a passos largos.

\- Jen – Jared parou no meio do caminho. – Você quer por favor me dizer o que está acontecendo?

\- O que está acontecendo? - Jensen parou de caminhar e colocou as mãos na cintura. - Primeiro ele concordou, e agora ele quer negociar? É melhor ele tirar os olhos do seu traseiro, porque ele já tem dono.

Jared não conseguiu evitar uma risada.

\- Jensen… quando ele falou em negociar, ele realmente estava falando em negócios. Quase ninguém faz nada de graça aqui, é sempre uma troca de favores. Eu já esperava por isso, devia ter te avisado, me desculpe.

\- E o que ele pediria em troca?

\- Caça, provavelmente - Jared falou, continuando a caminhar. - Eu já negociei com ele antes, quando precisava de algo da cidade, ou até mesmo de dinheiro.

\- Caça? - Jensen franziu o cenho. - Aí você se arrisca lá no meio da mata e diz que foi ele quem caçou, assim ele não precisa tirar a bunda dele de dentro de casa? É isso?

\- Mais ou menos isso - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Okay, talvez eu tenha me precipitado, mas eu não gosto nada do jeito que esse sujeito olha pra gente. Parece que vai propor um threesome a qualquer momento - Jensen falou, aborrecido.

\- Propor o quê?

\- Um threesome - Jensen rolou os olhos. - É quando três pessoas fazem sexo… sabe... ao mesmo tempo. Três homens, ou dois homens e uma mulher, ou o contrário... tanto faz.

\- As pessoas fazem isso? – O olhar de espanto de Jared era tão adorável que Jensen teve que rir.

\- Algumas.

\- Você já fez?

\- Não. Eu não sou tão liberal assim. Mas no meu mundo existe a internet, Jared. Lá você pode ver vídeos de qualquer tipo de coisa. Até mesmo coisas que você não pode imaginar.

\- Uau! - Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- É… - Jensen ficou pensativo por um instante. - Vocês vivem aqui isolados… Não dá pra deixar de pensar que de certa forma estão protegidos do mundo. Tem muita coisa boa lá fora, Jared, mas também muita coisa ruim. Maldade, violência, injustiças... Como por exemplo, aqui dois homens podem se casar. No meu país isso é liberado hoje em dia, mas ainda existe muito preconceito. Em alguns lugares do mundo a intolerância chega ao extremo de alguns homens serem atirados de prédios, ou apedrejados por serem homossexuais. E muitos fazem isso em nome da religião.

\- Aqui também há preconceito, Jensen. De formas diferentes, mas há.

\- É, eu sei - Jensen suspirou.

\- Jen? - Jared parou de repente.

\- Hã?

\- Eu não quero esse negócio de threesome - Jared falou sério. - Eu ia querer matar o Milo, ou qualquer um que colocasse as mãos em você.

\- Eu sei, Jared - Jensen sorriu. - Eu também jamais iria querer algo assim. Eu amo você - Jensen se aproximou e beijou seus lábios, com paixão.

Jensen só queria voltar para o chalé e ter um pouco de paz, pensando que talvez ele e Jared pudessem tirar um tempinho só pra namorar, o que estava ficando difícil ultimamente.

Claro que dormiam juntos todas as noites e o sexo era sempre maravilhoso, até mesmo quando era só uma rapidinha, mas o tempo que passavam a sós durante o dia estava ficando cada vez mais escasso. Havia muito trabalho na aldeia e Jared tinha um coração gigante; além de caçar e cuidar dos seus afazeres, estava sempre ajudando as pessoas.

Mas as esperanças de Jensen de ter um tempo livre foram pro espaço, quando Hannah apareceu no chalé, rapidamente, só para avisar Jared que Cassie desejava falar com ele.

\- Diga a ela que eu irei lá amanhã - Jared respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

\- O quê? - Jensen perguntou, indignado, depois que Hannah saiu correndo em direção à vila.

\- O que, o quê? - Jared o olhou, sem entender.

Jensen costumava ser um cara calmo, mas de repente seu sangue ferveu… Primeiro era Milo dando em cima de Jared na cara dura, e então Cassie…

\- Eu não sei se você é tão inocente, ou simplesmente se esqueceu que essa garota disse aqui mesmo, dentro da sua casa, que queria fazer sexo com você? E você simplesmente concordou em ir até a casa dela? Fácil assim?

\- Você está falando sério? - Jared respondeu, com toda a calma do mundo.

\- O que você acha? - Jensen cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o encarou, furioso.

\- Eu é quem devia perguntar isso, Jen… Então você acha que eu vou até a casa dela, nós vamos transar e… O que diabos você tem na cabeça?

\- Nada, eu… - Jensen se deu conta do absurdo daquilo tudo. - Eu sei que você não vai transar com ela, mas mesmo assim… Você não precisa realmente ir até lá, precisa?

\- Jensen, eu conheço a Cassie desde que ela tinha quatro anos e vivia correndo atrás de mim e do John, porque nós não deixávamos ela brincar com a gente. Eu não posso simplesmente virar as costas, e…

\- Eu sei - Jensen suspirou, mas ainda estava puto.

\- Não fique bravo comigo - Jared segurou o queixo do loiro, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. - Eu preciso ir até o posto de guarda daqui a pouco, não quero ir com você desse jeito.

\- Merda! Você vai passar a noite em vigília novamente? - Jensen bufou. - Eu tinha me esquecido disso.

\- Amanhã de manhã, quando eu voltar, eu prometo compensar você - Jared o puxou para os seus braços e o beijou.

\- Me deixa ir com você?

\- Não dá, Jensen.

\- Eu não vou te atrapalhar. Só te fazer companhia? Por favor?

\- Esse é o problema - Jared sorriu. - Se você estiver por perto eu vou querer te tocar e te beijar, e… Eu preciso estar concentrado, Jen. Provavelmente nada vai acontecer, mas a vida dessas pessoas depende de mim, enquanto eu estiver de guarda.

\- Okay… - Jensen respondeu, mau humorado.

Jensen por fim preparou um sanduíche de carne seca para que Jared comesse antes de ir, e o ajudou a vestir suas roupas de frio e o colete de couro sobre elas.

O abraçou demoradamente, e de repente não queria soltá-lo dos seus braços. Era uma sensação estranha, diferente das outras vezes em que Jared ficava de guarda.

\- Jen… eu preciso ir - Jared se afastou e beijou seus lábios brevemente.

\- Promete que vai tomar cuidado? - Jensen o agarrou pelo couro do colete e o beijou mais uma vez.

\- Eu prometo.

\- x -

Ficar de guarda era sempre entediante. Eram sempre dois homens que ficavam de vigília durante à noite, mas havia uma distância de duzentos metros um do outro, então Jared se sentia completamente sozinho. Era distraído apenas pelo som de alguns bichos ou pássaros de vez em quando. No mais, era silêncio total.

Já estava ali, no alto, há algumas horas, quando seus olhos e ouvidos treinados captaram alguma movimentação. Sua vontade era de descer e lutar, mas a prioridade era avisar os moradores da aldeia, então tocou a corneta, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma dor lancinante no lado esquerdo do seu abdômem. Tinha sido atingido por uma flecha.

Jared se agachou, tentando se proteger, e tentou arrancar a flecha do próprio corpo, sem sucesso. A flecha não havia atravessado, então apenas quebrou o cabo para não acabar se machucando ainda mais, e se levantou, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, quando estava na metade da escada, sentindo o baque das suas costas no chão. Mal teve tempo de se levantar e o batedor estava em cima dele, os dois lutando e rolando pela neve, tingindo-a com seu próprio sangue.

Jared sentia muita dor, mas depois de alguma luta, conseguiu assumir o controle e imobilizou o homem debaixo de si, cravando um punhal em seu ombro e jogando a espada dele para longe. Ele devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade, Jared não conseguiria matá-lo. Deu-lhe um soco para que desmaiasse e o deixou ali, sangrando, na neve…

Enquanto lutavam, viu pelo menos uma dúzia de homens entrarem na aldeia. Precisava ser rápido, mas seu corpo não respondia como desejava. Talvez o medo ou a adrenalina do momento, lhe deram forças para que conseguisse correr. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era que Jensen poderia estar em perigo.

Jensen…

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Clara Padackles:** Sem dúvida o Jensen é mais sexy. Kkkk. Os acontecimentos do final deste capítulo irão desencadear algumas mudanças, mas não vou dar spoilers... rs. Jeffrey precisa de um amor na vida dele, e quem sabe a Cassie finalmente enxergue que existem outras opções, e que Jared não é uma delas, não é? Então, acho que é normal Jared ser um pouco machista (não, ele não é perfeito), mas quem sabe se Jensen tivesse insistido com jeitinho, ao invés de partir pra briga, teria conseguido o que queria. Eles são muito fofos juntos, não são? Estou apaixonada... kkkk. Bjos! Obrigada por comentar!

 **Ana:** Gente... mas eu demorei tanto assim? Tudo bem que eu estava focada em finalizar outra fanfic, mas acho que não, né? rs. Logo pensei que ia ter gente querendo que Cassie se afogasse... kkkk. Tadinha. Sim, estava tudo muito pacífico, mas o final deste capítulo irá desencadear algumas mudanças. Obrigada por comentar! Abraços!

 **Luluzinha:** Mais uma querendo afogar a Cassie... kkkk. Acho que Jared não falou aquilo por mal, ele ficou nervoso, acabou gerando um estresse, e ambos acabaram magoando um ao outro, desnecessariamente. Ele foi um pouco machista, Jensen esquentadinho, e deu no que deu. Mas nada que eles não possam consertar, não é? Rs. Obrigada por comentar! Abraços!

 **Apom1** : Jensen clinicar desta maneira é arriscado, né? Mas os dois tem o coração bom demais pra ver as pessoas precisando de ajuda e não fazer nada. O final do capítulo 11 irá desencadear algumas mudanças (nossa, já usei tanto a palavra desencadear hoje... rs), e claro que as coisas não continuariam tão pacíficas para sempre... kkk. Talvez esteja na hora da Cassi enxergar outras opções, e Jeff pode ser uma delas. Já que Jared definitivamente já tem dono... rs. A atitude do Jared foi bem machista sim, mas visto a família dele e o lugar em que vive, é meio que compreensível, né? Jensen devia ter tentado com mais jeitinho, mas o loiro é birrento e deu no que deu. Acabaram se magoando sem necessidade. Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Obrigada! Bjos!


	12. Chapter 12

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Jensen rolava na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desligar sua mente do que havia acontecido durante o dia. Já não reconhecia mais a si mesmo, seria possível que aquele lugar tenha mexido tanto com sua cabeça?

Nunca fora um cara ciumento, nem mesmo com sua esposa, e de repente se via tendo atitudes como as que teve por causa de Milo e de Cassie. E no fundo, sabia que eles sequer eram uma ameaça; Jared só tinha olhos para Jensen e o loiro jamais duvidaria do seu amor ou da sua fidelidade.

Talvez nem fosse ciúmes realmente, mas o que feria era a constatação de que dentro de pouco tempo iria embora daquele lugar, que deixaria Jared sozinho e que aquelas pessoas continuariam fazendo parte da vida do moreno, enquanto ele, Jensen, faria parte do seu passado. Assim como John, assim como Peter. E pensar naquilo doía como o inferno.

Mas não era apenas aquilo que estava perturbando o seu sono. Também havia aquela sensação… Queria acreditar que era apenas porque Jared não estava ali, ao seu lado, mas tinha algo mais… Uma angústia que não saberia explicar.

Então Jensen ouviu o sinal… Seu corpo paralisou por um momento e seu coração batia tão forte que o loiro quase podia ouví-lo.

Jared...

" _Se algum dia você estiver por aqui e ouvir o sinal, largue tudo o que estiver fazendo e corra para o abrigo"._

Não. Correr para o abrigo estava completamente fora de cogitação. Jared estava de guarda e a aldeia estava sendo invadida… Jensen por fim se sentou na cama e sentiu as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Estava com medo. Não por si mesmo, mas por Jared.

" _Não adianta querer bancar o herói sozinho."_ Jared bancaria o herói. Jared lutaria, Jensen tinha certeza disso, e estava ali, de mãos atadas, sem poder fazer nada. Sequer sabia onde ficava o maldito posto de guarda para ir até lá e ajudá-lo.

Andava de um lado para o outro dentro do chalé, os minutos parecendo horas, até que ouviu algum barulho do lado de fora.

Pegou um pedaço de pau do lado da lareira e aguardou ao lado da porta. Quando ela se abriu e viu que era Jared, Jensen só conseguiu se atirar em seus braços.

\- Oh, graças a Deus - A voz de Jensen tremia, assim como todo o seu corpo.

Jared o segurou em seus braços com força, sentindo um alívio muito grande ao ver que Jensen estava a salvo. Enfiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do loiro, tentando se acalmar por um momento, então a dor na lateral do seu abdômen o trouxe de volta aos fatos...

\- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - A voz de Jared continha alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma repreensão. - O que eu te falei sobre largar tudo e correr para o maldito abrigo? - Jared fechou a porta e largou suas coisas sobre a mesa.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu sairia daqui antes de saber se você está bem? O que está acontecendo, afinal?

\- Eu não sei direito… eu vi uma dúzia de homens, mais ou menos. Lutei com dois enquanto vinha pra cá, e os outros se dispersaram pela aldeia. Agora você precisa ir pro abrigo, Jensen.

\- Você vai comigo? - Jensen perguntou, esperançoso.

\- Eu não posso. Preciso voltar para a aldeia - Jared caminhou até Jensen, mas seu corpo cambaleou levemente.

Foi então que, diante do fogo da lareira, o loiro percebeu o quanto o rosto de Jared estava pálido. Passou os olhos pelo seu corpo e percebeu que suas roupas estavam encharcadas e havia uma poça de sangue aos seus pés.

\- Você está... sangrando.

\- Eu estou bem - Jared se apoiou na mesa, com a respiração ofegante. De repente a adrenalina havia baixado e começou a sentir dores e o tremor pelo seu corpo. - Só preciso levar você pra um lugar seguro.

Mas Jared mal consegiu se mover. Suas pernas pareciam pesar toneladas e estava prestes a desmaiar quando Jensen o segurou. O loiro apenas o manteve em seus braços por um momento e então fez com que ele se deitasse sobre uma manta, que colocou em frente a lareira, pois precisava mantê-lo aquecido, antes que entrasse em choque.

Assim que conseguiu deitá-lo, Jensen tirou primeiro o colete de couro, o cortando com um canivete, assim como a camisa de lã que Jared vestia. Depois tirou o restante de suas roupas, para saber a extensão dos ferimentos.

Havia um corte na coxa esquerda, algumas contusões, mas o único ferimento grave vinha do lado esquerdo do seu abdômen. Agindo profissionalmente, Jensen buscou sua maleta, toalhas limpas e água quente. A ponta da flecha precisava ser removida cirurgicamente, para não causar mais danos. Parecia que Jared já tinha feito um belo estrago, tentando removê-la sozinho.

\- Isso vai doer - Falou para um Jared semiconsciente.

O loiro esterilizou o bisturi no fogo, colocou luvas e sentou-se sobre o quadril do moreno, para evitar que ele se movesse enquanto fazia o que precisava.

Ouviu outro movimento na porta e largou tudo, voltou a pegar o pedaço de pau, e esperou. Quando alguém empurrou a porta, Jensen bateu com toda a sua força e quando viu o homem cambalear, deu outra pancada em sua nuca. Arrastou o corpo inconsciente para o canto, contra a parede, e usou uma corda para amarrá-lo. Não tinha tempo para lidar com ele no momento.

Depois de deixá-lo lá, estava prestes a voltar a cuidar de Jared quando ouviu outro barulho.

Atacou novamente quando outro homem entrou, mas ficou aliviado ao ouvir a voz de Jeffrey.

\- Sou eu, o Jeffrey! - O irmão de Jared gritou depois de levar uma pancada em sua cabeça. - Caralho, por que você me bateu? - Pegou o pedaço de madeira da mão de Jensen e o atirou na lareira.

\- Oh, graças a deus - Jensen estava à beira das lágrimas. - Fique aqui de guarda, só me deixe cuidar dele, okay?

\- Cuidar dele? Oh meu deus… O que houve? - Jeffrey se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado do seu irmão, preocupado.

\- Ele foi atingido por uma flecha. Eu preciso removê-la. - Jensen tentou assumir novamente o controle de suas emoções e voltou a se preparar. Vestiu luvas novas e se sentou sobre o quadril de Jared, reiniciando todo o procedimento.

\- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? - O desespero era nítido na voz de Jeffrey, que olhava para Jensen como sendo a sua única esperança - Você precisa fazer ele ficar bem. Por favor.

\- Ele vai. Eu farei o possível - Jensen respondeu com convicção.

\- Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui - Jared reclamou, segurando um gemido de dor. - Como estão as coisas lá fora? - Perguntou, com a voz fraca.

\- Estão sob controle agora. Lutamos com alguns, outros fugiram… Eu levei a Cassie e os seus pais para o abrigo e então corri até o posto de guarda e você não estava mais lá. Encontrei dois homens feridos pelo caminho, e pensei que… - Jeffrey engoliu em seco, tentando controlar suas emoções.

\- O pai está bem? - Jared perguntou, tentando manter o foco em seu irmão, mas sua visão estava embaçada.

\- Ele está no abrigo - Só então Jeffrey olhou para o canto e viu o homem amarrado. - Quem é esse?

\- Ele entrou aqui antes de você chegar. - Jensen respondeu.

\- E você o amarrou? - Jeffrey estranhou.

\- Ele é o meu herói - Jared tentou brincar, mas teve que tossir e deu um gemido estrangulado de dor.

\- Jared, eu sinto muito, mas não tenho nenhum anestésico aqui e isso realmente vai doer muito.

\- Eu posso aguentar - O moreno respondeu, ofegante. - Faça o que tem que fazer. Só faça logo.

\- Morda isso - Jensen colocou um graveto de madeira na boca de Jared e depois de aquecer o bisturi novamente, cortou o necessário para remover a flecha, quando o moreno gemeu alto e desmaiou.

Sua consciência ia e voltava, e Jared parecia grogue, não falando mais coisa com coisa. Quando acordou novamente, Jensen tinha um dedo dentro do corte na lateral do seu abdômen, apalpando para se certificar de que a flecha não havia deixado nenhuma farpa, e que não houvessem outros danos no local. Por sorte, nenhum órgão havia sido atingido.

\- Eu não deixei você comer o meu rabo e agora você está com o dedo nas minhas entranhas. Sempre pode ser pior, não é? - Jared deu uma risada e engasgou, antes de perder a consciência novamente.

\- Uau! - Jeffrey ergueu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça. - Informação demais.

Jensen sentiu seu rosto corar ligeiramente, mas continuou o que estava fazendo. Desinfetou o ferimento e suturou, sua preocupação agora era com a quantidade de sangue que o moreno havia perdido.

\- Você sabe qual o tipo sanguíneo que o Jared tem? - Perguntou para Jeffrey.

\- Não. Nós nunca fizemos qualquer exame. Você acha que ele precisa de uma transfusão? - Jeffrey parecia assustado.

\- Tudo bem. Eu tenho o sangue O negativo, posso ser o doador, eu só preciso que você fique aqui pra garantir que tudo corra bem.

Jensen pegou o material que precisava em sua maleta e se sentou em uma cadeira, ao lado de onde Jared estava deitado. Conectou a agulha primeiro em Jared, depois em si mesmo e iniciou o processo de transfusão.

\- Se por acaso algo acontecer, ou eu desmaiar, basta você retirar as agulhas e pressionar o local, okay? Não nos deixe sangrar até morrer - Jensen tentou brincar.

\- Certo - Jeffrey ficou encostado na porta, atento a qualquer movimentação do lado de fora, e ao mesmo tempo de olho em Jensen.

Algum tempo se passou e o irmão de Jared cutucou Jensen, que parecia ter adormecido na cadeira.

\- Acho que ele já recebeu o suficiente, não? - Jeffrey falou quando Jensen abriu os olhos.

\- É, eu acho que sim - Jensen interrompeu o procedimento, se livrou das agulhas e se ajoelhou ao lado de Jared, para verificar seu ferimento e colocar um curativo limpo sobre ele.

Cuidou também do ferimento em sua coxa, mas logo se sentiu um pouco tonto, então pediu que Jeffrey pegasse a sua maleta, de onde tirou uma caixa de antibióticos, e um copo d'água.

\- Aqui… beba isso - Jensen ergueu a cabeça de Jared com uma mão, e com a outra fez com que ele engolisse o remédio.

O loiro pegou uma toalha úmida e limpou todo o sangue do corpo de Jared e o cobriu com uma manta de lã. Queria poder levá-lo até a cama, mas sabia que se mexesse com ele, ele sentiria muita dor, então resolveu deixá-lo ali mesmo, pelo menos até que acordasse.

\- Você deveria se deitar um pouco - Jeffrey sugeriu, ao ver que Jensen mal se aguentava em pé. - Eu fico de olho nele, eu prometo.

\- Okay - O loiro não iria discutir. Precisava recuperar suas forças para cuidar de Jared. - Fique de olho nele também - Jensen apontou para o cara amarrado, que ainda não havia acordado depois da paulada.

Jensen bebeu um copo de leite para se fortalecer e dormiu por quase duas horas. Quando se levantou, Jared continuava adormecido.

\- Ele resmungou algumas coisas sem sentido, acho que estava sonhando - Jeffrey comentou quando Jensen foi examinar o moreno.

\- Ou delirando - Jensen colocou um termômetro na boca de Jared, vendo que a temperatura estava um pouco alta, então lhe deu também um antitérmico.

\- Você quer colocá-lo na cama agora? - Jeffrey sugeriu. - Eu preciso ir ver como estão as coisas na vila, mas eu volto assim que puder.

Jensen aceitou a oferta e colocaram Jared deitado na cama, onde ficaria mais confortável.

\- Pode ir tranquilo, Jeffrey. Eu vou tomar conta dele.

Certo - Jeffrey se foi e Jensen se sentou na cama, fazendo um leve carinho nos cabelos do moreno.

Tinha sido uma longa noite, e o dia estava finalmente amanhecendo. Jensen sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, e finalmente se permitiu chorar toda a sua dor. Na hora, tinha agido como o médico profissional que era, mas por mais que confiasse em si mesmo e no seu trabalho, sentira muito medo… Medo de não conseguir salvar Jared, medo de perdê-lo.

Mesmo agora, sabendo que ele estava praticamente fora de perigo, se não houvesse nenhuma infecção, ele parecia tão frágil e tão vulnerável como nunca o vira antes. Pela primeira vez Jensen sentiu que seria capaz de dar a sua própria vida para protegê-lo, e este era um sentimento tão grande e tão incrível, mas ao mesmo tempo tão assustador.

Os pensamentos do loiro foram interrompidos quando ouviu o homem amarrado tentando se arrastar e resmungando algo que não conseguia compreender.

"Ertu læknir? Þú getur frelsað okkur. Við þurfum lækni"

\- O quê? - Jensen perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Börnin okkar og aldraðir eru að deyja. Fluensu. Við þurfum lækni."

\- Eu não posso entendê-lo, eu… - Jensen suspirou. Se sentia tão cansado, só queria poder se deitar por um minuto ao lado de Jared e ter um pouco de paz.

"Ertu læknir?"

\- Ora, cale essa boca! - Jensen perdeu a paciência, pois o homem repetia aquilo o tempo todo e não conseguia compreender, então pegou uma tira de pano e o amordaçou, fazendo com que finalmente se calasse.

\- x -

Quando Jared despertou, sentiu o corpo de Jensen, adormecido, deitado próximo ao seu e suspirou aliviado. Ainda sentia muita dor, mas Jensen estava a salvo e era tudo o que importava. Quando correra do posto de guarda até a sua casa, tudo o que conseguira pensar era na segurança do loiro. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado forças, mas não hesitou em derrubar quem tentara cruzar o seu caminho e impedí-lo de chegar até Jensen. Não queria pensar no que seria capaz de fazer se alguém o tivesse ferido…

Estranhou ao ouvir um gemido e um resmungo vindo do canto do chalé. Tentou se levantar para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas sentiu muita dor e acabou desistindo. Só então se lembrou do homem que Jensen derrubara, mas as lembranças do que havia acontecido depois que chegara na cabana, eram apenas um borrão.

\- Jensen - Jared tocou o loiro de leve, tentando acordá-lo. - Jen?

\- Hmm? - O loiro respondeu, sonolento. - Hã? Você está bem? - Se levantou de um pulo quando se deu conta de que havia dormido.

\- Eu estou, só… Tem alguém gemendo ali. O que você fez com ele? Cadê o Jeff?

\- O seu irmão foi cuidar da aldeia, e… Eu tive que amordaçar o cara, porque ele não calava a maldita boca - Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado.

\- O que foi que ele disse?

\- Eu não sei, não consegui entender uma palavra.

\- Tire a mordaça dele, Jensen - Jared pediu e o loiro o fez.

"Ertu læknir? Þú getur frelsað okkur. Við þurfum lækni. Vinsamlegast hjálpa okkur".

\- Você consegue entendê-lo?

\- Sim, ele quer saber se você é um médico. Disse que eles precisam de um médico.

\- Oh - Jensen o olhou, se sentindo mal por tê-lo amarrado.

"Börn okkar og aldraða eru að deyja úr flensu. Við þurfum lækni."

\- As crianças e idosos estão morrendo por causa da gripe - Jared traduziu. - Eles precisam de um médico.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer… Não sei o que eu posso fazer nesse caso, eu… - Jensen estava confuso. Eles eram os inimigos, mas ainda assim queria ajudar.

\- Você não pode salvar todo mundo, Jensen.

\- Mas foi pra isso que eu vim parar aqui, a princípio, não foi? - O loiro respondeu, triste.

\- Eu sei - Jared segurou sua mão. - Mas as aldeias estão em guerra e isso é prioridade agora. Deve ter gente ferida precisando de você aqui também.

\- Claro, como se eu realmente pudesse ajudar... - Jensen foi interrompido quando Jeffrey entrou no chalé, acompanhado pelo seu pai.

\- Nós vamos levar o prisioneiro - Jeffrey anunciou e Gerald parou diante da cama, olhando para o filho mais novo com preocupação.

\- Como você está?

\- Eu vou sobreviver - Jared respondeu. - O que vocês vão fazer com ele? - Perguntou, se referindo ao prisioneiro.

\- Por enquanto, vamos mantê-lo junto com os outros. Depois o conselho irá decidir - Gerald respondeu, muito sério.

\- Irá decidir o quê? - Jared fez um esforço e conseguiu se sentar. - Vocês não estão pensando em…?

\- O conselho irá decidir, Jared, isso não é problema seu. Agora vamos - Falou, olhando para Jeffrey. - Vamos levá-lo e ver como estão os feridos.

\- Pai - Jeffrey falou enquanto ajudava o prisioneiro a se levantar, já que ele estava amarrado. - Eu sou um inútil neste caso, não posso ajudar com os feridos, mas o Jensen pode. Ele salvou a vida do Jared.

Gerald olhou para o seu filho, e então para Jensen. - Leve-o até a tenda depois - Falou e saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

\- Sempre tão gentil - Jared tentou brincar quando seu pai saiu, mas não pode evitar um gemido de dor.

\- Você tem que ficar deitado - Jensen falou, aborrecido. - Deitado! - Ajudou o moreno a se deitar e o cobriu com uma manta, dando um breve beijo em sua testa.

\- Sim, senhor - Jared sorriu, e Jensen teve que sorrir também.

\- Você não tem jeito.

\- Já chega vocês dois - Jeffrey fez uma careta. - Eu vou levar o prisioneiro e volto pra buscar você, Jensen. Fique pronto.

\- Jeff - Jared chamou antes do seu irmão sair. - Se certifique que eles tenham um tratamento decente.

\- Pode deixar - Jeffrey consentiu e foi embora.

\- Jensen, você não precisa ir, se não quiser - Jared falou, ao perceber que o loiro parecia preocupado.

\- Eu quero ajudar, quero muito… Só não sei se é boa ideia deixar você aqui sozinho - Seu coração estava dividido entre ir e ajudar os feridos, ou ficar ali e se certificar que Jared ficaria a salvo.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, Jensen. Não sou nenhuma criança - Jared fez uma cara feia. Não gostava muito da ideia de ser cuidado daquela maneira. Era ele quem devia cuidar do loiro, e não o contrário.

\- Eu sei que você não é. Mas você já tentou se levantar por duas vezes. Imagine o que vai fazer quando eu não estiver por aqui?

\- Eu vou ficar aqui deitado, quietinho. Prometo - Jared fez bico e Jensen achou tão adorável, mas não falou nada para não deixá-lo ainda mais zangado.

\- Certo - O loiro não tinha outra opção, senão acreditar. - Tente dormir um pouco, você precisa repor as energias. Vou pedir que alguém lhe traga algo pra comer mais tarde - Deu um beijo breve nos lábios do moreno, deixou uma caneca de água ao lado da cama, pegou sua maleta e se preparou para sair.

Ao chegarem no local onde estavam os feridos, Jensen não sabia pelo que esperar. Tinha se acostumado a lidar com pessoas gravemente feridas quando trabalhara no pronto atendimento do hospital, e quando fizera residência, mas nunca em um cenário como aquele.

Haviam ferimentos causados por flechas e espadas, um homem com o braço parcialmente mutilado, e tudo por causa de uma guerra entre as aldeias. Jamais entenderia os homens e suas motivações.

Mas não perdeu muito tempo tentando entender, fez uma avaliação geral, tentando indentificar os casos mais graves e deu prioridade a eles.

Havia um homem na faixa dos sessenta anos, com o cabelo grisalho comprido preso num rabo de cavalo, cuidando de alguns feridos e Jensen deduziu que ele fosse o curandeiro da aldeia.

Não foram apresentados, mas o homem acenou com a cabeça quando o viu, e continuou a fazer o seu trabalho, em silêncio.

Logo surgiram alguns voluntários para ajudar e servir água e sopa aos feridos, e Jensen viu Cassie entre eles.

\- Hey - Se aproximou da moça, tentando ignorar o ciúme que sentira no dia anterior.

\- Oi. Eu soube que o Jared se feriu, ele está bem?

\- Ele está se recuperando, mas eu gostaria de te pedir… Será que depois de terminar aqui, você pode passar lá no chalé e dar uma olhada nele? Só pra garantir que está tudo bem?

\- Claro.

\- Ele está bem, mas é que… Eu acho que vou me demorar um pouco por aqui e tenho medo que ele tente se levantar e acabe fazendo alguma besteira ou algo assim, e… Eu sei que ele é um teimoso e acha que não precisa de ajuda, mas….

\- Eu entendo sua preocupação, Jensen - Cassie sorriu. - Vou aproveitar e levar um pouco de sopa pra ele.

\- Obrigado - Jensen ficou olhando quando Cassie saiu, e se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado. Era difícil se concentrar nos pacientes enquanto estava o tempo todo preocupado com Jared.

Continuou atendendo os feridos, limpando ferimentos e suturando. Sentiu um nó na garganta quando viu uma mulher sentada ao lado do corpo de quem Jensen deduziu ser o seu marido, o corpo sem vida estava coberto por um lençol branco. Ela segurava a mão dele e chorava baixinho, sem sair do seu lado por um minuto sequer. Jensen não conseguia deixar de pensar na sorte que Jared tivera, quando a flecha que o feriu não atingiu nenhum órgão vital. Não. Não queria pensar sobre aquilo...

\- Você é um bom homem, doutor - O homem a quem Jensen socorria, de repente falou, o tirando de seus devaneios. - Se precisar de outro lugar pra morar enquanto estiver por aqui, nós temos um quarto sobrando em nossa casa, podemos arranjar - Jensen estava costurando o seu ombro ferido, e pensando de onde o conhecia. Só então o reconheceu como o sujeito que tinha lhes virado as costas quando ajudaram a desencalhar o trator.

\- Eu tenho onde morar. Por que precisaria de outro lugar? - O loiro estranhou.

\- Porque… o senhor sabe. Eu sei que ele lhe acolheu, e tudo o mais, mas o doutor não é obrigado a ficar por lá. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer.

Jensen o encarou por um instante, processando aquelas palavras.

\- O Jared é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci, não só aqui na aldeia, como em toda a minha vida. Eu não estou com ele por obrigação, ou por ele ter me acolhido. Eu amo aquele homem, e você não deveria ousar falar mal dele perto de mim - Jensen apertou a sutura com vontade, ficando satisfeito ao ouvir um gemido de dor.

\- Eu não sei se o doutor sabe, mas… Ele é amaldiçoado - O homem falou baixinho, como se fosse algum segredo sujo.

\- E você acredita mesmo nessa palhaçada? - Jensen deu risadas. Sua vontade era de enfiar o dedo no ferimento do imbecil e fazê-lo gritar de dor. - Bom, e se for, então eu só posso agradecer por esta maldição. Ele se sacrificou por mim não só uma vez, ele vive em torno de ajudar as pessoas dessa aldeia, sem nunca pedir nada em troca. Se isso é ser amaldiçoado, então deve ser uma coisa muito boa, não?

\- O John morreu jovem demais, ele não merecia isso. E o Peter ainda estaria aqui se não fosse por causa do Jared - O homem falou com desprezo.

\- John salvou a vida de Jared e morreu no seu lugar porque o amava. E Peter não passa de um covarde sem caráter.

\- Não ouse falar assim do meu amigo - O homem ameaçou.

\- E você não ouse falar do Jared nunca mais - Jensen levantou o tom de voz. - Pronto - Se referiu ao ferimento que tinha acabado de suturar. - Você vai sobreviver. Assim pode passar mais alguns anos sendo um completo babaca - Jensen se levantou e foi lavar as mãos para atender outro ferido.

\- x -

\- Jared... não se assuste, sou eu, a Cassie - A morena bateu de leve na porta e e foi entrando. - Oi. O Jensen pediu que eu viesse dar uma olhada em você - Foi se justificando, diante do olhar confuso de Jared. - Então já aproveitei pra trazer um pouco dessa canja de galinha. A minha mãe fazia pra mim quando eu ficava doente, e ela fez para os feridos na batalha.

\- Obrigado - Jared sorriu. - Mas eu não preciso de babá, Cassie. O Jensen está exagerando - Bufou.

Cassie sorriu - Bom, ele me alertou sobre isso.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Sobre você bancar o teimoso e achar que não precisa de ajuda. Ele só está preocupado, Jared. E eu estava lá sem nada pra fazer, não custava nada, afinal - A morena se sentou na cama ao lado de Jared, ajeitou os travesseiros e o ajudou a se sentar parcialmente, para poder tomar a sopa. - Jeff me falou que você precisou de uma transfusão de sangue, eu fiquei preocupada. O ferimento deve ter sido grave.

\- Transfusão? - Jared a olhou, surpreso. - Como assim?

\- Você não se lembra?

\- Acho que eu apaguei por algum tempo.

\- Eles não sabiam o seu tipo sanguíneo, então o Jensen doou, já que o sangue dele é compatível com todos.

Jared passou os dedos sobre a marca em seu braço, um tanto emocionado.

\- Ele não devia ter feito isso. E se algo desse errado? Eu não quero que ele se arrisque por minha causa.

\- Ele é médico, Jared, Deve saber o que está fazendo. E depois, ele te ama, com certeza faria qualquer coisa pra te salvar.

\- É, eu sei - Jared não podia negar, afinal, se a situação fosse contrária, teria feito o mesmo. E não pode deixar de pensar na angústia que Jensen deveria ter sentido… Provavelmente o mesmo que Jared sentiu quando o encontrou desmaiado na neve e o carregou até a sua casa, ferido. Na época, Jared sequer o conhecia, e mesmo assim tinha feito de tudo para salvá-lo.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, e Cassie serviu a caneca de sopa para que Jared tomasse.

Só então ele percebeu o quanto estava faminto.

\- Jared… posso perguntar uma coisa? - Cassie por fim falou.

\- Claro.

\- O seu irmão, ele… Ele perguntou sobre mim? Alguma vez?

\- Eu não sei Cassie, o Jeff é muito reservado quando se trata dessas coisas.

\- É que… eu estava pensando se… Você acha que ele pode ter algum interesse em mim? - Cassie mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber exatamente como falar sem parecer uma idiota.

\- Por que você está perguntando isso? - Jared se fez de desentendido.

\- Porque eu… Bom, uma vez você me falou que eu deveria tentar enxergar ao meu redor, e… Depois daquele dia em que ele me salvou, eu meio que… Comecei a reparar nele, sei lá…

\- Cassie, você sabe que as coisas são um pouco complicadas pra ele. Tudo o que o Jeffrey passou com aquele casamento, e… Bom, eu acho que ele pode sim ter interesse em você, só não faça nada se for pra magoá-lo, okay?

\- Eu não vou magoá-lo, Jay. Era por isso que eu pedi a Hannah pra dizer que eu queria falar com você, eu queria… queria pedir a sua ajuda. E nessa madrugada, quando ele foi até a minha casa pra nos levar até o abrigo, eu só tive ainda mais certeza de que eu estou realmente gostando muito dele.

\- É muito bom ouvir isso, Cassie. Eu quero muito que vocês dois sejam felizes.

\- Posso entrar? - Foram interrompidos por batidos na porta e pela voz de Hannah, que foi abrindo a porta sem esperar que a atendessem.

\- Só se você tiver trazido a sobremesa - Jared brincou e só então percebeu que a menina tinha os olhos marejados, estava prestes a chorar. - Hey… vem cá - Estendeu os braços para que ela se aproximasse e deixou que ela sentasse do seu lado direito.

\- Eles disseram que você estava muito machucado, mas a minha avó não me deixou sair de casa antes - Hannah chorou e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jared.

\- A sua avó estava certa, Hannah, era perigoso pra você sair sozinha por aí. Hey, está tudo bem - Ergueu o queixo da menina, fazendo-a olhar em seu olhos.

\- Você não pode morrer, Jay - A garota falava entre os soluços. - Eu já perdi a minha mãe, não posso perder você também. Eu não posso…

\- Você não vai me perder, Hannah. Eu estou bem agora, eu prometo. Afinal, eu tenho um médico particular, só pra mim, se lembra? - Jared tentou brincar, mas doía demais ver o desespero da menina.

\- E por que ele não está cuidando de você? - Perguntou, limpando as lágrimas e ranho na manga do próprio casaco.

\- Porque ele foi ajudar os outros feridos - Cassie respondeu, e continuou a servir a sopa para Jared.

\- Pensei que ele não pudesse… sabe, trabalhar como médico aqui - Hannah deu de ombros, já um pouco mais calma.

\- É… - Jared entortou os lábios - Parece que as coisas mudam quando eles realmente precisam - Constatou, com amargura. - E o seu pai, está bem? - Jared resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- Sim, ele ficou com a gente no abrigo - Hannah deu um sorrisinho, um tanto envergonhada.

\- Alguém tinha que cuidar de vocês, não é? - Jared brincou. - Você sabe se o David e a mãe dele estão bem?

\- Eles estavam todos no abrigo, também - Hannah respondeu.

\- Eu, o Jeff e mais algumas pessoas fomos de porta em porta, Jay. Todos estão bem - Cassie sorriu, tranquilizando-o.

\- Ótimo - Jared se sentia um inútil ali deitado, enquanto havia tanto para ser feito.

\- Nós devíamos fazer algo pra passar o tempo - Cassie sugeriu. - Jogar cartas?

Hannah fez uma careta e Jared negou com a cabeça, então apenas continuaram conversando por algum tempo e ouvindo Hannah contar sobre algumas de suas traquinagens.

\- Acho que eu preciso dormir um pouco - O moreno estava realmente cansado, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

\- Posso dormir com você? - Hannah perguntou, empolgada.

\- Se você ficar quietinha no seu canto e não ficar esperneando, pode - Jared voltou a se deitar e Hahhah deitou ao seu lado, puxando um travesseiro e uma manta para si.

\- Durmam, seu preguiçosos - Cassie brincou, e foi se sentar em uma cadeira, perto da lareira. - Eu vou ficar aqui vigiando vocês.

\- x -

Jensen voltou para casa quando já estava anoitecendo e encontrou Cassie sentada em uma cadeira, entediada, enquanto Jared e Hannah dormiam na cama. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, parecia que Jared estava mesmo sendo bem cuidado.

\- Como ele se comportou? - Perguntou enquanto tirava o seu casaco.

\- Bem. Dormiu a maior parte do tempo.

\- É normal, ele ainda está muito fraco. Só não diga a ele que eu o chamei de fraco, senão ele vai querer provar o contrário - Jensen brincou.

\- Sim, eu conheço o gênio - Cassie sorriu, pegando suas coisas e acordando Hannah para irem embora.

\- Obrigado por tudo, Cassie - Jensen falou com sinceridade.

\- Não precisa agradecer - A morena olhou para Jared por um momento. - E Jensen… Me desculpe pelas coisas que eu fiz, eu… - Mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que dizer. - Eu fui mesmo uma idiota - Balançou a cabeça, arrependida.

\- Sim, você foi - Jensen sorriu. - Mas eu já perdoei, está tudo bem.

\- Obrigada - A morena se despediu e ajudou Hannah a vestir seu casaco para sairem.

Jensen se lavou, comeu um pouco da sopa que tinha sobre o fogão à lenha e foi verificar o ferimento de Jared.

O moreno acordou enquanto Jensen trocava o curativo, então aproveitou para lhe dar os antibióticos para tomar.

\- Não tem febre - O loiro tocou na testa de Jared. - Acho que você vai sobreviver - Brincou.

\- Como você está? - Jared parecia sério.

\- Cansado, mas estou bem - Jensen suspirou e se deitou ao seu lado, na cama. - Agora eu só quero me aquecer nos seus braços e esquecer o caos que foi o meu dia. - Jensen deitou bem próximo, com cuidado para não encostar no seu lado machucado, e beijou os lábios do moreno, com carinho. - E como foi o seu dia?

\- Maravilhoso - Jared falou com ironia. - Passei a tarde ouvindo a Cassie falar sobre o meu irmão, e a Hannah tagarelando sem parar. Depois de ter uma crise de choro, é claro.

Jensen sorriu. - Ela ama você.

\- Sim, eu sei - Jared sorriu. - Eu também amo aquela pirralha.

\- Eu senti sua falta durante o dia - Jensen fez um leve carinho no rosto do moreno.

\- Eu também - Jared sorriu e o beijou. - Jensen… Por que você não me falou sobre a transfusão de sangue? - Jared precisava saber.

\- Eu não queria preocupar você. O ferimento não infeccionou, você está fora de perigo, vai ficar tudo bem - Jensen falou olhando nos olhos do moreno.

\- Você não devia ter feito isso. Eu não quero que se arrisque por mim.

\- Ou talvez por isso eu não tenha te falado. Doar sangue não é exatamente um risco, Jared. E pare de achar que é algum super homem, e que não precisa de ajuda, okay?

\- Mas…

\- Shhh… - Jensen colocou o dedo sobre a boca do moreno, fazendo com que se calasse. - Eu só quero dormir um pouco, tá? - Jensen deitou a cabeça no peito de Jared, se aconchegando junto ao seu corpo. - Só algumas horinhas de sono - Deu um beijo breve no rosto do moreno, que se deu por vencido, e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir.

Mas apesar de todo o seu cansaço, o sono não veio. As horas se passaram e sentiu Jared se remexendo na cama, inquieto.

\- Não conseguiu dormir? - Jensen perguntou com a voz cansada, e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. - Está sentindo muita dor?

\- Não - Jared suspirou. - Eu estou bem. Não quis te acordar, me desculpe. Sei que você está cansado.

\- Você não me acordou, eu também não consegui pregar o olho, até agora - Jensen apoiou o cotovelo na cama, para poder olhá-lo.

\- Está pensando o mesmo que eu? - Jared perguntou, parecendo angustiado com alguma coisa.

\- Sobre o que o prisioneiro falou? - Jensen não conseguia parar de pensar sobre aquilo.

\- Sim - Jared bufou e se sentou na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira de madeira. - Eu só queria…

\- Nós podemos ajudar, Jay. Nós podemos dar um jeito.

\- Eu não sei - Jared passou as mãos pelo rosto. - Em primeiro lugar, as pessoas daqui não irão concordar. Em segundo… Uma vez que nós formos até lá, mesmo que alguns homens forem conosco, como eu posso garantir a sua segurança?

\- Jared…

\- Eu não conheço aquela gente, Jensen. Nós até podemos tentar um acordo com eles, mas eu não sei o que esperar. E se depois que eles não precisarem mais de você, eles… - Jared não conseguiu concluir a frase. Estava apavorado só de pensar que alguém poderia machucar Jensen.

\- Você só precisa tentar enxergá-los como pessoas comuns, como nós, e não como inimigos, Jay.

\- Jensen… eles acabaram de invadir a porra da nossa aldeia. Eles feriram pessoas e mataram um de nós. Como você quer que eu não os veja como inimigos?

\- Okay… eu entendo. Eu realmente entendo, mas… O homem que entrou aqui… Ele devia ter a minha idade, talvez um pouco mais, Jared. Eu não posso deixar de pensar que se eles fizeram o que fizeram, foi por necessidade, e não por diversão. Ele parecia desesperado.

\- Certo. Pode ser que você tenha razão. Pelo que o Jeff falou quando veio aqui hoje à tarde, os que conseguiram fugir, saquearam comida. Grãos, mais especificamente.

\- Esse é o ponto, Jay. E eu estive pensando… Se a gripe se alastrou tão rapidamente de uma aldeia pra outra, quem garante que não vai chegar até aqui? Talvez nós possamos contê-la por lá.

\- Que droga, Jensen. Eu não devia dar ouvidos a você - Jared fez uma carranca, mas deu um selinho demorado na boca do loiro. - Eu te odeio.

\- Não, você me ama - Jensen sorriu e segurou o rosto do moreno, beijando-o novamente.

\- Sim, eu te amo. Mas você ainda vai acabar matando a gente, sabia?

\- Não seja dramático - Jensen brincou.

\- Eu vou falar com o meu pai pela manhã.

\- Você não pode sair da cama. Não ainda.

\- Okay… eu peço pro Jeff trazê-lo aqui - Jared bufou. - Mas é melhor começarmos a pensar num plano B, porque pelo que eu conheço do meu pai, ele jamais irá concordar com essa loucura. Talvez porque seja mesmo loucura.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Pessoas... Não sei se eu já avisei, mas esta fanfic é um pouco mais leve do que as que costumo escrever. Se ficarem entediados demais, me deixem saber... rs. Vou tentar dar alguma atenção à fanfic Ligações Perigosas agora, então talvez demore um pouquinho mais pra atualizar aqui, okay? Um grande abraço a todos.

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Shindou:** Pois é, tadinho do Jared, não? Sobre o que você comentou, não posso dar spoilers, mas posso dizer que o foco daqui por diante serão as atitudes que os Js tomarão frente aos problemas. Uma coisa que eu amo em ambos é que eles tem caráter acima de tudo, e um coração enorme, sempre dispostos a ajudar os outros. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Apom1:** hahaha! Desculpe por fazer você - ou o Jared - sofrer. Mas tudo tem sempre um propósito, assim como esta invasão da aldeia. Cassie está amadurecendo, finalmente. Eu não a vejo como uma pessoa má, ela é uma sonhadora, mas claro que ela foi infeliz ao tentar afastar os Js, não? Quem sabe agora ela encontre o seu caminho. Eu gosto muiti deste Jared, meio ogro e meio inocente ao mesmo tempo. Ele é um lindo, não? E juntos, eles são ainda melhor. Bom, seu pedido foi atendido… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Ana:** Te entendo. E eu também sou ansiosa pra postar, mas nem sempre a inspiração ajuda. Então, parece que a Cassie finalmente amadureceu e abriu os olhos. Poi é, o Milo… *suspira* Mas não, não pode ter threesome. Acho que se ele propusesse isso, Jared o mataria… kkkk. Okay, eu só judiei um pouquinho, viu como sou boazinha? Rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **WDe:** Fico feliz em ter entretido a sua madrugada insone… rs. Jared é mesmo um fofo, não? E sim, Jensen não nasceu pra ser um caçador, mas talvez as coisas mudem um pouco depois da invasão na aldeia. Acho que você pensa como o Jared, tudo o que ele quer é ser forte e poder proteger o Jensen, nem que isso custe a sua vida. Mas nem sempre as coisas funcionam do jeito que ele quer. Tadinho! Rs. Mas nem machuquei muito o Jared, viu como sou legal? Rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Luluzinha:** Sim, Fud# &%u! Kkkkk. Hahaha! Threesome com o Milo…. Também quero. Mas acho que não vai rolar. Quando existe amor verdadeiro, eu não vejo lugar para uma terceira pessoa, mesmo que seja apenas sexo. E Jared o mataria… kkkk. (Mas eu quero! rs). Bom, tadinho do Jared, não é fácil pra ele ter que aceitar ajuda. E estando ferido, ele não pode mesmo ajudar muito, não é? Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Clara Padackles:** O Jeff não é um cara mau, ele só é meio ogro às vezes, e como um dos meus leitores comentou, ele não recebeu muito amor, portanto, não sabe demonstrar quando ama. Jensen ganha no quesito ciúmes, mas a crise de ciúmes dele teve um motivo, agora que você leu o capítulo 12 já sabe, né? Rs. Olha, eu detestava o Mitch em SPN, mas gosto muito dele como pessoa. Acho que Jensen não corre perigo, mas tudo tem uma razão pra acontecer, né? Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Crisro:** Em primeiro, obrigada por todos os reviews. Lia e amei cada um! Também não curto threesome entre J2. É só eles e ninguém mais… hehehe. Bom, acho que suas suposições sobre o que ia acontecer não estavam tão ruins, né? Tá certo que o Jensen não salvou a aldeia, mas salvou o Jared… rs. O foco daqui por diante será as atitudes de ambos perante os problemas. Eles são muito bons juntos, não são? Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

Jensen foi logo cedo verificar os feridos que havia atendido no dia anterior, e ao voltar para casa, encontrou Jared sentado na cama, com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Hey - Se inclinou e deu um beijo breve nos lábios do moreno, que parecia estar com a mente distante dali. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Jensen lavou suas mãos e foi se sentar ao lado dele. - Você parece desapontado.

\- Eu sempre fico esperando que as pessoas mudem, ou que se tornem melhores, ou que… sei lá. Que um milagre aconteça, eu acho - Jared suspirou, olhando para as próprias mãos. - Mas não adianta, o meu pai continua o mesmo cabeça-dura, teimoso e egoísta de sempre. Então eu acho que sim, eu estou desapontado.

\- Você deveria se acostumar com isso. Cedo ou tarde, de uma maneira, ou de outra, as pessoas sempre irão te desapontar.

\- É assim que você pensa? - Jared o olhou, surpreso.

\- É isso o que a vida sempre me mostrou.

\- Uau! - O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse mais nada. Internamente, se perguntava quantas vezes já havia desapontado Jensen.

\- O que foi que ele falou? - Jensen perguntou, retornando ao ponto.

\- Nem quis me ouvir. Disse que seria traição se nós fôssemos até lá ajudá-los, depois do que fizeram.

\- Jared… - Jensen colocou a mão sobre a coxa do moreno e falou, com cautela. - Eu sei que ele é o seu pai, mas ele não é o único membro do conselho da aldeia, não é mesmo?

\- Você está sugerindo que eu vá contra ele?

\- Eu não quis dizer isso, mas… Talvez você possa falar com outras pessoas. O senhor Pileggi me pareceu um homem sensato.

\- É - Jared riu, sem humor. - Ele é o único. O outro representante é senhor Johnson, pai do Peter, que por acaso me odeia, e os outros dois têm mais de oitenta anos, devem acreditar que eu sou…

\- Amaldiçoado? - Jensen balançou a cabeça. - Às vezes eu acho que você já ouviu tanto sobre essa maldição, que passou a acreditar nela, ainda mais do que as outras pessoas.

Jared não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando para o loiro, por algum tempo.

\- Você tem certeza que quer mesmo fazer isso? - Jared por fim perguntou.

\- Falar com os outros membros do conselho? Eu acho que…

\- Ir até a outra aldeia, sem saber o que nos espera por lá? Porque uma vez que nós dermos o primeiro passo, Jensen, não tem mais como voltar atrás.

\- Eu tenho certeza, Jay.

Jared forçou uma risada - O Jeff vai querer me matar.

\- x -

Jared não estava em condições de andar de um lado para o outro, então Jensen procurou pelo mensageiro da aldeia e, em nome de Jared, solicitou uma audiência com os conselheiros.

O pedido de Jared foi atendido e ainda pela manhã caminharam até o local onde as reuniões eram realizadas.

Enquanto caminhavam devagar, Jensen conversou com Jared, tentando lhe passar alguma confiança. Apesar dele estar estranhamente calado, Jensen podia perceber que o moreno estava nervoso. E embora estivesse tentando ser otimista, Jensen também não acreditava muito que aquilo daria algum resultado, mas precisavam tentar.

No fundo, estava orgulhoso, pois embora as chances não fossem favoráveis, em nenhum momento Jared cogitara desistir.

\- Senhor Padalecki, senhor Ackles - Mitch Pileggi os recebeu na porta e apontou para as cadeiras, onde deveriam se sentar.

Os homens do conselho estavam todos sentados atrás de uma bancada de madeira, conversando entre si.

\- Por favor, senhores - Pileggi chamou a atenção dos demais, que pararam de conversar e passaram a olhar para Jared, que ficou de pé, de repente sentindo suas mãos tremerem.

Jared deu dois passos mais próximo da bancada, evitando olhar nos olhos acusadores do seu pai.

O moreno os cumprimentou, e por mais que tivesse pensado mil vezes em como explicaria a situação, de repente nada do que pensou lhe veio à cabeça. Respirou fundo e pigarreou, antes de começar a falar.

\- Os senhores provavelmente já sabem que nós tivemos um prisioneiro por algum tempo em minha cabana, e… quando ele percebeu que o doutor Ackles era médico, ele...

\- Como ele descobriu que o senhor Ackles era médico? – Um dos homens, justamente o pai de Peter, perguntou, interrompendo a explicação de Jared.

\- Eu fui ferido com uma flecha enquanto estava de guarda na noite da invasão, e o Jensen salvou a minha vida – Jared respondeu, calmamente. – O prisioneiro presenciou tudo, e insistiu que eles precisam de um médico, que as pessoas na aldeia estão morrendo por causa da gripe.

\- Eu pensei que o doutor Ackles não tinha permissão para exercer a medicina aqui na aldeia – O homem comentou.

\- E o senhor queria que eu ficasse parado, assistindo ele morrer, ao invés de usar minhas habilidades para salvá-lo? – Jensen se levantou de onde estava sentado, sem esconder sua irritação.

\- Por favor, senhores... Vamos nos ater aos fatos – Mitch Pileggi interveio, ficando de pé. – Senhor Padalecki, por favor, continue. – Mitch era um homem prático, e logo percebeu que Jared não estava nada bem, estava mal se aguentando de pé ali. Não havia por que estender o assunto com discussões desnecessárias.

\- Então, nós sabemos que a doença se alastrou de uma aldeia para outra em pouco tempo, e pensamos que talvez nós devêssemos oferecer a nossa ajuda e conter a doença, antes que ela chegue até aqui. O Je… O doutor Ackles tem recursos pra isso, ou pelo menos uma parte, e...

\- Oferecer ajuda aos nossos inimigos a troco de quê? – O senhor Johnson perguntou, novamente.

\- Em troca de paz. Ou pelo menos de uma trégua por algum tempo. Há muitos homens feridos, se eles atacarem novamente...

\- Isso é uma piada – O homem interrompeu Jared mais uma vez.

\- E o senhor estaria disposto a correr este risco para ajudar pessoas que sequer conhece, doutor Ackles? – Desta vez foi Mitch quem perguntou, se voltando para Jensen.

\- Quando me tornei médico, eu fiz um juramento. Então sim, eu estarei sempre disposto a salvar vidas, não importa de quem seja - Jensen se levantou e respondeu.

\- E qual é o plano? – Mitch olhou de volta para Jared.

\- Vamos até lá, ficamos o tempo suficiente até a doença ser contida, e retornamos – Jared falou. – Nós só precisamos de alguns homens, e...

\- Não – Johnson respondeu, seco. – Nós não arriscaremos a vida de nossos homens em uma missão suicida como esta. Se vocês querem fazer esta loucura, sigam por conta própria.

Os demais conselheiros cohichavam entre sim, parecendo indignados com a coisa toda. Jared sabia que não teria o apoio de mais ninguém.

\- Todos concordam? – Mitch Pileggi se voltou para os outros conselheiros e todos, exceto ele mesmo, levantaram a mão, inclusive Gerald Padalecki. – Enviaremos um mensageiro até a aldeia, e se eles aceitarem um acordo, vocês poderão ir – Pileggi concluiu.

Jared olhou para Jensen, que estava de pé logo atrás de si. Jensen podia ver o sentimento de derrota em seus olhos, mas não iria desistir, então fez um sinal que sim com a cabeça.

\- Nós o faremos – Jared respondeu com convicção.

\- Não – desta vez foi Gerald quem se manifestou. – Você está ferido e não está em condições de fazer isso. O Jeffrey irá acompanhar o doutor Ackles até a aldeia vizinha e de lá ele estará por conta própria.

\- Mas pai... – Jared deu um passo a frente, mas seu pai fez sinal para que parasse. – Esta sessão está encerrada – Gerald falou olhando para Jared, os olhos faiscando de raiva.

\- Sim, senhor – Jared o encarou da mesma maneira e saiu da sala, com Jensen o seguindo, incrédulo.

Mesmo sentindo dores, Jared caminhava tão rápido quanto suas pernas permitiam, e Jensen ficou para trás, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

" _Sim, senhor"_. A resposta de Jared ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Sim, Jensen sabia que ele estava ferido e que não tinha condições de acompanhá-lo, mas não esperava que Jared concordasse com aquilo tão rapidamente. Não sem ao menos lutar.

Não desistiria e levaria aquela missão até o fim, mesmo sozinho, mas sentia-se desapontado e ao mesmo tempo abandonado. Estava cansado por não ter dormido quase nada, e o caminho até a cabana de Jared nunca pareceu tão longo.

Assim que abriu a porta do chalé, Jensen se assustou ao ouvir um estrondo seguido de outro e logo percebeu que era Jared esmurrando a parede de madeira.

Só então Jensen se deu conta de que Jared deveria estar tão ou ainda mais arrasado do que ele.

Pensou em dizer algo para acalmá-lo, quando ouviu batidos na porta, e o irmão de Jared entrou por ela, feito um furacão.

\- Que. Diabos. Vocês. Estão. Pensando? - Jeffrey falou pausadamente, como se tivesse tentando controlar a própria fúria.

Quando Jensen apenas o olhou, um tanto assustado, e Jared continuou com a testa encostada na parede de madeira, Jeffrey continuou...

\- Jared Tristan Padalecki!

\- Vai se foder, Jeff! - Jared se virou de frente para o irmão.

\- É sério… O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Jeffrey parou na sua frente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e o olhar tão duro, como há tempos Jared não tinha visto.

\- O que você acha? – Jared não se deixou intimidar.

\- Você não vai.

\- E quem vai me impedir? Você? – Jared deu um sorrisinho e caminhou até a mesa, se sentando em uma das cadeiras. Seu corpo estava muito mais cansado do que gostaria.

\- Jared – Jeffrey bufou. Sabia o quanto o seu irmão mais novo podia ser teimoso. – Só me diga por quê? Você não precisa fazer isso.

\- Você me conhece, Jeff. Não devia fazer uma pergunta tão estúpida. Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar o Jensen fazer isso sozinho?

\- Sim, eu conheço. E por isso eu esperava que você tivesse aprendido algo com os erros do seu passado. Mas aí está você... arriscando tudo por um cara que vai embora assim que tiver a primeira oportunidade - Jeffrey estava puto.

\- E porque ele vai embora, então vamos entrega-lo pros lobos, só porque é isso o que o pai quer? - Jared praticamente gritou.

\- Dá pra vocês pararem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? - Jensen olhava de um para o outro, incrédulo.

\- Não é isso o que o pai quer, a ideia foi de vocês, afinal. Ele só não quer arriscar nossos homens numa missão suicida como essa.

\- Não é uma missão suicida. Eles não são animais selvagens, Jeff. São pessoas como nós e precisam de ajuda. Você consegue mesmo ir dormir tranquilo, sabendo que podia fazer alguma coisa, e ficou de braços cruzados? - Jared desafiou. Seu irmão podia ser um idiota às vezes, mas ele tinha um bom coração.

Jeffrey não respondeu de imediato, ficou pensativo por algum tempo.

\- A questão é que você não pode fazer muita coisa. É de um médico que eles precisam. Você só está indo pra proteger o Jensen.

\- E se eu estiver?

\- Você não está se dando conta, Jared... É que você não está em condições de proteger ninguém. Você foi gravemente ferido, passou por uma cirurgia e uma transfusão de sangue, devia estar de cama, recebendo cuidados, e não por aí, tentando cuidar dos outros - Jeffrey tentava colocar algum juízo na cabeça do seu irmão.

\- Seu irmão tem razão, Jared. Você precisa cuidar de si mesmo agora - Jensen falou, tentando fazer com que Jared o escutasse.

\- Eu sei das minhas limitações, Jensen - Jared se levantou. - Eu posso fazer isso, e eu vou fazer.

\- Jared, olhe pra você… Está mal se aguentando de pé. Você não precisa fazer isso - Jensen insistiu. Quase perdera Jared uma vez, não suportaria passar por isso novamente.

\- O quê? Só porque eu fui ferido, agora eu não sirvo pra mais nada? - Jared falou com mágoa na voz e saiu do chalé, batendo a porta com força desnecessária.

\- Deixe-o - Jeffrey segurou o braço de Jensen, quando o loiro tentou ir atrás de Jared.

\- Mas eu não… eu não quis dizer isso - Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto e se sentou na cadeira em que Jared estivera antes.

\- Não é culpa sua - Jeffrey se sentou em outra cadeira, suspirando. - Ele deve estar muito bravo, mas não com você. Ela está ferido, e sabe que não pode ajudar como gostaria. Isso pode ser bem frustrante, principalmente pra ele.

\- Não é culpa dele estar ferido, por que ele não pode simplesmente aceitar? - Jensen bufou.

\- Jared tem essa coisa meio… eu não sei se machista é a palavra, mas é como se ele tivesse que provar o tempo todo que é forte, que é capaz. E nem é culpa dele, também. É do meu pai, e talvez até minha - Jeffrey falou, derrotado.

Jensen não disse nada, apenas o olhava, esperando que Jeffrey esclarecesse.

\- Quando ele e o John começaram a namorar escondidos, anos atrás, e o meu pai descobriu, não foi uma coisa muito bonita, sabe. Meu pai não o agrediu fisicamente, mas deixou bem claro o quanto aquilo o deixou descontente. E uma noite ele chegou em casa muito bêbado e disse umas coisas horríveis, como: _"Eu só queria um filho homem de verdade, e não um que se deitasse com outros, feito uma mulherzinha"_ , entre outras coisas - Jeffrey falou com tristeza na voz.

\- Depois daquilo - Jeffrey continuou. - Jared não disse nada; eu tentei conversar com ele sobre o assunto, pedi que ele esquecesse, mas… Ele não quis conversar, preferiu fazer de conta que nada tinha acontecido. Mas depois daquele dia, eu percebi algo em suas atitudes… Mesmo insconscientemente, era como se ele sempre quisesse provar algo pro meu pai, ou pra si mesmo, eu não sei. Ele era só um adolescente, e enquanto antes ele levava o arco e flecha e as lutas como uma brincadeira, ele passou a levar tudo a sério demais. Como se ele tivesse que ser o melhor. E embora ele jamais admita, eu sei que foi por causa do meu pai, talvez pra ter a sua aprovação, ou algo assim. Talvez pra provar que mesmo sendo gay, ele ainda era homem e não uma garotinha frágil, como o meu pai imaginava.

\- Bom - Jeffrey pigarreou, achando que aquela conversa tinha ido longe demais - Eu vou até a vila ver o que foi decidido e volto mais tarde. Tenho certeza que Jared vai esfriar a cabeça e voltar pra casa logo. Ele deve estar muito bravo por estar ferido neste momento, e não poder ajudar, mas ele provavelmente não vai desistir da missão. Teremos que pensar em um jeito pra que ele possa ir, sem se prejudicar ainda mais.

Jeffrey saiu e Jensen se deitou na cama, fechando os olhos por um momento. Seu coração estava apertado depois de ouvir aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo, podia entender perfeitamente.

Isso explicava algumas atitudes machistas de Jared, e Jensen sabia que não podia julgá-lo, pois sabia muito bem o quanto as palavras podiam machucar e ficar marcadas em sua mente.

Ele mesmo passara anos da sua vida tentando se tornar o que o seu pai queria, mesmo depois de ele ter morrido. Provavelmente tentando alcançar alguma redenção, ou se sentir perdoado, mas na verdade, nada daquilo tinha ajudado.

\- x -

Jared saiu da cabana e contornou a vila, indo em direção ao celeiro onde ficavam os cavalos. Estava muito puto, se sentindo completamente inútil, justamente quando Jensen mais precisava de sua ajuda.

Colocou a cela em um dos cavalos, pensando que não deveria ser tão difícil assim montar. Suportar alguma dor não seria problema. Também podia tentar conseguir um jipe, mas teria que dar muitas explicações para Milo e não queria envolver mais ninguém, pra não gerar complicações.

Apoiou o pé e tentou impulsionar seu corpo para montar no cavalo, mas falhou terrivelmente. Ao voltar para o chão, acabou se desequilibrando e caiu de costas, gemendo de dor.

\- Merda! - Jared xingou e ficou ali deitado por um minuto, tentando se recompor. Quando finalmente se levantou e voltou para casa, estava ainda mais puto consigo mesmo, mas ainda não estava disposto a desistir.

Ao entrar no chalé, ficou surpreso ao encontrar o senhor Jacob sentado em uma das cadeiras, enquanto Jensen estava em frente ao fogão à lenha, preparando um chá.

\- Você não deveria estar de cama? - Jacob perguntou, e Jared ficou surpreso por ele ter voltado a falar. Da última vez que o vira, o homem havia se fechado novamente.

\- Deus, Jay - Jensen se aproximou e parou diante do moreno, o analisando. Ele estava muito pálido, parecia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento. - Sente-se aqui - O loiro puxou uma cadeira. - Por que você está todo sujo de terra e feno?

\- Por nada - Jared bufou. Não estava disposto a contar sobre a sua aventura no celeiro. Já era humilhante o suficiente, e com certeza ainda lhe renderia uma bela bronca.

\- Eu soube que você foi ferido e lhe trouxe sopa - Jacob apontou para uma panela em cima do fogão. - É a receita da minha mulher. Ela fazia sempre que eu ficava doente.

\- Não precisava se incomodar, senhor Jacob. Mas obrigado - Jared sorriu genuinamente.

\- Você vai acabar ficando mimado - Jensen brincou, mas deu um olhar para Jared que dizia _"Conversaremos depois"_.

\- Senhor Jacob - Jared de repente teve um estalo. - O senhor conhece o povo da outra aldeia, não conhece?

\- Alguns deles. Eu fui o mensageiro durante alguns anos, antes de… - Ele quis dizer antes da sua esposa falecer, mas não concluiu a frase.

\- E como eles são?

\- Pessoas comuns, como nós - Jacob deu de ombros.

\- Eu sei, mas… Bom, eles nos atacaram, o senhor acha que ainda assim eles podem ser confiáveis? Eu pergunto porque eles precisam de um médico lá, por causa da gripe.

\- Sim, eu ouvi falar - Jacob concordou. As notícias correm rápido por aqui.

\- Mas e quando eles não precisarem mais do Jensen… Eles vão cumprir com o combinado e nos deixar voltar? - Jared perguntou, receoso.

\- Se houver um acordo, eles irão cumprir com sua parte, eu tenho certeza. Mas você não está mesmo pensando em ir lá nesse estado, está?

\- Eu estou bem - Jared não conseguia nem convencer a si mesmo.

\- Claro que você está - Jensen encheu uma caneca com sopa e lhe entregou. - Agora tome a sopa e vá se deitar - O tom de voz do loiro não deu margem para discussões, e Jared sabia quando era hora de se render.

Jacob sorriu e se despediu de ambos, então saiu, depois de pedir que Jared não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

Jared tomou a sopa e foi se deitar, conforme Jensen pedira.

\- Será que dá pras pessoas pararem de me trazer sopa? - Jared brincou, enquanto puxava uma manta de lã para se cobrir. - Um filé seria muito melhor.

Jensen riu e tocou os cabelos de Jared, fazendo carinho. - Essas pessoas te amam, e só querem cuidar de você - O loiro também se referia a si mesmo.

\- Eu sei - Jared fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho.

\- Se você se comportar e descansar um pouco, talvez eu possa preparar um filé pra você, qualquer dia.

\- Humm… Eu amo você - Jared resmungou baixinho, antes de pegar no sono.

\- Você é muito cara de pau, isso sim - Jensen sorriu e beijou sua testa.

Jensen também estava exausto, então tomou o restante da sopa que Jacob trouxera e se deitou, dormindo por algumas horas. Quando acordou, percebeu que já estava anoitecendo, e Jared estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, parecendo ansioso.

\- Hey - Jensen falou, se espreguiçando. - Está acordado faz tempo?

\- Uma hora, talvez mais...

\- E por que não me acordou?

\- Porque você não dormiu nada na noite passada. E precisa estar descansado pra amanhã.

\- Cara, eu tenho medo de saber o que você está planejando - Jensen pigarreou e se sentou, esfregando os olhos.

\- Jeff esteve aqui.

\- E...?

\- Eles aceitaram o acordo. Jensen… o quanto você costumava subir em árvores ou em telhados quando era criança?

\- O quê? - Jensen franziu o cenho. - Você está delirando de novo? - Colocou a mão na testa do moreno, para verificar se ele estava com febre.

\- Não - Jared rolou os olhos. - Você se lembra do lugar onde pegamos as lanças naquele dia?

\- Lembro, claro.

\- Tem algumas coisas lá dentro que podem ser úteis, mas fica trancado e o único jeito de entrar é pelo telhado. Se eu pedir as chaves, eles vão querer saber o por que, e...

\- Eu não acho que lanças ou espadas terão alguma utilidade, Jared. Nós não iremos lá para lutar - Jensen estranhou.

\- Não tem só armas lá dentro. Tem algumas coisas que foram tiradas dos destroços da Van em que você se acidentou. Inclusive as cinzas dos seus amigos estão lá.

\- Wow! - Jensen ficou ligeiramente surpreso. - Eu nunca fui uma criança que subia em árvores, Jay. Mas eu posso tentar.

\- Jensen, se você se machucar, a nossa missão já era - Jared falou, preocupado.

\- Eu sei. Eu posso fazer isso, Jared, confie em mim.

\- Eu confio. Esse é o problema - Jared sorriu e pegou uma corda. - Vamos.

Já tinha anoitecido e não havia uma alma viva além deles, caminhando pela aldeia àquela hora. Ainda mais depois do ataque, por motivos de segurança, todos se recolhiam muito cedo.

Chegaram no pequeno galpão e Jared soltou um suspiro frustrado, pois se não estivesse ferido, podia fazer aquilo em dois minutos. Mas agora, tudo o que podia fazer era instruir Jensen, e não podia deixar de pensar que aquela operação seria um desastre.

\- Você tem que subir pela árvore e andar naquele galho maior, até chegar o mais próximo possível do telhado. Daí é só tirar algumas telhas e entrar. Lá dentro você vai ter que se pendurar, porque é um pouco alto e você pode se machucar se cair de mal jeito - Quanto mais Jared falava, mais aquilo lhe parecia uma péssima ideia.

\- Certo. Eu posso fazer isso - Jensen quis mostrar alguma convicção, mas falhou terrivelmente.

Com alguma dificuldade, o loiro subiu no troco da árvore e então no galho que Jared havia falado. Amarrou a corda no galho e então em sua cintura, como medida de segurança, então continuou o seu caminho até o telhado.

Já estava ofegante, mas não teve dificuldades em retirar as telhas. Parou por um minuto, analizando como faria para entrar, sem se espatifar no chão do galpão, então ouviu Jared dizendo para amarrar a corda no caibro do telhado.

Jensen o fez, mas ao colocar a perna para o lado de dentro e tentar apoiar o pé em um sarrafo, deu um breve escorregão e ouviu Jared gritar seu nome baixinho, pois não queriam que ninguém os descobrisse ali.

\- Eu estou bem, foi só um escorregão - Jensen falou, tentando tranquilizar o moreno, que andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

Teve mais sucesso na segunda tentativa, e ao conseguir entrar tentou se pendurar, como Jared dissera, mas acabou escorregando mais uma vez.

Jared parou em frente à porta, arrependido, quando ouviu um gemido, seguido de um estrondo do lado de dentro. Seu coração estava prestes a sair do peito, com medo que Jensen tivesse se ferido, ou algo pior.

\- Jensen? Jen? - Jared sentiu vontade de arrebentar aquela porta, e mais uma vez se sentiu tão impotente, mas logo ela se abriu e Jensen apareceu diante dele.

\- Eu não falei que podia fazer isso? - Jensen sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo e se sentiu sendo envolvido pelos longos braços do seu namorado, num abraço esmagador. - Eu não posso respirar - Reclamou, então Jared finalmente o soltou.

\- Você quase me matou de susto - Jared colocou a mão no próprio peito, tentando se controlar.

\- Ei, eu estou bem - Jensen tocou o rosto do moreno - Está tudo bem.

\- Certo - Jared respirou fundo e entrou, olhando ao redor.

Haviam algumas prateleiras de madeira nas paredes, e logo o moreno avistou o que estava procurando. Uma caixa vermelha de metal e mais uma maleta preta que parecia bastante danificada.

\- Ali - Apontou para o local e Jensen logo reconheceu a caixa e a maleta.

O loiro as tirou de cima da prateleira e as abriu, ansioso. Suspirou aliviado ao perceber que os antibióticos estavam a em perfeito estado, exceto por uma e outra caixa, assim como algumas das vacinas.

\- Isso é perfeito, Jay! - O loiro sorriu abertamente, com um brilho de esperança em seus olhos.

\- Ótimo - Jared também sorriu. - Agora vamos, antes que alguém nos encontre aqui.

Jensen carregou o que precisavam para o lado de fora e voltou a subir na árvore, para recolocar as telhas no lugar. Por sorte a fechadura da porta era daquelas onde só é necessário a chave pelo lado de fora, caso contrário teria que escalar pelo telhado, carregando a caixa e a maleta. Uma missão impossível, pelo menos para alguém sem nenhuma habilidade em escaladas, feito ele.

O trajeto de volta foi cansativo, pois Jensen não permitiu que Jared o ajudasse a carregar nada, fez todo o trabalho sozinho.

\- Você terá que colocar suas coisas nessas bolsas de couro - Jared as entregou para Jensen, pois não dá pra levar a caixa no lombo do cavalo.

Jensen empacotou tudo com cuidado, enquanto Jared encheu os cantis com água e algumas roupas para levarem.

\- Agora vamos dormir um pouco. Teremos que sair antes do amanhecer.

\- Jared… - Jensen se aproximou. - Eu sei o quanto você quer ajudar, e eu tenho tanto orgulho de você por isso, mas… Você não deveria. E eu não estou falando apenas como médico, Jay. Eu não quero que você se machuque ainda mais, eu não iria suportar perder você - O loiro tinha os olhos marejados, implorando.

\- Eu sei bem das minhas condições e eu sei que eu não posso ajudar muito, Jensen. Mas eu não vou deixar você sozinho, não adianta você insistir. O Jeff vai deixar os cavalos prontos e vai nos acompanhar até lá. Eu só vou precisar de ajuda pra montar, mas… - Jared se lembrou da cena no celeiro, grato por Jensen não ter presenciado aquilo. - Eu vou ficar bem. Ainda mais porque vai ter um médico comigo, não vai? - Jared sorriu e fez um carinho no rosto do loiro, tentando convencê-lo.

\- Não adianta mesmo teimar com você não é? - Jensen teve que sorrir. Seu coração tão cheio de amor por aquele ogro gigante, que era difícil lhe negar qualquer coisa, mesmo quando sabia que ele estava errado.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Falei que queria me dedicar à outra fanfic, mas acabei terminando este capítulo primeiro, e nada de concluir o capítulo 20 de Ligações Perigosas... hahaha. Confessem, foi praga de vocês, não foi? Bom, como vocês me disseram que a fanfic não está entediante, vou manter este ritmo, que era o que eu pretendia. Estou em um momento em que preciso de algo mais leve em minha vida. Esta fanfic me faz bem. Qualquer coisa, me avisem, tá? Beijocas e até o próximo!

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Crisro:** Dr. Ackles soa sexy, não é? Não sei por que, mas amo imaginá-lo como médico. Pelo menos essa guerra trouxe uma oportunidade pro Jensen… kkkk Pecado! E sim, pro Jared ela já era de grande serventia faz tempo! Hahaha. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Anaas:** Realmente, se eles individualmente já são bons, juntos são ainda melhor e mais fortes. Perfeitos, né? Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Ana:** Pois é, falei que ia me dedicar à outra fanfic, e por fim terminei o capítulo 13 desta primeiro… hahaha. Que bom que está gostando, fico bem feliz em saber. Jensen salvou o dia, não? E sim, com certeza eles irão fazer o possível pra salvar as pessoas que puderem. São perfeitos juntos, né?! *suspira* rs. Bjos! Obrigada por comentar!

 **Shindou:** Com certeza esses dois vão fazer o que estiver ao seu alcance para ajudar. Eles são perfeitos juntos, não? E muito mais fortes, também. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Luluzinha:** Não se desespere… rs. Jensen salvou o dia, né? Capturou um prisioneiro, salvou Jared, e ainda conseguiu finalmente poder ajudar. Gostou de Jeff e Cassie? Os dois são meio fora da casinha, acho que combinam. E apesar do Jeff ser meio ogro, acho que ele merece ser feliz. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Apom1:** Hahaha! Se o Jensen não aprendeu a usar uma espada, ou arco e flechas, mas conseguiu se defender, mesmo que foi com um pedaço de pau. Jared falou demais enquanto estava grogue, né? Ainda bem que ele não irá se lembrar. Jeff merece ser feliz, mesmo que seja um idiota, às vezes. Acho que o fato do Jensen querer ajudar a outra aldeia não vai separá-los, muito pelo contrário… rs. Eles são mais fortes e melhores juntos. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Clara Padackles:** E que médico, hã? Jared é um sortudo, e ainda dizem que é amaldiçoado… rs. O islandês da fanfic também foi via google tradutor, nem sei se está certo… kkk. Pois é, não teve momento chamego, mas em meio a uma guerra, fica difícil, né? Tadinhos, vão precisar tirar esse atraso algum dia… kkk. Não se preocupe com o final, eu tenho tudo sob controle aqui… Nada de spoilers. Kkkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Ainda era muito cedo quando Jeffrey Padalecki apareceu na porta da cabana de Jared, trazendo consigo três cavalos, todos devidamente selados.

Colocaram sobre eles os suprimentos médicos, poucas roupas e objetos pessoais de Jensen e Jared, e alguns sacos de grãos, pois teriam que comer durante sua estadia por lá, e Jared não queria dar nenhum prejuízo à aldeia vizinha.

Estava quase na hora de saírem quando Jensen olhou para Jared, e depois para o cavalo, percebendo, talvez tarde demais, que aquilo tudo era uma loucura.

\- Jared - Jensen tocou no ombro do moreno, numa última esperança de convencê-lo a ficar. - Não tem como você subir no cavalo sem se machucar. Jay, por favor.

\- A não ser que - Jeffrey caminhou até os fundos da cabana e trouxe consigo uma escada de madeira. - Eu aposto que vocês não tinham pensado nisso - O irmão de Jared se gabou, ao ver o olhar espantado de Jensen.

\- Na verdade a minha ideia era convencê-lo a não ir - Jensen fez uma cara feia, enquanto Jared subia pela escada e Jeffrey o ajudava a montar no cavalo.

\- Oh - Jeffrey se amaldiçoou por ter sido tão estúpido e não pensado nisso.

\- Jared, você está bem? - Jensen se aproximou, percebendo que o moreno estava com o corpo inclinado para a frente, num nítido sinal de que mesmo com a escada, o esforço tinha sido demais.

\- Sim. Eu só preciso de um minuto - Jared sentiu seu ferimento queimando de dor e uma leve tontura, mas se dissesse aquilo em voz alta, Jensen o mandaria de volta para a cama, e aquilo estava fora de cogitação.

Jensen o olhou desconfiado, mas montou em seu cavalo e Jeffrey fez o mesmo.

\- É bom que você tenha uma casa grande lá na sua terra, doutor. Porque se nós formos expulsos ao voltarmos, é lá que iremos morar - Jeffrey brincou, e saiu cavalgando na frente.

\- Bom, você não estava nos meus planos, mas o Jared eu levaria comigo com prazer - Jensen sorriu e viu Jared sorrir de volta, então ambos saíram cavalgando devagar, seguindo Jeffrey.

Foram quase duas horas de viagem e Jensen sentia dor em todo o seu corpo, principalmente em seu traseiro, pois não estava acostumado a montar. Pelo menos não em um cavalo - O loiro riu com o próprio pensamento.

Desviaram do posto de guarda, pois não queriam ser vistos, e mais à frente atravessaram um riacho, sinal que já estavam quase chegando.

Avistaram um portão grande de madeira, com dois homens de guarda na frente, então Jeffrey levantou uma bandeira branca, sinalizando que vieram em paz. O irmão de Jared foi na frente e conversou com os homens.

Jared deitou o corpo para a frente e deixou-se escorregar para descer do cavalo. Jensen o amparou, senão o moreno teria ido direto para o chão.

\- Assim que chegarmos lá, não importa o que estiver acontecendo, você vai se deitar e descansar, entendeu? - Jensen falou com autoridade.

\- Sim, senhor - Jared brincou, mas sua vontade era de se deitar ali mesmo, na neve. Não se sentia capaz de dar um passo sequer, então se apoiou em Jensen por um minuto, até sentir-se mais estável.

\- Acho melhor eu ir com vocês - Jeffrey de repente falou, preocupado.

\- Jeff, nós precisamos de você pra negociar a troca pelos prisioneiros na nossa volta, se for necessário. Nós vamos ficar bem, eu prometo. Se não voltarmos depois de duas semanas, aí você pode começar a se preocupar - Jared falou, tentando tranquilizar seu irmão.

\- Certo - Jeffrey concordou, contrariado. - Eu não sei se o louco sou eu, ou são vocês - O irmão de Jared o abraçou, demoradamente. - Cuide-se. E não faça nenhuma bobagem. Ou mais bobagens - Segurou Jared pela nuca, e depois se separaram.

\- Eu não vou pedir pra você cuidar dele, porque eu sei que vai cuidar, mas… Só cuide bem dele, ok? - Jeffrey forçou um sorriso e deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Jensen, se despedindo.

\- Jeff? - Jensen o chamou de volta, se lembrando de algo. - Eu deixei uma caixa sobre a mesa, lá na cabana. Dentro dela tem vacinas e seringas. Não vai dar para todos, mas eu quero que você as entregue ao senhor Pileggi. Ele pode falar com o curandeiro, e… Peça para darem prioridade aos idosos e às crianças com baixa imunidade, por favor.

\- Certo - Jeffrey suspirou. - Só mais uma coisa: Você está levando o meu irmão, praticamente moribundo, para o meio de um monte de pessoas doentes. É bom que você o traga vivo de volta.

\- Ele foi vacinado - Jensen respondeu prontamente.

\- Eu fui o quê? - Jared perguntou, espantado.

\- Eu sei que eu perdi a aposta, mas eu não consegui deixar de pensar que essa gripe podia chegar até aqui, e… Me desculpe, mas por fim foi uma boa coisa, não? - Jensen olhou para o moreno, esperando que ele compreendesse.

\- Quando?

\- Logo depois de perder a aposta, enquanto você dormia - Jensen confessou, um tanto envergonhado.

\- Isso é traição - Jared o encarou, de cara feia.

\- Você pode chamar do que quiser, mas eu chamo isso de cuidado, Jared. E não me arrependo, principalmente agora.

\- Dessa vez eu preciso concordar com ele - Jeffrey deu de ombros, olhando para o seu irmão.

Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado, mas não tinha nada que pudesse fazer, e não era hora de discutirem por causa daquilo.

\- Okay. Vamos - Bufou.

Jensen o seguiu e antes de entrarem, ambos foram revistados à procura de armas, então foram escoltados por dois homens, enquanto outro levou os cavalos para beberem água.

Caminhavam devagar, quando alguns homens se aproximaram; um homem negro de meia idade vinha sempre à frente, e pelas suas roupas, Jared deduziu ser um dos chefes da aldeia.

\- Quem são vocês? - O homem parou com as mãos na cintura, olhando de Jensen para Jared, desconfiado.

\- Eu sou Jared... Padalecki. E este é o doutor Jen… Jensen Ackles - Jared mal terminou de falar, e sentiu seu corpo cambalear. Primeiro caiu de joelhos e então todo o seu corpo tombou para a frente, caindo de cara na neve.

\- Jared! Jared! - Jensen se ajoelhou ao seu lado e o virou de frente, checando seus sinais vitais.

\- Essa é toda a ajuda que eles puderam enviar? - O homem com quem conversavam forçou uma risada.

\- Considerando que foi um dos seus homens quem o atacou e o deixou nesse estado, acho que a ajuda é até demais - Jensen respondeu, furioso. - Eu preciso de uma maca, ou…

Mas Jensen não precisou completar a frase. Um jovem loiro e outro senhor de meia idade apareceram trazendo uma espécie de maca, feita com bambus e tecido, e o ajudaram a colocar Jared com cuidado sobre ela.

O levaram até uma tenda, onde estavam os doentes, mas o colocaram deitado em uma cama improvisada, em um local mais isolado, contra a parede.

Jensen o examinou, mediu sua pressão e tirou sua temperatura, ficando aliviado ao ver que estava tudo bem. Deveria ser somente a fadiga. Jared era teimoso demais e não tinha descansado direito desde que se ferira.

O loiro trocou o curativo e constatou que os pontos estavam infeccionados, provavelmente Jared deveria estar sentindo muita dor. Deu-lhe antibióticos e analgésicos e deixou que dormisse.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo que disse lá fora. Eu sou Williams. Steven Williams - O homem estendeu a mão para Jensen, cumprimentando-o. - É um prazer recebê-los aqui, doutor Ackles. Eu espero que o seu marido fique bem e vou deixar o senhor Murray aos seus serviços, para que ele receba todo o cuidado que precisar - Steven apresentou o jovem loiro que ajudara a carregar a maca, como sendo Chad Michael Murray.

\- Obrigado - Jensen desfez a carranca, aceitando a ajuda. - Só, por favor, me chamem de Jensen. E Chad - O cara era mais novo que ele , Jensen achou estranho chamá-lo de senhor Murray -, se você puder ficar de olho nele e me avisar assim que ele acordar, eu agradeço muito. Jared está bem, mas ele está um pouco debilitado ainda, além de exausto, e costuma ser um tanto teimoso, sabe? Nem deveria estar aqui, na verdade.

\- Eu entendo - Chad sorriu, consentindo. - Estarei aqui o tempo todo, doutor. Pode ir fazer o seu trabalho tranquilo.

\- Certo - Jensen deu um beijo na testa de Jared e se afastou, seguindo o senhor Williams.

Fez uma análise geral e separou os pacientes por gravidade, separando também as crianças dos adultos, com cortinas e biombos improvisados.

Uma senhora chamada Samantha Ferris, que era uma espécie de enfermeira da aldeia, também veio auxiliá-lo, assim como um velho curandeiro. Começou a examinar e tratar os casos mais graves primeiro.

Samantha foi incumbida de fazer uma ficha para cada paciente, registrando e controlando os horários das medicações.

Pela primeira vez, Jensen realmente percebeu as dificuldades que teria. Sem um computador, aparelhos, e sem energia elétrica, teria que se virar com o que tinham. As inalações tinham que ser feitas com vapor gerado por água quente, se alguém ficasse sem oxigênio, teria que usar uma bomba manual; não haviam aparelhos para monitorar os sinais vitais, era tudo muito precário, mas por sorte tinham voluntários, dispostos a ajudar.

Um senhor de idade muito avançada estava com os pulmões comprometidos, e embora o estivesse tratando e dando o melhor de si, Jensen duvidava que ele sobreviveria por mais 24 horas. Era uma constatação cruel, mas que fazia parte do seu trabalho. Era impossível salvar a todos, algo que vivia dizendo a si mesmo, embora isso não tornasse as coisas mais fáceis.

\- x -

Quando Jared despertou, havia um homem loiro o encarando muito de perto, e por um momento pensou que fosse Jensen, mas pulou na cama, assustado, ao perceber que não era.

\- Jensen? - Jared olhou ao redor, procurando pelo loiro.

\- Hey, fique calmo. O doutor está logo ali, examinando os pacientes.

\- Quem é você? - Jared o olhou de cima a baixo, o avaliando.

\- Chad Michael Murray - O homem loiro estendeu a mão, que Jared apertou, desconfiado. - O doutor me incumbiu de tomar conta de você enquanto ele está atendendo os outros.

\- Eu não preciso de babá - Jared fez uma cara feia, bufando.

Chad deu risadas e foi chamar Jensen.

\- Hey - O loiro se ajoelhou ao lado da cama em que Jared estava deitado. - Como está se sentindo? - Tocou a testa do moreno, constatando que não tinha febre e ele parecia mais corado. Era um bom sinal.

\- Jen, eu - Jared olhou para o lado e apertou os lábios, sem conseguir encarar os olhos do loiro. - Eu não quis te envergonhar, me desculpe - Falou com a voz baixa.

\- Envergonhar? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Eu caí no chão feito um saco de batatas - Falou, constrangido. - Não devo ter causado nenhuma boa impressão.

\- Jared, você fez um esforço desgraçado pra conseguir chegar até aqui. Eu só consigo sentir orgulho de você - Segurou a mão do moreno e a beijou, com carinho.

\- Mesmo? - Jared finalmente o olhou.

\- Com certeza - Jensen sorriu. - E então? Como está se sentindo?

\- Ainda dói, mas já me sinto bem melhor - Jared falou com sinceridade.

\- Você dormiu por quase 8 horas, acho que conseguiu descansar um pouco.

\- O quê? Por que não me acordou?

\- Você precisava descansar, Jay.

\- Mas e você?

\- Eu ainda tenho trabalho a fazer. A maioria dos pacientes está estável, só precisamos esperar pra ver como reagem aos antibióticos, mas tem dois casos bastante graves - Jensen ajudou Jared a se sentar e Chad lhe trouxe uma caneca de canja de galinha.

Jared trocou um olhar com Jensen ao aceitar a caneca de sopa e ambos riram por um momento.

\- O que é engraçado? - Murray perguntou.

\- Nada. Obrigado pela sopa - Jared respondeu.

\- Eu vou continuar meu trabalho - Jensen se levantou. - Você fique aqui deitado, ou sentado quietinho e Chad… Fique de olho nele.

\- Pode deixar, doutor - Murray concordou e Jared bufou, enquanto Jensen se afastava.

\- São muitos doentes - Jared comentou olhando ao redor. - Você não tem medo de acabar pegando a gripe também?

\- Todos estão com medo. Já tivemos duas mortes, desde que a doença surgiu. Então muitos começaram a adoecer e já não tínhamos mais esperanças.

Uma senhora de idade teve um acesso de tosse e Chad e Jared foram ajuda-la a se sentar, ajeitando travesseiros em suas costas.

\- Você não é daqui - A mulher comentou, assim que conseguiu se recompor.

\- Eu vim com o doutor Ackles - Jared confirmou.

\- Com o doutor bonitão? - A mulher sorriu. - Mas você parece tão abatido. Ficou doente também?

\- Não, eu… - Jared ponderou. - Eu me feri antes de vir pra cá, mas já estou bem. A senhora precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Oh, por favor, me chame de Mary - A mulher segurou a mão de Jared. - Eu estou bem agora, querido. Como é mesmo o seu nome?

\- Jared. A senhora… Mary, você pode me chamar se precisar de alguma coisa - O moreno a deixou e foi até a ala onde estavam as crianças, sempre com Chad o seguindo.

\- Você vai ficar mesmo atrás de mim feito uma sombra? - Perguntou, aborrecido.

\- Foram ordens do doutor.

\- Não tem mais necessidade, Chad. É sério.

\- Tudo bem, mas eu estarei por aqui, de qualquer maneira - Murray deu de ombros. - Como é lá na aldeia de vocês? - Perguntou, curioso.

\- Não muito diferente daqui, eu acho - Jared caminhava entre as crianças - Exceto que nós não saímos por aí atacando a aldeia dos outros.

\- Talvez porque vocês nunca passaram por necessidades - Chad respondeu, visivelmente chateado. - O inverno é longo, nós não temos comida suficiente, nem terras férteis para plantar. Eu aposto que se a situação fosse contrária, vocês fariam a mesma coisa.

Jared não disse nada, mas internamente sabia que Chad tinha razão. Se ajoelhou ao lado de uma garotinha, ao perceber que ela parecia respirar com dificuldade.

\- Hey, como é que você está?

\- Meu peito dói - A garotinha choramingou.

\- E o doutor já examinou você? - Jared tirou os cabelos dela da testa, percebendo que estava com febre.

\- Já. Ele me deu remédios. Tem um gosto muito ruim - A menina respondeu, ofegante.

\- É mesmo? - Jared sorriu, tentando não demonstrar sua preocupação. - E qual é o seu nome?

\- Amy.

\- Amy… é um nome muito bonito. Você já vai melhorar, Amy. Chad, você pode chamar o Jensen aqui, por favor?

\- Sim, eu já volto - Murray saiu praticamente correndo.

Quando Jensen chegou, logo percebeu que Amy tinha piorado. Trocou um olhar preocupado com Jared e se sentou na beirada da cama, colocando o estetoscópio no peito da menina, para escutar sua repiração.

\- Os antibióticos não estão fazendo efeito, eu vou ter que lhe dar uma injeção de penicilina.

\- Injeção? - Amy arregalou os olhos e se agarrou no braço de Jared, que estava do seu outro lado.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Amy - Jared segurou a mão da menina, tentando acalmá-la. - Você não precisa ter medo, ok? Eu já tomei muitas injeções quando fiquei doente, e não doeu nada - Jared mentiu, com a intenção de encorajá-la.

\- Tá bom - A menina concordou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Jensen aplicou a injeção, e ela se agarrou ainda com mais força em Jared, que a consolou.

Como a respiração dela não melhorava, o loiro usou uma bomba manual de oxigênio.

\- Jen… você pode ir cuidar dos outros pacientes, eu posso fazer isso - Jared se ofereceu. - Podia ver que o loiro estava exausto, mas sabia que ele não iria descansar até ter todos os seus pacientes fora de perigo.

\- Certo - Jensen o olhou por um instante. - Use a bomba sempre que a respiração dela ficar difícil, e qualquer coisa me chame, que eu venho imediatamente. Só não se esforce demais, está bem?

\- Sim, doutor - Jared sorriu, tentando tranquilizar o loiro.

Depois que Jensen voltou para os demais pacientes, Jared continuou tomando conta de Amy, ao mesmo tempo em que conversava com as outras crianças que estavam por perto. Brincou e contou histórias, fazendo-as rirem.

\- Eu não me lembro dos três porquinhos terem feito isso, na história original - Jensen comentou quando voltou ali e presenciou a cena, algumas horas depois.

\- A história original não tem a menor graça - Jared justificou, fazendo o loiro rir.

\- É, eu devo concordar. E como vai a nossa princesa? - Jensen voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado de Amy, ficando aliviado ao ver que sua respiração já estava um pouquinho melhor. Sinal que a medicação começara a fazer efeito. - Obrigado por cuidar dela - Falou, olhando nos olhos de Jared.

\- Ei, eu não vim até aqui só pra ficar com o Chad na minha cola, não é mesmo?

Jensen gargalhou. - Okay… Chad, acho que ele já pode se cuidar sozinho, agora.

\- Não é nenhum problema - Murray deu de ombros. - Eu estava até me divertindo com suas histórias.

\- Jen… você não quer ir descansar um pouco? - Jared estava realmente preocupado com o loiro.

\- Tem um senhor em estado crítico, Jay. A pneumonia tomou conta dos dois pulmões, eu não posso deixá-lo sem assistência.

\- x -

Quando Jeffrey Padalecki retornou para a aldeia, não sabia pelo que esperar. Tudo o que podia fazer era rezar para que o seu irmão estivesse a salvo; quanto ao resto, poderiam dar um jeito. Rezou também por Jensen, pois sabia que se algo acontecesse com o loiro, Jared jamais se perdoaria.

Fez o que Jensen lhe pedira e levou a caixa com as vacinas para o senhor Pileggi que, depois de muito esforço, conseguiu convencer os demais conselheiros e incumbiu o curandeiro da aldeia de fazer a aplicação das vacinas.

\- Eu fui até a cabana de Jared, e ele não estava lá - Gerald entrou no local, furioso. - Me diga que ele não fez a loucura de ir com o doutor Ackles, porque senão…

\- Senão o quê? O senhor vai expulsá-lo da aldeia? - Jeffrey o enfrentou.

\- Você não entende… Eles podem usá-lo para se vingar, e…

\- Vingar o quê? Do que o senhor está falando? - Jeffrey não estava entendendo onde seu pai queria chegar.

\- Eu acho que Jared é um homem adulto, e sabe o que está fazendo - Mitch Pileggi tentou apaziguar. - E ele não colocou a vida de ninguém mais em risco, a não ser a sua própria, então eu não vejo porque julgá-lo. Em seu lugar, eu provavelmente teria feito o mesmo.

\- Ele estava ferido, onde você estava com a cabeça pra consentir isso? - Gerald acusou Jeffrey, indignado.

\- Até parece que o senhor não conhece o seu filho mais novo. Desde quando adianta tentar impedir Jared de fazer alguma coisa, quando ele realmente quer? - Jeffrey sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Sempre fora cabeça-dura, mas Jared podia ser dez vezes pior.

\- Se ele não voltar até o final desta semana, nós vamos atrás dele - Gerald andava de um lado para o outro, preocupado.

\- Ele disse pra eu me preocupar somente se eles não voltarem dentro de duas semanas. É preciso tempo para conter a doença. E nós ainda temos os prisioneiros para negociar, eles não fariam algo estúpido - Jeffrey queria acreditar naquilo. Precisava acreditar.

\- Teremos que aguardar, senhores. E Gerald, você precisa se acalmar agora. Tenho certeza que Jared e Jensen saberão lidar com quaisquer problemas que tiverem por lá. Você deveria confiar mais nos seus filhos - Pileggi colocou a mão em seu ombro, tentando confortá-lo.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Crisro:** Como assim, sem textão? Nem pra me xingar? rs. Você e mais alguns leitores falaram em novas aventuras, e me lembrei que estava pensando esses dias, que quando esta fanfic terminar, talvez depois de algum tempo eu poste alguma nova aventura com os dois. Se eles ficarem juntos, é claro. Kkk. Acho que estou me apegando demais aos personagens. Isso não é saudável. Obrigada por aparecer, mesmo que seja rapidinho! Bjos!

 **Evysmin:** Sim, Jared disse que é homem e não precisa disso, se referindo ao fato de não querer ser passivo. E ele realmente tem seus motivos pra ser assim, ainda que não tenha feito por mal. Mas com jeitinho, acho que Jensen pode contornar a situação, se tiver um pouquinho de paciência… rs. Mais uma esperando por coisas ruins na outra aldeia… rs. Tive que rir do seu trauma com Amell e Justin. Kkkk. Acho que não vai rolar, eles se amam demais pra permitir que uma terceira pessoa interfira. Pode ficar tranquila… rs. Bjos! Obrigada por comentar.

 **Clara Padackles:** Sim, com certeza Gerald é o maior culpado pelo lado machista de Jared. Mas não é nada tão grave que Jensen não possa contornar, se tiver paciência… rs. Bom, teimoso como é, Jared jamais deixaria Jensen seguir nessa missão sozinho, né? Vamos ver no que essa aventura vai dar...rs. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Ana:** Por que todo mundo sempre pensa que algo ruim vai acontecer? õ.O kkkk. É só mais uma aventura dos nossos lindinhos, fique calma que tudo tem o seu propósito. Gerald é um idiota mesmo. Mas no fundo, como todo pai, ele tem medo que algo possa acontecer com o filho. Não pense na separação. Não ainda. A praga funcionou, né? Mas nem vou reclamar...rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Luluzinha:** Calma, não entre em pânico! Rs. No final, tudo sempre acaba bem. Kkk. Essa empreitada na outra aldeia é só mais uma aventura dos dois. Jared ama Jensen demais e seu instinto protetor sempre fala mais alto, mesmo quando ele não está em condições de ajudar. Tadinho! Rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Apom1:** Ele é mesmo teimoso, não? Mas confesso que amo escrevê-lo assim, principalmente quando as coisas não saem como ele quer… kkk. Eu me divirto. E sim, ele tem motivos pra ser um tanto machista, mas não é nada que Jensen não possa contornar, não é? Confesso que deu uma vontadezinha de fazer o Jensen se estabacar na cena do telhado, mas com os dois feridos, a missão teria que ser cancelada. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!


	15. Chapter 15

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

Perder um paciente nunca era algo fácil, em qualquer que fosse a situação. Jensen fez tudo o que pode, com os poucos recursos que estavam ao seu alcance, mas não tinha sido o suficiente; os pulmões do homem estavam comprometidos demais, e a idade avançada já não ajudava.

Quando Jared entrou na tenda, Jensen não precisou dizer uma palavra; o moreno o envolveu em seus braços e o segurou ali por um tempo, confortando-o, até que ele se sentisse apto a continuar seu trabalho.

O corpo do homem foi levado, e trataram de cremá-lo rapidamente, com medo de que a doença se espalhasse ainda mais.

Outro dia se passou e a garotinha Amy já respirava com menos dificuldade, mas ainda requeria muitos cuidados. Os demais pacientes estavam sendo controlados e medicados, enquanto as pessoas que não haviam ficado doentes, e que pertenciam ao maior grupo de risco, receberam a vacina, pois não havia o suficiente para todos.

\- Você está exausto, Jensen. Precisa descansar - Jared falou depois que o loiro verificou as crianças, mais uma vez. Jensen tinha apenas cochilado por algumas poucas horas, desde que chegaram ali.

\- Jared, eu não posso…

\- Eu ficarei de olho neles o tempo todo, principalmente na Amy, e se algo acontecer, vou correndo te chamar, eu prometo - O moreno insistiu.

\- Está bem, eu vou tentar dormir um pouco - Jensen se deu por vencido, pois já não conseguia manter seus olhos abertos, e seu corpo inteiro reclamava da exaustão. Tomou um relaxante muscular e se deitou na cama contra a parede, onde Jared estivera antes. - O que você está fazendo? - Jensen perguntou quando o moreno se espremeu, deitando do seu lado, na beirada da cama.

\- Só vou ficar aqui até ter certeza que você dormiu.

\- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta - Jensen suspirou, encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Jared e envolvendo um braço pela sua cintura. - De nós.

\- Eu também - Jared gemeu baixinho ao sentir um beijo do loiro em seu pescoço.

\- Como você está se sentindo? Está com dor? - Jensen perguntou para se certificar.

\- Eu estou bem. Tenho o seu sangue dentro de mim agora - Jared passou a mão pelo próprio braço, sorrindo, orgulhoso.

\- Você podia ter muito mais de mim dentro de você, se quisesse - Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, que sorriu, sentindo sua pele arrepiar.

\- Acho que não é uma boa ideia você falar assim, aqui no meio dessas pessoas - Jared colocou a mão de Jensen rapidamente sobre o seu pau, mostrando que já começava a ficar duro.

\- É verdade. Acho que não é boa ideia - Jensen tirou a sua mão do local.

\- Podemos falar sobre crianças gripadas, com a cara cheia de ranho - Jared brincou.

\- É, isso pode ser mesmo broxante - Jensen concordou e se aninhou ainda mais no corpo de Jared, pegando no sono logo em seguida.

Assim que o loiro dormiu, Jared se levantou e ficou caminhando entre os pacientes, ajudando um e outro a ficar confortável, verificando a temperatura e cobrindo as crianças, para que dormissem.

Ficou ainda algum tempo zelando o sono de Jensen, e tudo o que podia sentir era orgulho dele. Sempre tão cuidadoso e dedicado, o loiro fizera um trabalho maravilhoso ali, mesmo com os poucos recursos que tinham. Jared tentou imaginar como seria o seu trabalho na cidade, mas pensar nisso fazia o seu coração doer. Sabia que em breve Jensen iria embora, mas ao mesmo tempo, isso era algo com o que não conseguia lidar.

\- x -

Jensen dormiu profundamente por algumas horas e acordou se sentindo bem mais disposto. Ficou aliviado ao perceber que Jared e Samantha cuidaram de tudo, e que nenhum problema ocorreu durante a sua ausência. Amy já estava fora de perigo e a sua cura podia ser considerada uma vitória.

\- Me disseram que você não é daqui, doutor Ackles - Samatha falou quando estava sozinha com Jensen, ajudando-o a cuidar de alguns pacientes. - Como você e Jared se conheceram?

\- Eu sofri um acidente nas montanhas, o carro despencou e foi ele quem me encontrou - O loiro ficou pensativo por um instante. - Parece coisa do destino, não? - Jensen sorriu, era a primeira vez que enxergava as coisas daquela maneira. Nunca realmente acreditara em destino, mas tinha que admitir que era a explicação mais plausível para tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, nos últimos meses.

\- Deve estar sentindo falta da vida na cidade, não?

\- No início foi pior. Agora eu tenho estado bastante ocupado, então… - Jensen deu de ombros, olhando para os pacientes.

\- Pretende ficar por aqui?

\- Eu nem gosto de pensar sobre isso - Jensen forçou um sorriso. - Mas eu tenho responsabilidades lá fora, tenho amigos, um emprego, e… Eu não sei se poderia viver aqui para sempre.

\- E quanto a Jared?

\- Eu o levaria comigo, se pudesse. Mas eu sei que ele jamais deixaria o seu povo. Ele não seria feliz longe daqui, e eu não posso pedir que ele faça isso.

\- Eu entendo - Samantha o olhou com compaixão. - E sinto muito. Estive observando vocês dois juntos, e… pelo pouco que vi, posso dizer que são almas gêmeas.

\- Você acredita nisso?

\- Em almas gêmeas? - Samantha sorriu. - Sem dúvida alguma. Eu conheci a minha há muitos anos, e depois dele, nunca mais consegui amar outro homem. Eu sentia como se algo estivesse faltando, um pedaço de mim.

\- O que houve com ele?

\- Estávamos casados há cinco anos, quando ele teve um mal súbito e morreu, durante a noite.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Obrigada.

\- Jared acredita nisso... que somos almas gêmeas. Ele é muito diferente de mim, na verdade. Ele tem fé em deus, tem fé nas pessoas, e eu… Bom, eu sou um homem da ciência. Nunca fui um crente, mas confesso que tudo o que vivi aqui, esta missão e a maneira como as coisas aconteceram entre eu e ele… Isso tudo me faz questionar o que eu realmente acredito. Acho que Jared tem esse efeito sobre mim. Tudo o que vivemos até agora foi muito intenso, e o que eu sinto por ele, é algo que eu sequer posso explicar. Eu o conheço há tão pouco tempo, mas sinto como se ele fizesse parte da minha vida desde sempre. É ridículo, eu sei… - Jensen sorriu, um pouco constrangido. Não sabia nem porque estava se abrindo daquela maneira com uma pessoa estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo, era muito bom poder falar sobre o que sentia.

\- Não é ridículo, Jensen. É uma das coisa mais bonitas que eu já ouvi. Você parece estar dividido, e talvez precise de tempo para descobrir e entender o que sente. Não se apresse, mas nunca deixe de ouvir o seu coração.

\- x -

Uma semana se passou e grande parte dos pacientes já estava melhor, assim como poucos novos doentes apareceram.

Quando já não precisavam mais passar todo o tempo com os pacientes, Jared e Jensen conheceram parte da aldeia, Steven lhes mostrou o suprimento de grãos e a quantidade insuficiente de terra fértil que tinham para plantar.

\- Vocês já tentaram alguma negociação com os chefes da nossa aldeia? – Jared perguntou, se dando conta de que a realidade deles era muito pior do que podia imaginar.

\- Tentamos há algum tempo, mas nós não temos nada a oferecer em troca, a não ser bocas famintas.

Jared suspirou e olhou ao redor, sem saber o que dizer. Era injusto demais, tinha que haver alguma solução.

Jensen voltou para cuidar dos doentes e Steven foi cuidar dos seus afazeres, enquanto Jared continuou caminhando pela aldeia com Chad.

\- Vocês são casados? Você e o doutor?- Murray perguntou, curioso.

\- Não – Jared parou de caminhar para olhá-lo. – Jensen vai embora assim que as passagens estiverem livres.

\- Mesmo? – Chad respondeu, surpreso. – Desculpe, mas vocês dois me pareceram tão... apaixonados, sei lá.

\- Jensen não é daqui, ele sofreu um acidente de carro nas montanhas, eu o resgatei e ele teve que ficar por aqui. Mas ele tem uma vida lá fora, e... – Jared achou melhor mudar de assunto. – Mas e você? Tem alguém?

\- Sim, eu tenho uma namorada, a Sarah. Mas eu não a vejo há quase um mês, na verdade.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu vim ajudar, como voluntário, e não tenho permissão de voltar para a vila, enquanto a doença não for contida. Ela quis vir ajudar também, mas eu prefiro saber que ela está lá, em segurança, mesmo que tenhamos que ficar separados por um tempo - Chad falou, parecendo chateado.

\- Entendo.

\- Nós iremos nos casar. Ou pelo menos eu espero - Chad sorriu. - Pretendo pedí-la em casamento, quando eu voltar.

\- É mesmo? Eu fico feliz por vocês - Jared falou com sinceridade, embora a palavra "casamento" não lhe trouxesse boas lembranças.

Quando Jensen terminou de conferir seus pacientes, e saiu pela aldeia à procura de Jared, ficou indignado ao ver ele e Chad lutando um contra o outro, com bastões de madeira.

\- Jared Tristan Padalecki! - Jensen se aproximou, pegando-o de surpresa.

\- Hey Jen… - Jared sorriu amarelo. - Eu só estava…

\- Lutando? - O loiro cruzou os braços, muito puto.

\- Foi só… uma brincadeira.

\- Uma brincadeira? Faz menos de duas semanas que você foi ferido, deveria estar de repouso, e não brincando de lutinha, como se fosse uma criança de seis anos - Jensen deu uma bronca, e Jared não disse mais nada. Sabia quando era hora de se calar.

Chad Murray deu risadas e Jensen se virou para ele, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

\- E você era pra ficar de olho nele, e não para machucá-lo ainda mais - O loiro falou, ainda zangado.

\- Desculpe, doutor - O sorriso de Murray desapareceu. - Eu não estava pensando, e… Me desculpe.

Chad ficou aliviado quando viu o senhor Fredric Lehne se aproximando e tratou rapidamente de apresentá-los, para se livrar da bronca.

\- Senhor Lehne, acho que o senhor ainda não os conhece, esse é o doutor Ackles. Jensen Ackles - Chad olhou de soslaio para o loiro, que apertou a mão do homem. - E este é Jared Padalecki.

\- Padalecki? - Fredric o olhou de cima a baixo, com o cenho franzido. - Você disse Jared Padalecki?

\- Sim, senhor - Jared respondeu, estranhando.

\- Você é o filho da Sharon? O filho...

\- Amaldiçoado? - Foi uma reação automática. Jared já estava tão acostumado a ouvir aquilo, que era a primeira coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça.

\- O quê? Eu ia dizer o caçula, mas... Poxa, você cresceu, hã? Pra quem nasceu prematuro...

\- Prematuro? Como o senhor sabe sobre isso?

\- Eu vivi na sua aldeia antes de... Bom, eu conheci sua mãe. Seu pai também, é claro - Fredric se corrigiu.

\- Conheceu minha mãe? - Jared olhou de Fredric para Jensen, que apenas ouvia a conversa, sem dizer nada.

\- Eu fui muito apaixonado por ela, na verdade - O homem sorriu, um pouco sem graça. - Nós costumávamos namorar às escondidas, nas montanhas… Até o dia em que os pais dela concederam sua mão ao Gerald - Falou, com certa tristeza.

\- Mas... eu não entendo.

\- Eu nem devia estar te falando isso, mas sua mãe não se casou como o seu pai por amor, Jared. Ela não teve escolha e teve que aceitar o que os seus pais escolheram, o que acharam que era melhor para ela. Eu assisti ela se casar, ter o seu irmão e ficar grávida de você. Ela estava tão feliz e radiante, a gravidez a deixava ainda mais bela - Fredric falava com emoção. - Então ocorreu aquela tragédia, e...

\- Como foi que aconteceu?

\- Ela estava em casa sozinha quando começou a sentir dores, e… Quando eu a encontrei, ela já estava muito mal, muito fraca. Ainda era muito cedo para você nascer e você ainda não estava na posição certa.

Jensen se aproximou de Jared e passou um braço pela sua cintura. Podia perceber o quanto aquilo o afetava.

\- O curandeiro da época fez o que pode, e até conseguiu virá-lo para fazer o parto, mas ela perdeu muito sangue e não resistiu - Fredric continuou. - Ela morreu com você nos braços, Jared. E apesar de todo o sofrimento, ela estava sorrindo. Me desculpe, eu não deveria… - O homem falou ao perceber que Jared tinha os olhos marejados.

\- Não. Tudo bem. Ninguém nunca me falou sobre isso, eu… Obrigado por me contar - Jared falou com sinceridade, engolindo o nó na garganta. - O senhor disse que o meu pai não estava lá?

\- Gerald estava caçando. Quando foram buscá-lo e ele soube o que aconteceu, ele… Ele não quis aceitar. Ficou louco, e queria achar um culpado, gritou com todo mundo... Eu me lembro que o seu irmão correu pras montanhas, assustado. Quando eu o confrontei, Gerald disse que eu era o culpado, que eu não tinha o direito de estar lá e que eu tinha causado tudo aquilo. Foi uma briga feia, e eu acabei sendo expulso da aldeia. Vivi na floresta por algum tempo, até ser acolhido pelo povo daqui.

\- Senhor Lehne, o senhor nos dá licença um minuto? - Jensen falou educadamente, e saiu caminhando para longe, levando Jared consigo, ao perceber que o moreno estava prestes a desmoronar.

\- Jared… - Jensen começou a falar quando já estavam longe o suficiente.

\- Eu estou bem - Jared parou de caminhar, mas suas mãos e suas pernas tremiam, era muita informação para processar. - Eu nunca soube o que aconteceu, na verdade. Nunca tive coragem de perguntar ao meu pai e o Jeff sempre fugiu do assunto. E eu nunca forcei, porque sei o quanto é doloroso pra ele.

\- Você sabe que nada disso é culpa sua, certo? Que não existe maldição alguma, e que essas coisas simplesmente acontecem…

\- Eu sei - Jared desviou o olhar.

\- Olha pra mim - Jensen segurou o rosto do moreno e o fez olhar em seus olhos.

\- Ela ainda estaria viva se não fosse por mim, Jensen - Jared falou com os olhos marejados.

\- Jared, você não sabe o que está falando. Eu entendo que você nunca pode sentir isso, pois era apenas um bebê, mas você não tem noção do quão poderoso é o amor de uma mãe. E eu tenho certeza que a sua mãe daria a própria vida por você um milhão de vezes, se fosse preciso. Você ouviu o que o Fredric falou? Ela estava sorrindo com você nos braços… Porque você era tudo o que ela queria, Jared. Porque ela já amava você - Jensen envolveu Jared em seus braços e o segurou por um tempo, esperando que se acalmasse.

\- x -

Alguns dias se passaram e como não apareceram mais doentes, e os anteriores estavam praticamente curados, Jared e Jensen decidiram que já não havia mais necessidade de ficarem por ali.

\- Já que todos os pacientes estão fora de perigo, acho que o curandeiro vai dar conta do serviço daqui pra frente. Nós podemos ir embora - Jensen falou para o senhor Williams.

Steven deu um sorrisinho cínico. – Não, vocês não irão embora. Não tão cedo.

\- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – Jensen perguntou e percebeu que Jared já estava pronto para avançar no homem, caso fosse necessário.

\- Eu nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente pelo que vocês fizeram aqui, pelas pessoas que salvaram, e toda a ajuda. Mas vocês conheceram nossa aldeia, viram as nossas reservas... Infelizmente, se não fizermos nada agora, todas essas pessoas que vocês salvaram da doença e muitas mais, irão morrer de fome até o final do inverno - Steven falou com pesar.

\- Então é assim que vocês agradecem a ajuda? - Jensen o olhou, incrédulo.

\- Vocês estarão seguros aqui. Só não tem permissão para sair por aqueles portões. Eu sinto muito.

\- Sente muito? Seu filho de uma puta, você não acha mesmo que vai conseguir nos segurar aqui – Jared tentou partir para cima de Steven, enfurecido, mas foi segurado por dois homens que estavam ali, de prontidão.

\- Eu pensei que pudéssemos fazer isso por bem, mas pelo visto você prefere dificultar as coisas – Steven olhou para Jared, muito sério. – Levem-nos para a cela – Ordenou aos seus homens.

Jensen ficou tão ou ainda mais decepcionado do que Jared. Jamais esperaria por aquilo, e era difícil aceitar o que estava acontecendo, mas ao contrário de Jared, sabia que não adiantava lutar. Além dele não estar preparado, era toda uma aldeia, contra eles dois. Então tudo o que fez, foi tentar fazer com que Jared se acalmasse, quando foram trancados em um quarto, onde uma das paredes era uma grade de ferro, como uma prisão.

\- Merda! – Jared chutou a grade várias vezes, rosnando, feito um animal enjaulado.

\- Jared... Mesmo que você consiga derrubar essa grade, não conseguiremos passar pelos portões. É inútil e você só vai acabar se machucando - Jensen tentava ser racional.

\- Foda-se! - O moreno chutou mais uma vez.

\- Você precisa se acalmar, ou só vai piorar as coisas. O que você conseguiu tentando avançar no homem? Que nós fôssemos presos!

O coração de Jensen se quebrou, quando Jared deixou seu corpo escorregar pela grade, até se sentar no chão e esconder o rosto entre as mãos, sem dizer uma palavra. Sabia muito bem como ele estava se sentindo. Derrotado… inútil... impotente, e isso era algo com que Jared não sabia lidar.

\- Mais calmo? Será que agora nós podemos conversar sem xingamentos? – Steven apareceu do outro lado das grades e Jared bufou, antes de se levantar e encará-lo de frente.

\- Vocês estão perdendo o seu tempo. O senhor sabe quem eu sou, não sabe? - Jared o desafiou.

\- Sim, você é o filho de Gerald Padalecki, um dos conselheiros da aldeia.

\- Então, se você sabe da minha história, também deve saber que o meu pai não vai mover um dedo pra me tirar daqui.

\- É aí que você se engana. Por pior que um pai seja, você não sabe do que ele é capaz, até pensar que um filho corre perigo. E você tem um irmão mais velho, também, o que nos dá uma segunda opção.

Sim, Jared sabia que Jeffrey seria capaz de mover um exército para resgatá-lo, mas não era isso o que queria.

\- Tem que haver outro jeito. Eu e Jensen viemos pra cá em busca de paz, e não para causar uma nova guerra. Eles estão com quatro prisioneiros seus, vocês estão dispostos a arriscar a vida deles também? - Jared não conseguia entender.

\- Se for pra salvar a vida de outras pessoas, sim.

\- E eu pensei que vocês fossem diferentes – Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado. – Mas são todos farinha do mesmo saco - Bufou.

\- Você tem um bom coração, Jared. Eu entendo como se sente e não tiro a sua razão. Mas a parte ruim de ser um líder, é que às vezes você precisa ir contra os seus princípios morais, e pensar apenas no bem estar do seu povo - Steven falou e foi embora.

\- Não dá pra tirar a razão dele - Jensen se aproximou da grade e abraçou Jared por trás, encostando o queixo no seu ombro direito.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu ainda o odeio - Jared se virou de frente e beijou a testa do loiro, com carinho.

Ficaram algum tempo ali, nos braços um do outro, até serem interrompidos novamente.

\- Eu trouxe comida – Chad pigarreou e se aproximou da cela, cauteloso.

\- Comida? – Jared forçou uma risada, muito puto. – Você não quer mesmo que eu diga onde você deve enfiar essa comida.

\- Eu... eu sinto muito – Murray suspirou, envergonhado.

\- Sente muito? - Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado. - Você é tão traidor quanto o resto do seu povo. Estava sabendo disso tudo e ficou se fingindo de amigo. Então vá se foder e saia da minha frente, Murray.

\- Eu não sabia. Acreditem, foi uma surpresa pra mim, assim como foi pra vocês. Quando me disseram que vocês haviam sido presos, eu...

\- E espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

\- Jared – Jensen se aproximou novamente da grade, pegando o embrulho com sanduíches e a jarra de água das mãos de Chad – Só se acalme, okay? Isso não vai levar a nada, e ele pode estar falando a verdade.

\- Eu estou – Chad reafirmou. - Eu juro!

\- Então abra a merda dessa porta e nos deixe ir – Jared falou prontamente.

\- Eu não posso. Vocês sabem que eu não posso.

\- Tem alguma outra saída da aldeia, sem que tenhamos que passar pelos portões? – Jared perguntou, olhando para o teto do lugar onde estavam presos.

\- Você não está pensando...? – Chad o olhava através das grades, assustado.

\- Chad, você não está entendendo. Todas essas pessoas doentes que o Jensen salvou, você quer que tenha sido tudo em vão? Porque eu tenho certeza que o meu irmão vai reunir o maior número de homens que ele puder, pra me tirar daqui. Vai haver um banho de sangue, sem necessidade alguma, e você vai ser tão culpado quanto o resto do seu povo.

\- Eu não posso - Chad estava visivelmente perturbado. - Eu só devia trazer a comida, e… nem deveria estar falando com vocês - Murray virou as costas e saiu correndo dali, antes que mudasse de ideia.

\- É melhor você comer isso e poupar suas energias, porque assim que ele me der uma direção, nós vamos fugir - Jared falou para o loiro, pegando um dos sanduíches do embrulho.

\- Ele não vai nos ajudar. Você viu como ele estava assustado.

\- Ele vai sim. Eu conheço as pessoas, Jensen. E Chad não é o tipo de homem que vai ficar parado, vendo toda a merda acontecer.

\- Mas Jared… fugir? Você acha mesmo uma boa ideia? Pode ser perigoso - Jensen falou, preocupado.

\- Eu não vejo outra opção. E não estava blefando quando disse que Jeffrey vai causar uma guerra se não sairmos daqui. Agora venha - Jared se sentou no chão e puxou Jensen para que se sentasse entre as suas pernas, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. - É bom você descansar um pouco, porque esta noite será longa.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Ana:** Tira o zóio do meu morenão, aí! kkk . Nada de vem com a tia *olhar assassino*. Pois é, Jared acha que tem que ser forte o tempo todo, né? Tadinho. Eu dou risadas, porque a maioria das minhas leitoras é desconfiada com o Chad. Ou com o Amell… kkk. Mas não, Chad não será uma ameaça. Sem forçar, é? Sei… rs. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Luluzinha:** Tadinho do Jeffrey, estava todo orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter tido a ideia da escada. Kkk. Jared é durão, mas nem sempre as coisas acontecem como ele quer. Tadinho! Rs. Adora a aparição do Chad? Isso é quase um milagre. Meus leitores sempre ficam desconfiados com a presença dele. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **CRISRO:** Rindo muito do seu review. Kkk. Jensen não é mal. A vacina foi por um bem maior, afinal, Jared nem poderia estar indo com ele se ele não tivesse feito isso. Hehehe. Ah, que bom que gosta do Chad. Eu sempre o vejo como um aliado, e não como uma ameaça. Também adoro imaginar Jensen como médico, de jaleco e todo sexy… kkk. Delicinha de homem. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Clara Padackles:** Mais uma que gosta do Chad? Vocês estão me surpreendendo, hein! Assim eu gamo. Kkk. Sim, esse Jensen é muito sexy (não só esse… rs). Mas eu confesso que adoro a personalidade dele nesta fic. Ele e o Jared meio que se completam (sempre! rs). Gerald será explicado aos poucos. Já tem uma palhinha neste capítulo. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Flaimer:** Ownn… que bom saber que está gostando. Obrigada! Beijos!


	16. Chapter 16

**_A Força do Destino_**

 ** _Capítulo 16_**

Jensen cochilava em seus braços, mas Jared estava completamente desperto quando Murray retornou, acompanhado por Fredric Lehne.

\- Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso até a morte - Chad resmungou para si mesmo, ao se aproximar da grade.

\- Você é um bom homem, Chad. E sabe que está fazendo a coisa certa - Jared falou baixo, sentindo Jensen despertar, então ambos se levantaram. - Senhor Lehne - Jared o cumprimentou.

\- Eu deixei seus cavalos na entrada da floresta, e o Chad aqui vai lhes mostrar o caminho. Tomem cuidado para não serem apanhados antes de chegar até lá. E eu não aconselho entrarem na sua aldeia durante a noite, porque podem ser confundidos com intrusos.

\- Por que o senhor está fazendo isso? - Jared perguntou.

\- Vocês dois vieram de livre e espontânea vontade, salvaram vidas aqui. Eu sei que os nossos líderes pensam estar fazendo o certo, mas existem limites morais que não devem ser cruzados. E nós também não queremos outra guerra - Fez uma pausa, olhando para Jared. - Você é filho da Sharon… Tenho certeza que vai conseguir uma solução melhor para este conflito, sem que tenhamos que derramar sangue. Agora vão. E tomem cuidado - Fredric sorriu e foi embora.

\- Existe um caminho, sem que tenha que passar pelos portões, mas é perigoso - Chad começou a explicar. - Você tem que entrar na floresta e cavalgar em direção ao norte, por uns cinco quilômetros, então vão encontrar um riacho. Aí é só seguir o curso da água por mais alguns quilômetros. Mas a mata é densa por lá, então, não saiam da trilha… - Chad explicou onde o senhor Lehne havia deixado os cavalos e queria dizer que aquilo tudo era loucura, mas não era necessário. O olhar assustado de Jensen denunciava que ele havia compreendido.

\- Nós conseguiremos. Agora você só precisa abrir a cela - Jared falou.

\- Eu serei preso por isso, ou pior… - Chad bufou.

\- Não se eles acharem que eu te ataquei, e roubei as chaves, enquanto você trazia água - Jared sorriu, fazendo Jensen recuar.

\- O quê? Jared, você não está pensando…?

\- Qual é? O Chad pode aguentar um soco - O moreno falou como se não fosse nada.

\- É melhor fazer isso logo, as chances de alguém seguir vocês durante a noite são menores - Chad abriu a cela e entregou as chaves para Jared.

\- Você quer fazer as honras? - Jared perguntou para Jensen, que ficou sem entender nada.

\- Okay, eu mesmo faço - Jared bateu a testa de Chad contra a grade de ferro, depois lhe deu outro soco, fazendo-o desmaiar, sob o olhar incrédulo de Jensen.

\- Você está louco? O loiro se desesperou, e foi checar os sinais vitais de Chad, ficando aliviado ao sentir seu pulso e sua respiração.

\- Vamos - Jared o puxou pelo braço e saíram correndo do local.

Por sorte não estava nevando e a lua, quase cheia, iluminava o caminho. Desviaram a vila e correram por um caminho de pedras, tentando não deixar muitos rastros.

Ao entrarem na floresta, antes de montarem nos cavalos, Jensen hesitou, e Jared o puxou pela mão, o ajudando a montar.

\- E se nós estivermos sendo seguidos? - As pernas do loiro doíam muito pela corrida e sua respiração estava ofegante.

\- Acho que eles só irão perceber a nossa falta pela manhã, mas é melhor não arriscarmos. Vamos - Jared saiu cavalgando na frente e o loiro o seguiu.

A mata era realmente densa, mas Jared já estava acostumado e não teve dificuldades em encontrar o riacho. Seguiram a trilha, em silêncio, Jensen se sentia cansado e com medo. Quando as árvores começaram a ficar mais espaçadas, e o riacho fez um desvio, Jared sabia que estavam próximos da sua aldeia.

\- Vamos parar aqui e esperar o dia clarear. O senhor Lehne tem razão, se entrarmos agora, podem nos confundir com intrusos, é perigoso. Não estou a fim de levar outra flechada.

\- Oh Deus… - Jensen gemeu aos descer do cavalo e amarrá-lo em uma árvore. - Acho que não poderei sentar por um mês.

\- Eu posso cuidar disso, se você quiser - Jared o abraçou e beijou, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

\- Eu estou acabado, exausto, faminto, com dores por todo o corpo, precisando de um banho, morrendo de frio, e tudo o que você consegue pensar é em sexo? - Jensen o olhou de cara feia e o sorriso no rosto de Jared morreu.

\- Certo. Eu vou procurar gravetos pra acender uma fogueira - Baixou a cabeça e foi olhar nos arredores, desanimado.

\- Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinho, vai? - Jensen o seguiu. - Eu por acaso mencionei que também estou com medo?

Jared parou e começou a rir e puxou o loiro para os seus braços. - Tudo bem, seu homem está aqui pra te proteger - Brincou.

\- Idiota - Jensen o empurrou para longe, se fazendo de bravo. - Isso não teve graça.

\- Teve sim, você é que está mau humorado.

\- Desculpe se eu não estou acostumado a ser preso, ter que sair fugido de uma aldeia, correndo feito um louco e cavalgar por quilômetros numa floresta assustadora durante a noite - Jensen parou, com as mãos na cintura.

Jared largou os gravetos que havia apanhado e foi até onde o loiro estava.

\- Desculpe, doutor - Usou um tom cínico. - Mas a ideia de ir até aquele lugar foi sua.

\- Você concordou. Na verdade, você nem devia ter ido.

\- Claro, porque provavelmente você ficaria muito melhor, sozinho por lá.

\- Okay - Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto e suspirou, frustrado. - Nós estamos brigando, é isso?

\- Não. Você está brigando comigo.

\- Quando fomos pra lá, e ajudamos toda aquela gente, eu pensei que estivéssemos fazendo a coisa certa, sabe? Eu até tinha ido com a cara do senhor Williams. Mas o que eles fizeram, foi… - O loiro balançou a cabeça. - Isso faz com que eu perca a fé na humanidade. Parece que de um jeito ou de outro, as pessoas sempre me decepcionam.

\- Você não pode olhar por esse lado, Jensen. Você salvou vidas. Cada vez que você pensar que não valeu à pena, lembre-se da Amy. Ela vai crescer e ter uma vida por sua causa.

\- Nós formamos uma boa dupla, não? - Jensen por fim sorriu e abraçou o moreno.

\- E você tinha alguma dúvida? - Jared sorriu. - Venha, me ajude com isso - Apontou para os gravetos no chão. - Precisamos de uma fogueira, antes que você congele a sua bunda.

\- Você vai acender como? - Jensen ficou olhando quando juntaram todos em um monte, curioso. - Esfregando os gravetos um no outro?

Jared rolou os olhos e tirou uma caixa de fósforos do bolso, dando risadas.

\- Que sem graça você é - Jensen reclamou, rindo também.

Quando a fogueira estava acesa, se sentaram em volta dela, abraçados, tentando se aquecer um pouco. Era uma noite linda, a lua brilhava e o céu estava estrelado.

\- Quando eu era pirralho, às vezes o Jeff fugia de mim, porque não queria que eu brincasse com ele e seus amigos, provavelmente porque eu incomodava muito - Jared riu. - Então numa tarde eu os segui, mas acabei me perdendo na floresta. Aí começou a escurecer e eu tinha só cinco ou seis anos, não sabia o que fazer, então corri pela mata, chorando…

\- Chorando? - Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas, zoando.

\- Cala a boca! - Jared riu. - Então chegou uma hora em que eu estava tão cansado que acabei caindo, e só então eu olhei pro céu… Era uma noite como essa, só um pouco mais escura, porque não era lua cheia. E eu fiquei algum tempo lá deitado, olhando pras estrelas… E eu consegui me localizar por causa daquela constelação… Nós chamamos de "As Três Marias" - Jared sorriu. - Já era muito tarde quando eu voltei pra casa, e a vila inteira estava me procurando.

\- Aí você aprendeu a não correr atrás do seu irmão?

\- Não sei se aprendi, mas o meu irmão levou uma surra do meu pai, por minha causa, e ficou sem falar comigo por quase um mês. Não foi muito divertido - Jared fez uma careta.

\- Eu queria ter tido irmãos, sabe? Quero dizer, eu tinha amigos, claro, mas a minha infância foi bem solitária. Nunca tive ninguém pra ficar bravo comigo, ou apanhar por minha causa - Jensen brincou. - Por mais que às vezes o seu irmão seja um ogro, dá pra ver o quanto ele se preocupa com você. Dá pra ver que vocês se amam.

\- x -

Quando o dia começou a clarear, Jared e Jensen voltaram a montar nos cavalos e seguiram caminho. Ao passarem pelos portões da aldeia e se aproximarem do vilarejo, a primeira coisa que Jared avistou foi seu irmão, Jeffrey, rolando no chão, lutando com alguém.

Se aproximou e desceu do cavalo, pensando em apartar a briga, mas parou ao ver com quem seu irmão lutava.

Peter.

Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, de repente. Jared nunca havia conseguido imaginar o que sentiria se algum dia ele voltasse e, para sua surpresa, não sentia nada. Era bom saber que ele estava vivo – pelo menos por enquanto, se seu irmão não acabasse com ele -, mas fora isso, não sentia mais nada, nem mesmo mágoa ou raiva dele conseguia sentir. Era passado.

\- Você não vai fazer nada? – A voz de Jensen tirou Jared de seus devaneios. – Seu irmão vai matar o cara.

\- Espera – Jared segurou o braço do loiro, quando ele fez menção de ir até lá apartar a briga. – Só mais um pouco.

\- Jay! – Jensen o olhou, indignado.

\- Okay – Jared bufou e foi até eles, tirando Jeffrey de cima do outro homem, que estava deitado de costas na neve, com o nariz sangrando. – Já chega, Jeff.

\- Esse filho da puta, ele teve a cara de pau de pisar nessa aldeia, depois de tudo o que fez você passar. Ele merece morrer. – Jeffrey tentou se soltar, mas Jared o segurou por trás e o arrastou para longe, usando toda a sua força.

\- Ele não vale à pena. Pare com isso.

Seu primeiro instinto foi se aproximar do homem ferido para socorrê-lo, mas ao ouvir a discussão entre os irmãos, Jensen ficou olhando de um para o outro, tentando entender.

Peter – O loiro pensou e olhou para o homem gemendo, deitado no chão. Apesar do rosto ensanguentado, podia ver que era muito bonito. Alto, o corpo bem cuidado e a pele quase negra... Jensen não saberia dizer o que sentia naquele momento. Raiva pelo que ele havia feito a Jared? Ciúmes? O que Jared faria agora que ele estava de volta?

\- Vamos, nós precisamos de um banho e de algumas horas de sono – Jared tocou no ombro de Jensen e caminharam até o potreiro, onde deixaram os cavalos.

\- Quando ele voltou? – Jared perguntou, quando Jeffrey os acompanhou.

\- Ontem. Mas eu só consegui conversar com ele a sós hoje.

\- Conversar? – Jared riu.

\- Sim, e você não devia ter interrompido a nossa "conversa" - Bufou. - Mas e vocês? Como foi por lá? Eu já estava quase louco, aqui. Ia botar fogo naquela aldeia caso vocês não voltassem até o final de semana. Eu já estava convocando alguns homens para irem comigo...

\- Nós estamos bem, Jeff - Jared achou melhor não mencionar a prisão naquele momento. - Só precisamos descansar.

\- O pai está muito puto, ele quer falar com você.

\- Depois, Jeff. Eu também preciso falar com ele e com os conselheiros. Diga pro pai que eu vou falar com ele à tarde, ok?

Jared só passou em sua cabana para pegar toalhas, e foram se banhar no lago de águas termais, pois era mais rápido e não tinha ninguém por lá.

\- Jay, nós precisamos conversar – Jensen falou ao entrarem de volta no chalé, depois do banho.

\- Agora não, Jen – Jared o imprensou contra a porta de madeira, assim que ela se fechou. – Eu quero você – Falou entre os beijos, com a voz rouca. – Eu preciso...

\- Okay. Talvez a conversa possa ficar pra depois – Agarrou o quadril de Jared, colando ainda mais seus corpos, em busca de mais contato. – Tudo depende do que você pretende fazer - Sorriu, em deixar de beijá-lo. Sentira tanta falta do seu toque...

\- O que eu pretendo? – Jared carregou Jensen até a cama, e começou a tirar suas roupas. – Primeiro eu quero beijar cada pedacinho do seu corpo, só pra matar as saudades da sua pele… - Falava com a voz rouca, intercalando beijos no pescoço e clavícola do loiro. - Depois eu quero chupar o seu pau, até sentir você gozar na minha boca, e então… só então eu vou beijar a sua bunda, e te foder até ouvir você gritar o meu nome.

\- Porra Jay - Jensen abriu um largo sorriso e passou a língua pelos lábios. - Eu nem queria conversar mesmo.

\- x -

Depois de Jared fazer tudo o que prometera e algumas coisinhas mais, ficaram deitados na cama, preguiçosos, com Jensen deitado sobre o seu peito.

\- Jay?

\- Hmm?

\- Eu preciso perguntar, mas não quero que você se chateie - Jensen apoiou-se com o cotovelo na cama, para poder olhá-lo. - Agora que o Peter voltou… o que você pretende fazer?

\- Ele ter voltado não muda nada, Jensen. Nem mesmo raiva dele eu sinto mais, não significa nada pra mim.

Jensen ficou aliviado ao ouvir aquilo, mas não podia deixar de pensar que quando fosse embora, talvez Peter tivesse mais uma chance. Era um pensamento egoísta, mas não conseguia evitar.

\- Por que você acha que ele voltou?

\- Provavelmente as coisas lá fora não foram tão fáceis quanto ele esperava. Ou por causa dos pais… eu não sei. nem me interessa saber. Está com fome? - Jared mudou de assunto. - Fique aqui descansando, eu vou preparar algo pra gente comer. Por sorte o Jeff colocou algumas coisas na despensa, senão teríamos que ir mendigar comida por aí - Brincou.

Jared preparou rapidamente arroz com carne seca, já que era basicamente o que tinha por ali, e Jensen comeu como se fosse a melhor refeição do mundo.

\- Isso está muito bom - Falou com a boca cheia, fazendo Jared rir.

\- Ou você é que está faminto.

\- Pode ser, afinal, você me deu uma canseira - Jensen admitiu.

\- Pronto pro segundo round? - Jared brincou.

\- Mais tarde - Jensen voltou a ficar sério. - Temos que ir falar com o seu pai, lembra?

\- É… temos - Jared suspirou e pegou os pratos, os colocando no tanque, onde os lavaria mais tarde.

Mal saíram pela porta da cabana e Jared deu de cara com Hannah, sentada em um toco de árvore perto dali.

\- Hey sua moleca, o que você faz aqui? - Jared perguntou.

A garotinha correu em sua direção e pulou, agarrando-se ao seu pescoço e fazendo Jared rir.

\- Você voltou - A menina chorava.

\- Hey, está tudo bem. Eu sempre volto, não volto? Fez carinho em seus cabelos e beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

\- Oi Hannah - Jensen saiu do chalé e bagunçou is cabelos dela, que permanecia agarrada ao pescoço de Jared.

\- Oi - A menina voltou para o chão e abraçou Jensen também, feliz por vê-lo. - Você cuidou bem do Jay, não cuidou?

\- Eu cuidei dele, ele cuidou de mim… Nós formamos uma boa dupla - Jensen piscou.

\- Jensen salvou a vida de muitas pessoas por lá. Ele é um herói, sabia? - Jared brincou, mas seu sorriso era cheio de orgulho.

\- E Jared acendeu uma fogueira usando uma caixa de fósforos. Você acredita nisso?

\- Hã? - Hannah franziu o cenho. - E com o que ele devia acender?

\- Jensen acha que nós somos homens das cavernas - Jared arqueou o corpo, andando e fazendo sons como um macaco.

\- Ora, cale a boca - Jensen quis se fazer de bravo, mas acabou gargalhando.

\- Hannah, agora nós precisamos ir lá falar com o meu pai, antes que haja outra guerra por aqui. Depois eu falo com você.

\- Pelo barulho que eu ouvi lá dentro da cabana, pensei que já tivesse acontecendo uma – Hannah brincou, fazendo Jared gargalhar.

\- O que é? Eu estava tentando ensinar o Jensen a lutar. Já falei pra ele ser mais discreto, mas não adianta – Jared zoou e Jensen ficou vermelho feito um tomate.

\- Idiota – Jensen deu um soco no braço de Jared, enquanto caminhavam. – E o que você aprontou enquanto estivemos fora? – Jensen perguntou, desviando o assunto. – Tudo certo lá na sua casa?

\- Sim, minha avó continua uma chata, mas ela tá bem. E o meu pai está caçando desde ontem. E o Ted me beijou.

\- O Ted o quê? – Jared praticamente gritou, parando de caminhar.

\- Eu não quis – Hannah se encolheu, arrependida por ter contado. – Mas ele me agarrou e me beijou. Na boca.

\- E o que você fez?

\- Empurrei ele pra longe, e cuspi. Foi nojento – Hannah falou com tanta naturalidade, que Jensen teve que se segurar para não rir.

\- Hoje eu vou estar ocupado, mas amanhã pela manhã, quero que você traga o Ted aqui em casa, está bem? Eu quero ter uma conversinha com ele - Jared falou, muito sério.

\- Tá bom - Hannah concordou e saiu correndo.

Chegaram no local onde o conselho da aldeia se reunia, e Jared respirou fundo antes de entrar. Sabia que seria uma longa e difícil conversa.

Os conselheiros estavam no meio de uma reunião com alguns moradores da aldeia quando Jared e Jensen entraram. Gerald se aproximou assim que os viu e segurou seu filho pelos ombros, o olhando de cima a baixo, para se certificar que estava realmente bem.

\- Seu irmão me disse que estava a salvo, mas… Tem certeza que está bem? Ninguém tentou ferí-lo ou algo assim? - Gerald perguntou, preocupado.

\- Eu estou bem, pai - Jared tocou o ombro do homem, o tranquilizando.

\- E como foram as coisas por lá? - Mitch Pileggi se aproximou, olhando de Jared para Jensen.

\- A princípio foi tudo bem - Jensen respondeu. - Tratamos os doentes, eles estão praticamente livres da gripe, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas quando falamos em ir embora, eles tentaram nos manter por lá.

\- Foram presos?

\- Literalmente - Jensen fez uma cara feia, olhando para Jared.

\- Depois de uma breve discussão - Jared falou, constrangido. - Eles queriam que os chefes da nossa aldeia fossem até lá pra negociar.

\- Mas que filhos da puta! - Gerald esbravejou. - Eu ia botar aquela aldeia abaixo, se eles te mantivessem preso.

\- Pai…

\- E negociar? Eu pensei que já tivéssemos um acordo - Bufou. - O que eles queriam?

\- Eles precisam de ajuda, pai. O estoque de comida está terminando e eles irão morrer de fome até o inverno acabar. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos.

\- E desde quando isso é problema nosso? Então eles queriam manter vocês presos pra negociar? Eu aposto que isso é coisa do Fredric… - Gerald apertou os punhos.

\- Muito pelo contrário, foi ele quem nos ajudou a fugir - Jared olhou para o seu pai, avaliando a sua reação, que foi de pura surpresa.

\- Então vocês saíram de lá fugidos, é isso? - Mitch parecia preocupado.

\- Sim - Jensen repondeu. - E eu tenho a impressão que eles irão começar uma nova guerra, se vocês não colaborarem.

\- Colaborarem com o quê? Nós temos nosso próprio povo para sustentar - O senhor Johnson se aproximou, Peter estava com ele, e os demais participantes da outra reunião estavam todos em volta, ouvindo a conversa e cochichando entre si.

\- Nós temos suprimentos de sobra, e vocês sabem disso. E além do mais, eu estive pensando…

\- Jared - Gerald tentou freá-lo, mas o moreno não lhe deu ouvidos.

\- Tem todas aquelas terras perto do rio… Estão lá, abandonadas. Por que não ceder pra que eles possam plantar? Eles sequer tem terras férteis para plantar por lá.

\- O que você está sugerindo? - Johnson perguntou, indignado. - Que simplesmente entreguemos a eles? Eles não tem nada pra nos oferecer em troca.

\- Nós nem temos mão de obra o suficiente para plantá-las. Qual o problema?

\- Vocês podem arrendar - Jensen sugeriu.

\- Arrendar? - Pileggi o olhou, curioso.

\- Deixem que eles plantem, em troca de uma parte da colheita. Assim todos saem ganhando - O loiro completou.

\- Parece uma ideia - Mitch ficou pensativo.

\- Isso é sério? - Johnson deu uma risada forçada. - Agora nós vamos fazer o que o doutou, que sequer é daqui, e esse garoto amaldiçoado mandam?

\- Esse garoto amaldiçoado é meu filho - Gerald se interpôs, deixando Jared surpreso. - Cale essa sua boca maldita.

\- Amaldiçoado? - Jensen já estava no seu limite com toda aquela bobagem. - Foi a maldição dele que levou o seu filho embora daqui? - Olhou para o senhor Johnson, com raiva. - E o fato de ele ter voltado agora - apontou para Peter -, é culpa do Jared também?

\- Não se meta nisso - Johnson retrucou.

\- Está na hora do senhor enxergar a verdade e parar de culpá-lo pela falta de caráter do seu filho - Jensen respondeu, ligando o foda-se.

Gerald riu - Ora, desta vez eu tenho que concordar com o doutor.

\- Você é um cretino - Johnson tentou partir para cima de Jensen, mas Peter o impediu, segurando-o.

\- Ele tem razão, pai. Eu fui embora por minha própria vontade, e o Jared não teve nada a ver com isso - Peter falou.

\- Pessoal - Mitch Pileggi suspirou. - Vamos manter o foco, aqui. Temos um problema para resolver e estas discussões não vão levar a nada. Eu acho que podemos negociar com o Steven Williams e com os demais chefes da aldeia.

\- Nós não temos que fazer isso - Johnson retrucou, não querendo dar o braço à torcer.

\- Então deixem que haja outra guerra, porque é isso o que vai acontecer, e logo só teremos mulheres viúvas e crianças por aqui - Jared falou, com tristeza.

\- Por que não fazem uma votação? - Jensen sugeriu novamente. - Deixem o povo da aldeia decidir o que é melhor para eles.

\- Talvez seja o certo a fazer - Mitch concordou. - Amanhã à tarde, vamos convocar todos os que quiserem vir, e decidimos isso de uma vez.

 ** _Continua..._**

* * *

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Ana:** Acho que Jared sabia que ali não ia rolar, por isso não se preocupou. Mas ele deve estar tentando se acostumar com a ideia, né? Porque eu não acho que o Jensen vai deixar pra lá. Demorei pra atualizar, né? Sim, sou culpada, porque a outra fic tem mais drama, então a escrita rende mais… rs. Já disse pra largar mão do meu moreno, e como o loiro é só dele… Sinto muito. kkkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Anaas:** Sim, J2 juntos é tudo de bom, né? Sei que vocês estão traumatizados com a outra fanfic… kkk. Essa aqui compensa um pouco, né? Já que é bem mais levinha. Acho que suas dúvidas foram respondidas. Bjos! Obrigada por comentar.

 **Crisro:** Pois é, acabou sobrando pro Chad, tadinho. Mas acho que Jared sabia o que estava fazendo. Kkk. Então, Jared teve que ir até outra aldeia pra saber um pouquinho sobre a história da sua mãe, né? Acho que ele e o pai tem muito o que conversar depois disso. Não pense na separação. Ainda não. Kkk. Bjos! Obrigada por comentar.

 **Luluzinha:** Pra mim o Chad é sempre um fofo. Jared pegou pesado com ele, mas foi por uma boa causa. Sexo no mato não rolou, porque eles estavam cansados, com frio e sujinhos. Okay… sou meio fresca… kkk. Mas já na cabana… Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Lile:** Você parou os comentários no capítulo 11, não sei se continua por aí… Mas obrigada pelos reviews. Apareça quando quiser. Adorei! Bjos!

 **Sonnaruto:** Às vezes os líderes são obrigados a pensar em seu povo em primeiro lugar, né? Não acho que Steven é má pessoa, ele só agiu com frieza. Mas concordo, foi um gesto de ingratidão para com a boa vontade dos dois. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **deanna winchester:** Oi! Ai, que delícia saber disso! Obrigada por me deixar saber. Dormindo as duas ou três da manhã? Hahaha. Desculpe! Bjos!


	17. Chapter 17

_**A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

Na manhã seguinte, Jared estava do lado da sua cabana, cortando lenha, quando Hannah apareceu por ali, trazendo Ted consigo.

\- Hey Ted. Pensei que você não fosse vir - Jared olhou para o menino, que devia ter em torno de quatorze anos de idade.

\- Eu disse que você iria lá falar com o pai dele, se ele não viesse - Hannah sorriu, orgulhosa de si mesmo.

\- Eu não fiz nada de errado - O menino cruzou os braços sobre o peito, emburrado.

\- Não? - Jared largou o machado e se virou de frente para ambos. - Não foi o que a Hannah me falou.

\- Ela queria que eu a beijasse. E o meu pai disse que eu devo me casar com ela, algum dia - O menino retrucou.

\- Eu não queria. Foi você quem me agarrou. E eu não vou me casar com você. Nunca! Eca! - Hannah se defendeu.

\- Não. Você vai se casar se e com quem você quiser, Hannah. E você, Ted, precisa aprender a respeitar as mulheres, em primeiro lugar. Isso o seu pai não te ensinou, não?

\- E só a beijei, isso não é desrespeitar.

\- Se foi contra a vontade dela, é desrespeito sim. E se eu souber que você fez isso de novo, seja com a Hannah, ou qualquer outra garota ou garoto, é isso o que vai acontecer com o seu pintinho - Jared pegou um graveto do chão, e o partiu ao meio com o machado. - Estamos entendidos?

\- S-sim s-enhor - Ted concordou e saiu correndo dali, fazendo Jared gargalhar.

Hannah deu risadas também e Jensen pigarreou, encostado na parede da cabana.

\- É impressão minha, ou você acabou de ameaçar um menino de treze anos com um machado? - Jensen perguntou, se segurando para não rir daquela situação.

\- Quatorze - O moreno largou o machado e se aproximou, abraçando Jensen pela cintura e o beijando. - E eu vou fazer o mesmo se alguém encostar as mãos em você - Brincou.

\- Deus… - Jensen balançou a cabeça. - Eu tenho medo quando você deixa o seu lado homem das cavernas aflorar - Deu risadas.

\- Na verdade você ama - Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Hello! Eu ainda estou aqui! - Hannah chamou a atenção de ambos, fazendo Jensen rir.

J2

Um mensageiro se encarregou de convocar a população da aldeia e, naquela tarde, quando chagaram ao local onde seria feita a votação, Jared ficou surpreso com a quantidade de pessoas que haviam comparecido.

Seu sangue ferveu quando ouviu o senhor Johnson discursando sobre as necessidades da outra aldeia não serem um problema deles, e enchendo a cabeça das pessoas contra a negociação.

\- Jared - Jensen o olhou, preocupado. - Você sabe que precisa fazer algo.

\- Como se alguém fosse me ouvir - O moreno balançou a cabeça, desesperançoso.

\- Eles irão - Jensen tocou em seu ombro, lhe passando confiança. - Eu não sou parte da aldeia, então não posso fazer isso, mas você pode. Só precisa confiar mais em si mesmo, Jared. Foda-se quem quiser continuar acreditando que você é amaldiçoado, mas tem muita gente boa aqui que ama você e que vai te ouvir.

\- Okay - Suspirou. - Assegure-se de que ninguém jogue tomates em mim. Ou pedras - Jared sorriu, confiante. Beijou Jensen brevemente nos lábios e foi até onde Johnson estava.

\- O senhor tem razão - Jared interrompeu o discurso do homem - Seu tom de voz era tão confiante e imponente, que Jensen só conseguiu sentir orgulho. - Não é problema nosso. - De repente todos ficaram em silêncio e Jared sentiu suas pernas tremerem, mas continuou, sem se deixar abalar.

\- O fato de eles já estarem racionando comida, sendo que ainda temos pelo menos um mês de inverno rigoroso pela frente, não é problema nosso. Eles viverem em um solo pedregoso, onde existe pouca terra fértil para o plantio, também não é problema nosso - Jared fez uma pausa e olhou para o rosto das pessoas ao redor. - Mas vocês já tentaram se colocar no lugar deles? Se fosse a sua família, suas crianças que estivessem passando fome, vocês iriam simplesmente se calar e não fazer nada? Com certeza não. E a única alternativa deles, somos nós. Temos duas escolhas: Ou negociamos com eles, fornecendo suprimentos para o final deste inverno e arrendamos as terras perto do rio, para que eles possam plantar em troca de uma parte da colheita - Jared foi bem claro, para que todos pudessem entender -, ou ficamos aqui parados, esperando por uma nova invasão. Ou seja, mais sangue derramado sem necessidade, mais crianças órfãs, mais mulheres viúvas… A escolha é de vocês.

Quando Jared terminou de falar, a maioria dos presentes o aplaudiu. Voltou para onde Jensen estava e o loiro o abraçou e beijou.

\- Eu sabia que você conseguiria - Jensen sorriu e segurou a mão do moreno enquanto Mitch Pileggi acalmava os ânimos e organizava a votação.

Embora ouvesse muito burburinho e pessoas com os ânimos elevados, tudo ocorreu de uma forma muito simples. Não tinham cédulas e muitos dos mais idosos eram analfabetos, então Pileggi descreveu muito claramente a situação e esclareceu as dúvidas de alguns, então pediu que fossem para um lado as pessoas que concordavam com a negociação, e para o outro as que não.

Em torno de sessenta por cento dos que estavam presentes votaram à favor e Jared ficou surpreso quando, até mesmo o seu pai, que antes era contra, fez o mesmo. Peter, Milo, Cassie e a maioria dos jovens da aldeia tinham feito o mesmo.

Agora só restava esperar que a outra aldeia também estivesse disposta a negociar amigavelmente, senão tudo teria sido em vão.

J2

Jared havia tomado banho e estava se aquecendo em frente o fogo da lareira, ainda com os cabelos molhados, quando Jensen entrou na cabana, no final da tarde. O loiro parou um instante para observá-lo. Jared vestia uma calça escura e estava sem camisa. Os ombros largos, os braços fortes, a bunda firme… O loiro sentiu seu pau dar sinal de vida, só de olhá-lo.

Se aproximou e o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço. Jared se rendeu às carícias e suspirou quando a mão do loiro entrou pelo cós da sua calça, acariciando-o até deixá-lo duro.

Ainda na mesma posição, Jensen esfregou sua ereção na bunda do outro, sugestivamente.

\- Eu quero foder você - Sussurrou em seu ouvido e sentiu Jared ficar tenso mais uma vez.

Ao perceber sua reação, Jensen bufou e se afastou, frustrado.

\- Você não vai mesmo desistir, vai? - Jared se virou para olhá-lo.

\- Eu sou um cara persistente - Jensen sorriu de um jeito safado. - E você prometeu. Uma vez, lembra? Pensei que fosse um homem de palavra - Provocou.

\- Okay… - Jared apanhou dois bastões de madeira. - Se você quer tanto, vai ter que lutar por isso - Atirou um dos bastões para Jensen e foi para o lado de fora da cabana.

\- O quê? - Jensen o seguiu, incrédulo. Ainda mais quando Jared se posicionou para iniciar uma luta, com um sorriso confiante no rosto. - Isso é uma palhaçada.

\- Vai desistir tão fácil? - Jared provocou.

Jensen olhou para o bastão que segurava em suas mãos, depois olhou para Jared, balançando a cabeça. - Não sem lutar - Sorriu e partiu para cima do moreno num golpe rápido, ouvindo suas falsas espadas se chocarem com força.

\- É o melhor que você pode fazer? - Jared sorria, percebendo que Jensen já sabia manejar melhor a espada, e seus movimentos corporais eram mais confiantes. Talvez fosse uma boa maneira de treiná-lo. - Pelo visto, você só precisava de motivação - Zombou.

\- Idiota! - Jensen partiu novamente para o ataque, e lutaram durante alguns minutos, até que o moreno lhe passou uma rasteira, o fazendo cair na neve, seu bastão sendo atirado para longe.

Jared fez menção de ir apanhá-lo, mas Jensen, ainda deitado, retribuiu a rasteira, o fazendo cair também. No instante seguinte, ambos travavam uma luta corporal, rolando pelo chão, até Jared conseguir imobilizar o corpo do loiro sob o seu.

\- Isso é injusto - Jensen fez bico. - Você sabia que eu jamais iria vencer, por isso propôs que eu lutasse. Era mais fácil ter dito que não queria e pronto - Jensen tentou empurrá-lo de cima do seu corpo, mas Jared era mais forte e não moveu um músculo. A não ser o músculo em sua virilha, que estava totalmente duro e pressionado contra o de Jensen, que estava da mesma forma.

\- Em algum momento eu falei que você tinha que vencer? - Jared sorriu e Jensen franziu o cenho, sem conseguir esconder sua surpresa.

O loiro não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas agarrou Jared pela nuca e o beijou, de uma maneira desesperada.

\- Para dentro - Jared se levantou num impulso e estendeu a mão, ajudando Jensen a fazer o mesmo. Já estava anoitecendo, mas sexo ao ar livre não era boa ideia, ainda mais com todo aquele frio. Estava sem camisa, e sentir o chão frio em suas costas nuas não tinha sido uma sensação agradável.

Entraram na cabana aos beijos, um arrancando a roupa do outro, com pressa.

Jared beijava e mordia o pescoço e ombros do loiro, deixando marcas, de um jeito possessivo. As mãos do loiro exploravam e apertavam a carne firme, agora sem nenhuma peça de roupa entre eles, sentindo seus músculos e seu calor. Seus corpos eram puro fogo.

Jensen foi conduzido em direção à cama e derrubado sobre ela, sentindo as mãos enormes e a boca de Jared em seu corpo, arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer.

O loiro se agarrou aos lençóis quando sentiu a boca dele envolver o seu membro, então agarrou os cabelos do moreno, se empurrando em sua garganta e chegando muito próximo do seu limite, mas não queria gozar ainda… Afastou o moreno, que resmungou em frustração e o empurrou de costas na cama.

Deitou-se sobre o seu corpo, e sentiu o outro ficar desconfortável ao afastar suas longas pernas e se encaixar entre elas.

\- Shhh. Quero que você sinta o mesmo que eu sinto quando você me possui - Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, dando beijos suaves em seu pescoço e seu maxilar. - Só relaxe.

Jensen sentia a respiração irregular do moreno, enquanto descia, depositando beijos e lambidas pelo seu peitoral e abdômen. Se deliciou com seus gemidos quando chegou à sua virilha, deslizando a língua pelo comprimento do pênis e chupando a cabeça rosada, antes de tomar tudo o que podia em sua boca. Estava ficando cada vez melhor naquilo e se acostumando a sentir o pau enorme de Jared em sua garganta. Dar prazer a ele era sempre uma sensação incrível.

Enquanto o chupava, Jensen dobrou as pernas de Jared, para ter melhor acesso. Chupou suas bolas, bem devagar, provocando-o, e desceu pelo períneo, até chegar em seu ponto mais sensível.

\- Porra Jensen… - Jared travava uma luta interna. Sentia-se exposto e vulnerável, mas ao mesmo tempo era tudo muito prazeroso e excitante… Uma sensação totalmente nova.

O loiro continuou massageando o pênis do moreno, ao sentí-lo se contrair. Era a primeira vez que acariciava um homem tão intimamente, e também era a primeira vez que Jared era tocado daquela maneira. Jensen queria que o moreno desejasse aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Circulou o buraco com a língua e sentiu o outro ir relaxando aos poucos. Sua resposta veio através de gemidos e com a maneira com que Jared arqueava o corpo, incentivando-o a ir mais fundo.

\- Jen… Me fode de uma vez - Jared praticamente implorou.

Jensen apanhou o lubrificante e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez, enquanto o preparava com seus dedos, sentindo que o moreno já não demonstrava qualquer resistência.

Somente quando o loiro fez menção de colocá-lo de quatro, Jared recusou.

\- Er… De quatro não. Eu quero ver o que você está fazendo - Jared sussurrou e Jensen não iria reclamar, assim poderia olhar em seus olhos enquanto ele gozasse.

Jared tricou os dentes, mas não reclamou ao ser penetrado. Ele não demonstraria fraqueza, e de certa forma, Jensen já esperava por isso. Quando o loiro parou por um momento, esperando-o se acostumar, Jared agarrou seu quadril e o puxou para si.

\- Quando você vai parar de frescura e me foder feito um homem? - Jared provocou, sussurrando no ouvido do loiro.

\- Você vai se arrepender por isso - Jensen sorriu e o beijou, antes de sair quase por completo de dentro dele e estocar com força.

Seus corpos suados se chocavam e se fundiam, se tornando um só. Jensen não saberia dizer o que era melhor, a sensação de estar dentro de Jared, tão deliciosamente apertado em volta do seu pau, e ter as longas pernas dele envolvendo sua cintura, ou de tê-lo gemendo embaixo de si, totalmente entregue, pedindo por mais…

O membro duro do moreno era pressionado entre seus corpos, e não demorou para que gozasse, gemendo o nome de Jensen.

Depois do gozo, Jensen o colocou de quatro, não sentindo nenhuma resistência desta vez, e voltou a penetrá-lo com força, bastando algumas estocadas para que gozasse também, desabando sobre o corpo do moreno.

Acabaram dormindo nos braços um do outro, sem nem mesmo jantarem. Jensen acordou faminto na manhã seguinte, fez o café e preparou ovos mexidos. Sorriu ao ouvir Jared reclamar ao se sentar na cama, enquanto se levantava.

\- Está sentindo dor? - Perguntou quando o moreno, depois de se lavar, veio sentar-se com ele à mesa.

\- Eu estou bem - Jared evitou olhar em seus olhos.

\- Tem certeza? Porque…

\- Eu não vi o senhor Jacob ontem, durante a votação - Jared mudou rapidamente de assunto. - Você viu?

Jensen bufou e começou a comer. Jared não ia mesmo falar sobre aquilo.

\- Sim, ele estava lá quando você fez seu discurso, e parecia bem orgulhoso de você.

\- Eu vou até a casa dele, só pra ter certeza que está tudo bem - Jared levou suas louças para o tanque, depois de comer.

\- Eu vou com você - Se Jared queria fugir, Jensen não permitiria.

\- Okay - Jared concordou, mas não parecia feliz com aquilo.

\- A não ser que você não queira a minha companhia. É isso? - Jensen logo se arrependeu de ter se oferecido para acompanhá-lo, talvez o moreno só precisasse de um tempo.

\- Deixe de bobagens - Jared balançou a cabeça. - Vamos.

Era um dia ensolarado e agradável, ambos caminharam quietos por algum tempo. Jensen queria conversar, mas percebeu que Jared estava estranho, então resolveu respeitar seu silêncio.

\- Hey Jared - Jeffrey os encontrou pelo caminho. - O pai falou que eles enviaram um mensageiro até a outra aldeia, e vão tentar marcar uma reunião com os conselheiros para a próxima semana.

\- Ótimo - Jared respondeu, continuando a caminhar.

\- Tem alguma coisa de errado com você?

\- Não. Por quê? - Jared arregalou os olhos, apreensivo.

\- Tá andando esquisito.

\- Ah… eu… - Jared corou de repente. Só queria achar um buraco para se enfiar naquele momento. - Eu machuquei a minha perna, mas não é nada de mais.

\- Okay - Jeffrey estranhou. - Eu vou pescar. Até mais.

\- Você podia ter me avisado - Jared reclamou, assim que o seu irmão se foi.

O loiro não conseguiu segurar uma risada, o que deixou Jared ainda mais puto.

Quando o moreno apressou o passo, o deixando para trás, Jensen correu atrás dele, arrependido.

\- Me desculpe - Segurou o braço de Jared, fazendo-o parar. - Eu não quis rir de você, eu só… Eu teria te falado, mas você está evitando o assunto. E me evitando também.

\- Eu não estou te evitando - Jared continuou a caminhar.

\- Eu perguntei se você estava sentindo dor. Por que não me falou? Falar a respeito não vai ferir a sua masculinidade, Jay - Desta vez Jensen era quem estava puto.

Jared parou de caminhar e deixou que Jensen se aproximasse. - E eu não estou com dor, é só uma… sensação estranha - Jared desviou o olhar.

Jensen teve que se segurar para não rir novamente, sabia bem como era aquilo - Você se acostuma, depois de… praticar algumas vezes. Mas então, por que está agindo assim?

\- Assim como?

\- Como se não tivesse sido bom pra você - Jensen falou baixo, com um toque de mágoa na voz. - Como se fosse algo pra se envergonhar.

\- Não é nada disso. Eu não disse que não foi bom, eu só… Só é algo novo e eu estou tentando me acostumar com a ideia, está bem?

\- Certo - Jensen balançou a cabeça, ainda chateado.

Jared suspirou e segurou o braço do loiro. - Eu ainda prefiro foder você, mas eu gostei muito mais do que esperava, okay? E depois, eu… - Jared suspirou, frustrado. - Eu estraguei tudo, gozando rápido feito um adolescente.

\- O quê? - Jensen não estava acreditando.

\- A gente não precisa mesmo falar disso, precisa? - Jared estava nitidamente envergonhado e Jensen de repente achou aquilo a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

\- Jared… Você me deixou quase louco, imaginando um monte de coisas ruins, enquanto… - O loiro sorriu. Como aquele gigante de quase dois metros podia ser tão adorável? - Quer saber? Foi maravilhoso - Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos. - Fazer você gozar daquele jeito me deixou bem orgulhoso de mim mesmo e não sei se você percebeu, mas eu também não demorei muito.

\- Só depois de me botar de quatro, né? - Jared quis se fazer de zangado, mas teve que rir.

\- Eu não perderia a oportunidade - Jensen riu e o beijou.

\- Certo - Continuaram a caminhar. - Eu ainda estou andando esquisito?

J2

No dia seguinte, Jared saiu cedo para caçar com seu irmão. Não tinha tido uma boa noite de sono, fora atormentado por pesadelos dos quais não se lembrava e acordou com uma sensação ruim, uma inexplicável aflição em seu peito. Preferiu deixar Jensen dormindo até mais tarde, ao invés de levá-lo junto na caçada, só por precaução.

Jensen acordou por volta das dez horas, e ao se ver sozinho, aproveitou para fazer uma visita à escola, conforme havia prometido à professora Claire há algum tempo.

\- Você finalmente veio - Claire, uma senhora com quase sessenta anos, o recebeu, sorrindo abertamente.

\- Eu prometi, não foi? - Jensen sorriu e cumprimentou a professora, enquanto os alunos, de diversas idades, o olhavam, curiosos.

O loiro conversou brevemente com as crianças, deu algumas dicas de saúde e depois foi conhecer o restante da escola, que nada mais era do que um galpão de madeira.

Ao invés de carteiras, haviam mesas compridas, com bancos de ambos os lados, feitas pelos pais dos alunos, e a pequena biblioteca era muito precária.

\- Livros nunca são prioridade aqui - Claire falou, enquanto Jensen analisava o conteúdo das poucas prateleiras.

\- É uma pena - Jensen viu que os poucos livros que possuíam já estava bastante gastos pelo uso. - Jared já havia me falado sobre isso, mas…

\- Jared - A professora sorriu. - Ele foi meu aluno. Um dos melhores e mais… ativos.

\- É mesmo? - Jensen ficou curioso.

\- O difícil era fazê-lo ficar sentado dentro da sala durante horas, mas ele sempre tinha milhões de perguntas e amava os livros. Não deve ter um aqui, que ele ainda não tenha lido. Sempre curioso, querendo saber como era o mundo lá fora, sempre querendo saber mais e mais… - Claire tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

\- É, isso não me surpreende - Jensen sorriu.

\- Ele teve uma infância difícil, mas nada o impedia de correr atrás do que queria. Geralmente ele se metia em encrencas e o irmão brigava com quem fosse pra salvar a sua pele. Os dois eram o oposto um do outro. Jeffrey era brigão, e Jared era um menino muito doce. Sempre preocupado com os outros, sempre disposto a ajudar. E o melhor, é que isso não se perdeu com o tempo. Essa aldeia precisa muito dele. Queria que tivesse mais pessoas assim por aqui.

\- Jared tem mesmo um coração enorme - Jensen concordou.

\- Você também. Veio de tão longe, cuidou das pessoas, salvou vidas… Fez um trabalho incrível por aqui, sem ganhar nada em troca.

\- Eu não diria que não ganhei nada em troca. Isso tudo o que tenho vivido aqui tem sido uma experiência surreal, sabe? Às vezes eu sinto como se estivesse em uma realidade alternativa, e que algum dia eu vou acordar de um coma, ou algo assim, e vou estar na minha cama, lá em Nova York - Jensen brincou.

\- Acho que você tem lido muita ficção, doutor.

Jensen deu risadas. - É, eu acho que sim.

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos e então Jensen se despediu, pois Claire ainda tinha que dar aulas e os alunos já estavam ficando eufóricos.

J2

Jared voltou no meio da tarde e Jensen estava guardando a lenha que cortaram no dia anterior no depósito, ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com um cachorro vira latas, jogando gravetos para que ele buscasse.

Jared sorriu com a visão, mas sentiu um aperto no peito quando viu o jipe de Milo se aproximando.

\- Hey doutor - Milo parou o jipe próximo de onde Jensen estava. - Já que não tem nevado por esses dias, fomos verificar a passagem por onde o Peter entrou, e vimos que tem como sair com o jipe. Tem um carro saindo amanhã pela manhã, se quiser uma carona até a cidade, fique pronto.

\- A-amanhã? - Jensen tinha sido pego de surpresa.

\- Sim, se a nevasca recomeçar, a passagem se fecha novamente, temos que aproveitar para buscar suprimentos. Se não, só daqui há um mês, ou até mais. Temos um lugar no jipe, me avise se quiser a carona - Milo falou e logo saiu com o carro, deixando Jensen totalmente atordoado, sem saber o que fazer.

Quando Jensen se virou para o lado oposto, viu Jared ali parado, olhando na direção em que o Jipe partira, tão desolado quanto o loiro nunca o vira antes. Seus olhares se cruzaram, Jensen sabia que deveria dizer algo, mas ainda estava chocado com a notícia, e sua voz se recusou a sair.

Também não conseguiu dizer nada, ou fazer algo para impedí-lo, quando Jared saiu quase correndo para longe.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

**Meu muito obrigada à Ana Ackles (minha tchutchuca!) por ter lido e me dado sua opinião e dicas antes de postar. Bateu a insegurança, aqui... rs. Beijos, minha linda!

 **Resposta às reviews sem login:**

 **Crisro:** Hahaha. Jensen deve ter assistido ao filme do Náufrago ou algo assim. Também não vejo Peter como uma ameaça. Jared é apaixonado demais pelo Jensen pra querer algo com outro homem. Preocupada com Jensen indo embora? Ai! Kkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Ana:** Tadinho do Chad. Situação complicada pra ele. Acho que Jared sabia que ele iria ajudar, mas o soco foi merecido. Kkk. Gerald ainda será confrontado, eles tem muito o que conversar, afinal. Jen vai ou fica? Humm… rs. Aguenta coração! Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Anaas:** Eu gosto da personalidade da Hannah, e da relação que ela tem com o Jared, quase uma coisa de irmãos. A visão do Peter ainda será mostrada, tem bastante coisa pra acontecer ainda. Pois é… sobre o Jensen… kkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Luluzinha:** Sim, Chad tem um bom coração, afinal. Nada de sexo no mato, segundo o Jensen. Acho que ele ficou mesmo com medo de aparecerem mais algumas cobras… kkk. Os conselhos do Jensen ajudaram muito, e os Js formam uma boa dupla, né? Quem sabe se eles comandassem a aldeia, tudo ficaria em paz. Mas infelizmente não é assim, né? Kkk. Obrigada! Bjos!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Jensen respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar e raciocinar coerentemente, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era no olhar quebrado de Jared, ao ouvir o que Milo dissera.

Estava ali há pouco tempo, mas sentia como se conhecesse Jared durante uma vida inteira. O que tinham vivido juntos, tinha sido muito intenso. Jensen sorriu ao se lembrar que sentira medo de Jared no momento em que o conhecera. Mas aquele gigante, mesmo com aquela mania irritante de achar que tinha de proteger Jensen o tempo todo, e de se achar o macho alfa, tinha o coração tão puro e podia ser tão doce algumas vezes… Jensen só conseguia amá-lo cada vez mais.

Sua vida tinha mudado tanto… Quando chegara ali, Jensen sequer podia aceitar o fato de se sentir atraído por outro homem. Seu passado sempre estava lá, lembrando-lhe que era errado, trazendo lembranças amargas, mas de repente o loiro sequer pensava mais naquilo. Conseguiu vencer seus medos e seus preconceitos, sem nem mesmo perceber.

E assim Jared também o tinha feito. A forma como ele se entregara na noite anterior, era a maior prova. Jensen sabia que ele tinha feito aquilo simplesmente por amor. Porque assim como Jensen, ele também estava vencendo seus próprios preconceitos. E sendo criado ali, naquele lugar, da maneira que fora, tudo era ainda mais difícil.

Mas ao contrário de muitas pessoas, Jared tinha o coração e a mente abertos. Estava sempre disposto a mudar, a corrigir os erros, a lutar pelo que era justo. Jensen lembrou-se do discurso antes da votação e seu coração se encheu de orgulho. Jared também estava vencendo suas inseguranças e seus medos, e Jensen sabia que tinha ajudado com aquilo, assim como o moreno o tinha ajudado a derrubar suas barreiras.

Talvez fossem mesmo almas gêmeas.

Suspirou, sentindo seu coração doer. Tudo o que queria agora era poder enfiar Jared naquele maldito jipe e carregá-lo junto consigo para o Texas. Mas não podia fazer isso. Assim como também não podia ficar.

Talvez até pudesse voltar algum dia, mas não podia fazer promessas que não sabia se poderia cumprir. Não podia pedir que Jared o esperasse, a vida já tinha sido cruel demais com ele, e tudo o que Jensen queria era que ele pudesse ser feliz.

Sentia tanto medo, tantas dúvidas… Precisava voltar para a sua vida na cidade, para tentar descobrir o que realmente queria. Por mais doloroso que fosse, era algo que teria que enfrentar. E de nada adiantava adiar, sua partida era inevitável, só estaria prolongando o sofrimento. Quanto antes Jared o esquecesse, melhor seria para ele.

J2

Já era noite quando Jared voltou, trazendo consigo uma caixa, que depositou sobre a mesa.

\- O que é isso? - Jensen se aproximou.

\- Aqui dentro estão as cinzas e os pertences pessoais dos seus amigos. O que pode ser recuperado, pelo menos. Eu achei que você fosse querer levar pros seus familiares - Jared falou sem olhar para o loiro, mas Jensen percebeu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos, o que fez seu coração apertar ainda mais.

\- Jay…

\- Você tem que levar roupas quentes, água e comida, porque já aconteceu do jipe ficar encalhado na neve, por horas, e é melhor estar prevenido. Eu não quero que você acabe ficando doente, ou...

\- Jay, olha pra mim - Jensen segurou o rosto do moreno entre as mãos. - Eu sinto muito. Eu achei que teríamos mais tempo, eu não pensei que… Na verdade eu nunca acreditei que esse momento fosse realmente chegar e agora…

\- Está tudo bem, Jensen - Jared tentou manter a voz firme, mas falhou terrivelmente. - Nós sabíamos que este momento ia chegar, e... - Jared forçou um sorriso, dando de ombros - é isso.

\- Eu quero que você saiba que…

\- Não - Jared colocou o dedo sobre o lábio do loiro. - Por favor… Sem palavras de despedida, porque... - balançou a cabeça - Eu não posso. Eu não posso me despedir de você. - A voz de Jared engasgou e ele se virou de costas, sem coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

\- Okay - Jensen engoliu um soluço e secou as próprias lágrimas na manga da camisa. - Mas será que você pode pelo menos me amar mais uma vez? - O loiro envolveu seus braços ao redor do corpo de Jared e beijou seu pescoço, mantendo os seus lábios contra a sua pele por um instante.

Jared se virou de frente e tentou sorrir - Talvez.

O beijo foi suave, assim como os toques que se seguiram. Como se quisessem gravar cada centímetro de pele do outro em suas mentes, o gosto, as sensações, o som dos seus gemidos… Entregaram-se de todas as maneiras, de corpo e alma, tentando abrandar a dor que sentiam em seus corações.

Quando Jensen acordou pela manhã, Jared já tinha o café preparado, assim como sanduíches para que Jensen levasse, e tudo o que ele podia precisar durante a viagem.

\- Você não dormiu? - Jensen perguntou enquanto se vestia, tentando afastar os pensamentos tristes da sua mente.

\- Eu preferi ficar te observando, enquanto você dormia.

\- Sério? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Não - Jared riu, embora a tristeza estivesse estampada em seu rosto. - Eu acordei há uma hora, mais ou menos. Você me deu uma canseira - Jared brincou e beijou a testa do loiro.

\- Eu dormi feito um anjo. - O loiro sorriu e beijou brevemente seus lábios.

\- Não, você roncou.

\- Eu não ronquei! - Jensen fez cara de indignado.

\- Roncou sim - Jared gargalhou quando o loiro fez cara de emburrado, mas começou a rir também.

Ambos se abraçaram, ainda rindo, embalando o corpo um do outro, como se não quisessem se largar nunca mais.

\- Eu não quero ir - As lágrimas se derramavam pelo rosto de Jensen, sem piedade.

\- Você precisa - Jared secou as lágrimas de ambos, tentando se recompor.

\- É, eu preciso - O loiro apertou o abraço mais uma vez, suspirando, e então foi terminar de se vestir e arrumar suas coisas.

Algumas pessoas vieram se despedir, Hannah pulou no colo de Jensen e o abraçou, chorando. Mitch Pileggi, Jacob, e mais alguns homens apertaram sua mão e o agradeceram, assim como Sarah, Claire e outras mulheres. Jeffrey Padalecki e Cassie também vieram.

\- É engraçado… quando você apareceu aqui, eu pensei que fosse arruinar a vida do meu irmão. Eu briguei muito com ele, fui até cruel, eu acho… tentando colocar juízo naquela cabeça oca, mas de nada adiantou - Jeffrey sorriu. - Agora eu vejo o quanto estava errado. Você é um grande homem, Jensen. Eu demorei pra perceber, mas o meu irmão viu isso assim que te conheceu. Eu tenho que aprender a confiar mais nos instintos dele.

\- Ele vai ficar bem? - Era uma pergunta desesperada. Jensen precisava ouvir que sim.

\- Ele é um guerreiro. Já sobreviveu a muita coisa, vai sobreviver a isso também. Se não, eu vou garantir que ele faça - Jeffrey olhou para Jared, que ajudava Milo a colocar as coisas no jipe.

\- Eu sei que vai - Jensen fungou e apertou a mão de Jeffrey. - Obrigado por tudo.

\- Nós é que agradecemos, doutor. E se você achar o caminho de volta algum dia, será sempre bem-vindo.

\- Obrigado - Jensen falou e foi até onde Jared estava.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouviram a buzina do jipe, alertando que estava na hora de partirem.

Jared ajudou Jensen a vestir um casaco de peles pesado sobre a roupa, e ambos se olharam mais uma vez.

\- Tome cuidado - Foi tudo o que Jared conseguiu dizer.

\- Eu vou - Jensen sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-lo e o beijou uma última vez, antes de subir no automóvel.

Jared acenou para Milo e ficou olhando, até o jipe sumir de vista.

J2

Milo voltou para a Aldeia dois dias depois, trazendo suprimentos.

\- A viagem foi terrível, ainda havia muita neve nas passagens, e tivemos que desencalhar o jipe pelo menos três vezes. O doutor estava exausto quando finalmente chegamos à cidade, mas correu tudo bem. O deixamos no consulado americano, lá ele irá receber toda a ajuda que precisar para voltar pra casa.

\- Ótimo - Jared respondeu, aliviado, enquanto ajudava a carregar as caixas para o armazém.

\- Jay - Milo segurou em seu braço, chamando a sua atenção. - Eu já perdi alguém que amava e sei como você deve estar se sentindo. Eu sinto muito. - Falou com sinceridade.

\- Está tudo bem - Jared respondeu, embora o seu coração estivesse gritando. - Eu vou ficar bem.

\- Okay. Caso não ficar… Vou deixar isso aqui pra você - Milo lhe entregou uma garrafa de vodka, fazendo Jared rir.

\- É… talvez isso possa ajudar. Obrigado.

J2

Alguns dias se passaram e quando Jeffrey apareceu na cabana de Jared pela terceira vez naquele dia, assim como nos anteriores, o moreno ficou furioso.

\- Então, qual é a ideia? Você vai continuar vindo aqui todos os dias, por quanto tempo ainda?

\- Jay…

\- Está com medo do que? Que eu me enforque, ou algo assim? Eu não sou uma criança de cinco anos, que precisa ser vigiada o tempo todo. O Jensen foi embora, não é como se ele tivesse morrido. Eu estou bem! - Jared falou com raiva.

\- Me desculpe, okay? - Jeffrey se aproximou, constrangido. - É que quando o Peter foi embora você ficou numa pior, e… Eu só queria ter certeza que você está bem.

\- Não foi por causa do Peter que eu fiquei mal, e sim por causa da maneira com que as pessoas passaram a me tratar. E não ouse comparar o Jensen com ele, por favor.

\- Certo - Jeffrey suspirou. - O pai quer ver você.

\- Ele sabe onde eu moro.

\- É… continua o cabeça dura de sempre, deve mesmo estar bem - Jeffrey riu e tocou seu ombro, com carinho, antes de ir embora.

Quando Gerald apareceu, no final daquela tarde, ficou parado do lado de fora da cabana, criando coragem para entrar. Da última vez que estivera ali, Jared tinha sido ferido por uma flecha, e lembrar daquilo fez o seu coração apertar.

Estivera sempre tão distante… Nunca parara para reparar no quanto seus filhos haviam crescido. Sempre criticara Jared por sua rebeldia, por suas péssimas escolhas, mas de repente, ao vê-lo falando diante de todos no dia da votação, só conseguiu sentir orgulho. Ele nunca tinha sido fácil, desde garoto. E Gerald sempre deixou que seu filho mais velho lidasse com suas teimosias, e com todo o resto.

Tinha sido um péssimo pai. E ainda assim, seus meninos tinham se tornado grandes homens. Jeffrey sempre cuidara da família, e Jared sempre cuidara da aldeia e das pessoas que precisavam, sem nunca pedir nada em troca. Ambos tinham caráter e um grande coração.

A neve voltara a cair, e já estava quase anoitecendo. Sentindo o frio congelar seus ossos, Gerald finalmente criou coragem e bateu na porta.

Jared o convidou para entrar e voltou para diante do fogão a lenha, onde cozinhava algo que cheirava muito bem.

\- Hey - Gerald colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. - Você está… Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, senhor - Jared respondeu automaticamente. - O senhor já comeu? - Sem esperar resposta, Jared colocou um segundo prato na mesa. O simples gesto o fez se lembrar de Jensen e seu coração apertou.

Aliás, tudo ali o fazia lembrar de Jensen. Durante o pouco tempo em que o loiro ficara por ali, tinha se esquecido do quanto o lugar era solitário. As noites sem ele, eram quase uma tortura. Sua cama parecia grande demais, fria e vazia demais, assim como a sua vida.

A vida continuava, e Jared manteve a sua rotina, embora nada mais fosse como antes. Acordar pela manhã, e não ver o rosto sonolento e o jeito mal-humorado de Jensen - o que geralmente melhorava, depois de fazerem sexo gostoso. Fazer as refeições sozinho, não ter ninguém lhe esperando quando voltava de uma caçada… Não ouvir suas risadas e o jeito empolgado com que ele falava sobre o seu trabalho... Eram coisas com o que teria que se acostumar, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria… A saudade machucava e, ao contrário do que todos diziam, só piorava com o passar dos dias.

\- Jared? - Gerald chamou sua atenção. - Filho, eu gostaria que você participasse das negociações com a outra aldeia, no meu lugar. Você esteve por lá, talvez seja mais fácil.

Jared serviu o prato de ambos e se sentou, diante do seu pai. Não tinha a intenção de reencontrar aquelas pessoas tão cedo, ou pelo menos algumas delas, mas seria bom para manter a sua mente ocupada.

\- Tudo bem - falou sem muito ânimo.

\- Se tudo der certo, na semana que vem, alguns homens irão definir qual a parte da terra que será arrendada, e o Milo vai se encarregar de levar os sacos de grãos até lá. Teremos que construir uma cerca, e… O seu irmão se propôs a ajudar, e já temos outros voluntários também.

\- Isso é ótimo.

\- Eles não podem reclamar. É uma boa oferta.

\- O senhor foi até lá? - Jared perguntou, curioso.

\- Não. Enviamos um mensageiro, e eles virão até aqui para negociarmos.

\- Sabe - Jared olhou para o prato e se forçou a comer, sem qualquer apetite -, enquanto eu estive por lá, eu conheci o senhor Fredric Lehne - Jared largou a colher e observou a reação do seu pai.

\- É mesmo? - Gerald tentou permanecer neutro.

\- Ele me contou tudo sobre o dia em que eu nasci, e sobre a história de vocês - Jared se recostou na cadeira, encarando o seu pai.

\- Por que você foi falar com ele sobre isso? Eu sou seu pai, por que não perguntou para mim? - Gerald falou, aborrecido.

\- Foi a única maneira de eu saber, já que toda vez que eu perguntava pro senhor sobre a minha mãe, ou sobre como as coisas tinham acontecido, o senhor desviava o assunto.

\- Por que falar sobre algo que só traz sofrimento? - O homem mais velho remexia sua comida, sem olhar nos olhos do filho.

\- Eu cresci sendo chamado de amaldiçoado por causa da morte da minha mãe. O senhor não acha que eu merecia saber? - Jared desafiou. Sempre aceitara tudo aquilo sem reclamar, mas já estava de saco cheio.

\- Por deus, Jared... Você nunca foi amaldiçoado. Se existe alguém amaldiçoado nessa história toda, então devo ser eu - Gerald passou a mão pela careca, nervoso. - Eu fui o único culpado, por não estar lá quando ela mais precisou de mim. Eu sei o que Fredric deve ter dito a você... Que sua mãe não me amava, não é?

\- Ele me disse que ela foi obrigada a se casar com o senhor.

\- Não apenas ela. Nós mal nos conhecíamos quando fomos obrigados a nos casar, porque era o que a nossa família queria. Mas isso não quer dizer que… Eu sei que é difícil pra você entender, mas nós nos amávamos, Jared. Às vezes o amor vem com o tempo, e foi o que aconteceu conosco. Sua mãe foi feliz e ela amava muito vocês. Ela estava tão feliz com a gravidez, e… - A voz de Gerald embargou. - Ela tinha certeza que seria outro menino, eu não sei como, mas ela sabia, inclusive já tinha escolhido o seu nome.

Jared apenas ouvia a tudo, emocionado.

\- Eu sei que fui um péssimo pai pra vocês. Depois que eu a perdi, eu não consegui me perdoar por não estar lá no momento em que você nasceu, e eu não soube lidar com a minha própria dor. Então o seu irmão assumiu pra ele uma responsabilidade que seria minha. Ele cuidou, ele protegeu você, e eu só posso me envergonhar pelo que fiz, mas… Talvez algum dia vocês possam me perdoar.

\- Eu acho que é pro Jeffrey que o senhor deve pedir perdão, não pra mim.

\- Sim, e eu o farei. Mas eu fui um péssimo pai pra você também, todas as vezes que eu quis impor a minha vontade, e que não lhe aceitei do jeito que você é. Quando eu te vi, naquele dia, se impondo diante de todos, eu… Acho que eu finalmente percebi que você já não é mais um menino. Que você é um homem, um grande homem, e que sabe muito bem o que quer. E eu só quero dizer que eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, filho. Você fez muito mais por esta aldeia e pela aldeia vizinha, do que nós todos fizemos durante anos.

\- Eu não fiz nada sozinho.

\- Sim, eu sei. E eu sinto muito pelo Jensen ter ido… - pigarreou. - Quem sabe ele volte algum dia, hã? - Gerald tentou soar confiante, mas falhou terrivelmente.

\- Pai, o senhor acredita em destino?

\- Eu… Sim, eu acredito. Por quê?

\- Nada. Eu sei que isso pode parecer bobagem, mas eu tenho essa sensação que… Ele vai voltar - Jared não sabia dizer se a sensação era real, ou se era o seu instinto de sobrevivência falando, pois não podia mais imaginar a sua vida sem Jensen.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Crisro:** Entendo sua aflição… Mas uma hora ou outra o Jensen teria que ir, o sofrimento é inevitável. Sorry! Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

 **Sol Padackles:** Solzinha… obrigada por todos os reviews. As coisas aconteceram tão de repente, eles não estavam preparados. Mas provavelmente nunca estariam, né? A separação é algo sofrido demais. Acho que o Ted aprendeu a lição… hahaha. Obrigada amore! Beijos!

 **Ana:** Jen não pode ir? Será? rs. Acho que neste momento, o sofrimento é inevitável. Não vale xingar a autora! Kkk. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Luluzinha:** Pois é, parece que as coisas estão mudando na aldeia. E sim, Jared é um tanto machista e preconceituoso, mas o que importa é que ele está sempre buscando melhorar. Jen vai sim… Tadinhos! Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

Depois de passar tanto tempo em uma cabana na neve, Jensen descobriu que "calefação" era uma palavra mágica, ainda que as temperaturas fossem mais amenas no Texas, mesmo durante o inverno.

Seu apartamento cheirava a poeira e mofo, por ter ficado fechado durante tanto tempo, então o loiro contratou uma equipe de limpeza, para deixar o local habitável novamente.

Seu retorno não fora nada fácil. O consulado americano se encarregara dos restos mortais e dos pertences dos seus colegas, mas Jensen ainda teve que prestar vários depoimentos e lidar com toda a burocracia, ao chegar em seu país. Tudo extremamente demorado e cansativo.

Desde que a notícia da sua chegada se espalhara, seu telefone não parara de tocar. O engraçado era que Jensen sempre fora um homem reservado, de poucos amigos, mas de repente a cidade inteira queria saber a sua história, até mesmo alguns jornalistas o procuraram, mas o loiro dispensou a todos. Não estava interessado em quinze minutos de fama, só queria a sua vida e o seu trabalho de volta.

Seus amigos mais próximos vieram visitá-lo e queriam dar uma festa, que Jensen educadamente recusou. Não havia clima para festas. Jensen estava sentindo dificuldades para se adaptar a sua antiga vida; não como a que tivera para se adaptar à aldeia onde Jared vivia, mas ainda assim, tudo parecia estranho e novo.

No hospital onde trabalhava, muitos o olhavam como se tivesse realmente morrido e ressuscitado. Até mesmo a sua ex esposa apareceu em seu apartamento certa noite, querendo se certificar que Jensen estava mesmo vivo.

Passada a euforia da chegada, quando voltava para casa no final do dia, tudo o que lhe restava era a solidão. Todas as noites, ao deitar em sua cama enorme e macia, só conseguia pensar na falta que sentia daquele velho colchão de palha, que nada tinha de conforto, mas onde dormira as melhores noites da sua vida. Sentia falta do calor daquele corpo enorme, de ter aqueles braços fortes e protetores em torno da sua cintura, do som da sua respiração... Sentia falta dos beijos possessivos, do sexo louco e selvagem logo pela manhã, do seu cheiro, das risadas, do som da voz de Jared.

Mas tinha feito uma escolha, e agora teria que conviver com ela.

Jensen não tinha plantão no sábado, então alguns dos seus amigos vieram até o seu apartamento, onde pediram pizza e beberam cervejas.

\- Cara, eu ainda não estou acreditando… Você viveu mesmo por quase três meses em uma aldeia, no meio do nada? - Jason debochou. - Como você sobreviveu em meio aos selvagens?

\- Eles não são selvagens - Jensen defendeu. - Eles só vivem… eu não sei dizer, é como se o tempo não tivesse evoluído para eles, sem energia elétrica, sem tecnologia…

\- Sem chuveiro? Celular? Televisão? Videogame? - Steve perguntou, abismado.

\- Nada. É tudo bastante precário por lá. Eles moram em cabanas de madeira, não tem equipamentos médicos, nem nada. Na verdade nem médicos eles tem, apenas curandeiros.

\- Você deve estar mesmo aliviado por estar de volta, hã? Deve ter sido um pesadelo - Sebastian brincou. - Imagine só... um mundo sem cirurgiões plásticos?

\- Esse é o menor dos problemas, Sebastian - Jensen riu. - Na verdade não foi um pesadelo. A tecnologia é realmente algo maravilhoso, mas você se acostuma sem ela. No início sim, eu fiquei bastante assustado, as pessoas eram hostis comigo, mas esse cara que me salvou, ele… - Jensen ficou muito sério de repente. - Ele é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Jared não apenas salvou a minha vida, mas me acolheu, e… Me ensinou e me ajudou a sobreviver por lá.

\- E quantas cicatrizes você trouxe pra mim concertar? - Sebastian perguntou, animado.

\- Apenas uma - Jensen levantou a camisa e mostrou.

\- Wow! - Eu vou adorar dar um jeito nisso - Sebastian tocou a cicatriz.

\- Tire sua mão daí - Jensen deu um tapa na mão do amigo, rindo. - Essa cicatriz é de estimação, você não vai tocar nela.

\- Não por nada, Jensen, mas quem te costurou, é no mínimo um açougueiro - brincou.

\- Foi o Jared, quando salvou a minha vida. E ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, acreditem - Jensen sorriu, emocionado com a lembrança. - Mas ainda assim, ele foi incrível e fez tudo o que pode pra me manter a salvo.

\- Jared? E você ficou morando com ele, esse tempo todo?

\- Sim, eu vivi em sua cabana.

\- Com viveu, você quer dizer... viveram juntos? Tipo... como um casal? - Jason ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Não no início. Foi difícil pra mim me libertar de alguns preconceitos, mas depois de conhecê-lo melhor, eu...

\- Oh meu deus! Você se apaixonou pelo homem das cavernas!

\- Não. Ele não é como um homem das cavernas, embora algumas vezes eu tenha brincado com isso – Jensen sorriu com a lembrança. – Ele é muito inteligente, apesar de não ter estudado como nós, ele é doce e gentil, e... tem um grande coração. Ajuda as pessoas que precisam, sem nunca pedir nada em troca, e...

\- Você está mesmo apaixonado, não? Por que diabos não o trouxe com você? - Sebastian sorriu.

\- Porque eu sei que ele jamais abandonaria o seu povo, e eu não acho que ele se habituaria neste mundo. Às vezes eu penso que deveria ter insistido, mas não me pareceu certo. E agora eu me sinto tão fora do lugar, tão...

\- Você não está pensando em voltar pra lá, está?

\- Não, claro que não. Eu só preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar novamente.

\- Certo - Sebastian concordou, embora não acreditasse totalmente.

J2

As mudanças foram acontecendo gradualmente, mas havia muito trabalho a ser feito e muitas cabeças duras para lidar. Cada dia era um novo teste de paciência para Jared, quando os líderes de uma aldeia e de outra discutiam, sem chegar a lugar algum.

Quando a coisa passou dos limites e estavam prestes a brigar, Jared tomou a palavra e mandou todos para casa esfriarem a cabeça, para recomeçarem as negociações no dia seguinte.

E quando finalmente chegaram a um consenso, veio o trabalho braçal e vários voluntários de ambas as aldeias se uniram para construir uma grande cerca, um rancho para armazenar a colheita e valetas de irrigação. Logo chegaria a primavera e poderiam preparar a terra para o plantio.

O contato com as pessoas da aldeia vizinha não trouxe apenas confusão, mas também novas amizades. Jared ficara feliz e aliviado ao saber que Chad não sofrera nenhuma consequência pela sua fuga com Jensen, e depois de colocarem as diferenças de lado, logo se tornaram bons amigos.

Chad o apresentou à sua agora noiva, Sarah - já que a pedira em casamento logo depois da epidemia de gripe - e também aos seus outros amigos.

Embora os mais antigos ainda tivessem receio de se misturar com os habitantes da outra aldeia, para os mais jovens, era uma oportunidade de conhecer outras pessoas.

Tinham um acordo de paz, mas ainda havia um longo caminho a percorrer, até mudar a mentalidade de algumas pessoas. Algumas leis e regras de convivência precisavam ser mudadas... Enfim, tinham muito trabalho a fazer.

J2

À noite, quando não conseguia dormir, Jensen passava muito tempo na internet, pesquisando sobre a Islândia. Encontrou informações sobre algumas tribos existentes, mas era tudo muito vago. No meio da pesquisa, acabou lendo algo sobre lutas com espadas e uma pesquisa levou à outra...

Jensen sequer sabia que existia esse tipo de luta atualmente, mas acabou descobrindo que havia uma academia de lutas medievais ali mesmo, em Dallas.

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, mas acabou se matriculando para as aulas de lutas com espadas, e de tiro ao alvo, com arco e flecha.

Com o passar dos dias, percebeu que não era tão ruim quanto pensava. Talvez por birra, nunca tivesse se dedicado exatamente ao treinamento que Jared lhe dera. E agora, inconscientemente, aquilo o fazia se sentir mais próximo de Jared e a sensação era muito boa. Jensen passou a amar aquilo e se dedicava a treinar sempre que podia. Poderia ser bobagem, mas queria provar a si mesmo que era capaz.

A saudade machucava demais, e Jensen sequer podia imaginar como Jared estaria lidando com tudo aquilo. O seu coração apertava ao pensar nele.

Naquela noite, rolou na cama por algum tempo, sentindo-se prestes a sufocar. Levantou-se e foi até a sacada, buscando por ar puro, quando percebeu o quanto a noite estava linda e estrelada.

Não sabia por quanto tempo permaneceu ali, apenas olhando para o céu, e imaginando que Jared poderia estar fazendo o mesmo, lá na sua aldeia. As lágrimas caíram, impiedosas. Jensen não queria admitir nem para si mesmo, mas a sua vida tinha deixado de fazer sentido, no momento em que subiu naquele maldito jipe. Quisera tanto a sua vida de volta e agora que estava ali, não sabia exatamente o que fazer. O vazio que sentia era quase insuportável.

Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir, Jensen pegou uma garrafa de vinho e a bebeu, continuando a olhar para o céu, até que as estrelas se tornaram apenas um borrão.

J2

Jared se mantinha bastante ocupado durante o dia, mas as noites eram sempre mais difíceis. Pensou que com o passar dos dias, a dor seria mais suportável, mas estava enganado. A tristeza não diminuía, e ainda que tentasse manter a sua mente ocupada, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Jensen por um minuto sequer.

O que sentia era muito pior do que qualquer dor física. Não havia nada que preenchesse o vazio em sua alma, era como se Jensen a tivesse levado consigo.

Jared rolava na cama, lembrando dos momentos que viveram ali… Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele em sua cama, ainda podia se lembrar da textura da sua pele, do toque dos seus lábios. E toda manhã era a mesma tortura... Acordar e perceber que Jensen não estava ao seu lado, se forçar a levantar da cama, mesmo sem vontade alguma de viver, e ter que lidar com a saudade e com a realidade de que talvez ele nunca fosse voltar.

Sem conseguir dormir, pegou a garrafa de vodka que Milo havia lhe dado, vestiu um casaco e foi para fora. Era uma bela noite. Ainda havia uma camada de neve sobre a terra, mas o céu estava limpo e estrelado.

Caminhou, subindo a pequena montanha próxima da sua cabana, onde um dia levara Jensen para meditar, e se sentou na neve.

Abriu a garrafa e bebeu um gole, sentindo o líquido queimar sua garganta. Depois de mais alguns goles, já não sentia frio, então deitou as costas na neve e ficou apreciando as estrelas e imaginando que eram os olhos de Jensen, brilhando para ele.

Era difícil demais pensar que Jensen estava tão longe. Jared imaginava que ele provavelmente estaria trabalhando em um hospital, rodeado de amigos… Será que ainda pensava nele, ou já o teria esquecido? Estaria realmente feliz?

Tudo o que lhe restava agora eram as lembranças e aquela sensação, no fundo da sua alma, de que algum dia o veria novamente. Ou talvez fosse apenas o seu coração se autopreservando, pois sabia que Jared não tinha a menor vontade de viver sem Jensen.

J2

Jeffrey Padalecki fazia a ronda pela aldeia, quando passou em frente a cabana de Jared, e estranhou ao perceber que a porta estava aberta e seu irmão não estava por lá.

Saiu procurando por ele, e quando não o encontrou, pediu a ajuda de Milo para encontrá-lo.

\- Que porra você está fazendo? - Jeff falou, puto, quando finalmente encontrou Jared deitado na neve.

\- Procurando os olhos dele. Eles brilham como estrelas, você sabia? - Jared falava com a voz enrolada.

\- Certo. Isso prova que você fica poético quando está bêbado, mas Jay… Levanta daí e vamos voltar pra casa. Você vai congelar o seu traseiro. Milo, me dê uma mão aqui - Jeffrey gritou para o outro homem, que estava subindo a montanha.

\- Eu não quero voltar pra casa - Jared choramingou. - Não quero viver lá sem ele.

\- Jared, por favor - Jeffrey não sabia o que dizer.

\- Ele não vai voltar, não é? - Jared voltou a se sentar, bebendo mais um gole da garrafa. - Por que ele voltaria? - Deu risadas, mas seus olhos estavam marejados. - Com certeza ele tem coisas melhores lá fora… Uma casa melhor, amigos, trabalho… E ele é lindo demais, ele pode namorar quem ele quiser, por que ele voltaria pra mim?

\- Aqui. Beba mais um gole - Milo levou a garrafa novamente até a boca de Jared.

\- Milo! Você não está ajudando, cara - Jeffrey reclamou.

\- O que foi? Ele está precisando. Sente-se aí, vamos beber com ele - Milo se sentou na neve e bebeu um grande gole da garrafa.

Jeffrey gargalhou e acabou se rendendo. Conversaram e deram risadas, e depois de algum tempo, ambos apoiaram Jared em seus ombros e o deixaram em sua cama.

J2

Como médico pneumologista, a grande maioria dos pacientes de Jensen eram crianças e idosos. Quando o senhor Miller, um antigo paciente, apareceu em seu consultório no hospital, com início de pneumonia, Jensen quis interná-lo, e o homem quase teve um surto.

\- Eu não vou ficar internado em um hospital. O senhor pode me dar remédios, doutor. Eu vou tomá-los direitinho, eu prometo - O homem praticamente implorou.

\- Senhor Miller, eu sei que o senhor vai tomar a medicação, mas no hospital os cuidados são maiores, o senhor vai receber a medicação diretamente no soro, o efeito é mais rápido, e as enfermeiras estarão lhe monitorando o tempo todo.

\- Doutor Ackles, o senhor não entende… A minha mulher tem um problema na perna direita, e ela já não pode se locomover muito bem. Ela nem veio comigo hoje, quem me trouxe foi o meu filho. Nós vivemos juntos há mais de cinquenta anos, e… neste tempo todo, nós não passamos uma noite sequer longe um do outro. Ela é a razão de eu viver, e de eu estar aqui, cuidando deste pulmão velho e lutando pela minha vida, apesar de eu já estar com quase oitenta anos. Então não, doutor. Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha, porque eu sei que ela não dorme se eu não fizer massagem nos seus pés todas as noites. E quando chegar a minha hora, eu quero estar ao lado dela, doutor. Quero morrer em seu braços.

Jensen não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas engoliu o nó na garganta e respirou fundo, segurando as lágrimas.

Sem poder argumentar contra um amor tão lindo, chamou o filho do senhor Miller e lhe deu a receita médica, junto com todas as instruções e o número do seu telefone celular, caso acontecesse qualquer imprevisto.

Quando foi para casa naquela noite, Jensen só conseguiu chorar de tristeza e saudades. As palavras do senhor Miller ainda martelavam em sua cabeça. O amor dele pela esposa era algo grandioso demais, lindo demais.

Não podia deixar de pensar que este poderia ser provavelmente o tipo de amor que viveria com Jared, se por acaso não vivessem em mundos completamente diferentes. Sem a parte da massagem nos pés, é claro - Jensen riu com o próprio pensamento.

Passaram todo aquele tempo juntos, se apaixonaram, mas nunca viveram o amor plenamente. Não que não se amassem, porque Jensen já não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida sobre o que sentia, e muito menos sobre o que Jared sentia por ele, mas nunca tinha se entregado totalmente.

No início eram os seus preconceitos, e mesmo depois de vencê-los, sempre havia aquela barreira entre ambos. Porque por mais que quisessem viver o momento, ambos sabiam o tempo todo que o momento da separação chegaria, cedo ou tarde. E acabou chegando mais cedo do que esperavam.

O medo de se machucar e, mais ainda, o medo de machucar o outro, o impedira de viver aquele amor inteiramente, o impedira de entregar o seu coração, como Jared merecia.

Talvez não tivesse vencido seus medos por completo, e não fora corajoso o suficiente para admitir. Agora havia um mundo de distância entre eles e, mais uma vez, Jensen não sabia o que fazer. Nada do que vivera naquela aldeia poderia ser esquecido. Sentia-se vazio, incompleto, e sabia que nada em seu mundo poderia fazer aquela sensação ir embora. Por mais que fosse difícil, precisaria aprender a viver com isso.

J2

\- Hey! Jared! - Era noite e o moreno já estava na cama, quando ouviu a voz de Milo, batendo insistentemente em sua porta.

\- O que é? - Foi atendê-lo, sonolento.

\- Hey - Milo sorriu. - Eu irei pra cidade amanhã de manhã. Os medicamentos estão em falta e o Jeffrey vai comigo. Eu pensei se você não quer ir junto, e talvez…

\- Talvez o quê?

\- O doutor me deixou o número do seu telefone. Se você tiver algum dinheiro, nós podemos pagar por uma ligação internacional, e você pode falar com ele.

\- Eu… - o coração de Jared disparou, somente ao imaginar ouvir a voz de Jensen novamente. - Sim, eu quero. Claro que eu quero!

Jared não conseguiu dormir quase nada, e assim que o sol nasceu pela manhã, já estava pronto, esperando por Milo e Jeffrey.

A viagem de jipe até a cidade foi longa e extremamente cansativa. Jared estava tão ansioso, que não via a hora de chegarem, mas a estrada era terrível e como ainda havia neve, Milo dirigia muito devagar e com extremo cuidado.

\- Não dá pra ir um pouco mais rápido? - Perguntou, impaciente.

\- Calma aí, cowboy! Nós queremos chegar vivos - Milo deu risadas.

\- Por que o Jensen te deu o número do seu telefone? - Jared sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes.

\- Ele queria que eu mandasse notícias suas, cada vez que eu fosse pra cidade. Ele perguntou se eu tinha whaps* ou face sei lá o quê… Eu não faço ideia do que seja isso, então ele me deu o número do telefone. Disse que é mais fácil. Acho que ele pensou que eu sou burro - Milo gargalhou e Jeffrey e Jared riram junto.

\- Eu não posso culpá-lo - Jared brincou e Jeffrey concordou, rindo.

\- Ei! Não se esqueçam que eu sou o motorista. Não me façam parar esse jipe e deixar vocês a pé aqui - Ameaçou, brincando também.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao destino, já estava quase anoitecendo. Milo disse que precisavam ir primeiro à farmácia e ao supermercado, pois logo o comércio fecharia, deixando Jared ainda mais louco.

Depois das compras, foram até uma mercearia em que Milo era amigo da dona. Ele pagou uma quantia em dinheiro e ela permitiu que usassem o seu telefone.

O aparelho ficava em uma salinha, Milo levou Jared até lá, discou o número e o entregou ao moreno, que estava tão nervoso que sentia suas mãos tremerem.

Enquanto o telefone chamava, Jared fez sinal para que Milo lhe desse privacidade, e a contragosto, o outro saiu, deixando-o sozinho.

Quando seu celular tocou, Jensen recém tinha saído do seu consultório, no meio da tarde, pensando em ir tomar um café.

Estranhou ao não reconhecer o número, mas atendeu mesmo assim.

\- Alô.

\- Jensen? - Jared pensou que fosse infartar, só de ouvir um simples alô. A voz de Jensen fazia toda a sua pele arrepiar, era uma reação automática.

\- J-Jared? - O loiro gaguejou, e de repente pensou que só poderia estar sonhando.

\- Eu… uh… o Milo tinha o seu número, e… Eu pensei que seria bom poder ouvir a sua voz, e…

\- Jay… - Jensen riu e se encostou na parede do corredor do hospital, fechando os olhos brevemente e sentindo seu coração disparar dentro do peito. - Eu mal posso acreditar, eu... - Jensen ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Era emoção demais, não sabia o que dizer.

\- Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia - Jared falou, sem saber como interpretar aquele silêncio.

\- Não, Jay. Foi a melhor coisa do mundo. Deus… como é bom ouvir a sua voz - Jensen engoliu o nó na garganta. - É só que… foi realmente uma surpresa. Eu deixei meu número com o Milo, mas nunca imaginei que você fosse realmente ligar, e eu… Eu estou muito feliz que você tenha feito isso, Jay - Suspirou. - Muito feliz mesmo. Como vão as coisas na aldeia? E a Hannah? - Jensen tentou puxar assunto, porque se falasse dos seus sentimentos, acabaria se debulhando em lágrimas, e não queria estragar o momento.

\- A Hannah continua uma pentelha - Jared sorriu brevemente. - Estamos tendo bastante trabalho, mas parece que finalmente conseguiram um acordo entre as aldeias. É uma pena você não estar aqui pra ver, eu… Me desculpe. Eu não quero te perturbar, eu só… - Engoliu em seco. - Não é a mesma coisa sem você.

\- Eu espero mesmo que não - Jensen tentou brincar.

\- E como você está?

\- Eu voltei a trabalhar no hospital, onde tive uma promoção, e eu… eu vou levando.

\- Você está feliz, Jensen? - Jared precisava saber.

\- Eu… eu estou… tentando.

\- Eu… preciso desligar, o Milo está me chamando e… - Jared falou ao ver Milo bater na porta pela terceira vez, sabia que o seu tempo havia se esgotado. - Jen, eu espero que você consiga ser feliz. De verdade.

\- E quanto a você? - Jensen secou as lágrimas na manga da camisa, disfarçando ao ver um enfermeiro passar por ele.

\- Eu estou tentando também - Jared respondeu com a voz embargada. - Adeus, Jensen.

\- Espera! - Jensen não queria que terminasse, não podia mais viver sem ouvir aquela voz. - Quem sabe você possa me ligar novamente? Quando o Milo for pra cidade? - Pediu, esperançoso.

\- Eu não sei… Talvez seja melhor a gente apenas… esquecer, não é? Eu não sei se adianta ficar mantendo esperanças, e… Dói demais, Jensen - Jared desabafou. Seu coração estava sangrando e as lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

\- Eu sei, Jared. Eu sei… Eu amo você.

\- Eu… eu preciso ir - Jared encerrou a ligação e saiu correndo para fora da mercearia. Precisava de ar puro, sentia-se prestes a sufocar. Por mais que fosse maravilhoso poder ouvir a voz dele e saber que Jensen estava bem, aquilo tudo era demais. A distância era cruel, e ouvir que Jensen o amava, nunca seria o suficiente… talvez fosse melhor esquecê-lo.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

*Eu coloquei Whaps de propósito, tá gente? É whatsapp, mas o Milo não entende das tecnologias… kkk.

A minha beta pediu por drama, espero que esteja feliz agora... hahaha.

Acho que todos já devem ter percebido que a fanfic está na reta final. Depois deste, acredito que ainda tenha 1 ou no máximo 2 capítulos. E quem sabe eu faça uma time stamp depois, só pra não deixar os personagens morrerem. Por mais que eu tente não me apegar, eles são meus xodózinhos, tá? rs. Beijos!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Roberta Maxwell:** A história está te fazendo perder o sono? rs. Mas ela é tão levinha! Demorei pra atualizar, né? A inspiração não tem ajudado muito, mas ela será concluída, viu? Mesmo que demore um pouquinho. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Paula m:** Fique tranquila, não vou abandonar a fanfic, mas às vezes pode demorar um pouquinho pra atualizar. Feliz em saber que está apaixonada por ela. Não faltam muitos capítulos mais. Felizes para sempre? Será? rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **JackWincest:** Touchscreen maligno… kkk. Chame os Winchesters! Que bom que não se cansou de mim, digo, das minhas fanfics… rs. Okay, eu guardarei segredo que você gosta de romances, tá? Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Anaas:** Jared passou por muita coisa, e embora esteja sofrendo demais, ele resolveu encarar tudo de frente. Ficar chorando e implorando pro Jensen ficar, não iria ajudar muito, não é? Só tornaria a despedida mais difícil, e ambos sabiam que Jensen precisava ir. Obrigada por !

 **Luluzinha:** Sim, Jared tem suporte desta vez. Acho que muita coisa mudou, tanto na aldeia, como na sua família. Embora ainda tenha muito o que melhorar. Eu não parti o coração de ninguém. O Jensen que foi embora, culpem ele… hahaha. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Lena:** Que bom que conseguiu se emocionar, fico feliz em saber. E sim, muita coisa aconteceu, muita coisa melhorou desde que Jensen chegou na aldeia, e ainda tem muito o que melhorar. Vamos esperar que o amor deles sobrevia a tantas dificuldades, né? rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Sol Padackles:** É sofrido vê-los separados, né? Mas acho que Jensen precisava ir, até mesmo para descobrir o que realmente sente. Gerald errou demais, mas pelo menos percebeu isso e deu um primeiro passo rumo à reconciliação. Nunca é tarde, não é? E neste momento, acho que Jared precisa muito do apoio da família. Obrigada por comentar, linda! Beijos!

 **Guest:** Eu não consegui identificar quem é, deixe o nome, por favor! Rs. Como assim, achou que eu não iria mais atualizar? Todas as minhas fanfics serão terminadas, mesmo que demore um pouquinho… rs. Pois é, o Jensen não voltou. Jared sofre, Jensen sofre, todos sofrem, menos a autora… kkk. Mentira, eu sofro também. Mas vamos ver se o amor dele será capaz de vencer mais essa, né? Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Thais:** Pois é… será que o destino/autora vai juntá-los novamente? Kkk. Jensen precisava ir e Jared sabia disso. Ele tentou ser forte, e não fazer drama, embora o seu coração estivesse sangrando, tadinho. Mas vamos ver o que o destino ainda reserva pra eles, não é? rs. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**_

 _ **A Força do Destino**_

 _ **Capítulo 20 - Final.**_

Jared mal tinha acabado de almoçar, quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta e foi abrí-la.

\- O que você quer aqui?

\- Será que eu posso entrar por um instante? Eu só quero conversar, Jared. Por favor - Peter completou, quando viu que o outro não estava disposto a ceder.

\- Entre - Jared se afastou para dar-lhe passagem e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- Eu… uh… Nós não conversamos desde que eu voltei, e…

\- Nós não temos nada pra conversar - Jared falou, sem rodeios.

\- Eu entendo que você esteja magoado, mas…

\- Eu não estou magoado. Eu só não me importo - Deu de ombros.

\- Certo - Peter enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, sem graça. - Eu sei que mereço isso. Mas acredite, Jared, esse é o meu maior arrependimento. Eu sei que agi feito um covarde, mas de repente eu me senti sufocado… E não tinha nada a ver com você, eu só não podia me imaginar passando o resto da vida neste lugar. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida, acredite. Eu só queria poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter te deixado.

\- As coisas não deram certo lá fora, não foi? Por isso você voltou.

\- Eu tinha algum dinheiro no início e consegui me virar. Mas foi difícil conseguir um emprego, e as pessoas não são como aqui. É cada um por si, ninguém te ajuda, ninguém se preocupa se você está bem, se você precisa de alguma coisa… Eu quis voltar depois de alguns meses. Mas eu tive vergonha. Vergonha de pedir ajuda, de admitir o meu fracasso. Eu pensei que poderia vencer e que quando eu voltasse, seria por cima, só pra te buscar e pra mostrar que eu consegui, que eu era alguém.

\- Eu jamais iria embora com você, Peter. Jamais. E você acha que por vivermos aqui, nós não somos ninguém? Somos fracassados? Esse é o lugar que eu nasci, são as pessoas que eu amo e das quais eu tenho muito orgulho.

\- Eu sei. Agora eu vejo isso e eu sei o quanto estive errado. Infelizmente eu tive que perder tudo, pra conseguir enxergar. Eu ainda amo você, Jay - Se aproximou, querendo beijá-lo.

\- Nem pense nisso - Jared o parou, colocando a mão em seu peito. - Você não me ama, e nunca me amou. Você não ama nem a si mesmo, Peter.

\- Por que você não me dá uma chance? - Abriu os braços, se afastando.

\- O quê? - Jared o olhou, incrédulo.

\- Eu sei que você se apaixonou pelo doutor. Eu até posso entender, é só olhar pra aquela boca dele, e você já fica querendo…

Peter não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois Jared o agarrou pela gola da camisa e o socou contra a parede da cabana.

\- Não ouse falar do Jensen como se ele fosse um objeto - Jared o encarava, com raiva, mantendo-o contra a parede.

\- Ele foi embora. Ele também te deixou, não é muito diferente de mim.

\- Não. É muito diferente. Eu estava ciente o tempo todo de que ele iria embora, e ainda assim, ele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida - Jared por fim largou a camisa do outro e se afastou. - Ele é um homem íntegro, muito diferente de você.

\- Mas você tinha esperanças, não? De que ele ficasse? Ainda espera que ele volte?

\- Eu só espero que ele seja feliz. Jensen sabe o que é melhor para si mesmo - Sim, Jared queria desesperadamente que Jensen voltasse, mas não deixaria o outro tripudiar sobre os seus sentimentos.

\- Talvez você não tenha sido o suficiente.

\- É mesmo? - Jared sorriu, cínico. - Então por que você está aqui dizendo que me ama e pedindo uma chance?

\- Eu…

\- Sabe, quando você foi embora, eu tive que lidar com muita coisa, e cheguei a ficar depressivo. Eu passei a questionar se a tal maldição de que alguns falavam realmente não existia, porque… Bom, tudo parecia dar errado na minha vida. Eu me isolei por algum tempo aqui, nesta cabana longe da vila, porque estava cansado das pessoas ficarem me julgando, me olhando como se eu fosse um coitado, que não podia ser amado por ninguém. E por um tempo eu passei a acreditar nisso, e a sentir pena de mim mesmo.

\- Jay…

\- Por sorte eu tive ajuda de algumas pessoas e consegui me levantar. Então o tempo passou e quando eu encontrei o Jensen, eu… De alguma maneira eu sabia que ele seria meu, e nem por um momento sequer eu duvidei que ele pudesse me amar. Nós somos almas gêmeas, mas isso nem sempre quer dizer que tenhamos que ficar juntos, não é? Jensen tem uma vida lá fora, e eu não posso forçá-lo a ficar. Eu entendo que, assim como eu não quero deixar este lugar, ele também não queira deixar o dele.

\- Você sempre foi um romântico - Peter sorriu, balançando a cabeça. - Sabe que só vai sofrer com isso, não é?

\- Eu vou sobreviver, e as lembranças vão estar sempre comigo.

\- Me desculpe, por… tudo - Peter pediu, arrependido. - Eu vim aqui tentando fazer as pazes e só piorei as coisas. Eu pensei que pudesse superar, mas foi difícil ver você com ele, sabe? Mesmo sabendo que eu não te merecia, que foi tudo minha culpa, foi doloroso demais ver você tão apaixonado por outro homem. Eu não me lembro de ter sido assim comigo algum dia.

\- Bom, foi difícil ser abandonado uma semana antes do casamento, também, então acho que estamos quites - Jared sorriu. Não guardava ressentimentos. Não mais.

Peter forçou um sorriso. - Você não vai me perdoar nunca, não é?

\- Eu já perdoei há muito tempo, Peter. Só não espere que eu sinta pena, ou que eu queira algo com você, porque não vai acontecer.

\- Certo - Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Quem sabe algum dia a gente possa voltar a ser amigos, pelo menos? - Olhou-o, esperançoso.

\- Quem sabe - Jared deu de ombros.

J2

\- Você não pode estar falando sério - Jason seguia Jensen pelos corredores do hospital. - Você acabou de ser promovido, pode construir uma grande carreira aqui neste hospital. Ou então pode abrir seu próprio consultório… O Steve não te convidou apra serem sócios em uma clínica?

\- Não é essa a questão, Jason. Será que você não entende?

\- Não. Eu não entendo. Você cai em uma aldeia no fim do mundo…

\- Na Islândia.

\- Que seja! Você cai em uma aldeia, é resgatado pelo homem das cavernas e se apaixona por ele... Okay! Quem sou eu pra te julgar? Mas você sempre foi um cara centrado, Jensen. Querer largar tudo pra viver em uma cabana no meio do nada? Você tem amigos aqui, tem uma carreira promissora, não pode largar tudo e simplesmente…

\- Não posso? - Jensen parou de caminhar e se virou para olhá-lo. - Além dos meus poucos amigos, eu não tenho nada aqui, Jason. Os meus amigos continuarão sendo meus amigos, eu não vou esquecê-los por ir morar longe, não é como se eu nunca pudesse sair de lá para visitá-los. Eu não tenho família, e quanto ao meu emprego… Você não entenderia.

\- Por que você não tenta?

\- Quando eu cheguei lá, não fui muito bem recebido, eles não me deixaram atuar como médico, você sabe… Velhos preconceitos. Eles tem seus curandeiros lá, e foi sempre assim, alguns hábitos são difíceis de ser mudados. Então houve uma guerra, e…

\- Guerra? - Jason arregalou os olhos.

\- É… uh… deixa pra lá - Jensen achou melhor não explicar. - Mas eles precisaram da minha ajuda e… Foi um desafio pra mim, Jason. É muito diferente do que eu faço aqui. Não é por dinheiro, não é porque é o meu emprego, é algo… diferente. As pessoas se ajudam, trocam favores, claro que é difícil lidar com boa parte deles. Na aldeia vizinha, onde eu e Jared fomos ajudar a tratar um surto de gripe, por exemplo, algumas pessoas sequer falavam a minha língua, embora a maioria fale inglês por lá. E eu era visto como um forasteiro, então torna tudo ainda mais complicado. Mas o que eu estou querendo dizer, é que nada se compara a sensação de estar fazendo a diferença, sabe? Aqui eu sou apenas mais um. Eu sei que os meus amigos sentiram a minha falta, mas a vida continuou sem mim, durante este tempo. O hospital continuou sem mim.

\- Então você acha que não faz falta por aqui? É isso?

\- Não. Mas eu tenho certeza que posso ser muito mais útil lá na aldeia. E não é só isso, também tem o fato de que… O meu coração ficou lá - Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior. - Eu sei o quanto isso parece romântico e clichê, mas… Eu já estou aqui há três meses, e a dor e a saudade não diminuem. Esse vazio que eu sinto, é como… como se faltasse uma parte de mim.

\- Então o homem das cavernas te pegou de jeito, hã? - Jason riu, segurando o ombro de Jensen, num gesto de apoio. - O que ele tem? O pinto de ouro?

J2

Levou quase um mês para que Jensen tomasse todas as providências para o seu retorno. Vendeu seu carro e alguns pertences, mas manteve o seu apartamento, despediu-se do seu trabalho e dos seus amigos e entrou em um avião, sem olhar para trás.

Ao chegar na Islândia, exausto, foi até a mercearia de onde Jared havia ligado e, depois de muita negociação, conseguiu encontrar alguém que o levasse até a aldeia, pois jamais encontraria o caminho de volta sozinho.

Ainda havia muita neve nas montanhas, mas as estradas agora eram limpas e seguras, ao contrário de quando esteve lá pela primeira vez.

Já passava do meio da tarde quando finalmente chegou. Seu coração batia forte, na expectativa de encontrar Jared, mas ficou um pouco decepcionado ao saber que o moreno estava caçando.

Conversou com Jeffrey, Milo, e com o senhor Pileggi, que lhe deram boas vindas e queriam saber de tudo sobre a sua viagem.

Jensen só queria encontrar Jared e dormir um pouco, mas ainda assim, tirou um tempo para conversar, já que várias pessoas se aproximaram para lhe dar boas vindas.

Alguns eram apenas curiosos querendo saber se ele viera para ficar, mas muitos pareciam realmente felizes com sua volta. Jensen nunca esperara por uma recepção tão calorosa.

Depois de algum tempo, pediu desculpas e foi até a cabana de Jared.

O moreno ainda deixava a chave no mesmo lugar, então Jensen foi logo entrando e não conseguiu conter um enorme sorriso. Haviam tantas lembranças naquele lugar… Sentou-se na cama, que compartilharam por algum tempo e abraçou um dos travesseiros, aspirando o cheiro tão familiar.

J2

Jared voltava de uma caçada, no final da tarde, quando passou diante da gruta onde costumava rezar, e resolveu parar.

\- Faz algum tempo que eu não apareço aqui, eu sei - Ajoelhou-se diante da cruz. - Não é que eu tenha perdido a fé, ou algo assim, eu só… Eu fiquei meio puto, desculpe, chateado, com algumas coisas. Eu só queria entender, sabe? Quando eu pedi por um companheiro, o Jensen apareceu do nada, e… Por quê? Por que trazer ele aqui, deixar eu ter esperanças, e então… Parece um pouco de sacanagem, não? Me desculpe, outra vez - Jared de repente se deu conta do que havia falado. - Estou sendo egoísta, eu sei. Ele salvou vidas, inclusive a minha, ajudou a conseguir um entendimento entre as aldeias, e… Talvez ele tenha cumprido a sua missão aqui. Ainda assim, um homem pode sonhar, não é? - Jared secou uma lágrima nas costas da mão.

Cansado e frustrado por não conseguir nenhuma caça, seguiu de volta para a sua cabana, estranhando ao ver que a chave não estava no lugar onde costumava deixar.

Empurrou a porta, apreensivo, e o seu coração falhou uma batida ao encontrar Jensen ali.

\- Hey - O loiro sorriu abertamente. Tinha sonhado tanto com aquele reencontro, mas de repente as palavras lhe faltavam.

\- Jensen? - Jared ficou parado na porta, incrédulo, até que ambos caminharam em direção ao outro e se abraçaram.

Jared fechou os olhos e apertou o loiro em seus braços, ainda não acreditando que era real. Jensen fez o mesmo, emocionado, ambos completamente perdidos naquele momento.

\- Me lembre que eu preciso rezar mais - Jared falou, quando finalmente se afastaram do abraço, apenas para poderem olhar um para o outro.

\- O quê? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Você…?

\- Sim. Eu vim pra ficar - O loiro sorriu e o beijou. Sentira tanta saudade daqueles lábios, do seu gosto…

\- Eu… uh… - Jared tocou o rosto do loiro, ainda não acreditando. - Eu não sei o que dizer, eu… - Sua voz embargou e seus olhos marejaram.

\- Não diga nada. Só me abrace - Era tudo o que Jensen precisava no momento. - Eu senti tanta falta disso - Encostou a cabeça no peito do moreno, sentindo seus braços fortes o envolverem. - Minha vida não faz sentido sem você, Jay.

\- A minha também não - Jared sussurrou e o eprtou ainda mais em seus braços. - Eu te amo tanto...

Beijaram-se, e quando Jared aprofundou o beijo e colou seus corpos, o loiro se lembrou que estava há quase de dois dias viajando, então o barrou.

\- Eu realmente preciso de um banho primeiro - Sorriu, sem graça, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Agora? - Jared fez uma cara feia.

\- Prometo que eu serei rápido.

\- Certo - Jared riu. - Eu vou preparar a água pra você.

Jared sempre tinha água quente no fogão à lenha, então encheu parcialmente a banheira, e enquanto o loiro se banhava, foi para fora buscar mais lenha para manter a lareira acesa. Sabia que, ao contrário dele, Jensen sentia muito frio.

Quando voltou, encontrou Jensen deitado na cama, dormindo a sono profundo.

\- Ótimo - Sorriu e ficou ali, apenas observando-o dormir por algum tempo. Embora seus planos fossem outros, poderia esperar. Sabia que Jensen estava muito cansado, então tirou suas próprias roupas e se deitou ao seu lado. Dormir com o loiro em seus braços, era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Quando Jared acordou, ficou desesperado ao não encontrar Jensen ao seu lado.

Levantou-se da cama num pulo, e ficou aliviado ao ver algumas caixas com pertences do loiro, empilhadas perto da porta e os sapatos dele ao lado da cama.

Ainda era surreal demais. Desejara que Jensen voltasse, do fundo do seu coração, mas nunca realmente acreditou que ele voltaria. A felicidade era tamanha, que Jared sequer sabia o que fazer diante daquilo.

Depois de um banho rápido, vestiu-se, tomou uma xícara de café que Jensen havia preparado e foi caminhar pela aldeia, à procura do loiro.

Perguntou sobre ele para as pessoas que encontrou pelo caminho, e ficou espantado quando lhe disseram que Jensen saíra muito cedo para caçar com Jeffrey. Por que diabos ele não o havia esperado, e desde quando Jensen era caçador? Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

As pessoas da vila começaram a se aglomerar e logo Jared viu o motivo: Jensen voltava da mata, puxando uma corda e arrastando um cervo que havia caçado.

\- Consegui! - Jensen sorria, se exibindo. - E agora, com quem eu preciso lutar, pra passar no teste?

\- Pode ser comigo – Jeffrey, que caminhava logo atrás dele, sorriu, debochado.

\- Ou comigo – Peter se aproximou, o desafiando.

\- Okay – Jensen concordou, e logo se formou uma multidão ao redor de ambos, enquanto Jeffrey entregou-lhes os bastões de madeira.

\- Jensen… que diabos? - Jared tentou intervir, mas foi impedido pelos demais. Não fazia ideia do que tinha dado na cabeça do loiro. O que ele queria provar com aquilo? Não sabia se a sua vontade maior era de bater em Jensen, ou em seu irmão, que tinha concordado com aquele absurdo.

Os dois começaram a lutar e Jared logo percebeu que havia algo diferente. Com certeza Jensen havia treinado, depois que deixara a aldeia. Seus golpes eram mais rápidos e precisos, e ele parecia muito mais confiante do que sempre fora, com uma espada na mão.

Talvez confiante demais – Jared colocou a mão sobre os olhos ao ver o loiro levar um golpe nas pernas, e depois de cair de joelhos, outro nas costas, o fazendo se dobrar de dor. Jensen ainda estava de joelhos no chão, quando Peter partiu pra cima dele, continuando a bater, sem piedade. Jared mais uma vez tentou intervir, mas o seguraram, não o deixando se aproximar.

Se o deixassem, partiria Peter ao meio, apenas por ele ousar machucar Jensen daquela maneira.

Num movimento rápido, Jensen se levantou e pegou o outro de surpresa. O primeiro golpe foi na nuca, seguido de outro na lateral do rosto, fazendo Peter cambalear e perder o seu bastão. Por ele estar desarmado, Jensen também jogou seu bastão para longe, e logo ambos estavam atracados, trocando socos e chutes, e rolando pelo chão.

A briga só terminou quando Peter finalmente ergueu a mão direita, em sinal de rendição. Todos o aplaudiram e Jensen sorria, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Peter se levantou, xingando e cuspindo sangue, enquanto o povo comentava o quanto Jensen era forte e corajoso, e que podia ser considerado um membro da aldeia.

Jared apenas o olhava, sem entender nada, quando o loiro se aproximou. Apesar de machucado, Jensen conseguia ficar ainda mais sexy daquele jeito, suado e com os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto afogueado... O cérebro de Jared já não estaba mais funcionando perfeitamente, talvez porque o seu sangue estava concentrado em outras partes do seu corpo.

\- Acho que eu passei no teste, não foi? - Jensen sorriu. A adrenalina ainda pulsando em seu corpo. - Então Jared, você… - Apoiou um dos joelhos no chão e tirou uma caixinha com dois anéis do seu bolso. - Quer se casar comigo?

\- O quê? - Jared saiu do transe anterior e o olhava, incrédulo, enquanto as pessoas suspiravam e murmuravam um "Ahhhhhhh".

\- Eu perguntei se...

\- Você... bebeu? - O moreno agarrou Jensen pela camisa e o fez se levantar, o levando junto consigo a caminho de casa.

Jensen olhou para trás, e viu que as pessoas ainda os olhavam, murmurando um "Ohhhhh"...

\- Jared, espera - Jensen parou de repente, se desvencilhando da mão do outro. - Isso é um não? - Arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar.

\- Vamos falar sobre isso em casa, Jensen.

\- Não. Eu preciso saber. Agora - Cruzou os braços, emburrado, esperando por uma resposta.

\- Por que você… - Suspirou. - Não acha que deveria ter me consultado antes?

\- Mas eu… eu quis fazer uma surpresa, eu pensei que… Você disse que se casaria comigo! - O tom de Jensen era de indignação.

\- É claro que eu me casaria, mas não... agora. Nós ficamos por pouco mais de dois meses juntos, você foi embora por uma eternidade, e então volta e... quer se casar? Isso não faz sentido algum.

\- Você está dizendo que não me quer mais? Está me rejeitando, é isso? - O loiro fez bico.

\- Caralho, Jensen, você é tudo o que eu mais quero. Eu só não quero me casar, não agora. Será que dá pra gente… ir pra casa? - Jared sinalizou para que Jensen olhasse para a sua virilha, e o sorriso do loiro não foi nada discreto.

Jensen o seguiu, e assim que entraram na cabana, Jared o imprensou contra a porta, o beijando de uma maneira selvagem e possessiva.

\- Oh, agora você me quer? - Jensen ainda estava puto, mas não podia resistir àquelas mãos enormes arrancando suas roupas e apalpando o seu corpo.

\- Você... lutando daquele jeito… - Jared falava entre os beijos e chupões no pescoço do outro - Me deixou cheio de tesão.

\- Deixei? - A voz do loiro saiu mais rouca do que pretendia. - Eu devia era fazer greve de sexo… oh, porra! - Gemeu quando Jared o derrubou sobre a cama, se deitando sobre ele… ambos já completamente nus. - Eu estou machucado - reclamou, fazendo beicinho.

\- Deixe eu cuidar de você, meu amor - Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Garanto que você vai esquecer qualquer dor que possa estar sentindo - Mordeu e sugou os lábios carnudos do outro, deixando-os avermelhados e desceu beijando seu peitoral e mamilos, até chegar em seu membro, completamente duro, e abocanhá-lo por completo.

Jensen realmente esqueceu suas dores e esqueceu que havia um mundo lá fora. Somente Jared tinha esse poder sobre ele. Os únicos sons que deixaram sua boca foram gemidos e palavras incoerentes. Gemeu ao gozar em sua boca, e mais uma vez contra o travesseiro, ao ser virado de bruços. Estar naqueles braços, era como estar no paraíso.

Depois do sexo, permaneceram na cama, curtindo a presença um do outro, e só então Jensen parou para pensar, e se deu conta da loucura que havia feito.

\- Foi estupidez minha, não é? Essa ideia do casamento, foi… Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça - O loiro começou a rir histericamente e Jared o acompanhou, ambos gargalhando até perderem o fôlego.

\- Você me pegou de surpresa.

\- Não sei, eu só queria… Eu queria provar pra você que eu estou aqui porque realmente quero estar, e que é algo sério, entende?

\- Você não precisa me provar nada, Jen. Você está aqui, é só o que importa - Jared tocou o seu rosto e o beijou suavemente.

\- Acho que eu tive tempo demais lá fora, pra fantasiar algumas coisas. Não é uma aliança no dedo e uma bênção que vai mudar o que sentimos um pelo outro. Mas eu só quero que você saiba que eu não sou o Peter, Jay. Eu sei muito bem o que eu quero e eu nunca vou te deixar, a não ser que você queira.

\- Eu sei. Eu jamais te compararia com ele. E as coisas são diferentes agora, Jen. Antes você ficou aqui porque não tinha alternativa. Agora está aqui porque quer. É um novo começo, como tinha que ser.

\- É muito bom estar de volta - Jensen enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos do moreno, que agora estavam um pouco mais compridos. - Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu sinto que estou fazendo a coisa certa, eu me sinto completo, e você é o responsável por isso.

J2

Jared cortava a lenha com um machado, enquanto Jensen estava sentado em um toco de árvore, perto da cabana, lhe contando sobre o que fizera enquanto esteve longe.

\- Eu estive em contato com algumas ONGs, e consegui bastante coisa, Jay… Material hospitalar, ferramentas, vacinas, medicamentos, roupas, livros… Deve chegar daqui há um mês e eu já contratei um despachante pra fazer a liberação do container assim que chegar no porto, então só precisamos arranjar um caminhão que traga tudo até aqui.

\- O Milo pode conseguir isso. Embora eu ache que um caminhão não vai conseguir chegar até aqui. A estrada é ruim demais.

\- É, eu também acho - Jensen coçou a cabeça. - Mas se puder trazer até aqui perto, podemos fazer algumas viagens de jipe até conseguir trazer tudo.

\- Eu estive pensando… Nós podemos construir um local onde você possa atender os pacientes e guardar todas essas coisas.

\- Se o conselho concordar, não é? Não se anime muito - Jensen bem se lembrava de como eram as coisas por ali.

\- Não deve ser um problema, a gente dá um jeito - Jared falou, confiante.

\- Dá um jeito no quê? - Mitch Pileggi se aproximou, ouvindo a conversa.

\- Um local onde o Jensen possa atender seus pacientes, e…

\- Você está contando que ele tenha permissão pra ser o médico da aldeia? - Mitch ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- O senhor acha que alguém ainda vai se opor? Ele não vai tirar a função dos curandeiros, apenas será… mais uma opção. Ele foi útil quando entramos em guerra, não foi? - Jared fez questão de lembrá-lo.

\- Certo - Pileggi coçou o queixo. - Acho que não será um problema. Mas quanto a construirmos um local, eu achei que a sua prioridade era construir uma nova escola, Jared.

\- Podemos fazer as duas coisas - Jared falou com convicção. - Eu posso conseguir voluntários na outra aldeia, se for preciso.

\- Podemos? - Mitch deu risadas. - Eu sinto pena de você, Ackles. - Segurou no ombro de Jensen. - Não faz ideia do quanto ele se tornou mandão, depois que lhe deram ouvidos - Brincou.

\- Eu só estava sugerindo - Jared corrigiu, sem graça.

\- Não deixa de ser uma ótima sugestão - Jensen concordou, orgulhoso. - E onde você pensa em construir isso?

\- Eu fiz uma mapa da aldeia, e…

\- Você fez um mapa? - Jensen o olhou, curioso.

\- É… do meu jeito, mas fiz - Jared sorriu. - Então… perto do rio tem bastante terras, mas quando a neve derrete, na primavera, às vezes ele transborda, e não é seguro. Perto das montanhas também não, porque durante o inverno tem o risco de haver uma avalanche. As terras do outro lado foram arrendadas, então só resta aqui… tem toda essa terra livre, desde a minha cabana, até o vilarejo. É mais do que suficiente, e é seguro.

\- Você pensou nisso tudo durante a noite? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Eu tive bastante tempo pra pensar, enquanto você esteve longe.

\- Fazendo planos sem mim? - O loiro brincou, fazendo bico.

\- Fazendo planos pra quando você voltasse. Acho que eu tive muito tempo pra ficar fantasiando, enquanto você esteve longe - Jared repetiu as palavras de Jensen, sorrindo.

\- É mesmo? - Jensen sorriu também, se aproximando.

\- Ora, vão para um quarto, vocês dois - Pileggi reclamou, e ambos riram. - Tenho que admitir que é um bom plano. Eu vou reunir o conselho na segunda-feira, e você apresenta isso pra eles. É bom que o doutor vá junto, assim já discutimos sobre o seu trabalho. Acho que temos muito a fazer por aqui, e você pode ser útil - Piscou e foi embora.

\- Então, existe mais algum plano que você fez pra minha volta?

\- Muitos. Mas a maioria envolve eu, você e a minha cama - Jared o agarrou pela cintura e o beijou.

Empilharam a lenha em um local seco e mais tarde caminharam até a casa de Gerald, que os havia convidado para um almoço na casa dele.

\- Você não acha isso estranho? Ele ter me convidado também? - Jensen comentou, enquanto caminhavam até a casa do homem.

\- Na verdade, não. Logo que você foi embora ele veio conversar comigo, pediu desculpas por algumas coisas, e pro Jeffrey também. Acho que ele realmente está tentando mudar.

\- Hey doutor. Eu me caso, se você quiser - Uma garota passou caminhando por eles e se insinuou para o loiro, deixando Jared puto e fazendo Jensen rir.

\- Isso não foi engraçado - Jared reclamou.

\- Foi sim, admita - Jensen provocou.

\- Jensen! Você voltou mesmo? - Hannah vinha logo atrás, empurrando a cadeira de rodas de David.

\- Hey crianças - O loiro sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos do garoto. - Como se comportaram?

\- Muito bem - Hannah se adiantou. - Que bom que você voltou, eu já não aguentava mais o Jay.

\- Hannah, eu estou aqui - Jared fez uma cara feia.

\- O quê? Você fica muito triste e mau humorado quando o Jensen não está - Hannah deu de ombros.

\- E nem quis me empurrar lá na montanha - David reclamou também.

\- Acho que eu terei que ficar por aqui, então, não é? - Jensen olhou para Jared, sorrindo.

\- Você ficou famoso, sabia? Lá na vila, estão todos comentando o quanto você é forte e sobre a surra que deu no Peter.

\- É mesmo? - Jensen sorriu.

\- Não deixe-o ainda mais convencido, Hannah - Jared brincou, mas puxou Jensen para um beijo. Nunca se importara com o fato de Jensen não saber lutar, mas sabia que aquilo era importante para a aldeia e estava muito orgulhoso dele.

\- Eu ia lá ver você ontem, depois da luta, mas a minha avó disse que eu deveria dar um tempo pra vocês… "conversarem". Espero que já tenham "conversado" o suficiente - Hannah cutucou David e ambos riram. - Até mais, gente - Saiu empurrando a cadeira do amigo na direção oposta, ainda dando risadas.

\- O que há com as crianças hoje em dia? - Jared reclamou, balançando a cabeça e Jensen deu gargalhadas.

Continuaram caminhando e ao chegarem na casa de Gerald, Jared fora agarrado pelo seu irmão.

\- Que bom que vocês finalmente chegaram - Jeffrey apertou Jared em seus braços, e o mais novo não estava entendendo nada. - Eu tenho novidades, quero dizer, a Cassie e eu… Eu estou grávido. Digo, a Cassie, ela está grávida. Eu vou ser pai, Jared. Eu serei pai!

\- Isso é maravilhoso - Jared o abraçou novamente, depois abraçou Cassie, que mal podia conter o sorriso. Sabia o quanto o seu irmão sempre quisera um filho e o quanto ele tinha sofrido no primeiro casamento, achando que não poderia tê-los.

Jensen também cumprimentou a ambos e então Gerald apareceu na sala, emocionado.

\- Acho que todos já sabem da novidade, hã? E eu não vejo a hora de segurar o meu neto, ou neta, em meus braços. E é bom termos você de volta, doutor - Gerald tocou o ombro de Jensen - porque eu quero que a Cassie e esse bebê tenham todo o cuidado que precisarem.

\- Bom, não é a minha especialidade, mas eu sempre estarei à disposição - Jensen se prontificou.

\- E saiba também que, embora o teimoso do meu filho tenha te rejeitado, você tem a minha bênção pra se casar com ele.

\- Pai, por favor - Jared rolou os olhos. - O senhor já vai ter o casamento do Jeff para providenciar, não precisa de outro.

\- Obrigado, senhor Padalecki. É muito bom saber que tenho a sua bênção - Jensen falou com sinceridade. Ser aceito pela família de Jared significava muito. - Mas eu sou paciente, tenho certeza que um dia ainda conseguirei convencê-lo. É só uma questão de tempo - Piscou, sorrindo para o moreno.

Jeffrey gargalhou. - Cuidado, Jay. Se você não quiser o doutor, já tem uma fila de pessoas querendo ser pedidas em casamento daquela maneira.

\- E quem disse que eu não o quero? - Jared se defendeu. - Eu só não quero me casar, é diferente. E o Jensen não me engravidou ainda, então não precisamos nos casar às pressas - Brincou, cutucando Jeffrey.

\- Espera… não deveria ser o contrário? - Jeffrey ficou pensativo… - Não é você quem deveria engravidá-lo, ou…?

\- Vamos almoçar, pessoal - Gerald interrompeu o assunto, corando, e todos deram risadas.

Se sentaram à mesa e Jared apenas olhou para a sua família, pensando que era a primeira vez que estavam todos reunidos e felizes. E Jensen já não fazia apenas parte da sua vida, mas da sua família e da aldeia também. Se aquilo era um sonho, não queria acordar nunca mais.

\- Não vejo a hora de voltarmos pra cabana, e… "conversarmos" um pouco mais - Jensen deslizou a mão sobre a coxa de Jared, por baixo da mesa e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Conversarmos? - Jared o olhou, sorrindo com malícia. - Então coma depressa, nós ainda temos muita conversa pra colocar em dia…

 **FIM.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Mais um trabalho concluído, mas confesso que desta vez, eu me despeço da fanfic com o coração na mão. Amei demais escrever estes personagens, esse Jared meio ogro e o Jensen com seus pitis… rs. Bom, sendo Jared e Jensen, de alguma forma, eles sempre completam um ao outro, não é? É tão bom poder presenciar este amor deles e escrevê-lo de diversas formas. Amo demais!

O meu forte é o drama, mas me propus a escrever esta fanfic em um tom mais leve, que acabou encalhando em alguns momentos, mas por fim, missão cumprida. Só posso me sentir realizada e pensar que fiz um bom trabalho. (Okay, vocês tem o direito de discordar... rs)

Obrigada a todos que leram, e desculpem se decepcionei em algum momento. Eu escrevo aquilo que gosto, e estou ciente que é impossível agradar a todos.

Um grande abraço!

Mary.

* * *

 ****** Meu muito obrigada à Ana Ackles, por ter dedicado seu tempo em betar os últimos capítulos. Mesmo discordando em alguns pontos, sua opinião sempre conta muito pra mim! Beijos minha linda!

 ****** Eu não vou prometer nada, mas deixo em aberto a possibilidade de escrever uma timestamp desta fanfic. Apenas um capítulo mostrando como eles ficaram depois de uma passagem de tempo. Esses personagens me dão muitas possibilidades, mas não sei quando, nem onde, nem por quê… rs. Beijos!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Anaas:** Que bom que o drama foi convincente. Adoro um drama, mas confesso que também chorei ao escrever a cena do telefonema. Sim, sou chorona… Depois dizem que não tenho coração… hahaha. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

 **Luluzinha:** Dói, né? Snif… Desculpe por partir seu coração. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Acho que a conversa com o senhor Miller fez Jensen repensar na sua vida, né? Afinal, nem sempre uma carreira é tudo na vida de uma pessoa. Ele nunca se sentiu realmente realizado em sua vida, sinal que faltava algo… com quase dois metros de altura e muito lindo, por sinal… hahaha. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Ana:** Não, não pode morrer de tristeza, eu não vivo sem vocês! rs. Eles são almas gêmeas, acho que não vivem separados por muito tempo, né? Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Cleia:** Pois é, eu escrevo aquilo que gosto, mas sempre tenho em mente que é impossível agradar a todos. Que bom que está gostando e que tirou um tempinho pra ler. Eu sei o quanto a vida é corrida. Beijos! Obrigada por comentar!


End file.
